Tied for Bonds, Not by Fate
by Shidesu13
Summary: A different beginning, is in the hands of Wild (Robin/Avatar) to stop Grima for once and for all, as the curse of grima that tries to break the bonds that hold them together, can they survive this task? or Wild is fated to end the lifes of the persons he call family?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don´t own the fire emblem Characters**

 **Well, this is my first Fanfiction, i really hope you enjoy reading it as i did writing it, with no more to say (for now) let´s begin, Shidesu OUT!**

 **Chapter 1._ So its begins…**

* * *

It was late at night, under a rain that seemed to move the earth itself by sheer power of his lighting, under the fierce storm, in the forest, 3 drenched figures were seen by the steady rain that fell furiously, one of the men carried a dark purple hooded man, dragging him of his shoulder, the other behind them was constantly watching back to make sure nobody followed them, Despite the fury of the nature, both maintained a steady pace among the tree´s, trying best to move quickly but without hurting the man in the Hood more than it was.

"…Just…. Let me behind… i´m just a burden…. Deadweight…." The man in the hood said with a voice that seemed more like a whisper than anything else.

"No way, we can´t leave you like that Wild" replied the man who was carrying him.

"..I don´t worth it… just leave…. please"

"No sir, after all you did for us, we can´t leave you to die like this"

"…i would… i would leave me behind….. after all…"

"Stop talking like that, you would leave us so?"

"….."

"There you go, stop asking that, if mi little girl heard that, it would make her very sad"

"…that´s why i have to stay behind…. you have… a family… a home… i have nothing….you can´t lose everything… for me"

"If it weren´t for you, we would not have a home to return, so let´s not give up, not ye, not like this"

"…you´re not being reasonable….Arthur…. i" before he could say more, they heard several noise´s behind them, before the two villagers could react, Wild turned quickly exclaiming "Elthunder" launching a bolt behind them, a cry was heard, while a lightning lit up the place, revealing several archer´s quickly approaching them "…..shit…" Wild said with a sigh of frustration.

"Wild, we have to " before the man could continue, he felt how Wild pushed him, throwing another bolt, not toward the archer´s, but a tree, causing it to fall, blocking the path of the archer´s, then a thud, Arthur watched Wild felling to his knees on the ground "Wild!"

"..i´m fine…just an arrow on my shoulder…"

"No, you´re not fine, we have to move before they can recover, and get at least a vulnerary for you"

"…I'm just gonna" Wild placed his hand on the hilt of the sword he had in his waist under his robe, but before he could unsheathe, he saw Arthur's hand stopping him.

"….you know what come after blocking the enemy, escape or finish them, and in YOUR state, you´re just throwing your life, and i promise i will not let you do it"

"…fine" Wild just sighed, as he extended his hand to help him to his feet, Arthur let out a small smile as he helped him up and reload him on his shoulder.

"…let´s just hurry….i don´t know how much i can take" Wild said.

"I know" as Arthur direct his look back, he watched as the other person who accompanied them, was rapidly approaching them.

"S-Sir, i don´t know how much time we have"

"…Then it´s time to use our last trump card" Wild replied, while from one of the pockets of his coat, he pulled out a small bottle.

"B-But that´s"

"Throw it… as far… as you can….i´ll handle the rest…."

With an expression of insecurity, the young man took the bottle, aiming to where the archer´s were coming for, after a few second´s, he throw it with all his forces, both man could only see as Wild raise his free hand, causing a spark hitting the bottle.

A huge explosion shook the place, falling several tree´s to the archer´s, those who were not beaten for a tree or burned by the explosion, were now running away, and leaving behind them their bow´s.

"..ok, that was a little … drastic" Arthur exclaimed " but you see Wild? Even now you…" before he could continue, he noticed how Wild was, strangely quiet "hey, Wild?" he shook him a little, but wild didn´t say anything "Damn, Walter! Help me, Wild lost consciousness"

"What? How?" The young man asked as he stood him from the other shoulder.

"I don´t know, maybe it was too much stress, or blood loss, but we must hurry"

Both of them began walking through the forest, dragging Wild "Come on" Arthur whisped "You can make it, just hang on a Little more" he continued, as they were sheltered by the sound of the rain, and the darkness of the night.

* * *

A couple of days passed, the sky that was threatening, now it was a sunny day, in one of the paths of the meadows of Ylisstol, three Figures could be seen walking, a man with blue hair and a White cape, a blond girl with pigtails and a knight with blue and silver armor on his horse.

"Hey Chrom, how much left is to reach the village?" the blonde girl asked.

"It shouldn´t be long, 10, maybe 20 minutes more" the blue haired man responded

"Eeeeh?! But we have walked for hours, we can´t rest for a while?" as she dropped her shoulder´s disappointed to hear that.

"Resist a Little more, or why not ask Frederick to give you a ride perhaps?"

"Pff, his horse won´t let me get closer of him without trying to kick me in the face" she replied, crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks.

"Well, if milady didn´t try do play such childish jest all the time, maybe my horse could be more confidence in your presence" Frederick replied, stroking his horse´s neck

"And lose golden opportunities to surprise Frederick the wary? you´re nutz" both men let out a sigh with that statement

"Well, see this as a lesson, maybe you can be a little less delicate in our march´s" Chrom replied with a smile under his fist.

"Well, at least i wish it hadn´t rained so much, my shoes are muddy, not to mention my poor dress"

"Next time make sure to listen my advice to bring clothes more… suitable for marching" Frederick said shaking his head in disappointed.

"Oh! That´s right! Chrom you hadn´t told me why are we going"

"Umm, didn't tell you?" he replied scratching his cheek

"No-oh, you just said it was urgent and needed to whoever was free"

"Oh, sorry, i think that's right... heh" with a small smile he continued "Well, according to the report´s, brigands has been besieged a little village for a while, to be more precise a couple of weeks ago, and since this was a task that Emm asked me personally, we have to check out the situation"

"But what make it so special, don´t get me wrong, it´s kinda cool to send the prince to look for the people in person, but why Emm said we had to look it for ourselves"

"His grace gave us a report yesterday milady, and according to Phila, what happened there could help our cause" Frederick replied.

"Meaning?"

"According to the report, two days ago, the camp of the brigands was attacked leaving their numbers in shambles, a force of 50 men fell to just barely 12 in a day"

"Sooooo…. The village counter-attacked the brigands?" Lissa asked putting his index finger in his lips

"Not…. Exactly milady, as far as we know, it was only a group of three people who do it"

Lissa took a moment to process that "…Wait, WHAT? ONLY THREE PEOPLE?!" she exclaimed with an open jaw looking at Frederick.

"Yes, the reason why we couldn´t help sooner was because the brigands took hostage the village, and we didn´t have the strength to finish them without risking the villager´s life, only a small patrol, even so…."

"…even so, a force of that size fell to pieces" Chrom continued "the report´s say´s that we detected three people infiltrating their camp, wreaking havoc in a couple of hours, when our men came to see the situation closely, they saw several swordsmen, archers and wizards lying dead in their tents, that´s why we have to go Lissa"

Lissa could only let out a nervous chuckle "B-But, it would be someone dangerous? Maybe even a creep or -"

"Take it easy sis" Chrom turned to see his Little sister "Right after that, several villager came to find our patrol, most of them women and children, they said it was a man who helped them, and he require assistance to capture the brigands that were missing, hiding in the woods" Chrom said ruffling his sister hair

Lissa let out a sigh of relief "Well, at least i hope it´s not someone that talk like Miriel, or stupid as Vaike" she just let out a chuckle.

"Don´t worry, everything will be fine"

"Or maybe not, my lord, Look!" Frederick shouted as he pointed in front of them.

"But what?" Chrom and Lissa could see in the distance a village, but a dense cloud of smoke rose in it. "Frederick! Lissa! We must hurry" the three started to dash toward the village _'i just hope we are not too late'_ Chrom thought to himself.

* * *

While Chrom, Lissa and Frederick ventured into the village, they notice something unusual, several streets were closed, roughly with wooden planks, but served as guide´s to avoid wasting time exploring the village looking for brigands, when they began to get downtown, they saw a large group of people, before they could react, one of them saw them and started waving his arms.

When they were approaching cautiously, they could see that there were several villager´s, who had pot´s, pan or pieces of wood tied to their bodies in a armor making. "Look! The reinforcements have arrived!" exclaimed the man who called them.

"What´s happening here?" Chrom asked, watching the villagers stepped aside of his way. "Your Highness, your time couldn´t be better" the man exclaimed.

"And who are you?" Frederick asked the man.

"My name is Arthur, i´m… well… i was the son of the person who leaded the village"

"Can you explain what is happening here?

"Of course, you see…. A few moments ago, we took weapons to prepare to confront these brigands" as he said, the group behind him they stepped to the side of the street, showing they had seven men unconscious and tied tightly.

"This was your idea Arthur?" Chrom Asked

"No your Highness, it´s … Wild idea"

"Wild?"

"Yes, he must be right now" before he could continue, a girl with red hair and a ponytail was approaching them "Move, Fast! Urgent!" She told the villagers as she passed among them.

"Ah! Miss Anna, he is" but was interrupted by Anna again

"No time Arthur, is urgent" said as she tried to catch air

"Miss Anna, what is happening? Why ar" She took him by the shoulders looking him straight in the face

"…Is your daughter Arthur"

The man paled, "My… daughter?" Anna took him by the wrist pulling "Rapido!, they are in front the church, whe can gossip at your heart content after solving this" As Anna finished, they began to run forward the center of the Village.

"Frederick, stay here and check those brigands, catch us later" Frederick just nodded as he saw how Chrom and Lissa started to following Arthur and Anna.

As they reached the market, they saw some villagers sideways along the wall "Arthur" one of the said in a whisper "i… know this is not the best time, but look" as he pointed, he just followed the sideway of the way to take a quick peek.

"They are….um, who are they Anna? The Young man asked,

"They are…..who you said you are again?" Anna asked seeing Chrom and Lissa a bit bewildered.

"I´m Chrom, and she is Lissa, we are here to help", he replied as Lissa smiled while waging his hand.

"My name is Walter, i think you know already who is Miss Anna and Arthur right?" Anna just made a psst sound, putting his index finger in her lips, looking at the church.

"Why are we hiding for? Chrom asked.

"Psst i said" Anna just pointed to the church

When lissa and Chrom looked, they know why Arthur was called for.

Opposite the Church, they were Five Brigands, 3 axmen, a magician and an archer, one of the axmen had a 9 year old girl as a hostage, with the blade of his axe, resting on the neck of the girl.

"Cowards" Chrom could only exclaim, while Lissa hid his mouth with both hands, trying not to sob at the cruel scene.

"Bwahahahahahahahaha, what did i tell ya guys? You have to make clear who is the boss here, but people tend to rebel against us, who humbly let them live" the man holding the girl said, one could see how shaken the girl was when the axe began to push harder on his neck, to the point that looked like she was goin to cry at any moment " Well, straight to business"

"I know you can hear me Little lost sheep!" he exclaimed "My name is Garrick, and i just want one thing!" he continued as he pulled of the axe from the neck of the girl, pointing towards the bridge in front of the market.

"I want his royal highness leave your Little hideaway and give up, i want you to kneel before me and ask with all your heart my forgiveness for killing my boys" he continued as he licked his lips "I want you to hand over your sword"

For a moment, Chrom couldn´t believe his ears "have we got discovered even before trying anything?" he though to himself, putting his hand on his chin thoughtfully trying to think as fast as he could.

…..nonsense, they had just arrived, perhaps, maybe Garrick thought that he had motivated the villagers to fight back, thinking that was one thing, but asking to surrender and hand over falchion, a national treasure, it was unheard of.

"Demands so absurds these Plegian want milord".

Chrom get out of his thoughts, seeing Frederick had finally reached. "i agree Frederick, i Heard rumors that Gangrel wanted the fire emblem so badly to incite a war, but falchion as well?

Before they could continue talking Garrick he returned to talk "count to ten! when I finish, I want to see your ass across the bridge, heh, I'm so anxious to see you i might jump some numbers, but if you disappoint me, I think that this girl will have a new haircut, permanently! "

"Milord?"

"One!"

"Naga, please save my child," Arthur said clasping his hands in prayer as hard as possible.

"Two!"

"Chrom! We have to save her!" Lissa said shaking his brother shoulder

"Three !"

"I know, I know, Frederick!" exclaimed Chrom

"Four !"

"You can take them out without me?"

"Five !"

"My lord, what are you think-"

"No time, to discuss!"

"SEVEN!"

"I beg you Naga, don´t let them take away my little girl too" Arthur whispered while shedding tears.

"NINE!"

"Dammit" Chrom said as he prepared to run.

"TE-Oh?"

All were speechless, while a figure in a purple hood walking from the market to the bridge, teetering between each step.

"... Wild, no ..." Anna said in an almost inaudible voice.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh, look who appear before us, is your highness, or should say your Ex-highness?" Garrick said raising an eyebrow "Well, what are you waiting for?" Wild didn´t answer, just lifted his robe on the right side, drawing a long sword with a silver center and a black double-edge, removing his hood from his head, revealing he have white skin and long purple hair, with remarkably few scratches of the fights of the last few days.

"Diana, are you okay?" Diana could only nod "good, just close your eyes, i´m going for you"

All could see how Wild began to walk slowly, even though you could tell he was wounded "Wh-What are trying?" Garrick asked, but Wild stayed silent, his men were on guard, then a second later, Wild began swinging his sword in his right hand, trough it was quite long, he rotate it as if the size or weight mean nothing. "Don´t come closer you li-" before he could finish, Wild threw his sword into the air, very high, Garrick watched the sword instinctively rising into the sky as it kept turning, leaving a trail of twilight behind it, a voice break his trance "Elthunder!" Wild shouted, Garrick saw the archer who was near to him falling back by the impact of the spell, then he notices Wild left hand holding a yellow tome, which he kept hidden under his sleeve "Catch him! He only have a tome!" as he commanded, his two axe men charged toward Wild, they swing their axe, but with a quick twist step between them Wild evaded their attack, he was going for Garrick directly leaving the other men behind him.

As he dashed he prepared another spell, he rose his hand, but a spark catch his attention, he barely release the grip on his book before a fire ball hit it, the mage that Garrick have destroyed his tome using a tome of fire, as he stepped aside, he could take two loose pages sticking in the back of his tome, taking them by their edge just before the fire consumed the tome.

"Impossib-" Garrick tried to muttered, as he listened what he feared "Elthunder" Wild Shouted as one of the page was consumed when another bolt of his hand hit in the head the mage Garrick had left.

In his rage, Garrick dropped the girl aside, holding his axe high "YOU DAM TRASH!" he run towards as he started swinging his axe violently when Wild reached his range, he just back stepped trying to aim and evade each swing, but he stumpled in one step, Garrick seeing this, kicked him in the guts making him to fly backwards a few feet´s, making Wild lose some air, and before he could recover his balance, he felt two axes striking him in his back, the axe men were more faster than he thought.

"YOU´RE DEAD MEAT!" Garrick shouted raising high his axe, as his men did the same to give the final blow.

….Everyone stand in silent, motionless, as if the scene had frozen, Chrom could only think _'this is how this end? I feel something… amiss'_ he could see in the corner of his eyes, Lissa trying to hold his breath, Frederick turned his head away biting his lower lip, Anna eyes starting to shed tears, even so, he could feel this was not the end, not for that man at least, as time resumed his course, a bright twilight blinded him momentarily, then he could understand this feeling, a sound of a blade cutting the air could be heard, as a large trail of blood seemed to come not from Wild, but from the brigands surrounding him.

…Wild didn´t get caught off guard, he wasn´t raising his arm to try to cast a spell, he was waiting for his sword in that spot to grab it, the same sword him launched a moments ago had landed in his hand, and in the position and stance that the brigands had, they couldn´t block the spin cut directed to their throats.

Garrick just stood there, blood started coming out of his mouth "…and they call me… monster…what a…jo.." the brigands slowly began to fall back, until they collapse on the floor, lifeless, leaving Wild standing,

Using his sword as a cane, he started to walk to Diana, she was still in the floor, shaking in fear, he just kneel and start stroking her hair "…there, threre, i´m here" diana stop trembling " is it over?" she asked as she took Wild hand "yes sweetheart, but, just keep your eyes shut, i have to take you to your daddy, im gonna carry you, so hold tight, ok?" as he helped to rose up the girl "ok"

He carry Diana with his left arm, as she hold tight of his neck, as they started approaching the market, all the villager´s came out of their hiding places, celebrating not only that they resisted, but that they have regained his village from the brigands "Wild, you big, stupid, jerk" Anna said as she sighed in relief, "Well, it´s typical of you, i suppose".

When the finally reached the market, Wild left her on the floor, kneeling as he feel how she finally released the embraced. "Sweetheart, you can open your eyes now" as he again stroked his hair, Diana slowly opened his eyes, as she smiled when she see Wild face. "Now… go with your Daddy" she just nodded, as she turned around to see his father coming out of one of the streets of the market, "Daddy!" she started running towards him, while he did le same, she jumped as she was embraced by his father´s arms "Diana!, my Little girl" he exclaimed as he hugged her tightly, giving her Kisses all over her face "Thanks Naga you´re ok dear!" he continued as both started to cry of happiness.

After moments, Arthur finally laid his head on the shoulder of his daughter, looking at Wild "Thank you, thank you so much for protecting my child" he was still crying of happiness, Wild only gave him a slight smile.

"Hey! It´s still not time to celebrate, we have to make sure there are no more brigands in the village! Move people!" Anna shouted as she was clapping her hands and approaching Wild. Several just nodded as they scattered in various directions to ensure everything was in order, as other were starting to take care of the damaged buildings. "Anna, i-" Wild couldn´t end before Anna had taken his cheek´s squeezing them "AND FOR YOU MISTER, THE NEXT TIME YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, IF THE BRIGANDS DON´T KILL YOU, I WILL!" she yelled while as she squeezed Wild cheek´s harder.

From the corner of the market, Chrom, Lissa and Frederick could see with relief how an angered Anna was scolding Wild "…What do you think milord?"

"Is fast, brave and smart" Chrom smiled "…or just an idiot with luck, either way, he will be a great shepherd" as they walked to them "Frederick, verifies that these Brigands are dead, Lissa an i will see if they need anything" the knight jus nodded, as he headed to the bodies in front of the church.

Lissa just sighed exhausted "Already tired Lissa?"

"H-HEY!" she just puffed his cheeks "You can´t say i was the only one who held his breath" she exclaimed as she showed her tongue to Chrom.

"Heh, even i could see how you blushed when he-Ouhc!" Lissa just have his beloved brother a little (maybe to hard) poke to his ribs with her stave.

"Even if this isn´t a weapon, Cordelia already told me how i can stab the people with dull things"

"Ah! Your highness" Lissa and Chrom turned to see Walter calling them. "I think it's time for you to meet the tactician that you were looking for"

"Well, we will glad to meet him … that´s if Anna had finished scolding him" Chrom pointed while Lissa let out a chuckle, Anna already stopped squeezing his cheeks (which were bright red) she removed the coat and blouse Wild had been using, Anna was behind him using a staff to heal his wounds, but even she still had her cheeks puffed in anger.

"Sigh* you´re really a jerk" Anna whispered

"I shaid i´m shorry" _' poor Wild, he couldn´t even talk properly because of his cheeks'_ Lissa thought

"I SAID STAND STILL!"

All the people around them couldn´t help but laugh at the scene they were making in the market

"…I´m sorry i worried you"

"….How is your wound in your stomach?"

"I thought it was over with that kick, but the elixir you gave me worked so good"

"Ahem!" Chrom coughed in his fist to get their attention "I think a lot has happened, we were hoping to talk to you, maybe when you´re finished?"

"Oh, sorry, we can talk here, that is if you don´t mind how im now …sir?"

"Just call me Chrom, and this girl is my little sister, Lissa"

"A p-pleasure to meet you" she greeted with a little flush

"No, the pleasure is mine, my name is Wild, and the savage tomato behind me i-ow!"

Anna give him a chop in the head "Who are you calling tomato?" another chuckle from Lissa "Besides, they already know us, but i think they were looking for you specifically"

"Me?"

"Yes, in fact we-"

"MILORD!" Frederick interrupted, he was holding a small bag in his hand"Sorry to being so rude milord, but there is something we must discuss"

"What is Fredercik?"

"Maybe we should discuss it…. In private milord"

"Is that necessary Frederick?"

"I must insist this time milord" Frederick said, with a serious look, more than usual.

"Well, sorry Arthur, could you lead us to a place where we can talk?"

"Of course your highness, follow me" Arthur said "Diana, why you don´t help Walter to check how are the people?" the girl just nodded while Arthur after a long time, leave the child in the ground, holding Walter hand.

"Good" Chrom continued offering his hand to Wild to rose up

"Thank you" Replied while he stood up, as Anna help him to wear at the very least his robe

While Arthur where leading them to his house, Anna was walking on the right side of Wild, when she felt the pierce gaze of Frederick looking at them, she couldn´t help but to take Wild for his arm

"What´s wrong? He asked

"I…. dont like how that guy looked at us"

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT´S ALL FOR NOW!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I did writting it (wow, dejavu) but putting that aside, send me PM is teres is something wrong or odd in the histoy so far, and for the pairing carácter, im pretty sure im goin to pair Chrom and Sully, not sure for the rest, maybe i will do a RobinxAnna or RobinxTharja, but send me your opinions on what pairing do you suggest, i hope you have a great day, and again, thank you for reading this fanfiction**

 **Until next time (maybe next Wednesday)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don´t own the Fire Emblem Awakening character´s**

 **A/N: Yeah, Yeah, how weird right? Two chapter´s in 3 day´s, i guess i had luck, because this Friday i didn´t had 6/8 classes in the university, and i have already study what a had to, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway , i hope you enjoy this chapter (as i did writing it) without any more to say, let´s begin**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: New Comrades**

After some minutes, they finally see a great house, even if it was damaged for being sieged, it still have a remarkable resemblance to a nobles house "I hope you don´t mind the state of the house your Highness, but right now it´s the only place you can have a private conversation" Arhur asked

"It´s alright Arthur, i should apologies for the sudden request" Chrom replied

"Not at all your highness, just watch your step"

Before Chrom could ask, he saw why Arthur said that, in the front yard of his house, were several tent´s, a big red and gold colored waggon _'probably Anna design'_ he thought, and several pieces of the broken fence that surrounded the house, and sleep bag´s outside the tent´s.

"Im sorry for the crude view, but Wild said this place was the best place to defend and ambush in case the brigands attacked in the night"

Then Chrom started to turn around, seeing what he means, the buildings near the house were quite bigger an taller, with fortified doors and windows, as he looked the ceiling of the buildings, he could see how four or five villager´s in each roof, with improvised bow´s, they weren´t looking at them, they were celebrating their victory, cheering and singing, at how some could be obviously drunk, as he keep turning around, his eyes catch something, his sister was talking with Anna and Wild a few feet´s behind them, she was talking an grinning, trying to make them laugh, for their face, he could tell she was failing.

"Milord, i must insist that Lissa must be under my guard" Frederick whispered

"Easy Frederick, i don´t think there are Brigands hiding here, besides, according to Arthur, this must be the safest place in the village."

"I don´t fear the brigands Milord"

"Then?"

Frederick looked down "I… can´t tell you, not yet milord, but still i must still insist in this issue"

"Your highness, we have arrived" Arthur said as he was opening the front door "Im afraid i have to leave you here, but fell free to use my house as you wish, i be back as soon as i make sure the people is ok" Chrom put his hand in Arthur shoulder "Ok Arhtur, thanks again"

"Again your highness, feel free to use my house as you please, Sir Wild, i think there must be enough space in the planning room"

"Arthur, i told you already to drop the 'Sir'"

"O-oh, yeah, i forgot, sorry" he replied as he was closing the door with leaving the 5 people inside his house, Wild motioned the others to follow him, when they reached the room, Chrom and Lissa couldn´t believe what they saw they entered the room.

You could tell this was the living room of the house, but instead of bookshelves, armchairs or any noble setting you could imagine in a house of that size, there was blackboards in the right side, with codes names, formations and papers attached to the board showing various weapons, in the background were shelves of weapons and staves and a targe table with herbs and books, in the midst of all that, a rounded table with maps of the village, laying there were simple wooden figures with the shape of Brigands and Villagers and a figure of a black and silver sword.

"Wow! This is so COOL! I didnt know war room could be like this" Lissa exclaimed as she had already taken the sword figure with her eyes literally sparkling with excitement

"Well … it´s not big deal, once you get used to it, besides, this is far from being like a real war room" Wild replied scratching the back of his head.

"Well, Lissa isn´t the only impressed here" Chrom said as he was looking at the blackboards "even so, i can´t believe you organized all of this by yourself"

"Hey! I helped too!" Anna said with an annoyed tone

"Heh, sorry, but still, looking at these papers, i can't believe you only not trained the villagers in the basics, but suggested what arms were best for everyone"

"Don´t need to be shy, this is awesome" Replied Lissa as she was examining the other wooden figures.

"EJEM!*" Frederick coughed calling everyone´s attention "i think it´s time for us to have a serious talk for once"

"Oh! Right! Frederick, sorry, let me just…" Wild replied as he pulled a chair to everyone to sit, the only one that didn´t sit was Anna, who leaned against the wall behind Wild, taking out an apple from his bag and began to peel it.

"Sooooooooooo…what it is Frederick?" Lissa asked

"Well Milady this…what are you wearing if i might ask? Frederick said looking at Lissa

"This? Cool right? I just find it under the table" Lissa had put a wooden hull _'Naga bless your innocent heart Lissa'_ Chrom thought at the same time Anna and Wild let out a chuckle

"…Milady, i beg you to be serious in this matter"

"Sigh* fine, but why are you so serious Frederick? well, more than usual" Lissa removed the hull

"Before that, Wild, could you please leave your sword on the table" Wild just nooded while drew his sword, leaving it on the table, with the hilt pointed at Frederick "Thank you, now…" Frederick take out the small bag he had before, searching for something inside of it, Everyone just looked intrigued what the knight could be searching for "ah, here it is" finally he exclaimed, as he stood, he take a couple of papers, clearing his throat he began talking,

" _'Robbery, Blackmailing, soiling the King name, murder of the royal guards of the King, attempt to murder the King tactician, felony, betrayal to the nation, robbery of a national treasure, promote to anarchy, destruction of the royal palace, murder of Plegian Generals '_ "

Frederick took a time to look at them, confirming that Chrom and Lissa were listening all of this dropping a sweat

" _'This are the hideous crimes of a traitor that have back stabbed our dear nation, for the person or people who might bring justice to the nation, the head of this monster and the lost sword named Zetsubo to the palace, there is the humble reward of 500,000 coins of gold and will be named Archduke if he/they archive this heroic task for the nation, has spoken your beloved King, Gangrel'_ "

As Frederick finished, he drop on the table two papers with pictures, one was the exact same sword in the table… the other was the face of Wild. The room went silent for a moment, before Frederick once again cleared his throat.

"…Milord, do you understand what I want to say?"

Chrom didn´t replied immediately, he just take a deep breath, looking at the ceiling, then he looked at Wild, who was looking at the floor in a trance "…Wild" he didn´t bother to look at him "…do you want to be a shepherd?"

In an instant, Wild raised his face, seeing Chrom in the eyes with a conflicted eyes

"MILORD! Why are asking that?" Frederick shouted, slamming the table "He IS a wanted Plegian Criminal, marked with a capital punishment! If he join the Sheperds, it could be considered a war declaration to Plegia in the worst case" Wild narrowed his eyes "And even if Lady Emmeryn accepts this, i don´t think the counselors or even the Sheperds itself would" with this Wild again turned down his face and another silence filled the room.

"…I could accept him" a gentle voice break the silence, this time was Lissa who spoke, as everyone looked at her, including Wild "Heh…to be honest, i already accept him as one of us, so what do you say Wild? Will you be a Sheperd?" Lissa said as she was holding Wild hand, he started to have tearful eyes

"MILADY YOU TOO?" Frederick exclaimed in surprise "Haven´t both of you heard a word i just said?"

"geez Frederick, there is no need to yell, you are hurting my poor ears"

"Just let it go Frederick, after all i have seen today, there´s no way i couldn´t ask him to join us" Chrom interject.

"…Milord, what you could possibility see this day to ignore my words?"

"Sigh* Frederick, we know that even if that royal letter is real, there´s no way Wild could do that after what happened here, obviously Grangel just wrote lies in there" Lissa explained, Frederick for a moment looked at the princess, with the more serious eyes he ever see in her, then he returned to look at Chrom "…you think the same Milord?

"Well, not exactly as her" Chrom responded, directing his gaze to the ceiling again, "even if the actions in the letter are true, there is something that make feel he had a good reason to do it, but most of it, a word that i know is false in that letter"

Everyone looked at Chrom expecting his answer

 _'Yeah, that will be right'_ he started to remember all what happened that day, to stop in a specific moment _'…yeah, looking back, it was pretty obvious, but until now i realized what i saw, or better said, I remember why someone made that face'_ "Maybe I don´t know what truly happened back in Plegia, but i know in one sole fact that tell me i can trust you Wild" then he looked directly at Wild, he remembered the feeling of trying to hid that face… after all, he used the same face once.

 _'…Despair, the same feeling i had to endure when i couldnt protect Emm from the hate of the people, even if it was for a second, the moment that Garrick call him that, he showed the same despair i did once '_

"…Wild, you´re not a monster" as Chrom spoke that phrase, tears began to fall in Wild face.

"Hey Chrom, you told me you wanted to recruit him, not making him cry" Lissa scold him with a killing glare

"S-Sorry, that wasn´t my intention, i swear"

"N-No, i-its fine Lissa" Wild finally talked "thank you, thank you so much for- for…." Wild couldn´t hold his cry.

"Um, yeah, are you really okay? Im getting worried, i really don´t know anyone who was so happy to join us that he couldn´t stop crying"

"Nope, you´re mistaken there Mister Prince" Anna talked as she was walking towards Wild finishing her Apple "Maybe Wild is a genius in tactics or combat, but he is terrible putting his feeling in words, he isn´t thanking you for joining the shepperds" she continued as she gently patted Wild head "he is thanking you for saying he is not a monster, besides me, nobody knew he feel this way" Wild just nodded

"...you´re welcome Wild" Wild started to clean his teary face when he hear that

"…that is my answer Frederick, you still have objections?

Frederick take a few seconds to respond, he just closed his eyes and sighed "…No Milord, if Lady Lissa and you believe in Wild, is my duty to trust your judgment as a knight of Ylisse"

 _'Deep inside, he acknowledge the merits of Chrom and Lissa words, he remember their struggle when they were childs, and why they defended Wild the way they did._

"I should apologize to you and Lady Lissa, no matter what, i shouldn´t had yelled at you the way i did" then Frederick bowed to Chrom "…and i also apologize to you Sir Wild, for putting you in such situation, i will accept any punishment you see adequate for my behavior today"

"Don´t worry Frederick, you were just doing job" Chrom said as he rose out of the chair

"Still Milord i-"

"sigh* if you´re that eager to be punished, then just drop the _'sir'_ thing" Frederick looked up, seeing Wild with a grin

"…Very well Wild, as you command"

"as i command?" Wild asked with a eyebrow

"Yes, well, the reason we are here was to recruit you, but looking at the recent events, I can only think Milord is going to offer you the position of tactician of the shepperds "

"….What?"

"Well, that´s actually correct, we were going to put yours skill test, but seeing how you handle the situation here, i think that´s not necesary anymore" Chrom said scratching his chin.

"Sooooooooooooo, what you say Wild? Yes or yes?" Lissa asked with a smile

"Well, if you put it like that, it´s looks rude to decline the offer" Wild replied.

"Very well Wild, i must report our patrol to delivery a letter to Ylisstol with this news" Finally Frederick stood upright

"Could you seek for Arthur and inform that Anna and i are going with you?"

"Of course, now if you excuse me Milord, Milady, Wild" Frederick just leave the room in an instant.

"… Frederick really need to learn to relax Chrom,i should had said I didn´t want to leave right away"

"I dont think that´s a good idea, once i force him to relax for a day, he was more worked up at the end of the day" Replied Lissa with a grin.

"… i don´t even want to know, by the way, Anna?"

"mmmm?" she replied like she was daydreaming

"When you´re going to stop patting my head, it´s kind of…. Embarrasing if you do it for such long time" he said with a small blush "… and Lissa, can you return my hand?" Lissa just looked at him for a few seconds, before she began blushing.

"Oh! S-s-sorry, i didnt mean to bother you" Lissa released Wild hand,.

"Heh, it´s not that, i just not used to be… conforted for …. Are your seriously still patting my head Anna?"

"Shhhh, Anna time to daydreaming with your fluffy hair, be a good boy and stay still" Anna said with a giggle.

"Oh? Its really that fluffy? I wonder" lissa said with a devilish smirk

"Don´t believe in her lies, she just want me to pay for it later, probably just after i get my first payment"

Everyone shared a laugh, even Anna, but was more a smirk than at laugh itself.

"Fine, fine, then, i suppose we are leaving this day right?" asked Anna

"Yeah, that be the best, even now, our patrol will help the village to rebuild, there shouldn´t be any problem" Chrom replied

"What? We are not staying to spend the night here? Lissa asked

"Sorry Lissa, the sooner we are back at Ylisstol, the sooner we can give the title of tactician properly to Wild"

"sigh* just when i thought i could say bye to the bugs" Lissa grumbled disapointed

"Well, if you like, the wagon that´s outside could be used as a mobile tent" Wild responded

"Really? I thought it was only for supplies and a few seats from the sides"

"Well, even if we packed everything Anna and I have, there must be room for 3 or 4 people to sleep inside."

"Well, that´s a lot better that just camping in the open"

"Ok, Anna, could you start, preparing the wagon?, im just gonna take some things from here" Anna nodded and exit the room, being followed for Lissa with a smirk "I want to sleep with a soft pillow if is posible!" Lissa exclaimed waving her arms.

Chrom watched both girls leaving the room with a little sigh, he then turned around to look at Wild, as he took his sword with his right hand and sheathed it in the same side, something curious, he noticed that he was looking at the floor "Hey Chrom, I know you´re taking a big risk in this" then Wild glanced up "…but you have my word i wont let you down"

"I know Wild, you don´t need to say it"

"…Thanks"

"Well, you need help packing something?

"No, it´s fine, i just take some books and the figures on the table, the rest of the things here are from Arthur, i should probably buy some food and water from the market"

"Then let me go with you" both men shared a smile and then they left the room.

The midday became late, as the time passed, life slowly returned to the village, cheering people on the streets, greeting and thanking Wild and Anna for making that possible, the patrol already had put sentry posts at the entrances of the village, when the sun finally began to fall behind the mountains in the distant, Arthur, Walter and Diana shared a last goodbye to Wild and Chrom. Wild insisted he should be driving the wagon, but Anna just yelled at him (again) because he already did much that day and he still feel pain on his muscles to do more, forcing him to rest in the back with Chrom and Lissa, Frederick for his part, didn´t want to rest, riding beside the wagon.

* * *

With the sound of the crickets and the darkness of the night became more present, Wild watched the full moon started to rise in the sky, he rested his head in his right hand, sitting in front of him was Chrom, he was falling sleep, and Lissa who had rolled up like a Caterpillar in his cocoon, using blankets that Anna lend (Sold) her, laying in the middle of the wagon while humming a song to sleep.

True, how long had it been since he could just watch the moon without any problems? As the moon take her place in the sky, the sound of horses shoes hitting the ground as they walked, with the light of the lamps tha Anna had set to see better in the dark, he started to lost in thought, he remember something that he believed had forgotten long, long ago, the soft voice of a sweet woman, he barely remembered the warm of her hand, and the joy to play with her, but as these memories filled his head, another started to afloat, the rising screams of people, faces staring at him, especially a pair of red bloodshot eyes like snake that make him shiver in fear, trying to reach him, as if he just had a nightmare, he had s slightly jump, raising his face and scratched his closed eyes.

"…. Can´t sleep?" searching for the source, he saw Chrom crossing his arms watching how he react at the memory

"Sorry, didn´t mean to wake you up"

"don´t be, everyone can have a bad dream"

"More than dream, was a dreadful memory"

"…what was you dreaming?

"it´s… complicated…" replied as he again, put his head in his hand, staring at the moon.

"...whant to talk about it?"

"I… dont feel like like talk about it"

"Why not?" He turned to see Lissa as her head pop out of his cocoon of blankets

"Well, it was…my mother"

"Really? How is she?

"She… was kind, always smiling, helping anyone she could"

"Then why is that a bad memory? "

"I think is because he used _"was"_ instead of _"is_ "" Chrom said narrowing his eyes, Lissa tried to think about what Chrom just said, she suddenly rose up of the blankets

"Oh!, im very, very sorry Wild, dont wanted to- I mean-" her face was conflicted, trying to make up his error for making that question.

"Dont worry Lissa, i know you didnt mean anything bad"

"IM VERY SORRY"

"Heh, i said is ok… im just… glad i think"

"Y-You dont need to lie, nobody would be glad if anybody did that question"

"No Lissa, im glad because for the first time in months, is the first time i could focus in my past, instead of trying to escape or survive, im really glad to remember her"

"…im sorry" she blushed hiding under the blankets

"Don't worry, i can't be mad with you guys, i would be glad to respond any question you wanted to do"

"Really?"

"Really, so stop hiding"

"Fine, lets just… change topic, please" Lissa removed the blanket of his head, still a little flustered.

"Well, there´s something i really wanted to ask you Willd" Chrom said scratching his chin.

"Ok, Shoot"

"What happened to your right hand?"

"…what?"

"Is bandaged right? But you can held your sword without any problem"

"It´s something… that passed a long time ago" Wild replied sliding his right hand out of his sleeve "its something i really don´t want to talk about, not yet…"

"Oh, sorry, i din-"

Wild rose out and looked outside of the wagon

"H-Hey, if you really dont wan-" before Lissa could finish, Wild put his right hand on the hilt of his sword.

"You don´t heard it? Wild asked

"…heard what? I don´t hear anything"

"Yeah, that's my point, it´s to quiet, the sound of the cricket's, the owls, note even the sound of the wind" the three stood still, trying to hear something, just the sound of the horse could be listened, after a few seconds, they saw Frederick behind the wagon.

"Milord, do you think what im thinking, right now?

"Yea Frederick, we should be ready for anything, tell Anna to prepare herself" Chrom replied unsheathing Falchion.

As soon Frederick was to talk to Anna, the ground began to shake violently

"W-What is happening?" Anna yelled.

"Hold tight, Anna, get us out of here." As Wild commanded, the wagon began to go faster, trying to maintain in the road, Frederick started leading the way of the horses, but after a few moments, the earth began to fragment "Oh! You must be kidding me" Anna shouted as she was doing her best to avoid the new clift´s that were forming around them, to make it worse, Frederick an Anna notices several places of the forest getting caught for wildfires "Miss Anna this w-" he turned to look at the wagon, but he could only see how the wagon was starting to fall on the edge of the clift on their right side, getting out of his view, falling to the darkness…

* * *

"…nnggh" Lissa grumble as she regained consciousness, she could tell she was lying down, but she was to weakened to move, even to open her closed eyes, all her body hurt, what just happened? All she could remember was the feeling of falling, then suddenly, she could feel how somebody turned her around, she could feel how his shoulder was shaken, she hear noises, but didn´t understand anything, and again, she feel the floor but this time on her back _'What is goin on?, wha-'_ then, she felt something covering and carrying her in arms, she feel that gentle grip, as she was cherished, slowly, the sound returned to her world, he started to open her eyes, all was blurry, but she could saw the form of a face from below and something of white color, _'is Chrom carrying me? Poor Sumia, shes gonna be so jea….lo…us?'_ as she regained her senses, she realizes that wasn´t Chrom, but was Wild who was carrying her.

"W-W-W-W-What are you doing Wild?!"

"Wow, easy, just stay still, we need to find the others"

"What? What happened?"

"We fall from a clift, i dont know where are the others, but we have to move" Wild replied looking around for the other while he still was running

"Why? You couldnt wait for the others back there?" as she replied, Wild turn around showing her that a wildfire was just behind them.

"As i said, just hold tight, this is goin to be rough" Lissa held him by the neck, as she felt how Wild started to run faster, as they left the fire behind, Lissa could see how the land had changed so quickly, fallen trees around them, crevices on the earth everywhere.

"There!" as Wild shouted, Lissa could see the road in front of them, with abandoned forts at the sides "Can you stand Lissa?

Lissa nodded "Yeah… i think im just a littl-" When she put a foot on the ground, she felt how Wild pushed her aside, falling over, when she turned to see him, she watched how somebody was trying to strike him with an axe.

"Wild!"

"Lissa, Run!" Wild shouted as he was trying to disarm his attacker

"B-But i cant le-"

"Just go! You'll be safe in the fortress!"

"N-N-No! Im not leaving you!" she replied as she take a branch as a sword, and tried to hit the axe wielder aiming for the head, with a great swing she hit him but with just enough strength to force him back a feet, Wild take Lissa for his hand and started to run towards the fortress pulling her with him

"Wait, why dont you draw your sword?"

"I dont have it, i… lost it in the fall"

"What? But then"

"Not time to talk" as they reached the fortress Wild open the wasted wooden door, they could hear several noises behind them, they turned to see not only the one strange man that attacked Wild, but 2 more to his side, preparing to attack again.

"What are we gonna do?"

"…get inside and reach the roof"

"And you?

"I… will try to win more time"

"I said im not gonna leave you behind"

"Lissa, please, there´s no time to discuss!"

"Then you have to deal with me, you´re a shepperd, and we dont leave our friend´s behind" Lissa replied clenching to the branch in his hand

"….sigh* stay close, if something go wrong, run" he started to think _'3 enemies, the branch that lissa have wont do it of course, i still have 1 last page of the fight, if we could get rid of them in one shot…'_ his time ran out, they were just few feet´s away 'now or never' "Lissa! Follow me!" they started to run of one side of the fortress, trying to reach the forest, as the three figures chased them 'Just a Little more' he slide his page out of his sleeve, focusing in one target, _'3…2….1…..now'_ "Lissa! Jump aside!" Lissa jumped, thinking he was goin to do something to their chasers, but couldn´t be more wrong, as she jumped, she saw a page in Wild hand as he was using the Elthunder enchantment, but he wasn't aiming for the figures behind them, he hit a large tree in front of them, who was already falling for the force of the attack, Wild barely could get out of the way of tree, the 3 figures behind them didn't have the same luck, as they were buried under the tree.

"That was great" Lissa exclaimed as she rose from the ground.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little shaken"

"Good, lets find the o-"Wild froze as he was looking at Lissa, she heard a noise behind her, as she turned to see, there was another man giving a upper cut with a short axe, she could barely evade the attack, but was hitted by the hiilt sending her backwards up to the ground again, she looked up as the man was goin for another strike.

 _'its over, im sorry Chrom'_ she saw how the axe was heading direct to his head, then, another thing surprised her, how Wild just jumped where she was, shielding her for the impact as he hugged her, she returned the hug, expecting for the worst closing her eyes, all she could hear was a thud.

Few second passed as she began to open his eyes, she could see Wild breathing on top of her with closed eyes, as he open his eyes as well, she noticed the soft red and black eyes he had.

"My dear friend, there are ways to court a fine lady, but even i couldn´t agree to do it in the heat of battle." A masculine voice broke the moment

"Leave them ruffles, even i can understand if they need a private time" A feminine voice replied him. "After all, the area is already secured"

"M-My dearest Sully, i beg you to stop calling me that"

"har har, sorry ruffles, i cant"

As Wild and Lissa rose up, they could see an archer with a noble outfit, and a cavalier with red armor.

"Yo! Are ya all right guys?" The cavalier asked them

"Yeah, i think we are alright, thank you" Wild replied "My names is Wild, and she is Lissa"

"Wild, i already know who she is, but I dont know that man over there"Lissa injected.

"My name is Sully, and this is Ruffles" the red haired woman replied.

"My dearest Sully, i already told you my name" the man in blue outfit responded

"Then could you tell us your name?

"NO! You shouln-"before Sully could finish, the other man already began his speech

"Excellent question my friend, im a man of legend, im the man who puts the "arch" in archer! My name is Vi-"

"His names is Virion" a familiar voice said behind Lissa and Wild, it was Chrom, being followed by Frederick and Anna who had his robe and sword.

"Ah!, why destiny attempts against me do unfold the great nature of my name?" Virion asked with a sad face

"Maybe that way we can continue with our lives Ruffles" Sully respondend with a grin

"Chrom, you dont know how happy we are to see you safe" Wild exclaimed

"Same here Wild, but, you need some time alone?" Chrom asked with an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Before Chrom could respond, Anna started to walk towards Wild "Soooooooo, how are thing here Wild?" she said with a dark smile "and I was scared when i couldn´t found you, and get reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally worried when i found your sword and your robe" said twisting the robe "and what i see? You flirting with Lissa, getting Lovey-dovy in the middle of the night when i was sick worried"

"W-W-W-W-W-Wait Anna i can explain!"

"Mmmmm? What did you say? You're going to atone for yours sins?" Anna replied with a darker smirk.

"Wait, i said i can expl-" Anna took him from his cheek, pulling even harder that she did in the morning.

" **WHAT? YOU SAID YOU´RE GOIN TO HELP ME TO REBUILD THE WAGON EVEN IF IT TAKES ALL THE NIGHT?"**

"wfait Afna, if can efpla-"

" **AND YOURE GOIN TO SPEND MOST THE TIME HELPING ME RECOVER ALL THE MONEY AND HELP ME WITH THE SELLS UNTIL I CAN BUY AN EVER BIGGER WAGON? O WILD, YOURE SUCH A SWEETHEART, I SHOULD HAVE NEVER DOUBT YOU INTENTIONS!** " with that Anna started to pull him in direction of the fortress, leaving everyone behind them.

"….damm, there ya go our tactician, I wonder if he can get off the hook" Sully replied.

"Well, better start preparing everything, we should be ready by the morning" Chrom said with a sigh*

"Milord, wouldnt we tell Wild the warning that "marth" give us a moment ago?" Frederick asked.

"Youre welcome to try to said a word with Anna in that state" Frederick looked how Anna was still shouting.

"…Very well Milord, i should assist Sully and Virion to make sure the area is clear." With that, the thre began to search in the forest in case there where another ambush.

Chrom just scratched the back of his head looking at Wild and Anna "I wonder if they will be okay if i let them like that" he thought in loud voice, for her side, Lissa just gazed at Wild, blushing when she remembered the gaze they shared.

* * *

 **And thats all for now, im quite impressed all i could write in this short time, again, your comments and reviews are always welcome, im really sure im gonna have a bad time with the lines of Sully, for being a tomboy and me a Mexican with absolutely no idea of the common slang´s they use, without nothing more, i wish you enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Fire emblem Charatcer´s**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A land of Peace.**

In the Dawn of a new day, with the refreshing rays of sun warming the fields of Ylisstol, a wagon on the road could be visible, with a certain Blue knight riding the horses, with covering his mouth as he yawned deeply, _'well, this is quite a refreshing morning, I wonder if Milord's already woke up, i know for a certain one must be deeply sleep'_ he thought as he extinguish the flames of the candles that lit up his road the night before, as he take of his pouch, a piece of bread, as he was goin to give the first bite he Heard something that force him to stop.

"Mmmmm~~ there" a voice from behind him whispered in such lascivious tone

 _'…Did i just? '_

"Gyaah! W-Wait, not so sudden"

 _'…Is that the voice of Miss An-'_

"Ahhhn~ yes, over ther, just a Little softer"

 _'No doubt, if Miss Anna, but why is she-'_

"Yeah! A little harder and lower please~~" she purred

Frederick gulped, they couldnt be doing that right? Right?

"Hey Wild, that look nice, mind if im next?" Sully asked

"Yeah! Its look nice, just look the face of Anna" Lissa added

 _'What? Lissa and Sully did just asked to'-?_

"Yeeaaah, that feels so nice, you can go harder" Anna moaned "Yes! Like that, aaaah! , i can feel you so well Wild~~ we must do this most often"

 _'What?! Such- Such statement was absurd! '_

"Ooooh Wild, dont stop, push harder please~~~" Another purr from Anna.

"You want me to do it harder?" Wild asked

"Yes, please!" Anna replied

"Such way to pleasure a lady with a gentle but firm touch, you my dear friend must teach me such technique" Virion said.

"Yeah, maybe you can teach Lissa, she could use that to remove the stress on me." Chrom Injected

"Yeah, you´re nutz, maybe i can do that to Emm, but not you" Lissa Replied

"WELL, THAT WAS ENOUGH!" Frederick shouted as he turned to open the curtain of the wagon behind him" HOW COULD YOU SUGGEST TO DO SUCH IMPURES ACTS TO LA…DY….Emm…eryn" as Frederick could see, all except Anna and Wild turned to look at him with confused eyes, for his side, he could see how Wild was giving a massage on Anna shoulders, as she had a face swimming in pure bliss.

"Huh? Frederick, was goin on? Did just something happen? And by impures acts, what do you mean?" Chrom asked raisin a eyebrow.

"I-I… milord, well" Frederick just stared for a moment, he turned again to see the road and cleaning his throat he speak again "Good morning Milord, Lady Lissa, how you sleep?" trying to hide his embarrassment for make such mistake.

"Just fine Frederick, cant say the same from Wild" Chrom pointed as Wild have some shiners under his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, laugh now" Wild replied giving a big yawn.

"Nnnnnnggggg less complaining, more massage" Anna said

"Why is Wild giving a massage to Anna?" Frederick asked finally giving a bite to his bread.

"Hehe, this was Anna idea, you know, something about atoning for his sins or something like that" Lissa answered with a giggle.

"Yeah yeah" Another yawn from Wild "You know, the only thing i did was trying to save you"

"Man, are ya sure his is goin to be ok?" Sully asked.

"This is for mmmnnnn~ not finding the hors-Aaaahhh there, a little lower" Anna said purring again

"I was-" a even deeper yawn for Wild "-running for mi live, couldnt see were they run"

"Well mmm!, you could just buy new ones instead of aaaahhhh! Using Frederick and Sully horses as packhorses" Anna replied.

"Yeah, no matter how funny could it be, i dont think Wild could pull the waggon to Ylisstol all by himself" Sully added.

"Said Frederick, are we almost in Ylisstol or no?" Lissa asked

"Not yet Milady, i should suggest that Wild take at least a quick nap, he must talk to Lady Emmeryn to ensure his role as the shepperds tactician" Frederick replied.

"Sigh* Fine, hey Wild…. Huh?" Anna just raised a eyebrow, looking how Wild had just fallen sleep staying sit.

"Well dam, i dont know girl, maybe you were a little harsh" Sully said scratching her head

"Sigh* Maybe, well, lest just laid him down for now" Saying that Anna took Wild from his shoulders and rest him on her lap "Still, i can´t believe he really just massage my shoulders, its been a long time since the last time he could relax like this" giving a faint smile, she just passed her hand over his head

"Say Anna, since when you two know each other" Lissa asked

"Can´t say sweetie, we know each other since we were toddlers"

"So, you aren´t related right?" Sully asked while she take a piece of bread Virion handed her.

"Oh no, Our mothers were closer friends, even as secrets sellers i lived a long time in Plegia with him."

"But then my dear Anna, how is possible that you two are wandering a-ouch!" Virion tried to suppress his voice for the kick Lissa just give him in the shankbone

"Sshhhh! Dont ask that!" Lissa just give him a icy glare

"W-What did i just said?"

"Te-he, is ok Lissa, unfortunately, the only one that suffered most of this was Wild" Anna replied as she gently patted Wild head that was laying in her lap.

"Then, just what happened in Plegia?" Chrom Asked

"I….I dont know"

"Huh?" everyone said at the same time

"Well, it just… since her mother died when he was about 10 years old, he was adopted by a noble house of Plegia, since then, I could only see him a fews days every week, then about three or four months ago, i hear rumors about something big, i was really surprised when… when i saw him."

Everyone was waiting for Anna to continue her story, but she had…. A bittersweet look in her eyes

"Im sorry, it just, we were running from Plegia since then, he hasn't told me what happened" she was still patting Wild hair in his sleep "It just… i was really worried, he lost almost everything, i think im the only family he had left"

"Thats why you were looking for him so desperately yesterday right?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah… he just suffered a lot already, i dont want him to bear anymore hardships, but there are times i can only look and pray, maybe we dont share the same blood, but he is like a little brother to me"

Lissa had sadness in her eyes, as everyone still couldn´t say something, Chrom was the one who broke the silence.

"Dont worry, even if he had to fight, he can count on us, right?"

"Hell yeah" Sully replied as Lissa and Virion Nodded with a smile.

"…thanks, im surprised even you agreed Sully"

"dont cha say? I was a little…. troubled having a plegian in our lines, but the moment lissa was in in danger, he didn't hesitate to trying to save her" Sully said rubbing his cheek "Maybe i was a little harsh saying he didn't care about us"

"thats her way to say sorry" Lissa added

"H-hey!" Sully blushed a little.

Everyone shared a chuckle trying their best to not wake up Wild, as the morning continued, they still chatted about how things will be in Ylisstol, it was a big relief that the chaos of the day before didn´t even were close to the capital, but there was still the issue about the delicate situation of Wild, of course, even as a Plegian wanted criminal, Chrom was going to defend him the best he could, he didn't only protected for such long a village or Ylisse, but even he defended a member of the Ylissean House, maybe he had a complicated past, but as a person, there were no doubt in Chrom and Lissa mind that he wasn´t a bad person, as the morning turned midday, they finally reached Ylisstol, the streets were filled with life, people sharing their happiness, everyone was in high spirits when they saw Frederick and Chrom passing by the streets.

Before they reach the palace, they arrived the big market of the city, when Anna saw this, whit an eyebrow she asked Chrom "Weren´t we supposed to go to the palace?"

"Well, we believe it be nice if Wild and you would like a change of clothes, after all, you said you been running for such long time" Chrom replied with a smile.

"Aaahhh, how sweet, but…" Anna looked Wild was still sleep in her lap "i dont think he will awake any time soon"

"Then why do you leave to Lissa and Sully to look after him, and you can buy something, i guess you already know Wild size´s, right?"

"Mmmm…. Well, ok," as she gently hold his head and put some blankets under him "I will be back in 30 minutes" and with a wink she left them.

After some minutes passed, Frederick cleared his throat to get Chrom attention "Sorry Milord, i know is rude to leave you like this, but it may be wise to go and inform the guards about Wild presence, and if Lady Emmeryn can have an audience when you reach the palace"

"Ok Frederick, can you make it without your horse?"

"Yes Milord, the preparations will be already set in the time of your arrival"

"Then go, say Emm we are bringing some Friends"

"Yes milord, wont be a good idea if Sully take Sir Virion to the garrison to help him to make himself a space?"

Chrom looked at them and with a nod they agreed, with that, Frederick take his leave with Sully and Virion behind him, leaving the Prince and Princess alone with Wild, Lissa was looking how Wild was sleeping

"…Something i should know Lissa?"

"huh? O no" she responded still looking at him "Its just…. haven't you noticed….. how no matter what, his breathing is never conflicted with fear or doubts? Its always the same…." Lissa said with a sigh "i just noticed until now, last night, when we were on the ground….. i really lost it, i did gave up, i could fell my heart jumping out of my chest and…. A heavy breathing, but him…" she narrowed her eyes "his breathing was calm, and his heart steady…. I just wonder…. How bad was the situation in Plegia, to make him able to do this class of decisions and…. And…" Lissa started to hace teary eyes, she the feel Chrom hand in her shoulder.

"Its ok Lissa, he had proved that we can trust him, now, its our time to deliver the same trust"

Lissa nodded in relief, as she give a hug to his brother, the day passed, as the people around the market get closer to greet them, soon after Anna returned with a couple of clothes, red, yellow, and most of them purple, with some cloth, needles and thread´s, while she was still giggling for the offer's she could make, as they finally move on to the palace, Anna could order all her investment, most of the travel Wild was still sleep, until they reached the Palace.

"Hey Wild, wake up, you need to be handsome to meet the Exalt" Anna gently pinch Wild cheek.

"Mmmm….. five minutes more" he could barely said followed by a snore

"Nope!, C´mon, time to get changed" with a smirk, Anna started to undress Wild

"Wh-Whoa! Wait! I can do it myself, Hey!" there was a ruckus on the waggon, fortunately, Chrom and Lissa were on the front, riding the horse by Anna request.

"C´mon, its not that bad, now by a change, lets brush your hair"

"Anna, get that torture device were I cant see it! W-Wa-" the waggon started to sway by the movement of those two "W-Wait, get off me, pleeeeeease!"

"If i dont this, you wont do it yourself, now stay still"

"….geez, they really are having fun back there" Lissa commented as she was trying her best no to laugh.

"I just hope he is ready, i dont like how they are expecting us" as Chrom pointed, in the entrance of the palace, were Frederick, with about 20 Royals guards waiting for them, as they stopped in the stair, the guards surrounded them, pointing their lances at the waggon.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Im deeply sorry Milord, but…."Frederick furrowed his eyes "Even with my word, Phila overruled my request, they are goin to take Wild as a prisoner to meet the Exalt, i… i tried my best Milord" Frederick bowed.

Before Chrom could say anything, Wild stepped out, putting the guards ready to strike "Dont worry Frederick, i know you did your best, i really didnt expect a warm welcome" Wild was using a new pair of pants and a blouse, still wearing his old coat "My only request is that Anna held my sword, there are… some details i should explain in my audience"

"Sir, please knew down so we can search for hidden weapons!" one of the guards requested

As he said, Wild just put both off his hands on the back of his head, kneeling 3 guards started searching on his coat, as another take his hands and put a pair of handcuffs behind him, with another chain in his neck and his legs.

"Wait!, its that really necessary?" Chrom asked with a angered stare "Hes our guest, not an enemy"

"S-Sorry for mi rudeness Milord, but Phila ordered this precautions"

Chrom clenching his teeth's could only observe how they take Wild inside, still pointing their lances at him

"Frederick, just what the hell happened?!"

"Im sorry Milord, but… its look that the letter of King Gangrel has reached Ylisstol"

Before Chrom could respond, an angered Sully run towards him

"Chrom! We need you now!" She shouted

"What now Sully?"

"They… They are planning to hand off Wild to Plegia"

"WHAT!?" All shouted

"I dont know the details, but its look like they are goin to use him as a scapegoat" Sully take Chrom from his wrist "Lets go! We cant stand he-" before they move, they saw how Anna rushed inside with Wild sword in his waist, they followed her without doubt.

* * *

When they reached the throne room, they could see Phila in the entrance, waiting for them, Chrom was going to yell at her, but Anna draw her sword, pushing Phila on the doors with the edge of her sword to close in her neck"

"Whats the meaning of this?" Anna shouted

"I should ask the same, back off before I hurt you girl" Phila responded with a icy glare

"Then release Wild! He hasnt done nothing to you!"As she was closing the distance, Frederick and Sully take her from her arms, pulling her off Phila.

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO- I HAVE TO SAVE WILD" She shouted as trying to free herself from them.

"Control that girl! Im already in mi nerves to bear this" Phila yelled, as Anna was forced to kneel.

"Phila, was goin on? Why are you doing this? Chrom asked

"Im sorry Milord, but a have to take ensure this isn't going out hand" Phila answered

"OUT HAND? OUT HAND?! WILD JUST SAVED ONE OF YOUR STUPID VILLAGES AND YOUR PRINCESS AND THATS HOW YOUR TREATH HIM?!" Anna cried with tears falling of her eyes, as Frederick and Sully faces furrowed.

"…im sorry for saying this phila, but i cant really agreed with you" Sully said looking at her.

"Your comment will be noted, now, Milord, Milady if you follow me i c-" as she turned, Anna freed herself, tackling her to the ground, she was one step for murdering her, but a voice stopped her.

"ENOUGH ANNA!" she turned to see Wild approaching them, still followed by the guards, sadly, the coat and blouse was gone with his boots

"B-But they" Anna tried to replied

"I know, but i dont want you to do this, please, stop" Anna just looked at him, still with tear in her eyes, as Frederick and Sully take her off Phila.

"Im sorry miss Phila, ill take any blame of this"

"…Just enter" Phila said looking away of him.

As the doors opened, inside the room, there was Emmeryn in his chair, she saw horrified the state of Wild as he approached her, behind Wild, Chrom and Lissa were following him close, as Frederick and Sully were still holding Anna more tightly than before.

"Phila…. That's not really necessary, you said you could handle this without aggression" Emmeryn said with a angered tone

"Im sorry your grace, but this was necessary, he is a-"

"A Plegian Criminal, yes, i know it, but not someone whe should treat as a angered beast" She interrupted her as she rose off her chair "Specially is the report of Frederick was accurate"

"Im sorry your grace, but still…" She bowed to her

"Sigh* im sorry Wild, its look like she take some liberties over his duty" her tone softened "I hope at least the guards didnt hurt you"

"Dont worry your grace, as i said to them before, im not here to make troubles" Wild replied with a smile.

"Good, now Phila, if you could remove his restrainers"

"What? Your grace, i know you don't like this but" Phila tried to protest but was interrupted again

"Yes, i know the crimes he is blamed, but he come here knowing that, he surrender himself and his weapons, the least i could do is hear his story, preferably without chains"

Phila furrowed her eyes, but with a gesture of her hand, all the guards around Wild take off the chains and handcuff´s, one of them returned Wild coat.

"Now, if you could please leave, i know we can converse as adults" with that, the guards leave the room, closing the door "Now Wild, if you could start" Emmeryn said with a smile.

"Of course your grace, what you want to know?"

"First, i want to know if the crimes that King Gangrel said are true"

"…Yes your grace, im afraid everything in that letters is true" Silence filled the room, Anna was still crying, shaking her head slowly

"I… I see, i expected the letter was false, but still…" Emmeryn looked at him with a sad face "Can i ask why you did it?"

"Its… a long story your grace, i hope you have the patience and time to listen to it" with a nod of her, he continued "I was raised in the north of Plegia your honor, i lived with my step sister and my mother in a humble village, unfortunately, i lost both of them when i was 10, i can barely remember my mother, less my sister, the only memento i gave from her is this same coat and one of her bracelets, they were murdered by brigands, leaving me alone, as i stood out of the other children by my abilities, a noble house raised me in my teenager ages, i was instructed to be a tactician for my skills in such young ages, as time passed, i attracted…. the attention of King Gangrel" he stopped for a moment to take a deep breath "then, he enlisted me when i reached the 18 years old, i was trained in… hideous way to archive victory, trained to win any combat, hone to crush my opponents, as the time arrived, about 4 months ago, i was requested in the Plegia Castle to complete my training, my last task was… to kill a certain warrior with a special blade" he stopped for a moment closing his eyes "Im sorry your grace, but i must warn you, maybe you dont have to smudge your mind with this"

"A asked from the truth Wild, no matter how hard it might be, im ready to hear your story" Emmeryn replied

"Then… there's is a crime you must know, one unforgivable sin that shouldn´t exist in the world and always stain the very core of my soul" he said biting his lower lip "I… 4 months ago… i committed matricide" The eyes of every one open wide at he spoked those words "The last task that Gangrel give to be an elite warrior was to kill my mother" he bite stronger his lips as blood started to fall of the wound "When i fight with this warrior, i dint know who or what he wanted, but with a silver and Golden armor and helmet, he tried to kill Gangrel with a sword nobody could touch, he was trapped inside the castle, so they give the task to finish him, but as the two of us parried, he let me kill him, with a blow in one of the cracks of his armor, as he felled to the ground, i saw something under his gauntlet, before the reinforcements arrived, i took a peek, is then when the bracelet in his right wrist was a exactly same shape that the one my mother left behind, as i took off his helmet, i recognized that smiling face" with tears in his eyes Wild continued looking at the floor "it was my mother, more than 10 years passed, and she was still searching for me, and Gangrel knew it, he KNEW why she was there, and he knew she will never attack me, and all i could do was to… was to "As tears started to fall, he fell a gentle embrace, Emmeryn was embracing as a mother embrace his child.

"….Im sorry for your lost" She said with a sad tone, Wild just buried his face in one of her shoulder as he broke to cry,in response Emm started to pat his head, Lissa and Anna were crying as well, Sully, Frederick, Phila and Chrom where clenching his hands in rage, as they were trying to endure what they just heard

"That Damm Gangrel, i know he was mad, but THIS?!" Chrom looked away trying to hide his face "To trick someone to do that, he WILL pay for doing this"

"…then that was your motivation Wild?" Emmeryn asked, as she was calming him.

"I did why i did… so that nobody….. wouldn´t suffer why i did… so his death… was not in vain" He replied still crying

"I see" As she tightened her embrace "I know she is proud of his son, to worry about the other, to grow caring about his friends" with that, Wild couldn´t stop crying "Let it go, there there"

About 10 minutes passed, as Wild finally calmed down, with an embarrassment face for what just happened "Im sorry your grace, i didnt mean to stain your clothes" Wild said.

"Theres nothing to be sorry" Emmeryn replied with a smile "I hope this help to dissipate the sadness in your heart, at least a little"

"…yeah, thank you" he bowed "My mother was right, only you could bring justice for her sacrifice"

"What?"

"Theres something more your grace" as Wild searched in one of his pockets, taking a letter "Before she attacked the castle, she write this, is… her last will, she knew that maybe she was going to fail, and this scenario was posible, so before that, she wrote this" as he extended his hand to give him to Emmeryn

"Well, if is her last will, i cannot take it, explain me what did you mean"

"Well, basically she wrote that if she fails, only the royal house of Ylisse could know what to do, she said i can be safe with you, thats why tried to come here the faster i could." he turned to Anna, as she see this, she rapidly approached him handing his sword, as he drew it "You see, this is the sword that she used always, the day that… she departed, i was the only one that could touch it, as falchion, there are only few people that can wield it, and inside the sheath was the note, but im sure this was for you, I will do anything you see appropriated, but im affraid i can only offer … a stained sacred sword and my person"

"Dont say that, im sure you can honor her more than what you think"

"…Youre to kind your grace" he replied as he sheathed his sword "

"So, what is it name?

"Huh?"

"You said it is a sacred sword, so like falchion, it must have a name"

"…Gangrel named Zetsubo"

"I asked how you named it"

"Well" he looked apart "i dont know his original name, but it respond to me when i called it Heiwa"

"And what it mean?

"…Peace" he replied hit a blush

"Such beautiful name you gave it" she said with a wide smile

"….Thank you your grace" as he bowed "I… I think o had bothered you with my problems enough time, i should find a inn to spend the night"

"No need to, i think Phila could find you a room from the time being" as soon she hear this, she go outside the room

"Your grace i.. i can-"

"E-mme-ryn"

"eh?"

"Not "eh", E-mme-ryn"

As he saw her face, he just let it be "l… fine Emmeryn" he blushed a little more "Can have one last request?"

"Go ahead"

"I want the people to know this, the last i want is she in nameless grave"

"Are yo usure you want this?"

"I… I dont want her memory to banish from history, i know this might be ask to much but, at least i want one last memento of her"

"I understand, we will be as respectful as possible"

"….Thank you your grace" as he bowed "I… I think o had bothered you with my problems enough time"

"Good, now, i hope you find your stay pleasant" Both Anna and Wild bowed, as they returned to the others the doors of the room opened, with a pair of guards reaching them, bowing and telling to follow them, they indicate Chrom and Lissa were Wild and Anna will stay, with that, they left the room.

Phila entered the room, standing aside of Emmeryn with a troubled look "…Your grace"

"You know he isnt lying right?"

"Unfortunately, yes, i hear a rumor or two that Gangrel did something hideous a time along, but knowing this…"

"Peace your mind Phila, i know you didnt did this with any foul intention, maybe you should take some time to think clearly"

"Perhaps"

* * *

As Chrom and Wild were walking in the halls, the news of the new resident traveled really fast, it passed a couple of hours while Chrom was showing the surroundings of the castle, and already half of the butlers and Maiden knew what happened, as most of them said their respects.

Sully and Frederick left them a while ago, they go to the garrison to prepare the team and tell them about Wild and Anna, as for Lissa, she was leading Anna to one of the free rooms of the garrison, in the other hand, Chrom talked for a moment to one of the guards, whispering something Wild couldn't hear, it was weird, about 10 minutes ago, they were following a guard, but for some reason, now Chrom was leading the way, one think was for sure, the prince was plotting something.

"Say Wild, enjoying the tour?" Chrom asked with a smirk

"Cant say no, its funny, i expected more formalities, but is refreshing to know the people here are so jubilant" Wild responded with a eyebrow

"O really?" i din´t expect you saying that"

"Why? Because im a tactician? Or is because im purple?" refering to his coat

"ahaha, no my friend, it just…" Chrom looked away, he felt the hand of Wild on his shoulder

"Look, i know you tried your best back there, it part my fault for not saying anything"

"Your fault? Its anything but not your fault, for you to confess something like that…"

"Its alright Chrom, you want to make it up? Drop it, for your own good, i already cried for her, now its the time to move on, im glad that Emmeryn could understand that and support me"

"…sigh* fine, but im not just gonna drop it like that" As they continued walking from one of the large hall of the palace, a guard was outside a door with some bags

"Here we are" Chrom said turning to see Wild on the face "Maybe you noticed by now, but this part of the Palace is were the rooms are"

"Wow Chrom, slow down, i know you want to compensate, but i think youre barking to the wrong tree"

"Its not my room, you idiot"

"…Its Lissa room? I still think is to soon, not even a coffe or tea?" With that he earned a punch in his shoulder.

"Would you listen before you said anything more?" Wild just nodded with a sigh "Good, now" As Chrom opened the door, Wild could see how big it really was, the door was big, that's for sure, but inside, it was like looking a small house structure with 2 floors, as they entered he could see in the first floor, there was a big bed with purple blankets, a big double closet, a big round table with 4 chairs, a white shelf with cups of porcelain and crystal, in the left side there was a large window that was tall as the room, leading to a balcony, on the right side were another door on the back of the room and stairs that lead to the second floor of the room, from were they stood, Wild could see several double bookshelf's and a small table with simple chairs "So, what do you think?"

"Its, pretty amazing, i didn't know rooms like this existed"

"Good you liked it, because this is going to be your room" Saying that, Wild looked at him with a serious face

"Chrom… i really appreciated, but-"

"Sorry, no buts in this, just accept as a gift of good faith"

"What about Emmeryn or Phila? I said i was going to stay, but this is too much"

"Emm suggested, and you can forget of Phila"

"Even so-"

"Look" Chrom put his hands on Wild shoulders "Youre not gonna make me change my mind, just enjoy it, if you are gonna be the tactician of the shepperds and follow the orders of Emmeryn, then accept this gift, let us help you" They stared each other for a short time, until Wild softened his eyes

"Sigh* Fine, but im still saying is to much"

"Highly noted" Replied with a laugh "Now, why don't you settle down? In the meantime, i have to attend other duties, but if you want another tour, you have to only ask the guard outside"

"So, im a guest but i need a nanny with armor?"

"Heh, its only for today, I would show you the palace myself, but i have an audience for your new job, dont worry, this will be more relaxing that the first impressions Phila give you"

"Shouldn't i be in the audience?"

"In this case no" Chrom walked to the door "i suspect Emm will be in the audience, so you dont have to worry for now, if is not to late, i can pay a visit, otherwise, i tell the guard to wake you up in the morning so she can take you to the garrison" as he take the knob of the door, he stopped for a moment to look at him "Lissa and my room are just a few door more to the left of the hall"

"O yeah?"

"Yes, and i have to said i have a pretty light sleep, so i suggest if youre going to see Lissa, you must be doing it in the daytime," Chrom said with a rather sinister than friendly tone "I know that hug last night was to protect her, but still…."

"O-Ok, i-i kept that in mind" replied Wild with a nervous smirk, with that, Chrom left the room, closing the door behind him, Wild looked around, he couldn't believe what just happened that day, a smile crossed his face when he noticed that his belongings were there, on the edge of the bed, there weren't much, but still they belong to him, with the new clothes Anna brought in the morning, as he left him drop in the bed, he stared the ceiling in wonder, he knew the job of tactician was a big and complicated one, but still, was one he was proud to do it, back in Plegia they said its a job to ensure the enemy death, but here wasnt that, is was a job to ensure the live of the people he cared, both case needed to kill people, but there was a huge gap of the two, one was to destroy, the other to preserve, maybe with that, his nightmares could finally stop, with that last thought, he fell sleep under the cool breeze from the window.

* * *

In another part of the castle, a wandering princess was walking away of the garrison, she left Anna in one of the rooms of the shepperd garrison, she told the princess she needed time to assimilate all that happened about an hour ago, even with that, she feel, depressed, she know more about Wild, but there was a feeling of sadness stuck in her chest, as she walked looking down, a familiar voice called her

"My dear Lissa, how is posible that you returned but you didn't say a word to your dear friend" as Lissa turned, it was maribelle who called her, with a smile in his face and her typical umbrella in hand "Well? Were is….my, are you ok dear?" Maribelle noticed the sad face she had

"Oh, sorry Maribelle, i… i think i just forgot"

"My my, what is that attitude? Really dear, that sad face dont match your cheerfulness, said the word, and i will smack the commoner who put you in this state"

"Heh, no Maribelle, i was just thinking…."

"…My, this is really serious, such shorts answers, was Frederick or Chom who did this to you?

"No, they didnt do anything, it just…. Can we talk in my room, I have something to tell you"

"Of course dear, i always have time for you"

"My my, forgive my rudeness, but can i accompany such beautiful maidens?" as they turned, the saw Virion followed for sully, a blonde man without shirt and a knight with light green hair.

"Such behaivor for a noble, may i smack some sense to you?"

Before he could respond, Sully interrupted "Sorry Maribelle, but hitting ruffles have to wait, Lissa and I have something to talk to all of you, but we are missing someone"

"Who?" Lissa asked

"Wild, of course, i know its hard, but it was his request to do this"

"Ohh….yeah, but, i dont know where is he"

"Dont worry, Chrom told me where he is, we should go now before is more late"

"What about Anna?"

"She said that didnt want to go, maybe was to gloomy to even say anything"

"Umm then, where should we go?" The Green haired knight shyly asked

"Don't worry Sumia, is near Chrom room" as she hear that, she blushed.

"Don't forget o´l teach!, if is something delicate, only o´l teach Vaike can solve it" the blonde shirtless man laughed. "Oh, but cant we eat first?"

"Sigh* i hope Wild is in good mood" Sully grumbled

* * *

It was already evening, after a they had dinner, they went to Wild room, all the way Lissa was oddly quiet to Maribelle comfort, as they reached the room, there was still the guard front of Wild door

"…hey, o´l teach is here from ever and i only have a tiny room, he come and already have a palace room?"

"Hush, Vaike, every sentence you spoke must be so….Vaike?" Maribelle said with a disapproval tone.

"I just said is not fair, right Sumia?"

"I..I… if captain Chrom said is alright i cant say nothing" She replied playing with her thumbs

"Just be quiet Vaike" Sully said as she knocked the door "Oy Wild, are ya still awake?"

"Mmmnnn? Y-yeah, come in, its open"

As they entered, they could see Wild sit drinking a cup of tea, with several papers and books in the table

"Well, arent ya a hard worker?"

"Oh, sorry, i just woke up half hour ago" Wild replied as he rose and leaved his cup in the table "Let me get a chairs and-"

"Hey.. wait a second" Vaike said as he approached Wild narrowing his eyes "Arent you a plegian? What are you doing here?"

"Well, if you-"

"Just said what you want?" As Vaike took him by his coat

"Please calm down i can explain but-"

"And why is o´l teach the only one that is -ouch!" Vaike released Wild as he was smacked by Maribelle Umbrella

"Hush Vaike!, even if he is a Plegian, the fact that Chrom give him this room means that he is friendly, why you have to shame us with you short-sighted judgment" Maribelle face palmed

"O´l teach have Sharp eyes, i dont know why you say o´l teach have bad sight"

"No, i didt mean… sigh* is like trying to educate an ape"

"Aaaaaaanyway Wild" Lissa steped at one side of Wild with a smile "I present you the shepperds, there's missing 3 more people, but here is Maribelle, Sumia and Vaike" Maribelle bowed, Sumia smiled and Vaike….Vaike was snooping the shelf as they heared their names

"A pleasure to know you guys, but why did you come if I can ask?" Wild said rubbing his cheek

"Well, its about what happened this day, Chrom tell me to gather the shepperds so that way, you could tell them your story" Sully replied, as Lissa sad face returned.

"Why o´l teach must care of his story?"

"VAIKE!" Every female shepperd yelled at him.

"What?"

"Its because im the new sheeperds tactician" Wild replied

"…are you pulling o´l teach leg right? You ca-Ouch!" Maribelle smack him again

"Dont mind him Wild, but i have to ask, why is so important this story?" Maribelle asked

"is so you can understand why im doing this, being a tactician is a great task, but im useful as a unsharpened sword if i cant be trusted by my comrades"

"…Fair true, then please begin with your story, i will make sure this buffon and his stupidy don't interrupt you"

"Why are you looking at o´l teach?" Vaike asked raisin a eyebrow "Oh i know, you just fallen for o´l Vai-Ouch!"

As started, everyone (even Vakie) listened him as he was narrating what happened from the very beginning from his live in Plegia, until the battle in the village and what he told Emmeryn, just being stopped to respond some question the shepperds had, as he finished, there was silence for a moment in the room, they couldnt believe what they Heard, but thats why Lissa and Sully were there, to reasset what he said, finally after a little while, Maribelle broke the silence

"Well Sir Robin….thats quite…. A emotive story, i cant say if is sad or mortified for your struggle´s"

"I-Indeed my dear Maribelle, a story of such tragedies" Virion replied as Sumia was crying.

"P-Perhaps we need to rest, e-excuse me please, i need to… to" Maribelle quickly left the room followed by Sumia and Vaike.

"Well, i take Ruffles to the garrison, i fear he star flirting with the maids" with that, Sully take Virion by his blouse "Rest well, im sure all of us have questions, but can tell ya they are a little shaken for that" with this, Lissa, Sully and Virion left the room.

Wild sighed as he stared for a moment the door, even if it was a sad story, he couldn't be more happy to share this time with other, even if it was with his story, before he reached Ylisse, there were a few people who could listen him sincerely, as he extinguished the candles, he notice the light of the moon entering for his window, he walked to outside to his balcony, to once again, observe the full moon in the sky it was really that late? He asked himself, before, the time passed painfully slow, now with these persons, time to spend with them is was he lacked.

"…Hey Wild" a soft voice returned him to the real word as he jumped for the sudden voice, as he turned to see the source, he looked that Lissa was there, looking him at the eyes in the twilight of his room.

"Oh… hi Lissa, i thought yo-"

"Close your eyes"

"Huh?"

"C´mon, close your eyes"

"Why?"

"Well, Chrom give you this room as a gift, soooooo, i want to give you one too"

"Lissa, look, i know yo want to compensate bu-"

"C´mon, just close your eyes, pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?" with that voice, he just sighed as he closed his eyes

"Fine, like this? Happy no-" he then felt how Lissa embraced him, giving a soft Kiss in his cheeks, he opened his eye in surprise to see a red blushing Lissa running to the door of his room.

"OH RIGHT! Thanks for saving me yesterday, good night" saying that, Lissa left his room, as he placed his hand in the spot she Kiss him.

"…did that just happen?" He questioned himself as for a moment, he turned his eyes again to the moon, as a soft voice echoed his mind, they said that in a land of peace, the actions of the people come from the deepest part of his soul, without regret or doubt, under the same full moon,because those actions are the words of the heart, reflected under the moon pure light.

* * *

 **Few, here is it, i cant believe i write over 7000 words! Damm, i must have been inspired, and i know, i know, this could be taken as the half of the chapter 3, but its so large, the first´s chapters where a little smaller, but there was space for improvement, in this case, i felt i was short in words. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway, i hope you enjoyed the chapter, im really glad I could finish it before the Friday, withouth anything more to say, well see again the Monday (i hope), have a nice day guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, Shidesu here, yes, i know, i know, there are GREAT MISTAKES in the first chapters, i don't know why, but my computer think is a good idea to change the word shepherds for Shepperds, or separate letters or words, i will double check my scrip to make sure this dont happen so often, i swear i didn't notice until one person said it, (the bad thing to be forced to write in Office Word)**

 **Im sorry, I really, REALLY wanted to updated the chapter the past Monday, but couldn't, i was really busy with the projects of my school, luckily, i have a pair of days off the school, so i think the update schedule should be returning to normal in the next week.**

 **I have to thank for the reviews i get about 2,3 days ago, i swear il try my best with the gramar, Aaaaaaanyway, thanks guy for enjoying this story, send me PM if you have suggestions, really appreciate it, without anything more to say, i hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Changing World**

As a new day arrived, in the private chamber of a certain princess, she was daydreaming, looking at the ceiling wrapped in blankets, she woke up about 10 minutes ago, right at this time of the day, she would be preparing her clothes, or pestering Chrom, but she was oddly quiet, as the sunlight's started to enter his room, a scene crossed her mind _'…last night, what i did last night…'_ while she blushed in a deep red tone, rolling left to right on her bed _'_ _ **WHY DID I KISS HIM? I HAVENT KISSED STAHL YET!...NO WAIT! WHY IM EVEN THINKING ABOUT STAHL?!**_ _'_ As she kept Rolling in her bed until.."Ocuh!" she fall over, as she rose rubbing his forehead, "…Sigh* why im even this nervous? It was only a kiss in the cheek…on the night….in his ro-o-oom"she blushed even more " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT WAS JUST A STUPID KISS**!"

"Oh My dear! who is the lucky gentleman?" Lissa froze, she turned slowly to see Maribelle sit in a chair with a smirk "Is someone i know? And how you never introduced to your best friend?

"Oh….. hey there!... nice morning right?"

"Please dear, nothing of "hey there" my beautiful Lissa rolling in dreams of her first crush, you didn't even notice when i enter here"

"…Sooooooooooo, why you didn't knock? I was… kinda busy"

"My dear Lissa, is too much to respond your best friend about this?"

"Its nothing like that" as she was playing with her index fingers "but…aaaaaaah! **WHY I CANT GET OVER THIS!?** " she turned wagging her arms and falling to her bed, burying her face in a pillow.

"Its really hit you with such intensity my dear Lissa" Maribelle replied with a giggle, as she sit on the edge of the bed "Well, maybe if you talk about it, the dizziness in your mind may dissipate, want to try at least?"

"…"

"…."

"….I…. I…"

"Yes?"

"…I kissed Wild in his check…"

"…oh….WAIT WHAT?!" Maribelle rose up of the bed in such shocked way.

"After we leave, i returned to his room to give him a bear hug, but….. he was in the balcony, so tackle him wasn't a very good idea, so i….i just kissed him without much thought" as some steam came out her head

Maribelle just watched Lissa for a moment, she furrowed her eyes, then she take her from her wrist

"huh? Maribelle?"

"Come dear, let me brush you hair, there's no way i let you walk looking as a commoner" as she take Lissa and sit her in a chair in front of her full length mirror "Now dear, where is the…ah! There is it" she quickly take the comb and started to undo the bed hair of the princess "Now, might i ask why you… wanted to embrace him?"

As Lissa could see her red face in the mirror "Well…. It just, i wanted…. To do something…."

"Something my dear? Which is precisely what you wanted to archive?"

"Mmmm…. Emm embraced him yesterday…. When he broke up about his mother…and all i could do is watch… all I wanted to do is prove him… i felt the same thing, that he is not alone"

"…Oh my dear Lissa" Maribelle let out a sigh in relieve "Being there is enough, You should, how did commoner say? Love is repaid with love"

"L-L-L-L-LOVE?!"

"Te-he, sorry dear, i had to tease you a little, but what i mean is, if you really want to be his friend, then just be yourself, you don't need to push yourself"

"…Thanks Maribelle"

"Your welcome dear"

"Say Maribelle…."

"Yes?"

"You shouldnt have combed my hair, i haven't even changed my night clothes"

"Ah…. True, sorry dear… i didnt realize" both girls shared a laugh at the silly scene front the mirror

"…and what do you think?"

"About what dear?"

"About Wild and his story"

Maribelle stopped for a moment, looking directly at the eyes of Lissa from the reflect of the mirror "I…I dont know what to think dear, for one side, im very affected to hear such tragic story"

"And for the other?"

"For the other, i feel….humble dear"

"Humble?"

"Yes dear, i have to admit, even as a noble, i dont know if i could take something like that in my life, Wild have a very strong willpower to overcome that and still have the strength to smile, almost like Lady Emmeryn, Lord Chrom and you dear."

"Me?"

"Yes dear, you, maybe you dont remember, but it was a really hard time for Chrom to endure the legacy your father left behind"

"Mmmmm…"

"Ok dear, enough with the with the girl talk, i would suggest to change your clothes quickly as possible, Lord Chrom should arrive in about 15 minutes"

"Eh? Why?"

"My dear, you really have a crush"

" **LOOK! MY CRUSH IS NOT WILD ALRIGHT?!** " Lissa yelled crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks.

"Oh? Then YOU really have a crush" Maribelle replied with a smirk hidden under her hand

"guh!" _'Lissa could only curse her own tongue'_

"Dont worry dear, i will keep the secret from Stahl, it wasn't cheating last night, just positive encouragement"

" **WHY DO YOU BRING STAHL FROM ALL THIS**?!"

"My dear Lissa, you should probably close the door, I waited about 30 minutes for you to wake up, Lissa, dear, you blabber in dreams" Lissa just hid her face behind the comb "As before,i will secure nobody know about your sweet dreams with Stahl" As Maribelle approached the door "Well, have a nice day dear"

"WA-WAIT!" Lissa turned to Maribelle "Y-You dont have to go, have you?"

"I fear i most dear, i have to return to Themis, knowing youre safe and secure with Chrom and Wild is enough for me, i shall aid the cause, but for now, i have to prepare dear, by the way, the others are already in the garrison, you should have a breakfast before you go dear" With that Maribelle left the room, Lissa just let out a sigh before he rose of the chair and walked to the side of her bed, as she was falling on her bed " **AND DONT DARE TO SLEEP AGAIN, ITS REALLY HARD TO UNDO YOUR BED HAIR DEAR!** " with that, any morning tiredness left her mind _'geez, sometimes Maribelle can be scary'_ she thought making sure the door is closed.

* * *

After a quick breakfast Lissa was walking on the halls of the castle, she looked for Wild, but apparently he eat really early, was he avoiding her? She was wondering if she should probably apologize for what happened last night, in first place, she didn't know if she had to, Maribelle helped, but it was more like….. She was just picking topics to embarrass her suddenly, Lissa felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lissa! I said wait" she turned to see Chrom, catching his breath

"Uh? Oh, Hi Chrom… why are you sweating?"

"You didnt respond when i called you, i should ask why you didn't bother to eat with me or wait for me, i was running behind you"

"….You weren't in the dining ro-"

"I SAT IN THE RIGHT CHAIR ASIDE YOU!"

"….really?"

"Sigh* forget it, can i ask you a favor?"

"Umm, sure, what is it?

"You're heading to the garrison right?" Lissa noded as Chrom take something of his pouch "Look, i want you to give this to Wild" what he handed was a pair of purple fingerless gloves, and a silver and sky blue badge with the Ylisse Brand

"Chrom, what is this?"

"The badge of tactician, Emm approved it yesterday, even if Wild is a Plegian, the council have no vote in the sheperds"

"…And the gloves?

"These are a welcome gift from Emm she must had noticed it too, when she was talking with Wild, he hide his right hand because the guards removed his bandages"

"R-Right, soooooo, he is in the garrison right?" Lissa asked as she took the gloves and the badge

"Yes, i hope Vaike remembered to call all the shepherds, i think we need to leave soon"

"What?! Again?!" Lissa dropped his arms in disappointment "And why Vaike? He of all persons, even Kellam is a better option"

"Well…" Chrom scratched his cheek rolling his eyes "He said he needed to have more responsibilities …i think, i didnt understand him yesterday in the night, he was catching his breath and pating after he left my room"

"….ok… im just…. gonna walk slowly and let you guys do….whatever you plea-"

" **ITS NOT WHAT YOURE PLOTTING UNDER YOUR PIGTAILS!** "

"Right, you're just two curious guys in the middle of the night, one half naked and-"

" **ANOTHER WORD AND I TELL FREDERICK YOU WANT TO DO HIS INTENSE TRAINING TRIAL** "

"Bye bro, Godspeed" Lissa replied with a wink and a giggle, leaving the prince behind

"Hehe, you two are lively as ever" when Chrom turned behind him, he saw Emmeryn with a bright smile "Its really nice to have you two around"

"Oh, good morning Emm, how are you doing?"

"Just fine Chrom, it really warm my heart to see Lissa cheerful again"

"Too cheerful for my taste, but i guess is nice to see her regain her mood"

"….Chrom"

"mmm?"

"Take care in your leave, i really hate to do this… but"

"Yeah, i know, you can't leave the capital, to busy with the council, we will return in a pair of weeks"

"You dont sound happy"

"Of course im not happy, all what i heard yesterday was…. Was…." Chrom tried to respond as he clutched the handle of Flachion.

"…I know is hard Chrom, but you have to endure it"

"…..I dont know how you do it Emm, hear all of that and stay calm"

"When hardships like this happens, i search for you and Lissa to ease my mind, that way, i know im still in the good path"

"…Thanks Emm, i should look for Freferick"

"Anytime Chrom"

* * *

As Lissa entered the garrison, she could see Virion and Wild playing Chess in the right side of the building, being watched by Sumia, Sully was training with a Dummy, and Vaike…was watching Wild´s Sword that was impaled in the ground, he was sitting in the floor, with crossed arms and with narrowed eyes.

"Just give up Vaike, you cant hold Heiwa" Wild say as he moved his tower in the chess board.

"O´l teach dont know that word, just watch and i will be able to hold it better than you!" Vaike shouted as he was tapping his right finger´s in his cheeck

"My, he is quite the lingering type inst he?" Virion said as he moved his bishop "Checkmate Wild, is my win, again" with a smirk he looked at Wild

"….sigh* and here i thought I could do better this time" Wild replied resting his head in his right hand.

"Oooh~ i dont know, this time you only lose 7 chessmen" Sumia replied with a smile

"Baby steps i guess, another match?"

"Absolutely my dear friend, maybe this time you can endure more than 14 moves" Virion said as both started to place the chessmen in their place

"Hey guys, how you are doing….and why is Vaike looking at your sword Wild?" Lissa asked as she saw Vaike with a quizzical face.

"Oh, hi Lissa! We are fine, thank you" Sumia replied as Wild and Virion had already begun their chess game "I think Vaike is just having fun with Wild sword"

"Ehhh? I dont get it"

"Well my dear Lissa, is just the fact that sir Vaike dont accept he can´t wield Heiwa, much less possess her" Virion said with a snicker

"Dont doubt O´l Vaike, i will teach you i cant take Hera out the ground!" Vaike said swaging his arms.

"Sigh* Heiwa Vaike, **H-E-I-W-A,** every time you can't say her name, I can feel how it irritates her" Wild replied as he moved his horse.

"I… still dont get it" Lissa said looking at Wild

"Oh right, you weren't here when i told Vaike about Heiwa" as he turned to look at her "You still remember that Heiwas is a sacred sword right?" Lissa nodded "Well, like Falchion, she can only be wielded by some persons, but there are differences in her methods and chosen ones"

"Meaning?"

"Well, unlike Falchion who can only be wielded by the Royal Ylisse house, Heiwa can be wielded for others aside the original blood line, she inst just a sacred sword, but a living weapon, but there are others details on how she chose them"

"How so?"

"Its really simple, if you can touch the hilt without felling any pain, and held her right in both hands without falling, then maybe you can use her"

"Wait, maybe?"

"Yes, maybe, she can be a little …. Picky and surly in the best case"

"…wait, you said "she" like… a person?"

"Yeah, she, maybe i didnt clarified yesterday, but as i just said, is a living weapon, maybe not in the way of a living creature, but at some point, she is self-aware"

"Wow, that sound kind of cool!"

"Yes my dear Lissa, but as Wild said us, there are… other risks, that are quite worse that one wouldn't assume with Falchion" Virion said as he moved his bishop again "Check mate my dear friend" Wild just looked the board, and with a sigh he dropped his King

"What?! But what risk you could assume?"

"Well, in the best case if she think you cant wield her, just look at Vaike, he feel pain on his hands, like if they were burning every time he try to touch the hilt, even if one can wield her, its not like she will go all dandy, she can resist, making his weight a lot heavier as she look, in the worst case she can hurt you, with several cuts of her scales" Wild replied as he was looking his sword

"And if you can wield her, what are the risks?

"… if the wielder is not from the original blood line, the attacks you give are about 70-90% of your total strength, fighting with a weapon that keeps you to give the best in the battlefield can be really bad, and with a changing mood, it can be really risky, she can even become dull if she don't want to keep fighting"

"And if you are from the bloodline?"

"mmm…. Things can get really ugly" he furrowed his eyes "of course, there's no risk that she become dull, but…"

"But….?"

"But in a prolonged battle, or if the wielder is badly injured… he can die just by holding her"

"WHAT?! THAT'S INSANE!" Lissa yelled as she looked Heiwa putting her hand´s on her chest "If you know that, why are you still using it?"

Wild watched Lissa as she had a concerned face, he just sighed as he rose of his chair and put his hand on her shoulder "relax, there are really good reasons why i still carry her" then he started to walk towards Heiwa "She use a part of my magic energy, that way my attacks with her have a little boost on the damage we can deal, in the same way, she tries to not take much, that way i dont faint in the middle of the field, the risk is if i force her, mind if i take her Vaike?" he asked the blonde man as he looked away with an angered face

"Man! I told you already, if O´l teach can't get it out the ground, is stuck!"

"yeah, whatever, look" with his right hand, he pulled out the sword from the ground "See? Easy" Wild say with a grind

"Yeah, sure, you could only do that cause O´l teach slacken it first"

"Sure, you know, for amusing it was, I think we have better things to do"

"Oy Wild, mind if i try another shot?" Sully asked while she was cleaning the sweat of her forehead

"mmm….sure, here" as Wild turned to Sully and walked to her, pointing the sword tip on the ground "Dont… force it, if you can't lift it is ok, at least you can hold her"

"Sure," she hold heiwa "Good thing ya little girl have a two hand hilt"

"….Ready?"

"…yessguuuuuuuuuurhp" as soon Wild released the hilt, Sully tried with all her forces to not drop it "nnnnnggggg DA HELL WITH THIS!"

"Easy Sully, at least you haven't drop her, well not yet"

"Har Har nnngggg! Very funny"

"My, that face really don't suit you my dear Sully" Virion injected

"S-Shut up Rufflennngg, W-WILD! take it, i dont kno-" Before Sully finally released the sword, Wild took it for the hilt

"Heh…. 12 seconds, not bad" Wild says as Sully left her fall to the ground

"nngg i still dont know how you do it"

Both shared a laugh as Vaike rose of frustration, Virion sighed as Sumia was clapping her hands, "Good Sully! You did better than las time" she said still clapping, Lissa just watched the scene, while a smile crossed her face, ' _good grief, here i´m all gloomy and worried,_ ' with a sigh she continued thinking ' _Maybe Maribelle is right, i just need to be myself …..geez, enough with the self pitty'_ , for a moment she looked at Wild, until she realize something ' _Wait! Ylisse to Lissa! Remember what Chrom asked you to do!'_ she rapidly approached Wild, taking of her pockets the gloves and badge.

"Here Wild, Chrom said you needed this from now on" She said with bright smile

"Oh! Thanks Lissa" As Wild dug his sword again in the floor and took the badge and the gloves, Lissa noticed something on the edge of the sword, a bug? …no, it was weird, it looked like it moved…. _'Wait, did i just see?'_ as she peeked closely, she realize something more.

"Uh? What is?"

"Oh! Lissa, now than i think it, you havent looked the right?" Sumia said as Lissa jumped a little startled.

"ummm, look what Sumia?"

"Wild, could you?"

"Um, sure, just…" he finished to put his gloves on, Wild lifted his sword at Lissa shoulder height, that way she could look closely.

"Look Lissa, its amazing" Sumia said with an cheerful tone, after a few moments she could understand what she wanted to say, the black part of the edge wasn´t just… well, black, all the double edge of the sword were covered in tiny black scales, every one of the size of a fingernail, but they were so close one for each other, it looked like a single scale at first sight.

"W-Wow! This is what you meant when you said she could hurt me with scales?" She exclaimed as she was trying to poke the scales.

"umm, yes, what did you think when i said she could do that?" Wild asked a little downhearted

"I dont know, maybe Vaike really teach you to be a little stupid"

"Never underestimate O´l Vaike! ...wait, that was an insult right?" Vaike asked confused.

Everyone cackled for a while for the response of the blonde man, after a pair of minutes, the garrison door´s opened, it was Chrom being followed by Frederick, Anna and Stahl, Chrom grim faced Vaike

"….Vaike, you didnt forget anything right?" Chrom asked

"Ha! The Vaike never forgets! ….. he only fail to remember things, thats all" Vaike replied a little concerned

"Then why im the only one who didnt know we needed to be here early!" Stahl shouted "I even miss breakfast just for not being late."

"Vaike, why you dont help Anna to prepare the wagons?, i know how love to brag about your skills" Before Vaike could protest, Chrom give him a icy glare, and with a sigh Vaike followed Anna to the stables "Well, aside of that, Stahl, he is Wild, I think you didnt meet yesterday right? This will be a good chance to talk, we will leave in an hour people"

As Chrom lefted the garrison, he was followed for Sully and Sumia, Stalh walked to Wild.

"Hello, my name is Stahl, nice to meet you"

"No, the pleasure is mine, so, youre a cavalier i guess?" Wild asked

"Yes sir, Chrom told me you´re the new tactician right? Use me as you see appropriate"

"Drop the sir, i really hate when people adress me like that, anyway, probaly we should talk, if you want i have a little food back there, you can eat if you´re willing to hear me"

"Ah! Are you sure is not inappropriate? I can always wai-" everyone heard how the belly of Stahl grumbled "Um, sorry"

"He, dont be, come, im sure youre hungry"

With that they walked to one of the tables, leaving Virion and Lissa behind them.

"Alas my dear Lissa, is your mind still troubled for what happened yesterday?" Virion asked

Lissa didnt replied immediately, she thought for a few moments, and when she turned to Virion, with a giggle, she showed her tongue "Not gonna tell you, bleew!"

"W-What?! Thats very un-princess like my dear Lissa" with snicker, Lissa run away leaving Virion confused but relived to see the princess cheerful mood again.

* * *

As the day passed, they leaved the city in direction to Regna Ferox, a nation in the north of the continent, to ask the khans aid for the recents events of two days ago, they leaved in two wagons, one with Frederick as the driver, Chrom, Sully, Sumia and Vaike in the back (a curious silver armor was there, but Chrom was to busy scolding Vaike to notice it, with Sumia and Sully grinning at the scene) and the other with Anna driving, Wild, Lissa, Stahl and Virion in the back, Virion was trying to court Lissa with his words, but she was unimpressed by the archer, Stahl was hearing Wild story, asking details of the events, but still, a little worried to push the topic.

"Wait Wild" Stalh raised his hand to speak "You said you lost your mom when you had 10 years old right? How is posible? I mean….you didn't…."

A silence filled the waggon, "didn't see her dead?" Wild replied "Not …. exactly, when the brigands attacked the village were we lived, with the rest of the children, we were evacuated, leaving the adults behind, after a month of waiting in another secured village, several guards told us they only found bodies in the village, one of them gave me the bracelet"

"i..i see, sorry, it was a stupid quest-"

"no, it wasnt stupid at all" Wild injected, as he took a sip of his canteen "No matter what you guys ask, is never stupid to ask about your doubts" he took another large sip

"Oooo~ then" Lissa giggle with a smirk "Theeeeeeeen, what exactly is the relationship Anna and you have? Just a closer friend or maybe…..a friend with benefits?" as Lissa finished Wild coughed violently, barely drowned for the water he was drinking.

"W-WH-WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!?" Wild shouted

"Hey, you said every question was valid, sooooooooooo, answer me"

"Tsk" _'Mental note, avenge my pride'_ "W-well, is not like…. you think, after all she is my si-"

"Oh no sir, you dont, Anna told us yesterday, she is your STEP-sister, not even oficial step-sister, sooooooooo, you like her or love her?~" She looked at Wild with a devilish smirk, as in his part, was turning red

"Hey, you know, i can hear you from here, just in case you forget" Anna voice could be heard from the chair of the driver

' _AH! YES, my precios angel of red and yellow, I will NEVER make fun of you again Anna, just get me out of th-'_

"BUT! Just in case you have forgotten Wild" Anna opened the curtain of the wagon "If im not mistaken, i remember how sweet and attached was Wild to me, she always tried to *ejem* court me"

'… _GODDAMIT! I KNEW I COULDNT TRUST HER'_ Wild thought as he lowered his head in shame hiding his face with his hands

"Oooohh~ and what kind of thing´s did he said?" Lissa asked trying her best no to laugh

"Mmmmm~ let me think, aaahh! Yes, one time he give me a sweet and a ring of rose´s, saying he wanted to marry her sweet sister~"

"My my, such bravery and courage for a kid, you have my respect sir robin" Virion replied with such a gesture of confidence, Lissa was already laughing, Stahl, hiding his smirk with his hand.

'… _.Maybe gangrel is not a bad idea, or i can always ask Phila to jail me for a while'_ Wild thought under his hands, even his ears were red of embarrassment

"Ahhh! Now i remember well, that day he even said he wanted to have babies with me, that way he could be a daddy and me a mommy and love each other until the end of our lives, we even did a pinky swear" Anna finished with a giggle, Stahl couldn't hold it more and started to laugh with Lissa

"Ohohohoh, w-wait, m-my sides hurt so much!" Lissa injected still laughing.

"….Please kill me now" Wild muttered

"Oh my dear friend, why are you so depressed? Is refreshing to know how deep and pure the love of a maiden is, just to remember all the oaths you did in your youth" Virion said putting his hand in his chest "You my friend, have ignited a new devotion in this heart, to search my loved one and do oaths even more passionate!" he finished with a confidence look.

"Well, you´re certainly in a good mood here" all turned to see Chrom outside the waggon, they didnt even notice when Anna stopped it "Wild, can you come for a…. are you feeling alright? you´re so red, have a fever or something?"

"Oh! No no no no no no no no no, im fine, what is it Chrom?"

Chrom hesitate a little, but probably was only one of her sister jokes "Take a look" As Wild left the wagon, he could see a road, a river in the distance with two forts in each side of it, but most important, those creatures that attacked them a couple of day´s ago.

"….Chrom, call everyone, we need to strike first"

* * *

Wild was looking a map in a table, the map of the zone, with the typical figures of wood, surrounded by all the shepher´s who was waiting for orders, as he rubed his chin, he started to talk

"According to Sully, we are outnumbered, but have the advance in weapons" then he started to point in the map "Chrom, you and Sully will take the west side, Frederick, Anna and Vaike will take the middle, Virion and I will take any outcome attack from the Woods, Stahl and Lissa will stay in the middle, i need you in a horse Lissa just in case someone is injured, any question?" Everyone nodded, everyone except Vaike, who was searching something "Umm Vaike? What are doing?"

He jumped a little, and with a little of fear in his voice "Umm, have anyone see my axe?"

Everyone grim faced him, especially Chrom, who replied with a facepalm "…Vaike, please tell me you didnt forget your axe….AGAIN"

"…"

"…."

"….."

"…well?"

"You said you dont wanted to hear it"

"Sigh* stay behind until is done, i know how strong you are, but right now, we cant risk" Chrom looked at Wild "What about Sumia? You didnt put her in any team"

"She wasnt sure if she wanted to fight yet, so i advise her just to look, she might learn something" Wild replied as he slide the map inside his pouch "I guess Anna and Frederick can handle the road, Frederick, keep her safe"

"Very well, Shepherd's at your positions!" A great cheer was heard by the prince command

As the figth begun, it was obvious this ….things werent human´s, the last time Wild didnt notice it, but they have a dark skin like ashes, exhaling a purple breath and a lot of patches of thread on their bodies, like if they were just puppets, regardless of this, they were dangerous, Wild knew it, every time he faced an opponent, he could hear a soft voice from Heiwa warning him about their skills, the weird thing about this creatures is, Heiwa always said where and how to attack them in order to make them yield, but this time, ' _No soul, no life, no future, only shell´s'_ is all he could hear from her, then was it ok to attack with deadly force? An arrow from Virion hitting one of them in the head, followed for a self-disintegration in a dust of purple smog lifted any doubt off his mind.

The fight on that side of the river was almost won, as Wild predicted, having Frederick and Anna in the middle was a good idea, the knight and trickest could aid any side of the road, and could endure any charge of this creatures, as the battle slowly ended, all the shepherd´s ran to the forts, waiting for Wild orders, as they reached them, Wild noticed how Vaike was wielding and axe and a mage with glasses behind him ' _Maybe she is Miriel, Stahl said there was a missing shepherd in the garrison, that she would catch us later´_ he thought, unfolding the map of his pouch.

"So, what now Wild?" Chrom asked as he was being healed by Lissa from a wound in his arm

"Mmmm….. it´s time to form new groups… are you alright? Need to rest Chrom?"

"No my friend, just a scratch, please continue"

"Very well, from here, i can see they are about 8 of them, now we outnumbered them, but still…. That big guy in the background…"

"Yes, i know, is the Risen chief i suppose"

"Risen?" Wild asked raising an eyebrow

"One of the important topics yesterday in the council was how to name this new threat, they give them the name of Risen"

"A name that suits them well i suppose, anyway, this time, Miriel and Virion, take down those two Risen blocking the road of the bridge, Chrom, youre coming with me, Frederick and Sully will cover our advance from the left, Vaike and Anna our right side, Stahl and Lissa still toguether please, youre our aid, finisht them quickly, that way Chrom and I can finish the Boos before he can join the fray"

With that, everyone quickly moved foward to the bridge, doing every part of the plan, Miriel and Virion finished the Risen, when Chrom and Wild jumped in the other side, the other Risen charged to them, but were stopped by the brute force of Frederick and Sully charge, and as expected, Anna and Vaike finished the Risen from the right side, leaving in minutes the boss alone

"…Are you ready Chrom?"

"Of course, let end this"

As both men ran forward to the boss, a loud scream could be Heard from him, followed by a short axe threw to them, Wild blocked it, leaving a clear path to Chrom, but as he was going to give him the first strike, another axe came from the Risen, barely blocked by Chrom, they parried for seconds, but that thing was almost as strong as Chrom, both weapons were stuck together, trying to gain terrain, but neither of them seemed to surrender.

"Chrom, MOVE!" with that, Chrom rolled out of the way of Wild, with a great swing with Heiwa, Wild cut him in half, breaking the short axe of the Risen in two, as he finally disappeared in a purple fog, and by the force of the strike, Wild falled in his knees.

"Well done Wild"

"Heh…. Thanks, but is still not over"

"Is not?" Chrom said as he helped his friend to stood, while the shepherds get closer of them

"No, Frederick, Sully, could you scout the area, just in case there are hidden Risen?" Both nodded and went ahead of them to make sure the field was clear of threats.

"Heh… i have to say you´re really diligent Wild"

"Yeah, sorry, im a little bossy and all, but is just to make sure is alright to take a rest" Both shared a laugh in the afternoon light

* * *

As the night came, they decided to camp aside of the river, Sully and Frederick already checked the road, and with the great news that there weren't any Risen ahead of them, with that, a great fire pit was placed between the tents placed on the side of the road, everyone was eating their dinner, except for Wild and Miriel, she was fascinated for the skills of Wild, more of her question were directed to the link that Wild and Heiwa had, or how it was possible such thing as a living weapon, Lissa for her part was hal eating half looking at them.

"H-Hey Lissa" a voice take her out of her thoughts, "Mind if i sit aside of you?" when she turned, she saw Stahl with his dinner plate.

"Oh! No here, take a seat" she replied while she moved aside from the log she was sitting

"Thanks…say Lissa" Stahl talked with a worried voice "You have stared at Wild for a while, are you…maybe" before he could continue, he felt how Lissa get closer of him.

"Mmm~?" she said with a whimsical tone

"Umm, Lissa?"

"….blew" She suddenly showed her tongue

"Huh?"

"You dont have to worry about it, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut if you´re really worried, maybe you have to do something about it" Lissa replied with a wink, as she finished her food.

Stahl just stared at her, whit a relieved sigh _'…Thanks Wild, you are right about her, maybe, maybe i can confess to her more early than i thought'_

From a branch of a tree, a certain red-haired girl watched all the scene ' _My, My, you really are doing great Friends here, right Wild?'_ Anna thought as she was playing with a coin _'Perhaps i was wrong, maybe is we stay here, your heart could heal, and maybe i can be brave enough to take every word of those oaths we did in our infancy….well, maybe IF that witch don't found us and take you for herself, right miss moon?'_ she looked at the moon on the starry sky, as she was still playing with her coin _'….you were right Eryyn this world can change, it only needs a little push in the right direction... also.. im sorry... i didnt know you left us that way, but i will make sure Wild dont leave this world, not tonight at least'_ with that last thought she felt sleep under the clear sky.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND that´s all for now, phew, about 6000 words and still feel is short, but is the best i can do for now.**

 **Update:I just updated the first chapter, i hope i corrected all the gramar errors, but is they are more, PM, as always any comment or review is welcome, some details are revealed (some people were confused by the gramar or the story, but i swear the moment i have some free time, i will update the chapter instead of only write one), buuuut there still some information hidden in the end hope you enjoyed the chapter as i did when i wrote it, anyway, wait for the next chapter the next Sunday, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! How are you doing guys? It´s been a little while since the last time, i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** **Sudden Choices**

It was a sunny day, in one of the norths roads of Plegia, even in a land like this, with only sand and bones, there were places were life could sprout and grow, one of these places was a little village near a riven, you can spot two children fishing in one of the sides of the riven, a young girl with 13 years, red air with a tiny ponytail, and a children with barely 10 years old, purple hair and a un-tanned skin despite the harsh environment, _"Hey Anna! Come on! I wanna show mom how good i´m!"_ the child said when he was catching another fish with his old rod and putting it in a bucket as his side, the young miss giggled " _Remember that Eryyn said we needed to catch at least 12 fishes, you barely have 3 and half"_ the child puffed his cheeks " _H-Hey! I have 5, dont be a meaniee Anni_ " when she heared that name, she puffed her cheeks as well " _I already told you, call me big sister!"_ the child just turned away with a light flush " _I-It´s to embarrassing to say it"_ after a short moment, the girl sighed again and rose up her chair, looked at the clear sky, and putting her hands in her hips she finally resume their conversation _"….C´mon shrimp, it´s time to go back to the village_ " the child quickly turned to see her, with puffed cheeks and a angry look " _Dont call me shrimp!"_ he shouted wagging his arms, with a smirk the girl looked at him with a pity look " _Oh? What´s this? Since when the purple shrimps can talk?_ " with that, the child tried to hide his frustration, as he rose up pointing at her he shouted " _Y-Yeah? W-well, since when the tomatos can ta-"_ before he could finish, the girl give him a chop in his head, the child just crouched rubbing the zone he was hit, looking down, " _Huh? What did you said shrimp?"_ he suddenly raised his head, they glared each other for a little while, until both of them started laughing _._

After a couple of minutes, they packed all their things, the young girl was carrying the Wood chairs and the rod´s, as the kid was carrying a bucket in his hands, with the fishes swimming inside of it, as he looked at them, he was wondering something " _Say Anna_ …." He hesitated for a moment " _you…..know when mom and i are going to Ylisse_?" the girl was surprised by the question " _Why do you think we are going to Ylisse Wild?_ " he looked to the sky for a moment before he replied " _well… mom said is better that way….but…_ " he clenched handle of the bucket _"…that we are going far away of here…._ " There was sadness on those words, Anna thought for a moment and with a giggle she replied " _What? Worried we don't meet again?"_ he didn't answer, Wild was really worried " _sigh* stop for a moment Wild"_ and as she spoked, he stopped looking down, with a little fear to hear her answer, he closed his eyes as if doing something like that helped, for a few seconds that to him were an eternity, he waited that Anna said something, but instead, he felt how someone embraced him from his back " _silly boy, you really thought that we don't meet again, don't you?"_ Anna said as she began patting his head " _I know is scary, but its not the end of the world, and is not for to long, even if I'm 13 years old, I'm still a Anna, i promise mother and I will visit you at least 1 time at month"_ she could heard how Wild was sobbing " _Y-You promise?"_ he asked as he was holding her hand " _Yeah… Merchant honor, now can you stop crying? i feel really bad for making you cry in your birthday"_ Wild just hold tighter her hand " _I-Im not crying!"_ she left out a sigh " _Yeah Yeah, my mistake, now, if we dont hurry, Eryyn will be mad_ " she released her embrace and picked all their things " _oh! That remind me"_ she quickly take something of his pouch " _I know you this is a little early, but here"_ she handed to Wild a pair of fingerless blue cloves " _Happy Birthday"_ she said with a cheerfully smile, Wild just stood there for a few moments before he got the same smile, taking his birthday gift.

As soon Wild wear the pair of cloves, they walked toward the village again, side by side, Anna was still carrying the chairs and rod´s, but then she suddenly feel how Wild held her left hand, when she turned to look at him, he was a little red " _Th-Thank you….b-big sister"_ he said looking aside with a shy voice, Anna just tighten the grip of her hand " _Hehe…you´re welcome Wild"_

"….Wild…."

As sudden she thought that name, the cheerful memory suddenly changed, the sunny day transformed into a cold, stormy day, she still remembered that day in the very core of her heart and bones, she remembered how she was running on the streets of the village, looking for Wild, Eryyn or her Mother, how despite the cold weather, the air was intoxicating with the rage of the flames that didn't want to submit to the rain ' _Please Naga, i beg you'_ she thought as she was passing between the scared citizens of the village ' _Please, i don't want…. I don't want to lose Wild or Eryyn in this day, not this day…Please'_ as cold tear´s dropped from her eyes mixed with the cold raindrops, as she reached Wild house, she saw a scene that could only come from her worst nightmare, the house where he lived, being consumed for a black fire, as her eyes widen for this, she could only hear the fire taking down the building as it collapsed, and a voice screaming her name.

"ANNA!"

* * *

"…"

"Hey! Anna! Are you alright?"

"….huh?..." she suddenly realize, she was sleeping, or in this case, reviving that day 10 years ago, as she was rubbing her temples, she remembered were she was ' _…was i… dreaming?'_ she thought

"Hey! Anna, what are you doing up there?" again, that voice was calling her, she look down, to realize she was still in the branch, and who was calling her.

"..Oh… hello Stahl, good morning?" she hesitated, it was still dark, but far away in the north mountains, the sun was rising behind them "….*yaaaaawn* soooo… what´s up?"

"Ummm, i should ask that, why are you always sleeping in the trees? Is been a couple of days, but you never set up your tent"

That´s right, since this march began, Anna never unfold her tent, she always doze off in a tree, but not seeking comfort…. Well, not in the normal way, as a secret seller, she was taught for her mother to be always ready for an ambush, even in a group as the shepherd's, she still do this, to protect Wild and herself, ' _Old habits die hard, i suppose'_ she thought as she jumped off the tree "Well, is kinda refreshing, you know, for all the thing 'living in a desert´" she replied yawning

"Still, we are reaching Regna Ferox, you could get sick if you keep sleeping in the open"

"Yeah, sorry sweetie, i try to remember that, by the way, why are you here?"

"What do you mean, is you turn to be the sentry, geez"

"Ahhh, right, right, sorry" she scratched the back of her head"

"Honestly, you two are good people, but you have some… unique habits"

"who?"

"Wild and you" Stahl pointed to his left "Wild is… i dont know, mediating? Over there"

"Oh.. i guess i could drag him to his tent" Anna said while she was clenching her knuckles

"Umm, sure, just tell him… we should march in about…two hours" Stahl just watched how Anna was jumping in a cheerful and a very, very scary way "Well, i guess i can extend my patrol….sigh*"

It passed about 10 minutes, Anna searched in all the camp, just to notice a figure in the open fields, as she approached, she see a silhouette with the morning light, by the purple color was certainly Wild coat, and just like Stahl said, he was in a meditative pose ' _Heeee, i wonder if i can…'_ with a smirk, she crouched using the tall grass as a coverage, she approached trying her best to no make a single sound, like a lion lurking her prey, before he could react, Anna jumped, in midair she thought ' _gotcha! You little… huh?!'_ she could see Wild face, ' _W-Wait, wasn't he-_ ' she couldn't finish his thoughts as they crashed face to face, lying both in the grass, Anna on top of Wild, she could only see his eyes, so close, but that wasn't the only thing she notice, her body pressing against his, the heartbeats rising, his breathing and a soft pressure in her lips, those seconds were like a eternity, she savored that gentle kiss, even closed her eyes a little ' _So…this is how'_ she slowly broke the kiss with a gasp from both, and sited on top of him, putting her right hand over her lips, with a shade of pink in her cheeks ' _this is….how Wild taste'_ she looked directly to his eyes ' _…i never expected…him be so sweet…im so happy'_ in a trance as she keep looking to him as she could feel how her heart could jump out her chest.

"Ummm….. Anna?" a voice break her thought's " ….What was that?" she saw a full red Wild below her, and for a reflect, she turned red as well.

"Uhh… ummmm. i…" she was writing a blank there ' _SH-SHIT, I don't know what to say' she thought_

"…"

"….."

"…..w-well?"

"…well .…what?"

"Im waiting"

"Waiting for what?"

"Oh.. i dont know, a reason that explains why while I was meditating, I hear a noise, saw you jumping and knocking me in the ground and for almost a minute, you held me under you with a kiss in the mouth…..and why are you still on top me"

"Ummm….. i"

"Yes?"

"Because…..you´re a…. extra special ….client?"

"You´re saying or asking me?"

"I….I…." She was shyly playing with her fingers as she looked away and quickly rose up from him " **I JUST REMEMBERED I HAVE SENTRY DUTY, SORRY!** " and before Wild could say anything, she left as quickly she came, leaving him concerned an confused.

"….first Sumia and then Anna, what the hell is going on?" as he took Heiwa from the ground "And why are you laughing Heiwa?" he deadpanned to his sword, maybe he was the only one who could hear her, but that fact didn't help him.

* * *

Finally, after hours, the shepherds resumed his march, they were reaching Regna Ferox, as they passed the North Mountains, the cold and snow were more present, and with them, a longfort far away, big enough that it´s figure could be seen a couple miles away, even with the snowfall and the trees.

"Wow… that´s impresive" Wild exclaimed, as he was driving the wagon with Chrom aside of him

"It really is, i think is the first time you see it, right?"Chrom replied.

"Yeah, i can't believe that in this cold weather, they could build such structure, is over all the border right?"

"Right, im surprised you never saw it"

"Well, i lived near the coast, even with a longfort that big, its not like we could see our north neighbor, that remind me" Wild hesitate a little "I still say is a bad idea to be in sight"

"You haven´t do anything wrong Wild, and if we want Ferox aid, keeping secrets of who we bring is a bad idea, trust me"

"Yeah… i don´t know, you said it was ok to help that pegasus back there, if it weren't for Sumia, you could have lost your head" Wild replied with a smirk, that was right, yesterday they found a pegasus hurt in the road, they tried to help him, but Chrom was almost killed by a stomp of the creature, and was Sumia who reassure the pegasus, and stayed back to ensure his wing was healed properly.

"Shut up, i was careless, back on the stable´s the pegasu never tried to hit me"

"Yeah, back there were TRAINED pegasus, not a wild one"

"You what?"

"….. that was a terrible joke Chrom, I'm not even sure if it was one"

"Heh sorry, but you really need to relax a little, by the way" Chrom looked the other wagon, the driver was Anna, and as odd it was, she hasn't talked to Wild in all the day "What did you do to her? She didn't even went to the dinning tent today, she just took a piece of bread and some water with fruit, you fight or something?"

"Umm… well" Wild turned to the other side, as he blushed a little, what he could say? That he was trying to mediate in the morning and from nowhere she just jumped and kissed him? Even if Anna have a tends to cling to him or be a little honeyed, what happened was a surprise, he didn't dislike her, ' _For naga sake'_ he thought,all this years he just thought at her like a big sister, and after that, he could only see her as a grow woman, back in Plegia he couldn´t thought about having a partner, less a lover, the only one who wanted him, or at least as far as he knew, was Tharja, her stalker, but even her wasnt that bold, or at least when he was conscious "Say Chrom" he finally started to talk again "How…how do you know when someone like you?"

"Oh?" a smile crossed Chrom face "What´s this? Don't tell me you…"

"No.. it just, sigh* i dont know, i had a stalker, or at least one (he was sure tharja wasn't the only one, but was the leading stalker, the other weren't brave enough to get closer with her near) but…is just that….something happened"

"And what is that?"

"I…Well, i was…." He clenched to the ropes of the horses "This morning i was meditating in the field, trying to…."

"Trying to…..?"

"You know what, forget it, i just need time to clear my mind"

"You´re sure?"

"Yeah…"

" **OH NO, YOU DONT!"** a voice behind them shouted, Lissa opened the curtains with a clear upset face " **NOW YOURE GOING TO TELL US YOU LOVE ANNA AND YOU´RE GONNA LIKE IT MISPPPHHF!** " Stahl took Lissa from behind covering her mouth as she tried to free herself from the grip.

"S-Sorry, i swear i tried to hold her, but she is more strong that what she looks like" Stahl said as he took the princess to the back of the wagon

" **STAHL! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO TAKE THE ROLE OF CUPID! LET ME GOOOOOOOOO!"**

With a sigh of Wild and Chrom, Virion approached them

"Sooo, is true my dear friend? You finally decide to take Anna hand and fulfill your oaths once again?"Virion asked with a gesture Wild wasn't sure if it was mocking him or encourage him

"Sigh* how much do you guys heard?" Wild asked with a little of fear in his voice

" **ENOUGH TO KNOW YOURE SO DENSE! STAHL! COME ON! LET ME GOOOO!"** Lissa shouted from the back, it was really a miracle that Anna or Frederick in the other wagon didn't hear her

"Im afraid my dear friend, i have to agree with Lissa, you have a sharp and cunning mind, but even as a noble, i can't overlook such dense sight" Virion replied

"Look, im glad you really care, but…. I need time, im not sure if i can have the luxury to think about love or romances, so from now, i pass"

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN´T! YOURE GONNA FALL IN LOVE AND YOU´RE GONNA LIPHPFPHPFPHFPHFP"** Lissa tried with all her forces to throw some staff´s to Wild, but Stahl already tied her.

"Lissa, i know how you feel, but, i think there are better times to discuss this, could you wait a little longer?" with that, Lissa finally gave up, as she puffed her cheeks

"….Fine! but if you´re gonna do that, at least talk with her, i… i know you two can be really happy if you try"

"Yes, i will talk with her, just…. Dont spread rumors, its already hard without having a princess looking at me with a dead glare"

"My friend, what's life is if you don't have hurdles? I know you will be ok even if-" Before Virion could finish, Wild raised his hand to stop his speech, they reached the wall, but the great gate was closed, and the guards in position to attack.

"Halt there!" the voice of a woman could be heard from above the wall "Say your business with Regna or leave!"

Chrom aproached the wall "My name is Chrom, and im the prince of Ylisse, i came to request the Khan to aid our cause"

"My name is Reimi, and you´re not welcome here, at least that Plegian scum!" a woman with a steel armor was standing in the edge of the wall, she looked displeased with the presence of Wild.

"I know its not common, but he is a friend, and a can assure yo-"

"Ha! First you impersonated the Ylisse prince, a capital offense, and then you only want to trust your word? How stupid you think we are? You´re not the first "Ylissean" than tried to…." Before she could finish, she looked again at Wild, as she widened her eyes "Oh, what we have here? Not only you bring a Plegian, but a traitor, how much you paid this actor´s?"

"What? What do y-"

"Dont play fool brigand, maybe we don't let Plegian cross our border´s but even so, the head of that man have a really generous price, maybe i should just strike first before you have the chance of runaway"

"Wait! He is under Ylisse Royal House protection! You can't just attack him!"

"Perhaps, maybe we should solve this the Feroxi way"

"What do you mean?"

"If you really are Chrom, the prince of Ylisse, there wouldn't be a problem to take down a few guards right? LANCERS!" as soon Raimi said that order, a rain of lances were throw to Chrom, before they reached him, he was taken from the floor, leaving behind him a few feathers, a shadow from the sky could be see, it was Sumia with the pegasus, he saved Chrom just in time before he could receive some damage.

"Thanks Sumia, i owe you one" Sumia giggle with that comment

As soon they returned to the wagon´s, Wild was looking to the building with Heiwa in his right hand, he had furrowed eyes, and with is left hand, he was scratching his chin.

"…No other way huh…" he muttered

"What´s wrong Wild? You can´t think a plan?" Chrom asked while he was dismounting the pegasus

"…Not…. Exactly… i need all the Shepherds"

* * *

After a couple of minutes, all the shepherds were surrounding Wild, he was rubbing his temples with closed eyes, something was disturbing him, as he finally opened his eyes

"I hate to do this but" with his sword, he draw some lines in the ground, like it they were some sort of map "i will slip our group in two, Chrom, Frederick, Sully, Anna and Virion, you are going to the west stair, Frederick will be the leader of this team, he is the only one who know the basics of tactic's, any objection?" They just shook their head´s agreeing with the plan "look for one key, if you can't find one,Anna will open the door, otherwise, as soon you find one, i want Anna join the other team, Sumia, Vaike, Miriel and will take the east gate, Stahl and Lissa, you're together, as always, I need you in a horse Lissa, just in case we need a healer"

"W-What about me sir?" a voice interrupted his speech, then he notice a knight in a metal armor

"Umm, sorry, who are you?" Wild asked confused

"Im kellam, you know, a shepherd, i have been with you guys all the time"

"U-Uh, sorry, i didn't notice you until know"

"That's quite alright sir, i can get lost in the back ground very easily"

"umm, ok.. (Really, how someone that big can get lost of sight?) You´re with us, is great to have someone with a heavy armor to stomp their movements" as he finished, they could hear the wooden doors opening and closing, as the Feroxi guards took their positions "Looks like the time´s up"

"Are you sure you dont want to re-group the teams?"

"No Frederick, im pretty sure with the horses in the west, they can take the archers very quickly, remember, we need to win this battle, but not to kill them, we will take the swordsmen and lancers from this side, we meet in the roof"

Before Frederick could ask, Wild group quickly prepared to charge, as his owe team ' _Quite impressive, the last fight they were reluctant to hear his orders, now they don hesitate'_ Frederick thought as he took his silver lance ' _…It´s nice to see them in high spirits'_

As the battle began, Frederick noticed two things, even if Wild didn´t say anything, all the shepherds were forcing his foes to yield or knock them out, but oddly, he notice the most important thing, even if it was just a with stare to their force´s, Wild predicted their movements in such acurrate way, he thought that maybe because the sudden showdown, he could make some mistakes, but even so, the teams were practically perfect, a quick strike and retreat for their part, with a pair of lancer of this side, but mostly archers, they couldn´t resist the wave of the cavalary, and with the aid Sir Virion give them, they were finished, as the battle slowy calmed down, they finally found a key in the belongings of one archer "Good, i hope Wild hasn't started their asault to the rooft" Frederick said as he handed the key to Chrom

"I hope not, Anna you.." Chrom turned to look for Anna, but he didnt find her "Where is she?"

"I think he just rushed to the other team Chrom" Sully replied

"Fine, lest just hurry up" With a sigh, Chrom opened the door, being followed for his team, after minutes of walking in the stairs, they reached the roof, were Raimi and his remaining guards were expecting them, but she was already in battle with Wild, Chrom looked at him, and as soon he saw his friend wounded from his left arm, he dashed to him

"Wild!" he shouted, just to be stopped for her guards a few meters away of them, he could see the other team fighting the guards of their side and winning terrain, but for some reason, Wild was fighting alone

"Ha! Even as a traitor, i thought you would be cleverer than this, tactician" Raimi exclaimed as she tried to hit him in the gut´s, but he avoided stepping backwards

"..heh..he" He laughted softly, as he took a tome from his pocket

"…what?!" Raimi didnt notice, but when he evaded her attack, he stuck his sword in his left foot, she tried to move, as she tried to take the sword "ghaaa! What?! What is this?" as soon as she took the hilt, she felt pain in her hand, obviously she didn´t know she couldn't held Heiwa, as a hand appeared in front of her, with some lighting crossing the air between the fingers

"….tell your men to surrender, is our win"

"….maybe you´re not so stupid as i thought tactician…" as she closed her eyes, she dropped the javelin raising her hands in defeat, when the other guards saw this, they dropped their weapons as well "…please tactician, spare my men, i will take their places" she was waiting for the end, a lighting or something, instead, she felt how his foot was released from the pressure of the sword, as she opened her eyes, she saw her javelin in the hand of Wild, he was returning it

"…i… we said we have business with Regna Ferox, don't worry Raimi, all your men are alive, hurt and some unconscious, but alive"

She didn´t believe it, this man was generous or stupid, either way, she felt relieved, as she took her javelin she looked for Chrom

"….so is true then, you´re really Ylisse prince" she suddenly bowed "Im sorry, i didn´t knew you have this man under your protection"

"It´s alright, i know you were just doing your job" Chrom did a gesture with his hand, all the shepherds sighed in relief, the battle ended with no causalities in both sides "But im surprised you knew who is Wild and not who a I'm"

"There are reasons for that Sir, but im afraid i can't tell you what i know" Raimi rose up "If you want to know more, you should visit the khan´s in the arena"

"The khan´s? i thought there was one khan"

"Technically sir, our nation have two Khan´s, only one rule all the kingdom, but every four or five years, they assemble a tournament to decide who of them keep leading, there is the best moment to talk to one, the tournament it´s going to celebrate in the end of this month"

"So, we have four weeks to have an audience with one of them, when the tournament is finished"

"Actually Sir, if i go with you, i can get an audience before the tournament"

"Oh… you would do that"

"Yes sir, its my way to apologize from the misunderstanding" then Raimi looked at Wild, who was being healed for Lissa "By the way Sir, if he is really with you, i should insist that he must hide in the wagon the rest of the way"

"Why?"

"Trust me Sir, i cant tell you why, but he must hide inside the wagon"

"Fine, we part as soon as we can" With that, Raimi bowed again, and walked inside the longfort, Chrom approached the shepherd´s and with a smile, he tell them they would meet one of the khan´s in a couple of days.

* * *

As the day turned into night, they were at least a half day away of the Battle Arena, the shepherd´s were having a hard time with the cold and snowfall, so they decided to stay in the Inn of a little town, Raimi did all the paperwork, and with some of her guards, she ensure Chrom they will be safe that night.

In the dining room of the Inn, everyone were having his dinner, cheering and celebrating, even with the harsh cold outside, Chrom was sit in the middle of the tables, eating with Frederick and Sully, even for the events of that morning, Frederick was in a very good mood, as they could see Lissa chatting with Stahl, Virion telling her fortune to Miriel, and a curious armor aside of Sumia and Vaike, as he drank his beer, Chrom noticed they were two missing shepherds, his tactician and the Secret seller, after making sure he wasn't missing them, he asked Vaike i he know were those two where.

"Dunno Chrom, o´l teach dont know where they are" Vaike said as he give one huge bite to his bear meat

"huh, i could swear those two were eating together" Chrom rubbed his chin

"Mmmm~ i smell something fishy!" the voice of Lissa could be heard behind his Brother

"Wh-What? Lissa? What are you plotting now?"

"He-heh-heh, is not obvious?" the princess put her hands in her cheeks as she blushed "It´s only the natural route of love, maybe Wild followed my numerous advices and in this night, he will confess his love to Anna" a broken cup could be heard "Just think about it, where are those two now? Maybe those two are embracing in their love nest"

"Who is doing what?"

"You don't know Anna? Anna and Wild are…."She paused for a moment to see Anna behind her "Errr…..hi"

"….hi"

"…SOOOOOOOOOOOOO, where were you?"

"Umm, i was outside, one of the guards said someone was looking for me, but when I get out, there was nobody"

"Someone? At this hour?" Chrom raised an eyebrow "You know where Wild is?"

Anna looked away "I don't know, i haven't talked to him in all day, not since…this morning"

"GEEZ! Just what you two do?! Spill the beans already, its not like you kissed him in the mouth!" Anna turned red as she was avoiding eye contact with Lissa "….wait, you do?"

"N-No, y-youre wrong we"

" **OH MY GOSH, YOU DID KISS HIM IN THE MOUTH?!"**

"I-I already said you´re wrong" Anna tried to sound the less embarrassed possible, but Lissa was staring at her as she tried to look her into the eyes.

" **OH MY GOSH! HOW IT WAS?! DID YOU LIKE IT?! HOW MANY TIME DIPGFPFPF!** " Once again, Stahl covered her mouth, trying his best to calm her

"S-Sorry Anna, i will make sure she leave you alone" Stahl said as he was carrying Lissa by her shoulders

"…i….i liked it" Anna muttered

"Eh?!" a unanimous response from all

"I SAID I LIKED THAT KISS!"

With the shock of everyone, Lissa broke free of the grip of Stahl and approached Anna holding her hands "Yay! So how was it? Do you are going to go steady? Now you are Miss Wild?" She asked as she was dancing with a embarrassed Anna

"..it was…..it was an accident" as soon Anna said, the expression in Lissa face passed for an excited princess to a deadpanned Lissa as she released her hands

"…..you´re going to do it the right way, you hear?" Lissa said with a stoic face

"Huh?"

" **I SAID YOU´RE GONNA DO IT AGAIN, AND YOURE GONNA DO IT THE RPFPFPFPF** " Now was Chrom and Stahl who retained Lissa

"Now Lissa, this isnt you concernt"

" **RELEASE ME! I WANT WILD AND ANNA TO KISS SO MUCH THAT SHE GET PREGNANT"** Lissa shouted as she was taken to her room by Sully, Sumia and Stahl " **RELEASE ME!** **I HAVE TOPFFPF!"**

"sigh* Sorry Anna" Chrom face palmed "My sister can be a little…. Carefree about this things"

"…y-yeah, quite some" Anna was thinking about what Lissa said, maybe it was to soon for take seriously that last statement, but… some part of her really wanted to take the first words Lissa said "M-Maybe this night have been a little to lively for my taste, i should retire to my ro-" a sudden noise could be heard upstairs

"sigh* Lissa is really struggling up there"

"No Milord, the source of that noise is Wild room" and again, a heavier noise was heard, this time Frederick and Chrom furrowed their eyes as Anna had a concerned face "Milord shall we?"

"Yes Frederick, take your lance, quickly" the tree rushed to the second floor, as they were reaching the room, they could see Sumia, Sully, Stahl and Lissa outside Wild room, trying to enter.

"What happened?" Chorm asked

"I-I-I dont know, i swear, we just heared something breaking inside, but the door is stuck" Lissa said as Sully and Stahl tried to broke in.

"Step aside!" Chrom unsheathed Falchion as everyone give him some space "Sorry Raimi, i will pay the damages" Chrom muttered as with a swing, he cut the door by the half, as a purple trail could bee see leaving the cracks of the door, what they saw was unbelievable.

* * *

40 minutes early

A shadow figure in the streets was passing, under the cold and snow, even covered under a coat with a hood, it didn't see like the figure was affected by the harsh weather, as she approached one of the Inn´s of the town, with a feminine voice, she approached one of the guards.

"Excuse me sir, is the secret seller Anna hosting here?"

"Who ask, what do you want?" the guards stared at the figure

"….i said tell me if Anna is here" as she raised her hand, a soft purple glow came under her sleeve

"….yes, she is here"

"…are you sure? She is with a man with a coat like mine, but with Golden ropes?

"…yes, they are here"

"Good, now, i want you to let me pass and call Anna in about, 10 minutes" the guards nodded dazed by the figure, as they stepped aside, leaving her enter the Inn.

As she reached the dining room, she could see a lot of people, apparently they reserved the whole Inn, as she sat in one of the chairs of the bar, she ordered a plate of a simple meal with water, as she tried to looked around, she could see a petite girl with pigtails, a man with blue hair, and finally, she saw Anna eating alone ' _that´s odd, my love is never a part of that bimbo girl'_ she thought as the guard from outside talked to Anna ' _a yes, finally, a man besides my love who can do something right'_ after minutes, the guard and Anna leaved the room, as she was drinking some water she could hear the girl talking with the other people, in a very irritable loud voice '… _Is really my love with this peo-'_ "maybe Wild followed my numerous advices and in this night, he will confess his love to Anna" As soon she heard that from the pigtailed girl, she let fall the glass, breaking in the floor **'** _ **…THAT BIMBO IS DOING HER MOVE ALREADY?!'**_ before the bartender could notice the missing cup, she rushed to the stairs ' _I swear if she has do something to my love,_ _ **SHE WILL PAY WITH HER LIVE**_ **'** she thought, but as she reached the second floor, she saw the person she was looking for, entering in the last room of the hall ' _heh..heh heh heh, maybe is my lucky day, …its going to be so fun tonight…my love_ ' quickly she ran to the door, waiting to hear the snore of the man, and with a evil smirk, she slowly opened it.

It was dark, not that she minded, but this will be the perfect night, with only the moonlight she could see the bed in the side of the window, as a figure lying under some blankets ' _Now my love, we finally leave Plegia behind, it´s time to relax'_ she thought as she hexed the door, preventing anybody to ruin her fun, as she get closer, she started undressing quietly, with only his black body suit of silk and her small clothes, a black sparkle lit the room for a pair of seconds

"…no good Heiwa, be a good girl and let me have my fun" she muttered as she took the sword in the side of the bed, an put it in the desk, her heart stopped as she heard how the man in the bed turned in his sleep

"Hee…hee hee, so helpless, so cute" she whispered as she moved the blankets carefully, and lay on top of him, she buried her face in his chest, he was still wearing the blouse she give him in her birthday "I'm so happy my love" she whispered "But now, this is on the way, shall i take it off?" she slowly unbuttoned the blouse, as a slight gasp resonated the room

"..what… who…?" Wild tried to talk, but he could only see something under the sheets "What? What´s going on" he froze as he retired the blankets of his chest, a girl with the same pale skin he had, long hair and Deep purple eyes was looking at him, hungrily "TH-THARJA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Hee..hee hee, hello my love, it´s been a while, i was looking for you all this months" she finished to open his blouse "Now, shall we resume our lovemaking?"

"WH-WHAT?!" he flustered with those words, he tried to rose, but was stopped by her, holding him from his shoulders

"Please my love, i know you must be exhausted, leave me take care of you…veeeeery good care" She blushed.

"W-Wait Tharja, you must first respond some question, how do yo-" before he could finish, Tharja put her fingers on his lips

"My My, you have some question to respond as well….tell me, is true you kissed that bimbo girl in the mouth?"

Wild froze again, he knew for a fact Tharja was deadly serious when she said she will kill any other girls who tried to 'steal' him from her, knowing that, it was the worst time EVER to see her again, worst, knowing a little princess, she probably heard something before she decided to invite herself to his room

"Sooo….. it´s true" Wild gulped for the tone Tharja was using

"W-Wait, i didn't kiss her on purpose, she just jumped from nowhere, it was probably an accident"

"….You swear it?"

"Y-Yeah, so just can say it was just a strike of bad luck right? Right?" he tried to convince her as they locked eyes, for a moment, he thought for a moment he just killed Anna

"Hee..hee heee"

"Uh?"

"I knew it" Tharja get closer to his face "I knew you never cheat on me, now… all is forgiven" she suddenly kissed him, but not like Anna did, the way she did was more… naughty, he could feel their tongues fighting, as she held his head to prevent him to broke the Kiss, as the time passed, he could feel his heart was just about to jump out his chest as his face turned completely red, after Tharja forced herself off him, leaving a droll as she savoring the taste of hi slips, she turned red as well "My love… this is the second time i steal a Kiss from you… but this time" She flushed more "I think this time i need more than just a kiss" Wild tried to rose, but couldn't move his arms "Now, now Wild, i will make…our first time more pleasant that you ever imagined" in such short time, she tied him to the headboard of the bed, he didnt even noticed when she did it, she kissed him once more, as with her right hand was passing her finger´s over his bare chest "Dont worry, i hexed the door, so we can enjoy to our hearts contents"

' _Ok Wild, your stalker tracked you and you are just seconds to be raped, this couldn´t be worse, right?'_ they heard some voices on the hall, he reconized it was Lissa who was shouting ' _….great, just what i needed…'_ he thought for a moment as he felt the hand of Tharja was reaching his lower body ' _….sigh, ok, maybe i can live with the title of "pervert" or "Sinner", but i guess is better that being raped… for a crazy stalker…. A very hot crazy stalker….who is very loyal to me…..what´s the bad part again?'_ suddenly, Heiwa jumped a little in the desk, throwing one of the vase to the floor ' _a… yes.. my guardian angel, where were you about 10 minutes ago when i REALLY needed you'_ with another jump, Heiwa broke the table, causing a huge ruckus

"..tch, you´re such a bad girl Heiwa" Tharja said as Heiwa scales were dancing on her edge "Now you´re asking for it"

"Hey Wild, are you alright?" the voice of Stahl came outside the room "Im going to…huh?"

"What´s wrong Stahl?" now that was the voice of Sully

"I dont know, the door is stuck, i can´t open it"

"What? Let me try" they could hear how Sully was trying to open it "D-Da hell, oy Wild! Are ya fine?!"

"Tch…. They are such a party pooper´s, maybe i should have hexed all of them" Tharja said as she was looking to the door, Wild take advance of this to release himself from the headboard

"Step aside!" now that was Chrom Voice

Wild could feel her bloodlust, if there was somethings Tharja hated, was being interrupted in the middle of her fantasies with him, he knew he had to do something to calm her down, and he knew what he needed to do, but he didn't like it, he screamed in his mind, in one hand, the live of his comrades, in the other, his social live in his new home, Lissa was going to kill him, with Anna and Sully at her side, but knowing Tharja temper, he decided with a little of fear the logical option, not the one he wanted yet, but what he needed, or best said, what the shepherds needed to keep living.

As he gulped, with his right hand, he took Tharja head from the back, and with his left her shoulder, before Tharja could react, he closed the distance of their heads, with a open kiss that instantly melted Tharja mind, the bloodlust disappeared in a second, as she closed her eyes and embraced him feeling how Wild was giving even a more dirty kiss to her, Wild could hear the door breaking apart, and with the corner of his eyes, could see Chrom, Lissa, Anna and Sully with a open jaw, looking how Wild was embracing and kissing in his bed a unknown girl, the final strike was they were naked under the blankets (not fully naked, but from where they stood, it was a clear view of that show)

' _Chrom, if you can feel my suffering, please kill me now, i beg you'_ that was Wild final thought before Tharja pushed him on the bed still kissing him.

* * *

 **A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND that´s all for now, wow, another large chapter, im sorry guys, i really tried to update this chapter the Monday, buuuut, you know, school and stuff.**

 **Yeah, yeah, I KNOW, lemons right? Buuuuuuuut…..well, thats not totally wrong…anyway, thanks again for the reviews and comments, if you have suggestion or opinions, dont hesitate to send me a PM or leave your review behind, i think the next chapter will be the next Sunday/Monday, finally i have more free time, so i think i can finally relax a little, without anything more to say, SHIDESU!** **OUT~**

 **Update: yeah, i noticed the word squirt just now, sorry, i think is the only mistake in the nicknames, sorry if someone get confused by this.**

 **Yeah, i know, there were words that dont exist, or weird grammar, now my computer is trolling me, what kind of suck, but again, i will give my best to correct this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again, i know im late, but look! Over 10000 words! More than 20 pages! Again im glad for the reviews and PM you left me, if you have suggestions or comments, share it please, without nothing more to say, ill see you at the end of the chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A place called Ferox**

It was a pleasant morning in Regna Ferox, after the snowfall of last night, finally, the sun was warming the land, in a certain Inn however a tactician was suffering for his decisions that made last night, in his room, he was sited in a wooden chair without his blouse or coat, with several bandages in his torso and head, with some remarkable bruises over his body, Sumia was there, changing his bandages, the shy girl was doing her best to not hurt the poor tactician

"Ngg!"

"I-Im sorry, did it hurt much? Sumia asked shyly

"Im ok, is just….god´s, my ribs" Wild said as he was patting his wounds

"Y-Yeah, i didnt know Lissa could use a staff like that…he…he" Sumia tried to cheer him up, but that didnt work.

"Uggg, my head is still throbbing" Last night, when Tharja visited him, and was busted by Chrom, Lissa, Sully and Anna in the act, they didnt react nicely, Chrom was ashamed for interrupting him, Sully took Tharja to another room, it was easy, she was infatuated for what Wild did, so taking her out of the room (not before she dressed herself) was a great help so that way Wild could explain why was doing that, Anna just disappeared to her room without a word, but Lissa ' _O Naga, have mercy from on my poor body'_ Wild thought as Lissa beat him with a staff before Stahl or Chrom could take her to her room, leaving Wild half naked, wounded and in a very delicate position in front of the others, one thing was having a relationship, but having a lover hiding in god knows where, was very different, Chrom decided he needed some time to process it, and asked Sumia and Miriel to help Wild with his bandages.

"Say Wild…"Sumia voice broke his train of thought "Yesterday….could you tell me what happened yesterday?" she asked as she finished changing his bandages.

"Umm, Chrom didn´t say anything? Or the others?"

"No, Lissa was upset, Sully was shocked, i dont think i could ask Chrom and Anna locked herself in her room"

"I….I see" Wild face palmed looking down "Well Sumia, i think we have to talk, but…" somebody knocked the door "Go away Tharja"

"Umm, is not Tharja, it´s me, Stahl"

"Oh…great…GO AWAY STAHL"

"Wild, that´s rude, you don't have to be mean"

"Its rude to beat someone li-aaarg!" Sumia poked one of his bruises "F-Fine, fine! Is open Stahl"

"Good morning guys" Stahl entered with a table with wheels, with their breakfast "i know is a little early, but Chrom said we need to talk, all of us"

"Yeah, Yeah" Wild took an Apple from the tray "Maybe without the staff this time Lissa"

"Ehh?" a voice could be hear from the hall "Y-You know im here?"

"Nah, just a hunch, but now is obvious" Wild said as he give a bite to his Apple

"Umm…"Lissa entered the room, trying to avoid eye contact with Wild "g-good morning Wild, h-how are you doing"

"Besides the bruises and headache? Fine i guess"

"…I-Im sor-"

"Im sorry guys" Wild said as he started eating his breakfast, taking everyone by surprise "You don't have to apologize Lissa, it's my fault, i should have mentioned Tharja and others friends from Plegia, but i never expected them following me already, well, not this far"

"It´s hard to say 'Only Friends' with what Sully told me last night" Stahl injected

"Yeah, believe it or not, i was saving your ass Stahl, so please shut up and eat, you too Lissa and Sumia, i think we will have company"

"Uh, from who?" Sumia asked quizzically

"Chrom, Tharja, Sully, Miriel, Vaike, Virion, even Kellam could come to ask what the hell happened last night, so i better take any time to prepare mentally myself"

"My love… if you want i could cheer up your morning" Wild almost choked with that voice, Tharja came to see him, she had a evil smirk in her face "But… i dont now if i can forgive this…. tadpole for what she did last night, should i hex her?" she said with a even bigger evil smirk

"N-No, its fine Tharja, you dont have to worry for this, you know this is nothing" Wild said sweating a little, for the face of Lissa, she was angry with their conversation, but didn't say anything as she was eating her bacon and eggs "Why don't you take a seat?, just let me-"

"Dont bother my love, i just found the perfect seat" Tharja replied as she walked to him

"Umm, you did?" Wild raised an eyebrow nervously, not knowing if she was thinking the same thing he was thinking

"Yeah~ just here~"Tharja purred as she sat in his lap "Now, shall we eat together?" Stahl and Sumia looked away for the bold move of Tharja, Lissa was clenching her teeth

"Umm, i can´t eat with you in my lap Tharja, and i cant really move with the bandages"

"Oh, sorry my love" She said as she turned to see him face to face, as she placed her right hand in his cheek "I didn´t notice it" she took a spoon with soup "here, say ahhh~"

Lissa slammed the table with her fist "You know what? **IM NOT SORRY FOR HITTING YOU LAST NIGHT! IN FACT, I SHOULD HAVE HITTED YOU WITH MORE FORCE, I DON´T KNOW WHY YOU LET HER DO THAT!"** Lissa shouted looking clearly mad at him, Stahl and Sumia thought for a moment Tharja was going to do something to her, but after a brief moment, Tharja smirked

"…do you really want to know?" Tharja looked at her, as she left the spoon in the bowl "Well, maybe i should enlighten your world princess" She replied with venom in her voice as she rose up

"W-What do you mean?"

"….hee hee hee hee" she laughed an approached to Heiwa "My love, how much did you tell them?"

"Ugghh" Wild scratched the back of his head "They just know what happen if they tried to wield her"

"Fair enough" Tharja turned her head to look at Lissa with a pity look "I know you didn´t think about it but, have you ever wondered why Heiwa resist? Or chose people?"

Lissa didnt knew what she wanted to mean, but that question passed her mind a couple of times, in fact, all the shepherds wondered the reason, but they didnt ask why, they just assumed it was something similar to falchion, both sword have the capacity to select people, so they thought their purpose were similar

"B-Because…. She chose who can save the world beside Wild?" Lissa hesitate with her answer

" **WRONG** " Tharja replied with a smirk "The people Heiwa chose are… for more selfish and…interesting reasons"

"Like…?"

"Hee… hee hee" Tharja put her hand in the hilt of Heiwa, Lissa thought she was going to scream for the pain, but nothing happened "The people Heiwa chose are the ones who can join the blood line, now, what´s the ultimate union between two persons?"

"Hah!" Finally Lissa understood where she was going, even Stahl and Sumia looked at her with widened eyes

"Yes, is look like you finally see the point" Tharja suddenly held Heiwa with her hand, and lifted off the ground, and looked her reflection on the silver center of the sword "Heiwa has chosen me to be…" she blushed deeply "…Wild wife"

" **WHAT?** " Lissa and Stahl shouted as Sumia hide her face behind her hands, with a blush caused from Tharja words.

"hee….hee hee hee that´s why i can do that…because" she closed her eyes "I´m going to be his wife in the future"

"My, My, Now WHO is the one with a wrong answer?" a voice came from the door, when everyone (Except Wild) looked around, they saw Anna with a smirk and Sully behind her "You know… i thought you were cleverer with the words Tharja"

"Tch" Tharja looked away of her, leaning Heiwa in the desk "I thought you were crying in your room" she crossed her arms "whatever, what is it bimbo girl?"

"Oh~ nothing, i just want to correct something" She said as she approached her "I think you just didn't said a important point" then she took Heiwa for the hilt "you should had said a "potential" partner" then she held Heiwa with both hands, proudly looking at Tharja, who widened her eyes clearly displeased

" **Y-YOU, SINCE WHEN**?"

"After leaving Plegia, but that's outside the point, Heiwa chose the people who can be great Friends to the blood line, those who really care, not just their live partner"

"tch, you speak to much"

"Maybe" Anna looked at Wild "…Chrom and the others are already waiting, want some help?"

"W-Well" Wild rose up "Thanks, let me just take my coat and blouse, Wild and Anna approached the closet, Anna behind him

"…there's something more…" Anna said as she looked down

"Umm…what is it?" Wild turned to see her, but she suddenly pushed him to the wooden closet with Heiwa in hand, everyone where astonished for that, thinking she was going to beat him next "A-Anna? What are yopff?!"

Tharja stared with and angry face, Sumia and Lissa grinned as Stahl and Sully couldn't believe what Anna did, she kissed him in the mouth as she blushed deeply closing her eyes, after seconds, she broke the kiss resting her head in his chest

"I…I" She clenched Heiwa " **I´M NOT GOING TO LOSE TO THARJA, YOU HEAR ME?!"** She left Heiwa in his hands and left the room, Lissa was jumping in joy while she was following her, with Stahl and Sumia at her side, Tharja bit her thumb in frustration, as Sully was smiling at the tactician

"Hey Wild, it´s look like ya have luck with the gals"

Wild just had a blank face, looking to the air as he was processing what just happened, he turned red as well, and with a shaking voice he just shouted " **WHY DO YOU DONT GIVE ME A REST, GOODAMMIT!** "

* * *

After a couple of minutes, all the shepherd were outside, preparing the wagons, they were surprised by the presence of Tharja, and Chrom was waiting for Wild explication of what happened yesterday, and the reason why his sister was clearly in high spirits with Sumia after the beating of last night she gave the tactician, when Wild finally came out of the Inn, for his surprise, all were too busy with the wagons, so he just stepped inside of one without giving them the chance to ask anything, but a hand in his shoulder stopped when he was just going to jump inside the wagon

"…so, i see you´re fine Wild, im glad, i thought Lissa over-reacted" it was Chrom voice "I guess you can explain why the girl with the black coat was…in your bed last night"

"…Chrom… i can explain, but please, in private" Wild replied

"Uh? Why so?" Wild pointed to the shepherds, to be exact, Virion and Miriel, they didn't notice him, but Chrom quickly understood the strange request of Wild "Oh…right, well, let's chat inside the wagon" and with a gesture of his hand, Raimi nodded as she prepared the horses

After a while, they finally resumed their march to the arena, in one wagon was Chrom, Wild, Vaike, Sully, Sumia, Tharja and Frederick who was driving, in the other was Anna, Lissa, Miriel, Virion, Kellam and Stahl was driving the wagon, since the outburst of last night, Raimi increased the security, she was really suspicious about Tharja, but Chrom assure her she was with them.

In the wagon where were Wild and Chrom, and awkward silence filled the air, in one side of the wagon were Chrom, Sully and Vaike, in the other was Wild and for some reason, this girl (Who had a really revealing outfit even in the cold wheather) aside of him, with crossed arms and biting one of her thumbs,

"So…..who is she?" Chrom asked

"…her name is Tharja" Wil responded looking down

"Nice to meet you Tharja" Chrom extended his hand, but Tharja didn´t even bothered to look at him "…did i said something to offend you?"

"Dont worry Chrom, she is just… a little mad"

"Why?"

"….that bimbo girl" Tharja muttered

"Huh?"

"She's talking about Anna" Tharja furrowed her eyes when she heard that name "it´s just, god´s i don't even know were i should start"

"Well could you explain what happened yesterday?" Chrom crossed his arms "And please, all the story if you please"

Before Wild could say anything, Tharja spoked "We meet 6 years ago, i became his fiancée and yesterday you interrupted us" she gave a killer glare to Chrom "also that bimbo girl is in the way now"

"Uh..sorry?" Chrom hestitated for a moment

"Wait a minute!" Vaike pouted "What is that about the fiancée thing?

"Drop it Vaike, you´re walking in very thin ice" Wild replied

"Hell no, first that red haired girl, then Sumia, now this hot chick?" Vaike rubbed his chin "O´l teach know when something is wrong, how is all the chicks are behind Chrom and you but not to O´l teach? What is the catch?"

'… _Seriously Vaike? She come from nowhere, infiltrated the shepherds with no effort at all, and your question is how I attract women?'_ Wild face palmed still looking down, and by the movements of Chrom, he did the same.

"….what did you say about a Sumia?" Tharja ignored the question of Vaike

"Actually, i want to know why Vaike bring Sumia to the conversation" Sully pointed

"Sigh* before yesterday i was a little down after sparring with Frederick, so she bake me a pie, that's all" Wild replied rubbing his temples

"….She can lift Heiwa?" Tharja asked with anger in her voice

"i….don´t know, before this morning i thought you were the only one who could do it… but now"

"hmp" she leaned on him and took his arm placing it between her chest "Never mind, in the end, you will be mine" she smirked

"W-Wait Tharja! You´re to close"

"What´s the matter my love? I dont mind having onlookers"

"W-WHAT IS THIS?" Vaike shouted "HEY WILD, IS TRUE SHE IS YOUR FIANCÉE?"

' _Really Vaike? It took you about 10 minutes to understand that word?'_ Wild thought

"Of course im his fiancée, why do you doubt it?

"What he have that O´l teach dont?"

"mmmm~ he's Smart, kind, brave, dependable, have a real sense of fashion, he take care of his health and personal hygiene not like you, he will give his life for his loved one, almost perfect in sword ship and magic, pick one….or all" Tharja replied, and every word felt like a dagger ' _Sigh, it´s look like she hasn´t lost her sharp tongue'_ Wild thought.

Vaike looked down depressed for her answer, she replied to fast for his taste, in the other hand, Sully was just about to break in laughter for the response.

"W-Well, even so" Chrom finally spoke "Wild, i asume is your fia….someone you know very well, right?"

"Right Chrom, she can have…. A sharp tongue, but she mean well, even if it don´t look like, believe, she can help us"

"Very well, i trust you, so, will you join us Tharja?"

"If my love is with you i dont see a problem, but i have a condition" Tharja and Wild locked eyes, he was nervous for her request "I…will share the room with him…hee hee hee" Tharja blushed as Wild gulped

"W-Wait Tharja, y-you can't ask that!" Wild tried his best to no sound ashamed

"Why not? I dislike you that much?"

"N-No! Isn´t that! I jus-"

"Then is decided~" she placed her head on his shoulder "don't worry my love, this time i will be at your side all the time~"

"Awww, geez Wild that´s so sweet for ya, you look so lovely together" Sully injected hiding her chuckle behind her hand

"…i hate you" Wild said looking at her

"Anyway Tharja" Chrom coughed in his fist "im sure the other shepherds will be glad to meet you, we should introduce you properly, that way we can work together from now on"

"…if that´s really necessary fine, just don´t expect me getting friendly with them" Tharja said as she closed her eyes "I dont really care, i only want to be with Wild"

Wild sighed for her comment, it was really good she didn't threat them or Lissa, or worse, Anna, but this new live was already difficult, having at his side Tharja wasn´t really bad, but this could made the situation with the shepherds or worse, with Ylisse more complicated, he really wanted to tell them the whole truth, but one part of him was afraid, afraid that in the end, this new Friends could stare him, not with the same confidence and trust, but with fear, he clenched to the hilt of Heiwa when that thought crossed his mind ' _What should i do? Should i remain silent? Or confess everything?'_ in the past, whenever he needed an answer, Heiwa always replied, but this time, she didnt answer with words, but with the feeling he had in his heart the same time in the village when Chrom said that words " _You're not a monster"_ that same words soothed his soul, ' _Maybe, maybe when im worthy of his friendship, one day, i could tell them´_ he thought as he could feel the weight of Tharja in his shoulder falling asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other wagon, Lissa and Sumia where grinning at the events of this morning, of course, Lissa was mad about Tharja, but she was glad that she was here, otherwise, she doubted Anna could do what she did, it was a confusing but pleasant sentiment, in the first time she meet the merchant, she was sure if someone could get Wild heart, was her, she didn´t hate tharja, but if she have to choose a side, of course she will take Anna side, but there´s something she couldn't understand, the reason why she leave Wild with that woman, Anna was Reading some paperwork, probably something about money, she was focused with them with a stern face, she decided to ask even if she didn't get an answer right away.

"Say Say Anna, why are you here and not with Wild?"

"Uhmm?" Anna raised her head "What do you mean sweet heart?"

"Well, arent you worried she might do something, maybe Wild could do something like that if you aren´t around"

Anna just looked at her, after a few seconds, she started to laugh

"Huh?! Why are you laughting? Its not funny!" Lissa puffed her cheeks

"S-Sorry sweetheart, i-its just" Anna replied trying to calm herself "W-Well, it´s funny"

"What is funny? he could cheat on you again! is not Funny!"

"Yes is it! I could believe if we were talking about Virion, but not Wild!"

Virion overheard that comment, he and Sumia just looked at Lissa and Anna

"W-What you could believe i could do if i might ask my fear Lady?" Virion asked

"THAT! Flirting with a woman you dont even know"

"My fair lady i assure you i only have the purest of interest of you and the other females Shepherds"

"….See what i mean Lissa? Maybe if it was this guy i would be worry, but no Wild"

"B-But he was in the bed with that woman, both naked!"Lissa said as a spark on the eye of Virion could be saw

Anna rested her head in his hand as she was playing with her pencil "Yeah, i hate to admit it, but that really hurt, i feel…rejected, in the worst way possible, but then, after thinking for a while, i realize something"

"What?"

"The woman was Tharja" Anna said putting her pencil in her pouch "You don´t know this Lissa, but that woman, is a stalker, in the worst and best way posible"

"Huh?!"

"In the best, if she can do anything for him, even risking her life with a smile, and for the bad part…. she is fascinated with Wild, she would do anything to save him, but as well, to get his attention" Anna said looking outside "My best guess is that Wild only kissed her to prevent any harm to us, she is no kidding when she said she could hex us in the worst way possible, she will never kill us, if she do that Wild will be very angry with her and thats something she dont want to happen"

"But then…. what happened?"

"i…dont know, i can only think that if Tharja didn´t force her way, he did it because there was no other way"

"…."

"…"

"Heh….You…"

"Huh?"

" **YOU REALLY, REALLY LOVE HIM!~** " Lissa shouted

"HUH?"

"I mean, you really, really trust him, i would be mad, but you, you just trust him with a wide smile!"

"S-Smile?!" Anna didnt notice, but every time she said his name, a smile crossed her face

"Yeah! So, what´s the plan? What are you gonna do next?"

"Umm….i…dont know…"

"…..what?"

"I dont know, i said i didnt want to lose to Tharja, but…. i dont know what to do…."

"Well, leave it to me! Im going to be your cupid!~" Lissa said "You should be with Wild, dont you think the same Sumia?"

"W-Well, i think is very romantic" Sumia blushed a little "Its like a love story, both of you running from a country, you found a new home with new friend´s but someone want to steal him, and you doing your best to captivate his heart" She put her hands in her cheeks "Like the book im reading 'Secrets of the heart' "

' _That title….sounds too corny'_ Anna thought

"Yes! C´mon Anna, let us help you!"

"U-Ummm, well, i guess i can hear some advices…"Anna wondered if it was a good idea, but for the face of Lissa, she wasn´t going to accept a no for an answer

Miriel and Virion were watching the scene, Virion was still confused

"T-Tell me my dear Miriel, why Lady Lissa and Miss Anna are in such lively mood?" Virion asked to Miriel

"Its look like Anna finally reached her prime, and she desire to court and copulate with Wild" Miriel said as she settle her glasses "It will be fascinating to encounter the true about the secret´s Sellers family face resemblances"

"W-What did you said my dear Miriel?"

"What she mean is that Anna want to be Wild girlfriend" Lissa said with a sigh "But… she have a rival"

"My, My, and who is the other lady?"

" **IT´S A TOTAL FLOOZY!** " Lissa shouted looking both of them " **SHE JUST FOUND WILD YESTERDAY AND WAS ALREADY IN HIS BED, AND HE DIDNT MIND AT ALL!** " Lissa continued with the face of an angry child with puffed checks.

"M-My dear Lissa, are you sure that´s the behavior of a princess?

"I dont care! He could show a little more bone, but, but, she even kissed her! In front of Anna!"

"L-Lissa, calm down, i already said he could have a good reason for that" Anna said trying to calm the little princess

"But the reasoning of Lissa about Wild behavior remain true, I'm afraid" Miriel added "and there's still one point that remains unanswered"

"….."silence filled the wagon, but no because they were expecting her answer, but they didnt understood what he just said

"Umm….what?" Lissa asked a little confused

"I think what she wanted to explain my dear Lissa, is that there is a problem with Wild, right Miriel?" Virion said, and Miriel nodded

"That´s accurate Virion, the question here is, Wild want a partner at all?"

And again a silence filled the wagon, Lissa couldn´t understand what Miriel asked, but for the face of Virion, Sumia and Anna, they did.

"W-What are you talking about Miriel? Of course he want, right Anna?" Anna didn´t answer, instead she was rubbing her chin, thinking about it "Hey! You should say 'Yes Lissa, you're absolutely right' don't you?"

"….i hate to admit it" Anna replied "but that´s a really good question"

"Huh?!"

"I never knew if he really wanted a relationship, after all….the only thing we did before we meet you guys was running and trying to survive"

"B-But you already said you wanted, if he refuses, i can always smack some reason in his head, or a toad in his coat" Lissa said with a smirk

"Still my dear Lissa, i dont think that´s a good idea" Virion said "But, even if he dont want a relationship now, you can always share a shoulder for him my dear Anna, with the time im sure you can win his heart"

"Yeah! What he said, the only thing you need to do is win over this love triangle!"

Sumia was clapping her hands, Virion was just shaking his head with a smirk, Miriel was taking notes and preparing her books for what she thought would be a excellent experiment about the methods of courtship, Anna just looked awkwardly to the petite princess

"O-KAY! The operation: "Getting the duper dense Wild to Anna Arms" just started!~"

' _I wonder if Wild can endure this….o well, i think it woth a shot'_ Anna thought.

* * *

After Hours, they reached the Arena, it was colossal, the longfort was impressive, but it looked like a little barrak if you compared it with the height of the Arena, even If the Ylisse palace have more height, the arena was a lot more larger, it wasn't crazy to assume, the arena itself was a little city in one building, and around the structure, several, if not thousands of tents and buildings surrounded it, shops, blacksmiths, even improvised bakeries were set to cheer the people, it was obvious this event was really important, it will decide the ruling khan for the next couple of years, unfortunately, Wild had to stay inside the wagon all the travel, Raimi specificallys said to the tactician, he needed to have a low profile, so she send him directly to one of the private chambers of the Arena, used for important guest, Chrom didnt liked the idea of sending him away of the shepherds, but for his luck, Raimi allowed to send him with some of his group, and before Chrom could chose someone of the wagon, Tharja quickly take Wild from his arm, assuring to the prince, she will mantaing Wild safe from any harm, even after the awkward situation of yesterday, Chrom sent both of them with the guards of Raimi to escort them to the chamber, that way they went together.

After arriving the arena they took a path different the wagons took, they were escort by 4 Feroxi guards, two women and men to be exact, in their walking, Wild could notice the difference of the Feroxi structure with the Ylissean, it was sturdy, it give the sensation of force, worthy of the feroxi rules and power "Im really far away of my home" he muttered as the same time Heiwa shone with a purple glow. When they reached the chamber, they were in the four floor of the arena, and it was more than a simple room, in fact, it was a more like a dining room, with wide windows in the back with tables aside of them with food, one could see the streets below, with a great round table and couches in the centre, in the left were 4 doors, each was a private room, in the right were the private bathrooms, after the short introduction of the chamber, the four guards leave Wild and Tharja alone in the chamber.

Before Tharja could do or say anything, Wild leaned back in one of the couches, leaving heiwa in the edge of the couch, with a clearly exhausted face, he could Heard how tharja walked, not to him, but to one of the tables with food in the back and how she give a bite to one of the fruits

"…..So then my love" she said between bites "i asume we are staying with the prince and his Friends right?"

"…yeah, for now" he replied with one hand covering his eyes

"Fair enough, i have to say, i was getting tired for running"

"…Sorry for that, i give you a burden you didn't had to take"

"…hee..hee hee, well, im glad i did, only that way, i could know more about you my love"

"….that´s why you know about….heiwa nature?"

"Yes, and i have to say, im impressed, to know such sword…no… sacred artifact could still exist…. I have to admit i was skeptic when i found out"

"…could you keep the secret?"

"….to the grave for you my love" she said as she took another fruit "But, only if is necessary, i couldn´t afford to lose you… not again"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what i mean, don't play dumb" she was expecting his answer, but after a while, she knew she had to push the topic a little more

"Tharja… i"

"…I was afraid"

"Huh?" Wild felt something on top of him, when he retired his hand, he saw Tharja laying in him, with her head in his chest, as she slowly embraced him

"…i was really afraid…to lose you… that night" she said with a shaky voice "i know im a dark mage….but im a woman in first place….and looking how the man i….fall in love was torn apart…was very painful for me…. For not beign able to do anything"

"…Tharja….."

"i can…i can keep all what you want to the grave…. Even i can afford you staying with another woman that isn´t me…but looking again how you…how you…" she tighten the embrace, in a way that it felt like if she stooped, she would lose him again, he couldn´t see her face, but could feel some tears falling to his chest, as he stared to the ceiling, he placed his hand in her head, he could feel how the breathing of tharja relaxed when he did this

"…im sorry i worried you" he said as he started patting her head

"…you better be… but….even so…..you know….im….happy you are with them"

"..why so?"

She rose a little, enough to see him face to face, she placed her hands in his chest, like if she was looking for something "i… feel relieved…."

"…..and why is that?"

She placed her hand over his chest "I can…no, i always could see your soul…. How your kind and gentle soul…could warm mine" she said as she placed again her head in his chest, hearing his heartbeat "…feeling it, always relax me, but the day… 5 months ago, i was… terrified…i could feel how you were damaged….but now, im happy to see….some of the dents on you have healed, even if is not for me, im glad the essence of your soul remain the same…no….now is even more stronger"

"heh…is that so? I wonder why is that…"

"I already said you dont gave to play dumb with me Wild… you know well why" and again, she embraced him, but now by the neck "i know you think you don't deserve nothing…but….. thats not true…if there someone who deserves anything in this world, is you"

"…that´s…..really nice for you Tharja…thanks…"

"…you´re welcome my love…now" she wrapped her left leg in his leg "I think… we could take it from were we left it yesterday, don´t you think?"

"…what about if we just laid here for a while?...you know…like…lovers?" he hated to admit it, but Tharja was wickedly smart, and she approached with the perfect excuse, not a invalid one, but it was really hard to refuse her request.

"mmm~? Well, maybe you're right my love" she replied with a purr, as she relaxed her body "But only if you keep petting me until i fall sleep"

"Like…this? You on top of me?" It was embarrassing enough to think she just won, but now doing this, was like marking his territory

"How else my love?...or you prefer doing in…your bed?" She blushed with a smirk "I don't mind tough, but it would be really difficult to resist the temptation"

"F-Fine…you like this way?

"Mmmm~ yes, just let stay like this…for a while" and again she started to fall sleep, now on top of him, Wild wondered if she planned all of this in the minutes she was awake in the wagon, or just improvised, either way, he didnt mind sharing some intimacy with her.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the Arena

"So, you want us to participate in the tournament?" Chrom asked raising a eyebrom with crossed arms, he with Frederick, Sully and vaike were with the east-khan in her throne room of the arena, she responded to the name of Flavia, was a tanned woman with a red and white armor and Golden hair, with a silver sword in her waist, a few moments ago, she proposed to the prince a deal, he will win the tournament in her name, for tradition, the warriors of each khan battle in the last event of the tournament to decide who is the ruling khan, if they won then Flavia would send the aid they needed.

"Basically, yes, so what is your answer prince?"

"Well, its not like we have a choice, we just have to tell Wild about it, he is our tactician after all"

That name make Flavia to lookt at hm with concern "…yes, about that, are you sure is the same Wild, Raimi?"

"Im pretty sure khan, theres no mistaking it, he have the same sword" Raimi said with a bow

"Something i should know khan Flavia?" Chrom asked

"…actually, yes prince" Flavia answered furrowing her eyes "about two months ago, one mesenger of the mad King came, with a proposition"

"What?!"

"Yeah, it was most of the stupid noble norms of plegia, but it had a interesting proposition to either of the khans"

"If i can ask, what did he said?"

"He requested us find a particularly person, capture or kill him and take a certain sword, and he would 'take care' of the brigands in the frontier"

"Dont tell me you plan to tak-"

"Ha! Take him prisoner? Of course no" Flavia said with a smirk "in fact, if we found him before the mad King, either the west-khan or me would name him our tactician, but it´s look like you went ahead of us"

"Then you…."

"Don't believe a word of the mad King? Nope, but this is the first time since ever he send us a letter, and asking aid, is hilarious! An enemy of that dastard is a friend of us, Ha!"

"But then, why taking him away?" Frederick asked

"Well, i didnt want that old bald oaf recruit him of course" she scratched the back of her head "even i made a little wager with him, its look like it will be a tie"

"Even so… why didn´t you wanted him around the Arena Raimi?"

"The khan is…lively with her wagers, she said to her men that the person who found him, will win about 30 beer kegs, and for the festivities… yours wagons would be destroyed for the ruckus" Raimi explained a little disappointed with her answer

"I..i see" and as well, Frederick was disappointed in the same way

"Um, well then, you wouldn´t harm Wild, right? Chrom asked, the smirk in Flavia face disappeared, replaced with a serious face

"That beast, that dastard… i assume you already know, right Chrom?" Flavia asked, and continue when Chrom nodded "We, Feroxi believe in strength, but that dastard, tricking somebody to do something like that, and admitting it with proud, he claims to be the strength of Plegia, but he is only a coward who don't deserve to breathe the same air that us, I'm sure every feroxi warrior who know this, think the same"

"THEN IF YOU KNEW THAT, WHY RAIMI SAID THAT AWFUL THING TO HIM?" A voice resonated in the room, when they looked at the entrance, it was Lissa who shouted, behind her all the shepherds who were in the other wagon

"I-Im sorry Lady Lissa, b-but is not the first time someone appeared with the same outfit" Raimi said a little ashamed

"Easy Lissa, it´s look like everything is fine, so, i guess we have a deal flavia" Chrom asked to the Khan

"You have, now, it´s getting late, Raimi will take you to your respective rooms" Flavia said

"Ummm, where´s Wild? And that strange woman?"Lissa asked

"Oh! I believe they are in one of the private chambe-"

" **WHAT?! O MY GOSH! YOU CANT LEAVE THEM ALONE, SHE WILL SURPFF"** and once again, Stahl retained Lissa

"…Ha! You have a really funny sister Chrom"

"Y-Yeah, but i think we really need to share the good news with him, mind if we end our meeting here?" Chrom asked

"Absolutly no" Flavia responded as she rubbed her chin "By the way Chrom, i would like you just tell him about our agreement, but no who is the Khan"

"I don´t mind, but why?"

"I want to have a match with him, but if he know who i´m, he could hold back"

"I..I understand, well, i will be sure to tell him to visit you in the training grounds"

"Very well, Raimi will take you with Wild, i look forward for tomorrow match" and with a gesture of her hand, Raimi nodded and guide the shepherds to their chambers.

* * *

"C´mon! C´mon, we can't leave Wild with that, that nasty woman!" Lissa yelled, Raimi just sighed

"Easy sis, i don´t believe Wild could flirt with Tharja" Chrom tried to calm down Lissa, but she was still pesting Raimi

"Of course no, but that woman, could trick or curse Wild, and if… if she gets pregnant, she can steal Wild from Anna!"

Everyone face palmed, ' _Really Lissa? Even if HE wanted to get a partner or a lover, you want to force him with Anna?'_ Chrom thought with a sigh ' _And you were ok for Anna getting pregnant yesterday…well, you said you wanted Anna get pregnant based on kisses, maybe you need the bee and birds talk again'_

"….I know what you´re thinking Chrom" Lissa looked at his brother "and the answer is no"

"Huh?"

"I won´t allow them living under the same roof in the castle!" Lissa yelled puffing her checks

"W-Wait a second, i never said i approved his relationship, not tha i m-"

"GREAT, it's good to know you're on my side"

"Hold on Lissa! I never say i wa-"

"ANYWAY! Raimi, we are almost there?"

"In fact mylady, is that door ahead of us the chamber whe-"Before she could finish, Lissa runned to the door, opening with a kick

" **SEE! I TOLD YOU IF WILD** WAS ALONE WIth that woman….he…." when Lissa looked inside, she could only see wild in a couch, with a confused look and something in his hands

"Read a book?" Chrom injected "Such nasty plans he had, what punishment we should applied Lissa?"

"….."

"What?! You propose you want do the special fitness training of Frederick for 2 weeks?"

"W-WAIT! He could still be doing something fishy, like what´s he reading?" Lissa quickly took the book of his hands, Wild still had his confused face, Lissa just read and after a moments of silence, Chrom asked.

"…Well, what was he Reading Lissa?" Chorm asked with crossed arms "Please enlighten us"

"Ummmm…."

"Yes?"

"Advance…"

"Advance what?"

"Advance tactis... of the holic war….chapter 4…"

"Aahhh, i see, then it will be 4 weeks"

"W-Wait! You said 2 weeks"

"Thats only if you guessed wrong once, not twice"

"Ugggh" Lissa had a displeaced face

"Eh… can you throw me a bone here? The tacticians is lost" Wild asked raising his hand.

"Its nothing, you, lissa, tharja and will share this chamber" Lissa was mad, but for the glare of Chom, she couldn´t said anything "Its that ok Raimi?"

"Yes milord, then, if you excuse me, i should take the others to their chambers" with that, Raimi left the room, Chrom just sighed, leaving his cape and falchion in a chair as he sat aside of Wild.

"…..so?" Wild asked

"So what?" Chom replied with a smirk

"Dont do that"

"Do what?"

"….."

"…"

"….i hate you"

"Pfff" Chrom tried to hold his laughter "Sorry, i had to do it, you´re tenser than Fredercik right now"

"Could you please just tell me how was the meeting or not?"

"Relax, it was great, but there are some conditions"

"Like?"

"Whe have to win the tournament, if we do, then the khan we just meet is going to full support our campaing"

"…that´s….pretty reasonable"

"Yeah, oh! One more thing, you have a match tomorrow"

"I HAVE WHAT?" Wild shouted with a concerned face

"You have a match tomorrow, you dont know what it is?

"YES I KNOW! BUT WHY I HAVE TO FIGHT?"

"Well, the khan said he wanted to see your potential" ' _obviously i can't tell you you´re fighting him….or her in this case_ '

"Sigh* i assume he already know about my past right?"

"Yeah, unfortunately, grangrel spread it…im sorry"

"Dont be… i already knew he could do something like that to make my live more difficult"

"Well, is not all bad"

"How so?"

"For what the khan said, the feroxi that know your story will support our cause"

"But then….why i was aparted from the group?"

"A….A wagger" Chrom replied scratching the back of his head

"….you´re kidding right?"

"Unfortunatly…..no, they did a friendly wagger"

"Sigh*" Wild face palmed "And?"

"…And?"

"What was the wagger?"

"Ummmm" ' _Should i tell him about it?'_ he pondered still scratching his head "Hey, now that i think about, where´s Tharja?"

"We have a private bathroom, so, she's taking a warm bath"

"Oh? And dont you want to join her?" Chrom said with a smile, but Lissa was a mad of for his brother comment

"W-Well, its not li-"

" **I CANT BELIEVE YOU JUST THOUGHT ABOUT IT WILD! YOURE THE WORST!** " Lissa yelled and entered one of the room´s, slaming the door behind her

"….."

"…"

"Now you can tell me what he wanted"

"Huh?"Chrom replied a little confused

"You didn't answered my question, so is either something stupid or serious, and you didnt hestitated saying the wager thing"

"…so you noticed it"

"Yeah, i know i dont have the right to, but could you please tell me the true?"

"Well, the true is…. The khans wanted to recruit you" Chrom said a little concerned for the reaction of Wild "The khan said he wanted a new tactician, and knowing your past with gangrel, it´s look like the position is your´s if you take it" It was something Chrom didnt want to happen, but he either wanted to lied to his friend, any path he was willing to take, he wanted to support him, Wild was quiet, scratching his chin, and looking at the ceiling he finally spoke again

"So, i asume he is still looking for one tactician"

"Huh? Still?"

"Yeah Chrom, still, i apreciate it, but im already with you and the shepherds, besides" Wild rose up, walking to his room "Emmeryn order me to take care of his little brother and sister" he replied with a smirk, Chrom felt relived, and closing his eyes sighed with a smile "Well, it´s been a long day Chrom, i´ll just take my leave to my room"

"Sleep well Wild"

"You too" and with that, Wild closed the door of his room

* * *

It was late at night, the moon was already set in the Feroxi sky, only the sound of the few shop´s and Inn´s could be heard with the Winter owl´s, the private chamber of Wild and Chrom was dead silent, Lissa, Chrom and Tharja were already sound sleep, but the room of Wild was empty, he was in the private bathroom of the chamber.

It was large, that's for sure, the bathtub bigger enough to fit 10 persons comfortably, but tonight, oh tonight for Wild luck, it was only for himself, the past days he couldn't take a proper bath, but now was the right time, it was all planed, he waited for Lissa and Chrom to take their turns to use it, and Tharja already took a bath, so now at the midnight, it was all for himself, he just make sure Tharja was sleeping before he could swim in the Bathtub, and with a blisfull joy, he just relaxed in the steamed room, even in the Feroxi Night snowfall, the water was warm enough to reléase some steam to fill the air, after a while, Wild was just floating backwards in the wáter, looking at the ceiling

"Ahh~ such silence, i dont mind having a little private time, but a little of company wouldn't be bad either" The tactician muttered as he sat in the edge of the bathtub "I guess i should just wash my body, wish i have a larger sponge for my back"

"Well, if you want i can always wash your back~"

"Mmmm~ i dont know i a lit-" he froze in that moment, did somebody just replied?

"Ah…ahahahahaha, the steam must be affecting me,im hearing voices" Wild said as he rubbed his temples

"I…I'm not an hallucination, just turn around"

He gulped, it couldn´t be tharja, she was deeply sleep, Lissa could just die from embarrassment, and Chrom wouldn´t either, as he slowly turned around, his eyes widened, it was Anna, only covered by a towel, ' _Gods, this must be a joke, right?'_ he thought, he never noticed, but Anna really had a nice figure, and without her pony tail, her hair looked radiant under the candles light

"D-Don't stare to much… perv" Anna said clenching to her towel

"P-Perv? Me? I just don't invite myself in the bath of the others" Wild exclaimed hiding his lower part in the water "B-Besides, W-What are you doing here?" he blushed trying to not look at her

"W-Well, it´s been… a while since the last time we bathed together" she said with a deeper red blush

"That´s don't explain anything, just go away!"

"J-Just think like a little of skinship"

"But we c-"

"Just take a seat and let me wash your back!" Anna said trying to moderate her voice, and after a few moments, she could drag Wild outside, he was nervous, as he sat in the wooden chair with a towel in his lap, looking to the wall, red and ashamed he was just thinking

' _IT´S ONLY A WASHBACK,_ _IT´S ONLY A WASHBACK,_ _IT´S ONLY A WASHBACK_ 'He was sweating, hearing how Anna was preparing the soap

"R-Ready?" she asked shyly with nervousness and anticipation in her voice

"Y-Yeah, i..guess" ' _Why she is asking? she is only going to wash my back'_ he thought as he closed his eyes trying to endure it, then he feel something ' _strange'_ The sponge was weird shaped, very weird shaped, and were two? He felt how she was washing side to side, up and down, but her breath was strangely near, he could hear her with some gasp, then something stiff in both sponges

"…"

"….."

"…..Anna"

"Y-YES?!" She was nervous

"T-Tell me, were you brought the sponges youre using"

"I…I dindt buy one…..or two…."

His heart beat rised, he could still feel it, he wanted to ask, but was afraid, or exited? He didn't knew "T-Then w-what are you using? I hope you didn't take the idea of Lissa of using frogs….ha..ha" He tried to laugh, but he couldn´t, instead, he feel how the hands of Anna suddenly were placed on his chest, strangely, what he felt in his back were pressed even more

"W-Well, i thought, if is skinship, i could…."

"What? Use your bosom? Ahahahahaha….hahahaha….hahaha….ha" she stay silent, and could feel a heart beat in his back "you…you´re using your bosom?" he gulped as he felt her chin on his right shoulder, opening and widened his eyes

"W-Well, you dont hate it"

"Huh?"

"Well, at least…..down there…." She said as she turned more red, Wild confused, looked down, to his lap, his jaw opened with embarrassment, something pointy was under his towel "At least…im happy that… now you see me like a woman…and not only your step-sister"

"E-E-E-E-E-E-EXCUSE ME PLEASE!" He shouted as he rose covering his lower part with one hand, for his luck, the door aside the changing room was in front of him, but he felt how Anna took him from his wrist, making he slip and fall, hitting his forehead

"Ow ow ow ow" Wild tried to suppress his pain as he lay back on the floor, rubbing where he just hitted the ground

"A-Are you alright?" Anna said as she posed on top of him"

"Y-Yeah, it was just a…huh?" Anna was still on tom of him, from where he was, he could see how her hair covered his bosom, but in a way he couldnt look away

"Y-You didn´t let me finish"

He felt how she pressed her bosom to his chest "W-Wait anna is dangerous now, yo-" he trailed when Anna gasped a little closing her eyes, when he was talking, he took her from her shoulder and pushed her a little down, in all the previous struggle, he forgot both were naked, a wet feeling in his 'manhood' remembered it to him, his troath went dry went he realized in a second what (or better said, where) he was just poked, Anna opened her eyes again, waiting for his next move, she seriously came to him just to temp him? Or was a side effect for the fight she had with Tharja, either way, Anna just lowered a little her head, and hiding her blush behind her right hand, then she shyly said

"B-Be gentle…please"

"….." ' _ **GODDAMIT'**_ he thought, she could hit him, or stab him with a dagger, or just slap him or breaking some (or all) his bones from what just happened, but asking for it like this? ' _ **Gods'**_ he thought again, she was playing were the shyness of Tharja (f she have) never could reach in such short lapse of time, if she knew this, he couldn´t tell what could happen later, as he tightened his grip on her shoulders, she closed her eyes expecting the next move of the man she fell in love, both feeling how their hearts could just jump out their chest and he just took a deep breathe "Im sorry!"

"Eh?!" Anna opened her eyes, just to look how Wild with all his forces threw her to the Bathtub, it was Deep so she didn't get hurt, Wild quickly rose up leaving her behind before she could do or say something, he closed the door, hard breathing, sweating and with dizzy eyes, cleaning the sweat off his forehead, he couldn´t believe what Anna just did or said, ' _ **giving permission to make love in the bath?**_ ' he thought holding his breath ' _ **First Tharja yesterday, now Anna, who's next? Lissa? Miriel? Sumia?'**_ feeling his heart, he couldn't still believe it, ' _ **It´s Tharja fault, not like i could scold her'**_ he thought, if she knew the events that just happened, that could ignite a even more deeper passion of her, and he was pretty sure he didn't want to know it right now, he just took a towel to cover himself, and in the first step, he felt something in his feet, when he look down, they were the clothes of Anna, but something was under the clothes, when he a parted the lingerie of Anna, he saw a book, he took it with a towel and read the tittle, with a face that was a mix of disappointment and disbelief he slowly read it out loud.

"….. Make him fall…. In a fornight….lovers edition." He noticed a paper used as a bookmark, the chapter where was the bookmark had the title 'From the bath to the bed' and the bookmark had some writing in it

' _Anna! Sumia lend me this book for our little Project! This is a very interesting chapter! If you follow all the steps in it, we will be hearing the bells of marriage before you know it, or a baby crying, what comes first! I hope you the best of Luck! –Lissa'_ all the paper with hearts with A&W inside of them.

"….." he just stared the bookmark for a while, if he could see his face, he was pretty sure it would be one mixed with fury and embarrassment, without making a sound he dressed with his clothes, taking the book with him and leaving the bathroom, in the chamber he looked around, but as expected, it was empty, he walked to a door and knocking a couple of times, a voice replied from inside.

"Uhh…who is it?" Chrom asked with a yawn

"…It´s me Chrom….can we talk for a moment?"

"Ummm, sure, is open" after that Wild walked inside the room, the chamber remained silent for a few moments until " **DID SHE SUGGESTED WHAT?"** Chrom yelled, his voice could be heard from outside the chambers, startling the guards outside **"¡LISSA!"**

* * *

The next day, in the training grounds, was a man sit in one wooden chair, with his head resting in his right hand and scratching the back of his neck, it was Wild, he was just waiting, with a smile in his face, humming as the training grounds were a lot of feroxi warrior, not sparring, but talking each other, like if they were expecting something, he just yawned happily, as he Heard someone calling him

"Hey! Wild, you look rather happy today!" it was Stahl, who was carrying a bag with some fresh fruits, giving one Apple to Wild, but he rejected it "having a nice morning i assume?"

"Yeah, great actually" Wild say as he stretched his arms "I slept like a baby"

"Oh? Maybe something interesting happened last night?"

Wild stopped for a moment, an without moving a single muscles he replied with a hideous voice "…Stahl, please…tell me i don't need to call Frederick….Lissa is already with him doing his special fitness training for what she wrote in that bookmark" even with his eyes closed, Stahl could feel the rage in his voice tone

"H-Hold on Wild, i just knew she was plotting something, but i don't know what she did, i swear!" He replied with his hands raised in a defensive posture

"Mmm….fine" Wild finished stretching himself "I guess i over-reacted"

"B-By the way, why are you here so early?"

"Well, Chrom said i needed to have a match with someone, so here i'm"

' _Oh! That´s right'_ Stahl remembered the chat from yesterday "But even so, im impressed you didn´t get lost, this place is bigger that i thought"

"Yeah…is not quite right, i get lost…..twice….."

"Twice?"

"Yeah, once when i tried to get here, and another when i was looking for the bathroom" Both of the shared a laugh, until a voice call him

"Oh my, i will make sure to tell the Khan to find somebody to guide you" When they turned to see who was calling them, Stahl recognized it was Flavia, and she wasn't wearing his armor this time ' _Maybe because Wild could recognized her?'_ he thought "I assume the handsome guy with the coat is Wild, right?

"Yeah, mi name is Wild, nice to meet you" Wild rose up

"My name is Flavia, im supposed to have a match with you, shall we begin?" she had two wooden sword, and threw one to Wild, who cached it from the hilt

"Yeah, when you're ready" both of them walked to one of the training field, as the other Feroxi walked away to watch the match.

For one side of the field, Flavia was holding her weapon with both hands, as he was watching Wild in the opposite of the training field, it was curious at first, the man stood like if he was a fresh man, looking at the practice sword, rotating it in his right hand, she clenched his hands on the hilt, when Wild noticed it, he just give a little step with his right leg in front of him, still holding the sword with his rigth hand ' _Interesting'_ Flavia thought, the battle pose was sloppy, but his stance, there was something odd, after a few seconds both dashed foward, with a great swing, Flavia wanted to give the first strike.

"Haaaaaaarg" she shouted, but for her surprise, Wild was already in a defensive pose, blocking the hit ' _W-What?_ ', she tried to press foward, but it wasn't easy, she then back stepped, as Wild did the same, but this time, as soon as his left foot landed, he dashed forward with a great impulse

"Nnggh!" Flavia had to block the hit, even with one hand, the side strike Wild gave had a great force, and again, both back stepped. She looked at him from a few seconds, and charged forward again, and just like the last time, Wild blocked the hit ' _Where is he getting the strength to block my attacks single handed?'_ She instead of back stepping, with the force of his waist, pushed both sword upwards, as Wild was using just one hand, he couldn't resist this, Flavia was grinning, she had a open strike and since she was using both hands, there's was no way Wild could block the strike coming from above "Got you!" She screamed, but again his attack was blocked, she looked and there was the sword, but it was upside down, and with his free hand, Wild was using the sword as a shield

"….impressive, most people would tried to have the hilt of his swords near his chest, to control it better"

"True, but if i separate our swords, in this position you could strike really fast, you have a really limb and strong body i must said"

"Heh… flattery won't get you anywhere kid"

"No, but is still true" Wild pushed Flavia away as both back stepped again, but this time, Wild had a displeased face, and changed his sword of hand, he was moving his right hand to one side to another.

"Worn out already?" Flavia asked smiling

"Not yet, i still have some trump cards" and again, he hold his sword in his right hand, both dashed again, but this time, Wild jumped, his right hand behind him, Flavia quickly tried to strike him before he had the chance, but something happened, when she raised her hand to strike with the sword, she was stopped, she saw the right hand of wild, holding her and the hilt of her sword, Wild never tried to strike her at all, in the impulse of his jump and with his right hand behind him, he used the reflex of the khan to use her as a landing zone, with the speed of the jump, his wooden sword fall behind, landing in his left hand, hand that Flavia didn't ever bothered to look or search, she felt how with the impulse that Wild had, he dragged her with him, making her fall in her back, and since Wild had his sword in the left hand, he now had a clear strike.

"Checkmaaa-" Before he could finish, Flavia did the same he did, she pulled him to the ground, making him lose his balance, and throwing him to the ground, now both laying in the ground, breathing heavily, the public was amazed for what just happened, moments ago they were making wagers of who would win, but now they were silent ' _Quite the spectacle you´re having, Wild'_ Stahl thought.

After a few moments, Flavia started to laugh in the ground "Ha! I must said…..you´re the first one… to do that crazy thing….i don't if you´re a genius or a stupid for trying that" Flavia said as she was still breathing heavily

"Even so… it might have worked" Wild replied

"Ha! That's the funny… i almost felt for something like that" she said as both sat on the ground, cleaning his sweat "…You know, this is really fun!"

"Im glad you´re enjoying khan"

"Huh? You knew who i was?"

"Just until you threw me" Wild said with a smile "It´s quite obvious, even as Warriors, there wouldn´t be a audience just to see the fight of a unknown man"

"Well, im glad you're enjoying too….you are right?"

"Yeah" Wild replied as both stood up, looking each other "But im afraid we must end it, I don't want to take more of your time, i know you´re a busy woman"

"Very well, this shall be the last clash, the first who step back is the looser, agreed?"

"Agreed" Wild was holding his sword with both hands "Then, lest Finish!"

Both dashed with all their might, Flavia just looked at him, with that new pose he had, a smile crossed her face, when she finally remembered where she saw that pose ' _It look like your son grew to be a great man Eryyn, don´t you agreed?'_ in her eyes, the figure of a woman with large purple hair with the same battle pose was behind Wild _'Im glad i can help your son now'_

A great crash could be heard, all the feroxi were watching astonished, both Flavia and Wild were face to face, astonished as well, surprised and after a few seconds, laughing, they strike with such great force, they broke the swords, both looking to the hilt in their hands were still laughing

"Its looks like is a tie!" Flavia exclaimed still laughing

"Yeah, its feel odd, but at the same time great"

"So, shall we have the rematch another day?"

Wild was happy to heard that, it passed about a few weeks before he meet the shepherds, before them, it was like living a nightmare, but now, he was glad, for the first time in several months, he was glad to feel alive in this place, with this people, a smile crossed his face as he looked at her in the eyes "Any time Flavia, Any time" he finished as both shared a handshake.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT ALL FOR NOW! Wow, i can't believe it, before i noticed it, it was already this large.**

 **I appreciate the comments and the PM, and i will answer some questions, first, im not quite sure of the pairing, i would really, really want to think before saying any pairing for Robin/Wild, i think im going to open a poll for that, second, about the mistakes, yeah, i know, there are some times my computer think is good idea change words like "for" to "from", i dont know why is happening that, i think my computer just hate me sometimes, finally, i appreciate the recommendations you give me guys, im really glad the readers like my fanfiction, and i hope this will continue like this, without anything more to say, a hope you have a pleasant day, until the next chapter, probably the next Saturday or Sunday.** **BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again, i hope you enjoy this chapter, it take me a while, t** **his chapter is a little shorter that the last one, but still, there are over 18 pages, so i hope you enjoy this until the next one, i see you in the end. SHIDESU OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Doubts and Fear´s**

It was late at night, in a room, there was a woman sited in a chair in her red nightclothes, reading a book in her lap, the woman have a large soft-green hair, with a Golden ournament adorning her hair, and Green eyes like esmerald´s, aside of her, was a table with a teapot and a cup, with warm tea, as the time passed, she gently took a sip to her tea, then, somebody knocked on her door

" _Who is it?"_ she asked as she left the cup in the table

" _i-its me…can i come in?"_ a voice of a kid could be Heard from the other side of the door

" _of course, come in"_ as the door opened, she saw a little kid with short purple hair, with teary eyes and red cheecks, the boy only had a little more of 4 years old " _What happened?"_ she asked as she closed the book and left it in the table

" _i..i… i dream with that man again"_ the kid said trying to not cry

" _my poor child, come here"_ the woman replied as she opened her arms to receive the kid in her lap, the kid ran to her, and buried his face on her lap sniffling " _Dont worry Wild, im here"_ She gently said as she patted his head

" _But, im scared"_

she giggle " _Don´t be Wild, after all, it was just a dream, and even if you´re scared, im here for you"_ she said with the most gentle voice she had " _Want to sleep with me?"_

Wild looked up at her " _I can?"_ he asked

" _Of course Wild, come here"_ she said as she carried him, placing her head on his head, as she was humming a bed song, gently she walked to her bed and lay, placing wild aside of her, still patting his head " _Say…you want me to sing you?"_

Wild buried his head again, but this time in her stomach " _N-No, i-i think im fine, thanks"_ he said as she placed the blankets in his shoulders, after a little while, Wild again asked " _T-Tiki?"_

The woman looked at him " _Yes?"_ she asked, as with a little handkerchief was drying his tears

" _i…im a…bad child?"_ That question took her for surprise

" _Why do you ask that? You´re not a bad kid Wild"_ He looked to her eyes

" _b-but the other kid´s said…im a mongrel"_ that word made tiki angry

" _Who told you that?"_ she asked as she once again, started to pat his head

" _e-everyone….they said im a mongrel….when they dont see me…they say i must just go away….because i scare them….i did something bad?"_

she softened her face, after a few seconds, she embraced him, placing her chin in his head " _No, of course no, you´re just a little kid, if someone is scary is me, im a dragon, so im a mon-"_

Wild break the embrace looking at her in the eye, and hugged her for his neck " _Y-You´re not a mongrel! Y-you're always kind to me, even when the others don't want you to be"_ he said still sobbing " _Y-You are so beatiful, and brave, and I 'am just…just"_

he felt a hand in his head " _Well, thank you wild, but you're brave too"_

He moved away a little " _But im scared of a dream, im not brave"_

again, she giggle " _Yes you are, being brave dont mean to be fearless, its mean to have the courage to overcome your fears"_ she replied as both laid on her bed between pillows " _Wild…you´re very brave, telling me about your fears and asking me if you did something wrong, most of the adults aren´t that brave, you're just a kind a brave kid, don't let others say otherwise"_

Wild looked at her for a moment, then he closed his eyes " _C-Can you sing me that song again?"_ he asked

" _Of course Wild"_ Tiki replied as she started to hum, patting his head, Wild loved that song, but there was something he loved most, the fragrance of Tiki hair, he loved how it smelled like a scent of roses and vanilla

' _soo…..nice'_ he thought as he fall sleep

Wild woke up in the darkness, again that dream, it was strange, every time tiki was with him, he didnt had that foul dream, with that man with eyes like snake, he rubbed his sleepy eyes, and noticed it was tiki room, but she wasnt there, he looked around, and the door of the room was open, he take the blanket to cover himself of the cold, and walked to the hall, he then, saw a light at the end of the hall, he could hear some voices, but couldnt understand what they said, slowly he walked and then he remembered where that light come from " _the kitchen?"_ he muttered, the door was barely open, and a sudden voice strartled him

"HE CANT STAY HERE ANY LONGER LADY TIKI!" Wild hear the voice of a woman

"Dont Yell, you will wake him up" that was the voice of tiki ' _why is she angry_?' Wild thought

"Does it matter? The sooner he leaves this sacred place, the better, he dont belong here"

"Why do you think that?"

"Pardon my rudeness, but are you deaf? Haven´t you heared it? Or you just think is fine to have a mongrel in thi-"

" **DONT CALL HIM THAT"** Tiki voice was filled with anger

"Saying the true is not a sin, in fact, im lying, saying he is just a mongrel, he is far away of the concept of that word, **HE IS A MONSTER!** "

"HE ISNT! HE´S JUST A KID!"

" **YEAH! A FUCKING KID WHO CAN KILL EVERYONE IN THE MILLA TREE WITH A BREATH OF DEAD!"**

"You have said enough! We disputed this a few weeks ago, and my answer is the same, the only person who is taking him from this place is his mother"

"Her mother?! That slut who just got pregnant for a mongrel k-" Wild Heard a slap

"Dont you dare to call her that way, Eryyn is fighting for her child"

"Yeah, the mother of the year, leaving her child with his nemesis and one continent away"

"I told you already, he is not Grima" That name, why Wild felt an ache in his heart with that name?

" **THEN WHY THE EXALT OF YLISSTOL IS KILLING THE PLEGIANS?! FOR FUN?! YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT DAMMED CHILD JUST GOT KILLED THOUSANDS OF LIVES!** "

"No, he didn't do that, he havent do anything like that, if the current exalt want to kill using fear in his heart and not reason, i dont have anything to say to that man"

" **HAVE YOU LISTENING ANYTHING I SAID THE LAST HALF HOUR? IF WE GIVE THAT KID TO HIM, THE WAR IS OVER, SIMPLE AS THAT!"**

"If I let him die for that reason, im not better than the exalt"

" **BETTER? BETTER? YOU HAVE THE CHANCE TO END THE WAR AND YOU DONT LISTEN TO REASON!"**

"Stop yelling already, you came for an answer, you had it, is the same, he hasn´t done anything wrong, not a single sin"

"You´re wrong, the first sin he committed is been born"

"I cant believe you just said that, you really have a heart?"

"Yes, one that beats for the people of Ylisse, you should know that, i didn't betray the first exalt and Naga taking care of that monster"

"I already told you, he is not Grima, his body may be corrupted, but his soul remain pure"

"But how long? Dont you see? If the exalt know where is he, or worse, if Validar know he is still alive, all of us are in danger, and what about his children? If they born with the same mark in their bodies, it could be even worse, im sorry Lady Tiki, but i cant turn away, not anymore"

"You won't put a single finger in him, yo-"

Wild was so focused hearing their conversation, Tiki and the other woman noticed him in the door

"…He will not feel pain" the woman took her bow, Wild froze when he saw how she was aiming for him, but Tiki pushed her aside, not in time sadly.

"WILD!" Tiki ran to him, she saw blood coming from his leg as he felled to the floor, he started to cry for the pain "Don't worry, i wi-" again, the woman who shot at him, took Tiki away, this time, she reached for a knife, Wild felt a knot in his throat as the knife was falling to his chest, he just closed his eyes and raised his hands, in seconds, he heard a cry of pain, but not from him, when he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe it, some dark purple spikes was piercing the shoulder and leg of that woman, but what he couldn't believe, if where the spike where coming from

"m-my hands?" Wild muttered in fear

"Wild!" Tiki call him, but he froze again, seeing how one of the spikes cut a cheek of tiki "Are you alright?"

"..y-you.."

"Wild?"

"YOU LIED TO ME!" He screamed "YOU SAID I WASNT A MONSTER!" he rose up and how he could, started to run away

"WILD! WAIT!" Tiki tried to catch him, but that woman took her from his wrist.

Wild ran, searching for the exit, when he leaved the house, he felt again pain, but this time, behind his left shoulder, he looked back, to see another arrow " **THERE HE IS!** " Wild saw several archers behind him " **KILL THE MONGREL!** " one of them shouted, as a volley of arrow where shot, and again, he raised his hands in terror, and as before, several spikes emerged from his hands, blocking the attack, as some of them reached the archers, piercing them in their legs, Wild again ran away ' _Why didn´t she told me!'_ he thought as he was running ' _i…i…what i'am?'_ he halted his run, when he reached one of the branch of the floor, in his fear, he forgot where he was, where he and tiki lived, was called 'Milla tree' a giant tree, bigger enough that a small town could fit in the treetop, Wild just looked below him, complete darkness, as he walked slowly in one of the branches ' _i..i…i can only…bring problems to Tiki'_ he thought, one step away from falling, he felt pain, not in his wounds, but in his chest, all the memories he cherished with her, were lies? Or he just couldnt live with her, what about his mother? And Anna? All this question make him tremble as he clenched to one of the branchs he was using as a support ' _i..can not live…anymore…?'_ He thought closing his eyes with tears falling from him ' _..im scared…scared…i want…to live….mommy'_ he hear someone behind him, turning back, he saw it was Tiki

"WILD! Stay there, im coming for you!" She say as she tried to approach him

"N-NO" he yelled at her "I..I…IM MONSTER"

"Wild, dont say that…you´re just a chi-"

"I…I HURTED YOU!"

"This is nothing Wild" Tiki covered his scratch with one hand "This is not your fault, this was an accident, now, come here, take my hand"

"N-NO! T-That lady, is gonna hurt you again!"

"…Wild, you're not a monster, you see?"

"Eh?" Wild replied confused

"You silly boy" Tiki give him a warm smile "You´re hurt, and still, you´re thinking in me, that´s prove enough you´re not bad"

"B-But your cheek"

"I said is fine, remember how I told you about magic right? You just were scared of that woman, I teach you later, but i need you to take my hand"

Wild didn't respond, he instead looked below him, still crying in fear closing his eyes, he was just about to left go the branch to fall when he heard Tiki again

" _Come here my little star~ where did you go now?~"_ He opened his eyes to see how Tiki was singing that song again " _Dont leave me behind~ come and take my hand~"_ again Tiki smiled at him " _Please, hold me near of your heart~…._ Come Wild, don't leave me singing alone"

He just looked at her for a moment, then he moved to her slowly, stretching his hand to her, but he stopped just when he was about to take her hand "…i..im scared"

"Dont worry Wild, i wont let you fall, i promise"

Wild moved again, trying to took her, then he hear something

*THUD*

Pain, of all moments, he felt pain again, not in his wounded leg or shoulder, but in his chest, he saw how the smile on tiki face disappeared replaced with one with full fear and horror, as the pain increased, he was losing consciousness and before he started to fall, he looked down to see one sole thing.

An arrow

An arrow hit him just in the middle of his chest, he felt extreme pain, he saw how tiki jumped to catch him screaming for him, but all his world went silent, all what he wanted to hear was her voice again, but after seconds, all what he could see were the stars above him in the sky ' _im…joining the… stars now…Tiki?'_ that was his last thought before he was swallowed in the darkness.

* * *

Wild woke up in terror, he wanted to scream, but his voice just died with the dream, or better said, with that sour memory, searching in his body, not self-aware where he was, he just muttered "….n-nothing" he sighed, for the light coming from his window, it was barely the dawn of the day, he just lay back on his bed, until he heard a knock

"Who is?"

"It´s me my love, can i come in?" It was Tharja

"Umm, sure, is open"

Tharja entered the room, it was weird, she wasn´t one of the people who just woke up early, but she was in her black night clothes, she stared at him, in front of the door

"Umm….Tharja? is there a problem?" she suddenly approached him, took him for his chin with one hand, and the other in his forehead "W-What is it?"

"….My love, you're shivering"

"Huh?!" he didn't notice it, but he was trembling, his voice was normal, but all his body was trembling, then he noticed his sweat

"…Why are you like this my love?"

"Umm…i had… a bad dream i suppose"

"…Nonsense, you're trembling like a leaf in the air, and your sweat is cold, wait here" Tharja quickly leaved the room, and after a few minutes, she returned with a book

"W-What are you searching Tharja"

Then, she placed the tip of the fingers of her right hand on his forehead, saying an enchantment, Wild felt more relaxed, and after a moments, he stopped trembling

"Wow…what did you did?"

"Just a quick spell to fix the fear in your body my love" she closed the book and left it in the desk aside of the bed, she then laid her forehead on him "mmm….still a little shaken"

"Ummm Tharja? Y-You´re a little to close"

"Im sorry, but now i have to nurse you a little longer" she said as she rose up "I better bring you some food and water" then she left the room.

"…..wow" Wild exclaimed, it was weird how Tharja was acting like …..a normal friend for once, he tried to rose up, but his feet where still trembling a little, once again, he searched for scars or wounds, but again, nothing, he thought for a moment "…Why I'm looking for wounds?" he wondered, right now, he just knew what he dreamed was bad, but he didnt remember anything from it, just a name "Who is Tiki?" he muttered, after some minutes, Tharja entered the room again, this time with some bread, milk and some cheese and oranges in a tray, then she placed it in the bed with care

"Thanks Tharja, but is still early, dont you think?"

"Maybe my love, but i dont think you can sleep again, neither i" she said as she started to peel the orange, Wild just sighed, and took the piece of bread, after seconds, he asked again

"How do you know i… was trembling? I didn't screamed or something right?"

"Hardly, you don't talk in your sleep, less scream my love, but i could feel…your soul"

"My soul?"

"Yes, i woke up when i felt your soul….how should i put it? Even without a voice, i could tell you were in pain, besides, look how is Heiwa"

Wild turned his face to the desk, and saw how the scales of Heiwa were…trembling? And the silver center was opaque

"oh…Sorry, is my fault you´re like this" He rested his hand on the hilt, when he did this, Heiwa returned to her normal appearance

"Here, say ahh~" Tharja had cut and placed pieces of the orange in toothpicks, Wild just obeyed her, and let her feed him "Is not that hard, right?"

"Still, im not used to be….treated like this" He said with a blush

"Well…if you could just said 'I love you Tharja' maybe i could do it more often ...he he he he"

"R-Right…here" He took one toothpick and offered to her, and before he could say anything, Tharja eat the piece of orange

"…Thank you my love, but this is your breakfast, i shouldn't take it from you"

"It´s my way to say thank you….without the 'I love you' thing" He looked away

"He..he he he he… well, this should work….for now"

"Say Tharja… you don´t mind staying for a while right?"

"My~ you´re really bold this morning my love, want me to lay aside of you?

"N-No, it's just for a while… is relaxing to be with a close friend just for a little while"

Wild just looked outside from the window, to see the snowfall, it's been almost a month since they came here, he smiled as he remembered all what happened since then, how four or five days of the weeks he trained with Frederick, even if his body hurt afterwards, the library of khan Flavia, and some sparring sessions at least twice every week, it was odd, always when they had a match, she always smiled, like if she was remembering something, he just scratched the back of his head ' _I just hope she dont try to flirt with me, im already in my breaking point with Anna and Tharja'_ he thought.

A bigger smile crossed his face, even with the 'event' of the bathroom, it was pretty pleasant stay or talk with her, and practice magic with Tharja, sparring with Frederick, Chrom, Stahl and Sully, the only ones who can beat him was Chrom and Frederick, Sully and Stahl were close enough to make him fight seriously, even the other feroxi who were great fighters, only Flavia could fight with him and get a tie, he feel ashamed every time they had a match, every time they broke their swords, Wild closed his eyes, this was the first time he could relax, of course he had to practice his skill in combat and tactis, but right now, he would be using his skills for something he could enjoy, with a sigh, a memory returned to his mind like a shock, he could see a woman with a red dress and boots with a light pink cape, light Green hair and eyes like emeralds, with a Golden ornament in her head, ' _Who are you? And why i can't stop thinking about you?'_ he thought.

* * *

As the morning turned Afternoon, the big event approached, a couple hours before the main event, Wild and Stahl were walking in the streets, searching for Anna, who was supposed to return about an hour ago, they were in the middle of all the shops in front of the arena, of course, Wild was wearing a Feroxi coat with his hood on, Flavia insisted because she didn´t want to reveal him before the match.

"Hey Wild, isnt Anna over there?" Stahl pointed one of the shops over the crowd

"Umm, yes and no" Wild replied

"Huh?! What do you mean?"

"Well, just look" Wild aproached to the wagon of the seller "Hello Anna, how have you been?"

"Oooh! But is Wild!~ fine sweet heart, is a surprise seeing you here" The woman was exactly like Anna, but she have a normal outfit, still the face and hair style were the same

"Eh?! Wild? But you just said she is Anna!"

"Well, is a Anna, but not our Anna, is…mmmm…..a cousin if you put it that way"

"Huh?! Your joking right?"

"Well, all the secret sellers have a very strong family resemblance, as Wild said, im a Anna, but not your Anna" the seller replied

"T-Then if she is no tour Anna, how do you know it? She is…identical! Just the clothes are different"

"I know it because of Heiwa" Wild looked to his sword "By the way, haven't you see our Anna?"

"Mmmm….. im sorry Wild, i havent see her, but if you want, i could tell her you´re looking for her"

"Thanks, tell her we are waiting for her in the arena if you saw her, bye" Wild said as she waged his hand, Stahl still confused for all the sittuation, after a while, the seller just sighed

"Hey! Is kind of rude to make YOUR man waiting for you" the seller said looking at her wagon, a head pooped out, it was Anna.

"Sorry! But, i cant come back yet, thank you for that, i promise i will apologize to him later"Anna said as she left the wagon

"Yeah Yeah, you´re abusing of the secret of the Anna´s, you know it right? Well, but if youre doing it for that hamesome guy, i think i can look away for a bit" as the seller handed a pouch "Here, take care"

"Thanks! Ill see you later" Anna ran to the arena as the seller just sighed.

Stahl and Wild were walking, looking all the stalls, they were still searching fo Anna, but at that hour, maybe she have already returned to the arena, they were just looking around the items Ferox could offer

"H-Hey Wild, can i ask you something?"

"Sure Stahl, what is it?" Wild replied as he was looking around

"Well, i want to buy a gift for Lissa, you have any id-"

"Bear meat"

"Huh?!"

"Buy her some bear meat, i guarantee she will love it" Wild said with a devil smirk "Specially if you say I advise you after she eat it"

"Uh..i-if you say so" Stahl pondered if it was a good idea asked him that

"…..Well, if you dont want to give her the meat, what about this? This are really nice" Wild said, pointing to one stall who had several ornaments, rings, necklaces, and other jewlry

"Woah! This are great….but im afraid i cant affford them with my-"

"Ecxuse me Lady, how much about this earrings?"

"W-Wait Wild! I can't let you buy this, there are quite expensive!"

"But this are the ones you want right?"

"Huh?! H-How do you knew it?" Stahl asked, in fact, Wild was right, those Golden and silver earrings were just beautiful, with those amber were screaming Lissa all over the place

"They cost about 3000 golden coins dear" the Lady replied, but before Stahl could said anything, Wild was already counting the coins in his pouch

"W-Wai Wild! Is just to expensive! I can-"

"Ill give you 15,000 gold coins if you sell us the earrings and that hair ornament" Wild pointed to one golden and silver ornament, with 3 emerald's, two small in each side and one big in the center, it was really beautiful

"Y-Young man, that ornament cost only 5,000 gold coins! Y-you're paying too much!"

Wild took the ornament and looked it closely, his stern face turned to a smiling one "No, even i can tell you lowered the price because nobody wanted to buy such expensive item right? I bet the original cost was about 12,000 gold coins at least"

"H-How do you y-" and before the woman could ask, wild handed a pouch with gold coins

"Look, i feel bad for you trying to sell this ítem to just 5,000 gold coins, just accept the money"

The woman looked directly at him, her face was a displeased one, but after a moment, it softened "It´s good to see there are young people who know the real price of the artworks, but please accept this with the ournament, is it match, i would be really sad if they were sold separately" the woman handed a Golden ring, with a esmerald in it

Wild just watched it for a moment, and with a smile he took it "Thank you, but then, my offer raise to 18,000 at least"

"My, My, young men don't know when to let it go, they do?" the Woman laughed.

After a while, Stahl and Wild were returning to the arena, Stahl couldn't believe how much money Wild had, either he just paid out for a gift for Lissa, looking at the earrings, he smiled

"Thank you Wild, i will pay you back, i promise" Stahl said as he finally left fall the earring in his pouch

"If you really want to pay me back, just make Lissa happy, don't worry about the money" Wild replied with his hands back his head

"I…I WILL!" Stahl yelled, he couldn´t believe a man like him existed, he was happy to call him his friend, but after a brief moment, he wondered something

"Say Wild… why did you buy those jewelry?" Stahl asked

"Huh…i… i dont know, the ornament was beautiful, i couldn't let it go I suppose"

"You didn´t buy it for Anna or Tharja?"

"Umm, no, im pretty sure Anna prefer the money, and Tharja…well, is not her style" it was really a good question, why did he buy those items? He looked to the sky, that crimson and orange sky, the day was ending, and his match was close, he pondered if he trained enough with the shepherds and the Khan, not everybody could beat him, but again, it was a tournament, Flavia just placed the sheperds for the final showdown, he was wondering hom strong or skilled would be his next opponents, he was daydreaming he didnt notice something.

"Ekk!" he felt a bump in his chest, looking down, he just stumble to a girl covered with a hood and a coat

"Ahh! Sorry, i dint see you, im very sorry!" Wild stretched his hand to help her rise

"Thank you, but i must go, sorry" The girl ran to one side, Wild was just going to ignore her, but something cath his attention

'… _.this smell…is roses….and vanilla?'_ he thought as he looked around, then he saw that girl running through the crow, Wild didn't knew why, but one part of him just wanted to run after her, his body in the other hand, reacted for his own, running to her ' _Why? Why running like this? What is this feeling?'_ he tried to catch her, but the crow didn't let him approach her

"W-WAIT! DONT GO!" He shouted, but the girl didn't replied "W-WAIT! TIKI!" hi slips moved on his own, as the girl halted his steeps for a brief moment ' _Why? Why did i yelled that name?´_ then, the girl looked back, and he saw her face, some light Green bang and those eyes, he didnt know why, but those eyes, it was like looking a mirage, he felt that if he stopped, he would regret loosing her "W-WAIT PLEASE! I JUST WANT TO TALK!" he shouted again, but the girl turned in one of the corners of the streets, when he reached the place, she was gone

"Wh-Where did you go?" He muttered, looking around, trying to follow her steps, but he didnt know what to do, he only knew his chest hurted

"W-Wild! Wait" He turned to see Stahl behind him, catching his breathe "W-Why did you ran like that?"

Wild looked down, thinking what just happened, and with fear in his voice, he replied "I….I dont know"

* * *

The arena was a full capacity, from the halls, the shepherds could hear all the people screaming and cheering the teams who were fighting, Chrom, Frederick, Sully, Stahl, Miriel, Virion, Kellam and Wild were waiting for the last match, the one who decided everything, Wild selected them for the last encounter, Lissa was mad, she wanted to participated, but Wild decided it was better that way, a short and quick match, the Feroxi wanted a fight, and a healer in the battle could only offend them, Chrom in the other hand, was glad Lissa didnt get in this figth, the Feroxi could be shifth and precise in their attack, he didn't want Lissa in the middle of a fight that could hurt her, as Chrom was watching for one of the corner the fight, Wild was just sitted in the wooden chair, resting his elbow on his knees, with his hands on front of him with intertwined fingers, thinking what just happened in the morning and in the afternoon, a hand took him away of his thoughts

"Yo! Wild…are ya alright?" it was Sully, with her cheeky smile

"Hey Sully…im fine, just wondering some things"

"Are ya sure? Stahl told me you were kinda rejected"

"Sigh* no, is not that..is just…. I dont know what to think right now, not anymore"

"Perhaps my dear friend, i can give you some advises to court the maids, that way, you could captivate their hearts?" Virion injected, again with a face Wild didnt knew if he was mocking or encouraging him

"Thanks virion, but no thanks, i shoud just need to think"

"My dear friend, one must never be ashamed for asking assistance with the ladies" before Wild could respond, Chrom called them

"Shepherds! Is time!" Chrom yelled, their match was the last one, but it was the most important "Huh? Wild, are you alright?" he asked worried

"Im fine Chrom" Wild rose walking to the combat field "Lets' just end this"

* * *

A few moments before, at the khan´s private seat box, was Flavia, with arms and legs crossed, tapping her fingers, waiting for the other khan to finish his speech on the stage of the Arena

"That old oaf, he really love to talk" she said irritably "hmm well, maybe he just realized is the last time he is the ruling khan, Ha!"

"That´s quite a bold exclaim Flavia" a gentle voice replied behind her, but Flavia didnt turned around

"Please, you know better that anyone…" Flavia turned to see the person "…Isn´t that right? Tiki?"

It was the same hooded woman Wild followed early, was behind Flavia, as she removed the hood, a woman with a light green long hair and a golden ournament in her head, the woman just smiled

"Well, i dont know~ that´s why i accepted your invitation, but im surprised he grew so much in the past 15 years"

"You didnt see him before the match?" Flavia asked as she offered a seat to Tiki

"Im afraid not in the conventional way, i wanted to see him after the match… but i accidentally meet him outside"

"Ohh! That´s why he was distant, so, are you staying with him or not?"

Tiki bite his lower lip "I don't think that´s a good idea Flavia, he barely remember who i am"

"…You surely are too stubborn, both of you"

"Eh?" Tiki looked at her confused

"If you only wanted to know how he was, you could just replied with a letter, but you being here, you expected….no, you wanted to join him"

"…"

"And why do you think he barely remember you?"

"…how could he remember me? After what happened…."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because i failed him…"

"…you know that´s not true" Flavia said turning away "You know that Senya wanted to kill him in the first place, is not your fault what happened 15 years ago"

"…Maybe, but still, i vowed nobody could hurt him in my watch, and still, i was naive enough to let some people attack him, and almost kill him….i neglect my duty as a guardian"

"You know that´s bullshit, it was Senya who almost kill him AND you that night"

"And still, i can't look at him, at least not now"

"Even so, im sure he will be exited to see you, after all, he loves you"

"I said it already, im just gonna stay for the match, and then i will leave, there are rumors about the valsamese, so i can only stay a pair of nights here Flavia, we´ll discuss this later"

"Hey Flavia! Ready to lo…wow, i didnt expect to see the voice here" it was the other khan, a tall man, bald, tanned skin and a eye patch on the right eye "I hope you can stay a little longer that the last time"

"Sadly no Basillio, im just here to see the show"

"Well, it will be boring, i have two new champions, and they will sweep the floor with the guys of Flavia"

"Ha! We´ll see you bald oaf"

* * *

As the great gates opened, the shepherds stepped inside the battle arena, the scars of the previous battles could be see everywhere, as they continued to the center, all the people cheered for the east and west champions, Chrom and Wild looked to the opposite side of the arena, as well, 8 champions in their side, it will be a one versus one match, but Chrom halted his walk

"What´s wrong Chrom?" Wild asked

"T-This can't be, Frederick, you see the same as me?" Chrom asked, just to see Frederick nodding

"Yes milord, it´s look like our opponents is Marth" Frederick replied

"Marth? The legend King? I thought he passed away ab-"

"No, Wild… its been a month, and we totally forgot to tell you" Chrom sighed

"Tell me what?" Wild asked

"That person, with the blue suit, he helped us when we were returning to Ylisstol, but that other man…." Aside of the blue man with the black mask, there was another with the same mask, but with yellow clothes of a sword master "Its the first time i saw him, maybe a comrade?"

Wild just stared at the both swordsmen, the yellow was doing some ridiculous poses, but the other, there was something odd, since the first time Heiwa and him were together, this was the first time Heiwa tremble with angst, this sentiment was new, even when he betrayed Gangrel and killed all his generals ' _Why are you like this Heiwa? What´s goin on?'_ he thought, but for the first time, she didnt replied, Wild just looked at this person, this 'Marth', his eyes widened as he saw something on his hips.

"….Chrom, do you see what im seeing?" Wild asked placing his right hand on Chrom right shoulder

Chrom needed more than a second to realize what Wild wanted to point "…There´s no way"

"We will know in a pair of minutes, EREYONE, TO YOUR POSITIONS!" Wild shouted, as everyone take his respective places. ' _Two swordsmen, two axemen, two knights and two mages, assigned like chess pieces, with the swordsmen in the center, a pretty standard build'_ Wild thought as he took his tome.

All the audience were expecting the battle, the noise of the crowd was muted as they heard the rumble of the drums, until finally, the last drum resonated, giving the signal of the beginning of the match.

As the signal was given, all the Warriors in the arena dashed forward, weapons held high, expecting to clash in the center, before they could collide, Miriel and Virion let fly their attacks, but not in a frontal direction, but in a way the mage and the knight in the left side were separated for the main group, they tried to regroup, but they meet Sully and Stahl lances, with the reinforcements of Miriel and Virion

' _Good, 2 vs 4, the must finish in minutes, the problem here is we are now 4 vs 6, now this is where it gets tricky'_ Wild raised his hand, launching a Elthunder to the group to prevent they could aid the other´s two, leaving the shepherds in the middle of the fight, now they were back to back, in a real fight this could be dangerous, but in a match of pure force, the Warriors and shepherds were ordered to yield if one of them were gravely injured, this way, the number of opponents would drop quickly in this way, Wild used this fact to his favor.

But something take him for surprise, marth dashed towards him with his sword held high, followed by the yellow swordsman, Chrom and Frederick tried to stop their run, but they were just too quick for them, and something more odd passed, they ignored them, their target was Wild, forcing him to run backwards and being separated of the group of the shepherds, the others couldn't help him, they were busy with the others.

He raised a hand, but Marth cut his tome in his left hand, Wild was still raising his right hand to attack, and then, it happened, a piercing cut in his left sleeve, barely under his arm, it was the yellow swordsman, Wild just take him for the hilt of his sword and with a quick movement, he launched him to marth to gain terrain, for his luck, Marth just catch his companion in time, as Wild back jumped, and stared both of them, after a few seconds, he looked the cut in his sleeve in disbelief.

"Hey! Its not allowed to launch other Warriors like that! That´s illegal!" the yellow swordsman yelled at him

"Its called close combat fight, if you're dumb enough to just trust your skill´s with a sword, you're dammed as a swordsman" Wild replied looking at him "…..how do you knew it?"

"Knew what?"

"This…." From his sleeve, Wild took some pierced pages of his tome, pages he hid under his sleeve "How did you knew i had this under my sleeve?"

"The sword of the dark avenger and his piercing eyes know everything! There's no pl-"before he could continue, Marth give him a stamp in his foot "Ow ow ow ow ow! Why did you did that?"

"Concentrate" he scolded him

"…you…you know me?" Wild asked, that question took both swordsman by surprise

"This is the first time we meet" Marth replied with a calm voice

"…Perhaps" Wild unsheathed Heiwa "Well see if that´s true in combat" Wild ran to them, but even more faster than a few moments ago, leaving behind him a tiny purple trail, like if it was his shadow, with a swing of Heiwa, he parried with Marth, forcing him to his knees for the force of the impact, the swordsman took his chance to attack, but as he approached, Wild moved leaving Heiwa fall to the ground, hitting the swordsman in his gut with his right elbow, raising his hand he hit him in the face, and with a spin kick, sending him fly backwards, Wild heard Marth behind him, he jumped to attack him from the back, and when his sword was a few seconds to meet his shoulders, a silver flash parried, it was the sword of the yellow swordsman, in the seconds of the fight, Wild took it in midair on his fall, using it now like a shield, Wild crouched, as the sword on Marth continued his course, Wild waited to see what he was expecting, with his left hand, he gripped the sword of Marth that was passing above of his right shoulder, even if it cut him, and from the hollow place of the sword, he pulled it with Marth over his shoulder, since Marth was still in midair, there wasn't any resistance he could offer.

As Wild predicted, doing this and with the speed of the pull, marth was sent flying to his companion, leaving his sword behind, Wild wield the sword with his right hand, looking at it ' _There's no doubt about it, is just left to one test'_ with the same speed, he ran to them, with Marth sword being wield in both hand, he attacked the yellow man with a killing intent, from the view of the audience, one could thought Wild just murdered a fighter in cold blood, but the reality was far different

"…As i thought" Wild tried to impale the swordsman, but the edge of the sword became dull, and the swordsman sweating in sheer terror of what could be his last day, Wild released the sword, running back wards to take again Heiwa.

" **H-HEY! WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU COULD KILL ME WITH THAT IF YOU WERE USING YOUR SWORD!** " The swordsman yelled with a crisp voice, still trembling

"…Who are you?" Wild asked as he took Heiwa from the ground

"I-I said it before, im an av-"

"The true, not your blabber, you're lying to me, to all of us"

"W-What do you mean?!"

"You know more than you say" Wild replied with a cold stare "Marth didnt bothered to use my sword"

"W-Why he would do that?!"

"Why not?"

"H-HUH?!"

"Disarming your opponent is one of the rules in a fight if you dont want to kill him, even so, i dropped my sword, if Marth took it off the ground, he could had the upper hand with two swords"

"Because he couldn't an-" again, a stamp from Marth in his foot

"So you two **KNEW** you could never lift Heiwa"

"It was a coincidence, as i said before, we are just two mercenaries" Marth replied, taking his sword off the ground

"A mercenary with Falchion?" Marth froze, and before he could replied, Wild continued "Don't try to denied it, your living partner there is the living proof of that" he raised his wounded hand "Only one sword in the world could became dull if someone one who isn't blessed by Naga wield it, and even if it was a fake one, i would had killed him"

Before they could continue his speech, the shepherd approached them, the fight behind Wild has finished, leaving the two swordsman alone to fight the rest of the group

"Wild! Are you alright?" Chrom asked worried for his friend

"Just a cut in the hand, nothing to worry about but w-" a sound he didnt believe to hear, or better said, wanted to hear, was the sound of the drums announcing his victory "W-What? But we haven't finished"

"That´s my fault" Marth said as he sheathed his sword "I told the khan if in the end me and my partner were the last ones, this match would be over with your victory" Marth said as he and the other swordsman turned back "We may meet in another time" as they ran to the exit

"Wait, we are not finished yet" Wild tried to run after them, but he was stopped by someone placing his hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Frederick behind him

"This is not the time Wild"

"W-What? This is the best time i have to as-"

"You?" Frederick raised a eyebrow "What do you wanted to ask them?"

Wild looked down, biting his lip he replied "…Nothing, forget about it"

"Ha! Impressive match i must said, especially you Wild!" it was Flavia, who was grinning "It´s been **AGES** since the last time i held full power!"

"Then i assume we have our aid?" Chrom asked

"Of course, i always keep my word, i already moved the army to aid your cause, but tonight, Oh~ tonight we will celebrate!" Flavia said as she ran to the quarters

"Sigh* its not even been five minutes since she became the ruling khan and she is already throwing the house out the window" A taller man approached them "My name is Basilio by the way, the khan you so rudely removed from power!" he then glanced to Chrom "I knew the prince of Ylisse was good, but i never expected a man to fight like a demon"

"What do you mean?" Chrom asked

"You didnt saw it?" Basillio crossed his arms "It was a risky but brilliant move, and your tactician, what a way to sweep the floor with my two sells words, they were good, but your tactician was way better, tell him if he need any time a job here in Ferox, he is always welcome"

"Huh?! Tell him? but h-" Chrom turned around, but Wild just disappeared in a second "W-Where he went?"

"When Flavia ran away, he was behind her, maybe he wanted to give the first sip to the beer kegs!" Basilio laughed, but Chrom wasn't sure if Wild was the heavy drinker type "Anyway boy, i will lend you this man, this is west Ferox´s contribution to your cause" a man with a stoic face approached "His name is Lon´qu and until that Marth and that crazy boy interrupted us a few weeks ago, he was my champion, use him well"

"Are sure you want to join us?"

"…You give the orders, and i cut the people in two, our roles are clear." Lon´qu said without losing his stoic face

"Welcome to the shepherds then, if you excuse us khan, i think i need to talk with my men"

"Sure, just be careful with the party of Flavia, she tends to beat the rookies, Bwa ha ha ha!"Basilio replied

' _Highly noted'_ Chrom thought with a awkward grin.

* * *

In another part of the Arena, in front of the private chamber of the Prince and his Tactician, was Wild, lying on the floor, unconscious, he groaned as he tried to rose up, but his body dindt want to move

"nnggg! I knew….this could happen" he tried to rose again, this time, he could kneel "This feeling… there´s no doubt about it, using 'kin', walking is hard enough, but being cut for falchion to suppress me…" he looked at his wound in his left hand "Ugg, this is no good…."Before he fell, someone carry him from his shoulder, he tried to see who was, but now his vision was blurred.

He only see how they entered the chamber, and then to his room, he was leaned on his bed as that person took away his boots and his coat, lying in the middle of his bed, he tried to look around for the person who helped him, but before he could realize, he lost consciousness.

'… _.What is this place?'_ He thought, is was dark, as he was floating, then he remembered ' _i must be dreaming…maybe'_ he looked around, but it was like a limbo ' _Soo…. I have so much imagination, good to know my inner child is still alive'_ he just stared to the void, until he hear something, a little noise, that slowly get´s bigger ' _…someone is humming?´_ He tought, after a few seconds, he recognized the voice ' _…that…ca..n…..be….'_ he closed his eyes.

"…..ngg, what…" he regained consciousness, he was still in his bed, with closed eyes, barely with anything of energy, he felt something that take him for surprise, he slowly opened his eyes, to see a figure in top of him "nngg….please….tell me you´re not Tharja….or if you´re Tharja….tell me you still hasn´t rape me…" he said in a joking tone, but the figure just….giggle?

"Im not Tharja, but still, im glad to see you´re ok" he didn't recognize that voice

"Im…still in my room right? What…what happened?"

"You collapsed, that´s what happened, now i think you need me…."

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am" he could feel how that person hands slipped under his unbuttoned blouse, opening it and placing his hands on his bare chest, he felt how she warmed him "you grew so much…i only regret…no coming sooner"

Wild recovered slowly his vision, to see a woman on top of him, with light Green hair with a pony tail, and those eyes, he couldn't see well yet, but he knew those eyes, as she leaned back on him, resting her head on his chest

"You heart… it sound so healthy, and strong, i…im glad…" he could feel something wet on his chest, as some sniffing of her

"S-Sorry, did i made you cry?" he asked awkwardly

She giggle "And still, the same gentle soul"

"T-Tiki, you're to close" suddenly, she rose up, with a pink shade on her cheeks

"W-What did you just said?"

"Umm….Tiki?"

"…"

"A-Are you alright?"

After a while, she smiled, Wild was confused, and was going to ask something to her, but before he could do, she placed her fingers on his lips

"I…I know you have a lot of questions….but now….you need to sleep"

"S-Sleep? But why…did…yo..u…huh?" Suddenly, he felt tired, his eyes were barely open "w..hat…d…" he fell sleep in just seconds

"Sleep well" she said as she give him a Kiss on his forehead, drooping a tear "I know is painful….but we will meet at another time….Goodbye" she gently said as she rose up from the bed, and before she left the room, she turned back to see him sleep with a soft smile

"….still my spoiled kid after all" she said as she closed the room behind her "Until next time"

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT´S ALL FOR NOW**

 **Well, a little early, i must say, i really felt something in the first pages, maybe the end of the chapter was a little to sudden, but i couldn´t think another think right now (You know…exams and homework) Anyway! Here is it, the seven chapter, i still cant believe i wrote so much in just a couple of days, i hope you like it**

 **As i said before, all your comments or reviews are welcome, there are a few extra characters, i hope you dont mind this, all your suggestions are welcome as well with the pairing suggestions, maybe i could do a one shot with some pairings, but for this fanfiction, im pretty sure im going to pair Wild/Robin with one of the shepherds and not their kids.**

 **Witout anything more to say, i hope you have a nice day, see you the next weednesday (i hope)**

 **Shidesu~OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Shidesu again with the next chapter, im sorry for the delay, i will explain it in the end, for now, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Surprises**

" _Hey Wild! How much time you plan to let me waiting?!"_ a voice resonated in his mind, Wild slowly opened his eyes " _C´mon! its time to wake up"_ he sat, rubbing his eyes, to look a place he long ago forgotten, it was his old room, in one of the beaches of Plegia, a place that even with the war of Ylisse, it was practically untouched, he remembered well that room, his bed, his closet with his favorite clothes, he turned to his right side to look a full size mirror, and he saw himself, like a child of 6 years old " _Hey!, im waiting~"_ Again that voice, he turned to the door, to see a sweet red haired girl with a ponytail, with crossed arms, tapping his fingers, its was a Anna of 9 years old " _Let me help you, because_ _you´re so_ _ **SLOW**_ _in the mornings"_ She said with puffed cheeks, as she approached, wild felt a pressure in his chest, with a pain expression, the cheeriness in Anna voice turned to worry " _Is still hurt?"_

He looked down, and just as he remembered, some bandages on his chest, with a light strain of blood coming from it

" _Hey! You should said when you're bleeding…i worry for you"_ Anna said with a blush as she took some bandages from the desk, and started unwrapping the ones Wild had " _S-Stay still for a second…"_ Wild felt how the pressure of the bandages where released, he could see a scar in his chest, the pale skin of the scar had a triangle shape and was a little open, he then felt how Anna pushed him down " _Let me put some vulnerary"_ he felt the way how Anna was caressing him, with the medicine in his chest, and her with the tenderness of her fingers trying to spread it, without hurting him " _H-How do you feel?"_

" _I-Its feel nice….thanks"_ He replied

" _My My, Wild, you really like when my daughter nurse right?"_ Both turned to the door, to see Anna mother, they had practically the same face, but with different body height´s " _Why you dont ask her to help you more often? She will be glad to spent more time with his sweet 'Little Brother'"_ she said with a smirk in her face

" _M-MOM!"_ The younger Anna yelled, with a deeper blush

" _Be careful Darling, if you get cuter a little more, Wild may fall for you~"_

" _W-WHY YOU DONT LEAVE US ALONE FOR A SECOND? WE WILL BE IN THE KITCHEN IN A MOMENT!"_ Anna tried to no throw something to her mother, but she couldn't concentrate with all that blood in her cheeks

" _Tehe~ sorry darling, you're just to cute, we are waiting for you downstairs"_ Then she left the room

After a few minutes, she finished to put some new bandages to Wild, and helped him to dress, Wild just looked how she was looking for something under his bed, until with a smile, she took off the ground a pair of wooden crutches ' _Oh yeah…. I had forgotten about those'_ Wild thought for a moment as Anna help him to rose out the bed, and with her help, he stand up.

As he walked in the hall, he could remember everything, how those days were just his mother, Anna and her mom and him, in that house near the beach, the salty air, the heat of the sun, warming the house, he then reached for what he wanted to see in his memory.

In one corner of the kitchen, the person he wanted to see, he could see the back of a woman with long and purple hair, clothes of a noble woman, red and black, with some Golden details in his pants and blouse, she was humming as she was cutting something in front of her.

"… _.mom…"_

* * *

"…..mmm….." Wild slowly opened his eyes, it was dark, but he could see the ceiling of his personal tent, again the same dream, since they left Ferox, all the nights he had the same dream, with the same house, and his mother, and always, he woke up just before he could hear her, or even see her face, rubbing his eyes with his right hand, he just sighed

"…Again huh….i wonder why…."He muttered, looking to his right side, he could see the light of the sun barely raising, he sighed again ' _i guess i could pack everything and just meditate until the other wake up'_ he tried to rose, but something didn't let him, he looked down, and there was something under his blankets, he slowly pulled off the blanket, to see Tharja snuggling on his chest, with a pleased face.

"….Tharja…what are you doing?"

"…mmm?~" Tharja was barely awake, but rubbing her eyes, she answered "…oh~ good morning my love, did you…need something?" she replied with yawns between words

"Why are you here?"

"Mmm?~ well…" she was passing her fingers over Wild chest "Last night…after i finished my patrol, i passed to see how were you doing…and when i saw you slept so soundly… i was over you before I noticed it" she replied with a playful tone

"…again, why?"

She rose enough to see him in the face "My love… it´s my presence that unpleasant to you?"

"N-No, wh-what i mean, is why you just slept on top of me?" He replied hesitating, but after a moments, Tharja…smiled?

"Oh, sorry my love, is just" she again, lay on him "As i said a few days before, being near of you when you're this calm….is relaxing"

"I…I see, i assume you're comfortable even in that…position"

"mhh~ very much~" with another yawn, she closed her eyes

For one part, it was true, since they left Ferox behind, all the camp were in high spirits, for one odd reason, the fight Wild had with those two swordsmen inspired all of them, even Vaike and Stahl, one too stubborn to admit he needed more training, the other a little too lazy to do more, and yet, they were doing their best to improve, even the new recruit, a boy called Donnel, they recruit him a few days ago, saving his village and his 'ma' from brigands, when he heard the story of what happened in ferox, Wild could swear he saw sparkles in his eyes as Virion was relating the event (With some extra details that he included of his skills), still, it was pleasant, its been almost half of a year since…. Wild shook his head, it was still a good morning to get all gloomy, he tried to think in something else, he was just looking at the ceiling, even if he couldn´t see it well, he closed his eyes, trying to think in another things.

It was odd, of all the things that could jump on his mind, the first one was the first time he meet Tharja, he remembered the way she was back there, how in a odd way, was more timid, stalking him everywhere he went, until the day he took the first steep, steeps that were the foundation of their friendship….a smile crossed his face ' _Friendship…huh….'_ He thought, weird, in first place, he never thought he would use that word in Tharja, she was a girl, with a long ponytail, and a tendency to curse people to his eyeballs, literally, he could remember how one of his Friends was cursed for a week, with a hex that made him cry for one stupid fight they had, still, every time they talked back then, even with her sharp tongue, she always was…. nice to him, now more than ever, of course, heiwa was a trigger of that, even for the sudden rush of her to make him fall for her ' _Maybe is not that bad…having someone you can always share a shoulder, in the good and bad times'_ as the face of Tharja and Anna crossed his mind, ' _Did i really….'_ Even in one level he didn't want to recognize, the idea of having a partner was more present, but he wasn´t sure of that, he always thought he wasn't worthy of something like that, and now, with all the things he had in his mind, the things he needed to confess to Chrom, to Emmeryn, to the Shepherds, even so….

Even so, he was…in calm? Peace? With all the pressure, it was a alien concept to him, but for the first time since he escaped Plegia, he felt…happiness? ' _…how odd'_ he thought as he embraced Tharja, she jumped a little for that

"Let's just….stay like this for a little while…" Wild said, Tharja surprised, but pleased, she relaxed as well, with a little chuckle of relieve

"….much obligated my love" she muttered returning the embrace.

"….Im terribly sorry Wild, but i must interrupt your…i dont even know how to call it" Wild opened his eyes in shock, turning to his left, he saw Frederick on the tent entrance _'Since when?_ ' he tried to rose, but Tharja didn't let him "Im sorry, maybe i was too rude, but i should insist you get ready, i have 20 minutes waiting for you outside….you didn't forget the meeting….did you?"

Wild froze for a moment, like a flash of light, he remembered he was supposed to be with Chrom early that day to discuss something, but for all what happened yesterday and that morning, he completely forgot

"OH IM VERY SORRY FREDERCIK, I WILL BE READY IN A COUPLE OF MINUTES!" Wild said as he tried to stand up, to prepare himself, Frederick just sighed and leave the tactician with his "little" friend, when he was waiting for him outside, he could hear the pleas of Tharja, she didn't want to let him go, Freferick again, sighed

"I hope you can make your move" he turned to his right "You were certainly right Anna, he was so focused of what happened that he forgot **HE** cancelled the meeting, until we were in Ylisstol"

Under the shadow of a tree, there was Anna, a little upset of what was happening inside the tent, but still glad that Frederick lend her a hand.

"Thanks Frederick, i knew i could trust you" she replied with a wink

"It´s my pleasure milady, now I think i just wait for him to leave, that way you can complete your plan"

* * *

"…Goddamit…" Wild muttered, as he was heading to his tent, five minutes ago Chrom told him that **HE** was the one to suggest to hold the meeting until they gathered their info with Emmeryn and the others, he was shocked that Frederick caught him red handed, frustrated, he knew Frederick couldn't make a mistake like this, so he wasn't alone in this "…i just want to sleep a little more…..revenge later…" however, after a while, he returned to his tent…just to observe how it was gone "…..i swear for naga if Lissa have something to do with this…." In the few minutes he was away, SOMEBODY packed his tent, and for the look of the wagon aside, all his belongings, Wild rubbed his temples trying to control himself, suddenly, somebody took him from his wrist, pulling him, it was Anna

"W-Wait! What i-"

"Just follow me!" Anna replied

' _Just what´s going on?'_ he thought, he didn't even tried to resist, after all the training of yesterday, all his whole body was aching, and with his sleep interrupted by a certain Dark mage and a Knight, he didn't feel like protesting to the Secret Seller

After a while, Wild notice how Anna was dragging him outside the camp, near the river, he then, spotted the wagon of Anna, with some chairs and a table settled aside, when they finally reached the wagon, Anna just turned back and with a smile she said "Ok, now~ take your coat off"

"Huh?!" he hesitated to answer "Can you just tell me wh-"

"Geez! Just take your coat and blouse off and sit!" Anna took a scissor and a comb from his pouch "I cant leave you looking like that!"

"…like what?"

"Like this!" she took a pair of strands of his hair "If you´re not going to brush your hair, then I'm just going to cut it, now mister, sit and enjoy~"

With a little struggle, Anna make him sit and got off his blouse and coat, and started to cut his hair

"…Why are you doing this?" Wild asked

"Isn´t it obvious?" she replied

"Well… i know i need to brush my hair more often….but i mean…about my tent"

Anna stopped for a moment "Wh-Why do you thing i did it?"

"Please, if it was Lissa plot, there would be toads, with Sumia it would be a book, Tharja a hex, the only 'normal' people who would do that, it´s you"

"I see… well, i thought it would be nice to have some privacy, don´t you think?"

"Well….i dont mind a little of privacy, but why outside the camp?"

"Do you really want to have strands of your hair in Tharja reach?"

"….sigh* fine, just, don't cut much"

Anna just cut a little his hair, when she was doing this, she noted how Wild had grew up, barely any hints of the hyperactive kid he was 10 years ago, now, he have more muscle, he grew to be a good man, but she was sad, with the age, Wild not only was more reliable, intelligent or strong, but now… he had a scarred body, over the past 6 months, his skins acquired several marks or scars, in his shoulders, his back and torso, from all the attempts against his life, the scars on his shoulder were a vivid memento of that night, and the times Anna failed to protect him, before she noticed, she was already caressing with her right hand one scar on his right shoulder, back in plegia, that was a pretty bad wound, now it was only a light mark, she felt the soft skin in his shoulder, and a hand interrupted her thoughts.

"…is not your fault, if is anyone fault…is me" Wild said

"What are you saying all of sudden?" she tried to talk with the same cheeriness she always used, but now, she couldn't do it "I just thought th-" Wild turned to see her

"I already said it, is not your fault, i should apologize, you and your family have one burden you shouldn't have"

"…You´re not a burden Wild" he turned away

"…Anna, promise me, no matter what happen" again he turned to see her "Promise me, if something happens, you're going to move on"

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"When all this mess is clear, no matter what happen next, promise me if you have to leave me, you will"

"WHAT?! What´s that supposed to mean?"

"Wild!" Before he could answer, Chrom called him, as he was running towards him "…Uh…are you busy?"

"…No, what is it Chrom?" Wild took his blouse and coat, not before dusting the hair over his shoulders

"Im sorry…i ca-"

"I said is fine" Wild started to wear his clothes "What is it?"

"We have to move, and fast" Chrom handed him a letter "Well be moving to Themis"

* * *

A couple of days passed, and the situation couldn´t be worse, they were reports of brigands attacking the border cities and kidnapping people, Wild was reading the reports of the days before they returned from Regna Ferox, he was in a Wagon with Chrom, Frederick, Phila and Emmeryn, they reunited in a city that was a couple of hours away of Themis, and for what they Heard, Emmeryn offered parley to Gangrel, because this time they didn't just kidnapped a normal person, they kidnapped Maribelle, the best friend of Lissa, Wild didn't knew it, but Maribelle was the daughter of the Duke of Themis, and with her head on the table, they were in a delicate position in the negotiations.

As always, Emmeryn tried to be the voice of reason, Chrom was ready to take initiative in this open conflict, Gangrel just didn't lied to them, worse, he acted like the victim, but right now, the principal task was to rescue Maribelle, a mission Wild focused in the past two days, and Chrom noticed it, and how Heiwa had a strangle glow.

It was strange, from all the time they were close, it was the first time something like that happened, Wild didn't said anything that wasn't related to the mission, he ordered Phila to take some precautions, and even give her some pointers in their strategy, he even insisted that Emmeryn shouldn´t be near of Gangrel, but she was firm in her decision, Chrom was just trying to imagined what was going on in the mind of his now best friend, to take this attitude to the others, the calm and reserved man he knew, was now almost like a clockwork, refined to fight, to counter any task, and that worried him, the first time they meet, he was almost killed for a brigands, and he didn't want that situation to repeat, less with Gangrel around, the person he hated most.

"…i have something on my face Chrom?" Wild said, taking Chrom out of his thoughts "I know it would be strange, a commoner ordering a prince, sorry if i was rude"

And again, he returned like if it was nothing, from a tactical mind to a gentle man "No Wild, i just thought, is good idea that you´re out there?"

Wild didn't replied immediately, he noticed Emmeryn and Phila were expecting his response "…You're worried if i screw up something?"

"I'm worried about you, i know i can trust your tactics….but not about your feelings"

"It´s true" Emmeryn said "I know this must be difficult, if you are not comfortable, you can always steep back, if you think is too soon to face this hardships"

"…Thank you, both of you…but i should confess some thing´s, and better do it in the face of Gangrel that any other place"

"Theres more? You dont have to, you have already said enough to us" Chrom replied with a concerned face

"…Im affraid i must" and before any one could say anything more, the wagon stopped, they reached the place.

* * *

It was in the mountains, a location were the Plegia borders had the upper hand, and with the temper of the mad King, the negotiations could be sour, but with Wild plan, they proceed, Emmeryn, Phila, Chrom, Frederick and a couple of royal guards were going to talk to him, and the rest of the shepherds would be at their back, waiting for the fight if they needed to.

"What´s this? The exalt herself" a man appeared on the top of the road in the mountain of one of the routes, with a woman in a very revealing suit "In all her radiance? I fear i must shield my eyes, Bwahahahaha!"

Emmeryn, with his always gentle voice, replied "King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us"

"The truth? I will give you the truth" the woman aside of gangrel spoke

"Perhaps milady, might first share your name?"

"You may call me Aversa" the woman bowed

"Very well Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?"

"Who?" Gangrel replied with a devil snicker "Oh yes, the little blonde brat" with a gesture of his hand, a brigand brought Maribelle, who was tied for her wrists and was struggling

"This girl crossed our borders without our consent, and what´s more, she wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home" Aversa injected

" **LIES!** You speak nothing but lies, you old hag!" Maribelle shouted "Did they not teach the real meaning of the word 'Truth' in the wretched-crone school?!"

"….you see? No manners at all" Aversa said with a snicker "Such a nasty little bird, simply had to be caged"

"Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt" Gangrel said putting his hand over his chest dramatically "This will call for a weighty punishment" his other hand on his forehead, with a dramatically posture "And if she were to later confess to being an Ylissean spy?! MY GOODNESS! It would take an act of **CONSIDERABLE** good faith to repair our relations" he finished with a sickening smile on his face

"I have done nothing wrong! It is they who should confess!" Maribelle yelled "They are the ones who invaded Ylisse and razed the village aside of Themis! And when i attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border, the plundered shop and charred homes are my proof of that"

"That only proof that Ylisse have a problem with brigands, but don't worry, i shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers tonight"

"Y-Your grace, i swear i only speak the truth" Maribelle said with some fear in her voice

"Peace Maribelle, i believe you" Emmeryn replied "King Gangrel, i request that you release her at once. Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need for hostages"

"Without so much as an apology" Gangrel said offended "Why should i even bother with parley? I only want one thing, give me the fire emblem and MAYBE i release her"

Everyone was shocked by his demands, Chrom was clenching his fist and teeth's

"You would ask for Ylisse´s royal treasure? Why?"

"Why? Because i know the legend! The fire emblem is the key to realize the wishes of the person who have it! I have desired it for **YEARS,** and yet, my birthday come and go each year, and nothing from Ylisse"

"The emblem is meant for only a single purpose King Gangrel, to save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need, you claim to have a nobler wish?"

"I want what every Plegian wants! The bloody end of every last Ylissean! What could be more noble than that?" Gangrel said with his sickening smile in his face

Emmeryn was wordless, she didnt want to believe he just said that, in her face, with such freedom

"Or have you forgotten what the former Exalt did to us? YOUR father named us heathens! His "Crusade" across Plegia butchered our kin!"

"…I have never denied Ylisse´s past, or our wrongdoings, i have sworn to never repeat those mistakes, now our realm is one of peace" Emmeryn replied without losing her calm voice

"YOURS IS NOW A HAVEN OF HYPOCRISY, Now give me the fire emblem or ill cut this brat head, **IM WITHIN MY RIGHTS TO HAVE HER HEAD** , and be in home in time for supper"

Before anybody could said anything, a sound resonated in the mountains…was somebody clapping his hands? Everyone looked around, just to find a man with a purple hood covering his head clapping with sarcasm, walking behind Emmeryn and Chrom, until he passed them, still clapping.

"What´s this? Is some sort of joke?" Gangrel said with discomfort in his voice, something in his body tell him to stay in guard

"Oh? Me?, don mind me, all that act was very good" the hooded man replied "But if you are really a kind and good ruler now, maybe you should respond for you own crimes" as he unsheathed his sword, pointing it to Gangrel, Chrom, Emmeryn and Fredercik knew who was, but the shock of this reaction took them for surprise

"Ohh~? And what crimes yo-"

"What about the people starving in your nation? Forcing the sons of the farmers to join the army, boys that aren't old enough to carry a weapon or armor? Only following your orders because you have their families as hostages, and forcing anybody that can´t fight or being useful, to sell themselves as slaves? Or worse"

"Wh-What? Who do you think you are little brat?" The smile of Gangrel disappeared, with now one in full frustration and anger

The mand took off his hood with his left hand, revealing his face, one face that make Gangrel feel frustrated and angered

" **YOU"**

"It´s been a while, don't you think mad King?"

"…bwa ha ha ha ha ha! I guess this is you offer right your Grace?" his smile returned "Very well, THIS IS ONE TEMPING TRADE, having this little brat in my dungeon to re-educate him, and with Zetsubo in my hands again, this would be enough for now"

"Her name is Heiwa, no matter what you say"

" **YOU´RE TESTING MY PATIENCE,** now exalt, give me that little brat with hands and legs chained, and we have a deal"

Emmeryn and Chrom just stood, without saying a word, a smile crossed Chrom face, right now, he knew the answer of his sister, the same answer that every Shepard was whispering behind them " _We are not going to handle Wild over that man!"_ Chrom heard how Lissa was rising the morale behind them.

"Well? **WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"**

"Im sorry King Gangrel" Emmeryn spoke "But Wild is not going with you, right now, he is under my protection"

Gangrel was confused, and after a few seconds, he started to laugh, like a mad man, his laughter lasted minutes, minutes that the shepherds were wondering why he was laughing like that

"Exuse me, but did i hear well? **UNDER YOUR PROTECTION?** Bwa ha ha ha ha ha! You are naive or suicidal! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!" Gangrel tried to control himself "You haven't told them, right?"

"Tell us what?" Chom asked

"The reason why Phila took him the way she did" Chrom remembered what happened a month ago "Oh~ for your face, i assume I was right, why do you dont tell them? **RIGHT NOW, AND HERE"**

Wild lowered his sword a little, without turning back to tell them, after taking a a Deep breathe, he spoke

"For the last 5 years of my live, i was raised, trained and honed to one sole objective" he turned to see them in the face "Im sorry i didn't tell you Chrom...Lady Emmeryn, but the reason why i have this training and this skills, were supposed to be used… to kill the Royal Ylisse Family"

The maniacal laughter of Gangrel could be Heard echoing throughout the mountain, and the whispers of the shephard behind were silenced for that statement

"The only reason why i was trained, is because i can use Heiwa, with my skills, I was supposed to infiltrated and kill Lady Emmeryn, and Lissa, leaving Chrom alone, and giving the perfect reason to attack us…im sorry" Wild turned to see Gangrel again, who had his sickening smile in his face

" **YOU SEE? I DID A FAVOR TO LEET OUT A WORD ABOUT HIS TRUE INTENTIONS!"** Gangrel said "Of course, the previous King seek revenge and trained this little brat to do **SUCH HORRIFIC ACTS** , i will personally supervise how he is re-educate, now, we have a deal?"

"Like hell we have" Chrom shouted, drawing Falchion "We dont believe a word of what you say"

"Fine, if youre not cooperating, maybe i should…" Gangrel turned to see where was Maribelle, but she was gone, he search for her with his eyes, just to spot her and a mage in one of the routes of the mountain, running to the Shepherds "What? Since when?"

"You´re the one that love to speak nonsense Gangrel" The mad King turned to see Wild answering his question "Better luck the next time you tried to do something like this again" He said with a defiant smile

" **DAM YOU! ATTACK Y-"** Gangrel look down, to see his men that were hidden in the bushes near the Exalt and Chrom, laying down and unconscious " **WHAT?** "

"By the way, thanks for the monologue, it gave me enough time to take care of your ambush"

" **ORTON! COME HERE AND TAKE CARE OF THIS FUCKING BRAT, NOW!** " Gangrel shouted as he walked in direction to his men, Chrom and Wild lost sight of him.

"…Im very sorry your Grace, i dragged my problems to you" Wild said "And im sorry Chrom, i sh-"

"We can talk later, now what´s the plan?"

Wild looked at him, confused "You didnt listened what i said?"

"I said we will talk about it later, for now, guide us" Chrom said, with a smile, Wild just sighed

"fine, the plan remains the same, Tharja, Virion, Lon´qu and I will take the route near Maribelle and Ricken, Sully, Stahl, Lissa, Vaike, Miriel and You will take the other"

"Ok, time to prepare then"

"One last thing Chrom, only kill the riders, the swordmen and axe men….let them alive"

"…ok, any special reason for that?"

"You will saw it when you fight them" Chrom nodded, and when he raised his hand, the shepherds dashed to their positions

* * *

It was a simple, but solid strategy, the higher numbers in the left side of the map, the group of Chrom, would take care of the enemies in the forties, and seize them, before any reinforcements could arrive, the group of Wild, would take care of most of the incoming wynvers raiders, and meet with Maribelle and the young mage that saved her.

As the battle took place, Chrom noticed several shadows in the ground, when he lifted his head, he saw several wynvers on top of the shepherds, flying to where Phila took Emmeryn, a smile crossed his face ' _Just like you said Wild'_ he thought as he prepared to engage his opponents, with the help of Sully.

In the first instances of the battle, Chrom felt disgusted, his group took care of the fighters and swordsmen, they were shorter than he expected, he sighed just to see the scene, and turned to see a pair of lighting on the top of the mountain

"Chrom! We need to hurry!" Sully said, as Chrom take his seat behind the cavalier, with Stahl carrying Lissa in his horses, leaving the rest behind to take care of the fortries

"It was too Easy" Chrom muttered

"I know, i never expected this" Sully said "I just hope the thing over there are better"

"Better? I will punch Wild in the face, he knew this, and still, he only took 3 more people with him"

"Hey, im angry too, he should had told us"

"Do you think you could prepare for something like this if he had told you?" Stahl asked

"I dont know…..just lest end this, i have a thing or two to said him"

"Look! Over there!" Lissa shouted, with happiness in her voice, Maribelle and Ricken were alright, even if this was the first real fight of Ricken, the young mage was handling well

"Hey, look! is Chrom!" Ricken yelled, Maribelle smiled when she saw Lissa behind Stahl

"Ricken! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Chrom asked clearly angry

"W-Well, i couldn´t just doing anything, when i knew Maribelle was kidnapped, i just had to help!" Ricken answered with his typical childish attitude "B-Besides, that man with the purple hair told me to help Maribelle the moment i hear his voice"

' _So it was HIS idea'_ Chrom thought frustrated, Ricken have insisted for the last year he was old enough to be in the shepherds, one of the thing´s Chrom hated hearing, Yes, the young mage have talent for magic, but he was still TOO YOUNG, he bit his lower lip when he remembered what he just saw minutes ago

"Chrom! Let's go!" Sully took Chrom out of his thoughts "Stahl, can ya stay with them?"

"Sure, go, we will stay here" Stahl said, as Lissa jumped of his horse, to hug Maribelle, Chrom and Sully nodded as they went to the final route in the higher spot of the mountain.

When they approached, they saw Virion and Lon´qu, resting in the fortress

"My dear friend, im glad to see you´re fine" Virion exclaimed with his tipical smirk

"Where´s Tharja and Wild?" Chrom asked

"Right ahead, Wild told us to hold this position, in case he needed reinforcements"

"Ok, Sully we need t-"

" **DAM YOU, FUCKING MONGREL!** " They heard the voice of a man, Chrom and Sully grimfaced when they saw in the distance how two figures in the ground were being surrounded for several Wyvern riders

"Sully!"

"Im on it Chrom!" Sully took him to the place

"Haaaaaa!" Sully yelled as she threw with all her force her javelin to one of the raider, hitting him just in the torso, making him fall, still, they were all least 4 more of them, trying to attack Wild and Tharja, ignoring the reinforcements that came to help them

" **COME ON GUYS! GANGREL SAID THAT IN THE VERY LEAST WE HAVE TO KILL THIS MONGREL!** " One of them said, it was the leader of the riders.

"Arcthunder!" Wild shouted, striking with his lighting two of them, making them fall to the ground

" **DAM YOU MONGREL! WHY YOU DONT DIE ALREADY?!** " The leader said as he threw his short axe to him, but it was reflected for the attack of Tharja

"I wont let you hurt him" Tharja said with his venous voice

" **WHY? WHY DID YOU CHOSE HIM OVER ME? OVER PLEGIA?!"**

"Because he is not you" Tharja replied, as she used her nosferatu on him

" **FINE, IF YOU WANT TO DIE, THEN DI-"** He was hit by the Arcthunder of Wild, falling to the ground

"DONT YOU DARE TO HURT HER" Wild exclaimed, as he used again his tome, to make him fall, Tharja smirked when he said that, with a light flush.

The two remaining Riders looked around of them, and they spotted Chrom and Sully, who were ready to strike, they looked each other with fear in his faces "Screw this, i´m out of here!" one of them said as he flew away, with the other behind them

" **C-COME BACK HERE, YO-ARGG!"** Orton tried to scream, but the wound in his chest didn't let him, he laid on the ground, coughing blood " **DAMMIT"**

Tharja approached the wounded man, Orton tried to take her for her ankle, but she stepped back when he did this

" **WHY? WHY DID YO- COUG* COUGH* -Why did you…chose him and not me Tharja?! WHY?** " still trying to reach her

"Do you really want to know why?" Tharja asked, crossing her arms

"At least….as my final will- cough*- **WHY** **THE** **MONGREL**?!"

Tharja placed his right hand on her cheek, thinking for a brief moment "Because to him, im more than a trophy, or something to quench your lust"

"Damm you…i could give you…..any…thing"

"Anything but love" Tharja said, as Orton had his last breath of life, Wild took her for her shoulder

"Are you alright?" Wild asked, Tharja quickly embrace him, buring her face in his neck

"…now i'am"

Chrom and Sully remained silent, until Wild noticed them

"uh…hey Chrom, is the fight over already in your side?" Wild asked

"Yeah…do you want to have privacy or…?"

"No, i think we need to talk, everyone"

* * *

When they returned to the waggons, everyone were waiting for them, the wyverns riders that tried to attack the Exalt, were taken down, all by the planning Wild did a few days ago, strangely, the tactic worked to well, Phila and Emmeryn were there, talking about what just happened, Lissa aside of her, with Maribelle, who was scolding Ricken for what he did, and the rest of the Shepherds resting, the first person who looked at them was Lissa, waving her hands, greeting the return of his brother and Wild, in the other way, Phila stared at the tactician.

"Hi ya! Chrom! Wild!" she tried to ran to them, but was stopped for Maribelle and Frederick "Huh? What´s wrong?"

"My dear Lissa, maybe you didn't hear well, but he is a menace to you" Maribelle said

"What? Of course no!"

"Peace Maribelle, Frederick, im sure we can talk this, for now, call everyone"

"Your Grace…are you certain of this?" Fredercik asked

"Yes Frederick"

"…very well, if you excuse me" Fredercik bowed, as he walked away.

After a while, everyone gathered near the Exalt, resting for the fight, except Wild, who was staring at the prisioners they took during the fight, they didnt chained or tied them, for an important fact

"So….you knew this Wild?" Chrom asked behind him

"…yes…unfortunately, i did" he said

"This is….i dont know what to say" Chrom was angry for this, the wyverns riders were well trained, theres was no doubt about it, but the swordsmen and axe men, or better said, the boy´s and girls that were forced to fight them, children´s that couldn´t be more older that Ricken, who have 14 years old, the speech that Wild said in front of Chrom and Emmeryn was true, the soldiers Gangrel used, were just….child´s, there wasn´t another way to said it, what´s worse, the armor they used to fight was nothing with the armor of the shepherds, and their weapons, were just rusty weapons.

The first time the shepherds fight with Donnel, they thought that it was ridiculous that the famer boy used a pot in his head like a helmet, now he was even better equipped than them

"…i can't believe it, i really can't" Chrom muttered

"That's what happen what you have a idiot ruling a nation" Wild said "Just give them a little of gold with food and leave them go, im sure they will reach their families and ran away of Plegia" Wild looked at Chrom "…and about me…"

"We will talk about ir in a moment…but what happened up there?"

"Orton was…a 'Friend' of Tharja"

"A…..friend?" he raised a eyebrow

"Most likely…. A arranged marriage, or better said, a forced one, but you know how is she…"

"I see" Chrom turned back to see the Shepherds, who were talking with Emmeryn, some were worried about what Wild said (Maribelle mostly, who was preparing her umbrella to smack him in the head if he tried something on Lissa) "Well, ready to talk to them?"

Wild turned back, and with a sigh, he started to walk to them "I never will be ready for this… but you and Emmeryn deserve to know…" he said as Chrom was following him

* * *

It was silent, dead silent, Emmeryn was waiting for Wild, they assemble all the shepherds around the tent of the Exalt, there were some things they needed to clarify, and for the look that everyone had (except Anna, Tharja, Chrom, Emmeryn, Lissa and strangely Frederick) they weren't happy for what he said

They were sit in simple wooden chairs, Emmeryn, Chrom and Lissa in front of Wild, and behind them was Frederick and Phila, who were supervising the conversation, aside of Wild was Tharja and Anna.

"Well Wild" Emmeryn finally talked "Shall we speak?"

"…ok, is there anything you want to know?" Wild asked

"Yes…why you didn´t say anything?"

"…How could i?" he looked down "for the last 5 years, i was trained this way, the only thing i wanted to do… was protect the others, that way… what happened 10 years ago wouldn't repeat"

"And still….you came to us…knowing that if we learned about your past, you could be in troubles"

"…even so, is the choice i wanted to take…and I dont regret doing it, not even if this is my end" he said with sadness in his voice, Tharja and Anna were displeased to know hear this "…the only thing i request your Grace, is that you let go Tharja and Anna, i dont want them to suffer for what i did"

Tharja was ready to protest, but they hear Emmeryn…giggling? Wild looked at her, confused

"Well, im afraid i can do that"

"Wh-What?! Why no?"

"Because~ you didn´t say 'Please Emmeryn'"

Wild was more confused, why was she saying that? It was funny for her to make this kind of thing in this serious talk? He looked at Lissa, she was trying to hold her laugh? Even Frederick, the man with the title of 'Frederick the wary' had a pleased face

"….i dont get it…"Wild said

"Wild….you dont have to worry" Emmeryn rose from her chair, walking to him "We knew about you… a long time ago" Emmeryn said with her gentle smile

"…wait, what?!" Wild rose up "Y-You knew it?"

"Yes, since the first night you stayed in the palace actually" Chrom replied

"Then…all this time…you"

"Trust you? Yeah, well…..Lissa didn´t know until yesterday, but Frederick and I knew it" Chrom as well rose up, taking a pair of papers of his pouch

"But then…WHY? Why you didn't just kick me out?"

"Because of this…" Chrom gave the papers to Wild, he took them and started reading, with Anna and Tharja reading as well, after a few moments, Anna leaned in her chair with a sigh, as Tharja looked away with a more relaxed face "...your ancestor already help our family…no, she helped Ylisse and all our people" Wild look up to see him "after all the ruckus that happened a month ago, Miriel instructed some scholars to do a research, and with the info of who was your mother, we know right now that you´re the descendant of Katarina, one of the best Friends of the King Marth"

"…"Wild look down, placing his right hand over his forehead, he started to laugh lighty "and still…im doing the same mistakes that katarina did in her time"

"No, you´re not" Emmeryn sound angry

"Im not? Is kinda the same…..im doing the same thing katarina tried to do, and as well, im being comforted for the Royal Family *sigh* im just pathet-" suddenly, he felt how Emmeryn embrace him again

"No, you´re not, Katarina did a mistake, and the Hero King itself forgive her, he gave her a second chance, a chance that Katarina used to heal the wounds of the war, and like you, she was a great tactician, but this time, the ones in fault here are us"

"What? Why do you think that?"

"Because we lost your family for a long time, a precious friend, and a gentle person"

"…you're too kind your Grace…but still…im not wort-"

"Hush Wild" Emmeryn broke the embrace, taking him from his shoulders and looking at him in the eyes "stop talking so ill about yourself, we knew about your story, and still, you´re not mad about it, you risked your live expecting nothing in return, you are a truly kind person, I'm proud to call you friend, so stop talking so poorly about yourself, ok?" she said as she was caressing one of his check, flustered, Wild just nodded "good, now, i think Chrom and you need to talk to the others, Frederick, can you help them?" Frederick nodded, and with a bow, he leaved the tent, followed by Lissa, Anna, Tharja and Chrom, Wild was going to leave as well, but Emmeryn stop him a few feet's away of the flap.

"Also Wild…i know why you´re using cloves" Wild looked back, he expected a serious face, but as always, she had her always gentle smile "Don´t worry, only Phila, Chrom and I know this, and i assure you, this won't be a problem"

"…..You´re to kind yo-" Wild saw how Emmeryn give him a upset glare "cogh* i-i mean, you´re to kind E-Emmeryn"

"You're welcome" She replied as she waged her hand "have a nice day…and be careful with Maribelle"

"Huh? W-why?"

"Trust me, be careful" she gently pushed him out of the tent, with a giggle

* * *

It was a long day, first the fight they had with Gangrel and his troops, then the talk Wild had with Emmeryn and Chrom, after that, again, the talk they had with the shepherds, making pretty clear Wild was on their side (the only ones who doubt it was Vaike and Maribelle), in the midday they released the kids, giving some food and gold, Emmeryn wasn´t sure about this, so with the help of her guards, they escorted the kids to a nearby village, until the new war was over, they would be living there, with the care of the Royal house, after all, Emmeryn couldn´t leave them to their luck.

After the long march to Ylisstol however, there was **ONE** big issue, after they set the camp in the night, and Wild with Chrom explained the whole situation, there was Wild, in his tent, sitted in his chair, with his head on the table, listening how Maribelle was lecturing the thing he will **NEVER** do with Lissa.

Lissa was with them, trying to not laugh of all the points Maribelle said, like not talking to her without any other person who could defend her from his evil machinations, how he was supposed to talk to her, like a noble princess (Lissa didnt liked the idea, but the 'rubbery' face Wild had in those moments were priceless) the behavior around her and Lord Chrom, and absolutely, he cant have his sword in him (it was ridiculous, he **IS** the tactician of the shepherds, he needed his sword, but for now, he just left it in the desk aside of his rollbed)

"…Are you listening Wild?" Maribelle took him out of his thoughts, while she was twisting her parasol

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" he rose, sitting the way Maribelle instructed him

"Maybe you have the trust of Lord Chrom, but dont even think for a second you gave mine, i will hone you to a perfect gentleman"

"Wh-What?! But i"

"Silence!" She smacked the table "Now, shall we begin wi-"

"My love, is ev…"Tharja entered the tent, to see Lissa with a brighter red face, Maribelle hitting the table with her parasol and Wild, with a frustrated face "…Why are you here?"

"Im making clear why this….noble commoner need higher standards, with my dear Lissa and Lord Chrom"

"I ask again, WHY ARE YOU HERE ALONE WITH MY LOVE?" Tharja questioned the real intentions of Maribelle, giving a cold glare to the blonde

"Milady, i assure you i only want to hone Sir Wild to be a gentle man"

"Y-Yeah, a g-gentleman, pfff" Lissa was doing her best to hold her laugh

"My dear Lissa, are you sure you dont need nothing? Your face is pretty red now…."

"N-No Maribelle, im f-fine"

"Very well, then…" Maribelle looked to the flap door, but Tharja was gone, when she turned to see Wild, there was Tharja, she sat in his lap, curling in his chest "Wha-What you think you're doing?!"

"Preparing to sleep of course~" she replied with a purr "Now, if you don't mind, it´s getting late"

Lissa was angry, but Maribelle, was twisting her parasol, clenching her teeth's "M-My good sir, wh-why are you allowing such, such demeanor!" she exclaimed

"Umm…. It´s my…punishment" Wild paceplamed

"Wh-What? P-punishment? For what?"

"Because my love let the exalt embrace him" Tharja said as she embraced him from his neck "No matter if is Naga itself, in the end, he is mine"

" **Y-YOU! WOMANIZER! BUFFON! JEST OF A MAN!"**

"W-Wait! I can expl-" Maribelle tried to hit him, but he jumped off his chair with Tharja in arms

" **JUST LET GO THAT STRUMPET ALREADY!"**

"First calm down!" Another blow, this time, to his back, and again, he jumped out of the reach of the troubadour

" **STAY STILL YOU WOMANIZER!"**

"Like hell i will!" Wild ran to the flap, just to be grabbed of his hood, pulled back and falling in his back

"…. **YOU LECHEROUS MAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!** " Maribelle covered her face in embarrassment, Lissa did the same.

"ow…wh-what are you tal….king?" he didn't notice it, but in the fall, one of his hand´s slipped inside the clothes of Tharja, specifically, the ones covering her bosom, she was biting one of her thumbs, with closed eyes and a pink shade on her cheeks "S-SORRY!" he retreated his hand, as a blush paced his face, he quickly rose up.

" **W.I.L.D."** He felt the killer aura of the two blondes behind him, as he heard the parasol of Maribelle tapping her palm, and the staff of Lissa doing the same

"Wild? Are you alright?" A voice from outside the tent called him, it was Sumia "Umm….can i come in?

" **YES MY DEAR SUMIA, BLOCK THE PATH OF THIS LECHEROUS MAN, AS HE RECIEVE HIS PUNISHMENT"** The risen couldn´t sound so threatening as Maribelle did in that moment.

"Sh-Shit! N-no other option" He quickly pass through Maribelle and Lissa, dodging the hits of the enraged blondes, to the desk aside of his bed roll "Just a lit-aaaaw!" Lissa tackle him from his back, falling both of them to the ground, struggling to move, he was so close of Heiwa, he just needed to hold her to activate 'Kin' and escape doing a hole in the tent

" **HOLD HIM RIGTH THERE MY DEAR LISSA, LET ME FIND SOMETHING TO HIS PROPER PUNISHMENT"** Maribelle looked around " **MY DEAR SUMIA, CAN YOU HELP TO FIND SOMETHING?"**

"Oh! Are you playing or something?" Suma said as she entered the tent, Wild tried to talk, but Lissa covered his mouth

" **YES MY DEAR SUMIA, WE NEED SOMETHING LARGE AND STURDY TO HIT A WORM"**

"Ummm…." Sumia stepped aside of Maribelle, looking for something, as she took the only thing she found "What about this?"

" **MY DEAR SUMIA, THATS…..to much…..** for his punish…." Maribelle didn´t finish, she stared the Pegasus knight in disbelief

" **MARIBELL WH….ats….** going …." Neither Lissa did

' _You must be shitting me'_ Wild thought as Sumia looked around, not sure about what she did to gain the stares of her Friends "Wh-What? I-I did something wrong?"

"…..s-say Sumia…. What are you holding?" Lissa asked

"Huh?... just Heiwa….Ah!" She dropped the sword with red checks in her face, Maribelle and Lissa couldn´t believe it

"….My love…since when…" Tharja said in a menacing voice

"D-Dont be silly Tharja! Maybe it was just a coincidence! R-right? Right?"

"Y-Yeah!" Suma said as she took the sword off the ground "T-Theres no way i can lift Hei…wa" she looked the sword, who scales were dancing in the edge "….oh…."

" **OMYGOSH!** " Lissa rose up, as she stared her friend "L-Let m-kyaaa!" she tried to hold the sword, but when she tried to lift it up with her own hand, he felt like she was trying to lift a rock "…. **OMYGOSH! WILD CAN MARRY SUMIA!"** Lissa shouted, with a wide smile, holding Sumia hands as she danced around her, making the knight flush even more

"Now Wild, i know you have Anna but…"Lissa turned back, just to see that Wild and Tharja were gone, she happily walked to the flap, grabbing her staff, and jumping between steps

"W-Where are you going Lissa? Sumia asked

"Ohh~ to find your husband, Maribelle, can you help me?"

"Absolutly dear, wait here Sumia, we shall bring back you knight in shiny armor, without the strumpet of course" Maribelle said as the two blondes exited the tent, leaving Sumia alone

"….me…m-m-marrying W-Wild?" she muttered, as she sat in the ground, hiding her face behind her hands, with red checks "i-i gues i have to do my best then" she finished with a giggle

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT ALL FOR NOW!**

 **Im very sorry for the delays guys, i really tried to update it sooner, but you know, school and stuff, ANYWAY, i hope you enjoyed the new chapter, again, thank you for taking your time to read it, the reviews and comments are always welcome, as the corrections in the grammar.**

 **Thanks for waiting for the chapter, i hope you liked the little plot in the end, and the little surprises in the chapter, i know the fights were a little shorts, but i didn't thought in anything more, maybe the next chapter**

 **The update day of the chapter 9 is the next Sunday, i HOPE, anyway, I'll try to do it that day, again, thank you for reading, Shidesu!** **OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY GUYS, BUT YOU KNOW…SCHOOL, GEEZ, I HATE WHEN YOUR TEACHERS SAID THINGS LIKE "DONT WORRY GUYS, EVERYTHING WE DID WILL BE IN THE EXAM" AND BAM! THE EXAM TAKE THE SOULS OF EVEREY LIVING FORM IN THE SCHOOL.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Crimson Rivers**

"Yaaaaaaaaaaawn*" Wild tried to dissimulated his sleepiness, but it was all in vain, the only reason why he was driving, was to avoid Tharja and Anna who were in the back of the wagon, but in the condition of the tired tactician, Sumia offered her help to make sure he was ok.

"Umm….are you sure to don't want to take a nap Wild?" Sumia asked

"Nah….im...-yawn*-…well….maybe" He replied rubbing his eyes, last night, was a torture for the poor tactician.

First, those lessons of Maribelle, then the issue with Tharja, the whole "lovers" night, Maribelle and Lissa trying to decapitate him, and the last surprise of the night, he was sure Sumia couldn´t lift Heiwa, after Sully, she was the second person who could touch her, but all of sudden, she did it without any effort, even Anna took at least a month to do it, and barely, she couldn't lift it as well as Tharja, but now, out of the blue, Sumia could? And what´s worse, the things Lissa told Sumia

"Ummm…." She was playing with her fingers "…im….im sorry for last night"

"Dont- yawn*- be….it wasn´t your fault" Sumia, the most innocent person in the shepherds, was tricked for Lissa, the first day Wild explained why only a few persons could lift Heiwa, but until Tharja meddling, he didn't guess that Lissa could lied to the others about this, less, that Sumia who was present the day Tharja explained why Heiwa chose people, she was tricked, probably too ashamed for the words of Tharja to hear the explanation of Anna, but even so…. **EVEN SO**

"Still…is my fault you´re falling sleep like this Wild….you really don't want to go back and sleep a little?"

"No….i just need a cup of coffe" he replied rubbing again his eyes "Don't worry, we are at least a hour away of Ylisstol, when we reach the palace, im going direct to my bed"

He remembered what happened last night, how before he could run away, Tharja took him for his wrist and ran away with him, to her tent of course, followed shortly for Lissa and Maribelle, who abruptly made a ruckus for what happened, for his luck, Chrom passed a few meters of them, and when he hear the reason, he just face palmed, but there's was one question, why did Maribelle was ok with forcing Wild marrying Sumia? Her answer gained a extra month of Frederick crazy fitness training.

Well, it was quite simple actually, Lissa tell all the camp (Even if only Maribelle, Ricken, Donnel and the poor Sumia buy it) that if a girl lifted Heiwa, it was a marriage proposal, and undoubtedly, the 'Lucky' maiden have to marry him, Wild knew that was just a tactic of Lissa to scare off any other rival of Anna, however, never in her wildest dream, she could guess Sumia could lift it. She was excited, another person that wasn´t Tharja was welcome, still, her little plot evaporated when Chrom heard this fact, from Maribelle, that´s why she have yet, another month of training with Frederick, Wild could swear that if Lissa continued this way, in the end of the year, she would be a war monk instead of a sage, the idea of Lissa trying to throw an axe made him chuckle, she have a TERRIBLE aim, especially with things more heavy than her arm.

"Oh, feeling better?" Sumia broke his thoughts

"Y-Yeah… a little…" Wild scratched the back of his head "just….remembering what happened yesterday"

"Ah…y-yeah, anything specific"

"…actually, can I ask something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well….. Why were you…so eager about marriage? I thought…you know, liked Chrom" Wild asked

"W-What?!" Sumia blushed furiously "Bu-But why you think that?"

"Well…ins´t it obvious?"

"I-Is not!" She yelled, but after a few moment she hid her face behind her hands "…omg, is it, isn´t it?"

"Y-Yea, kinda" he scratched his cheek "I think Chrom must be the most denser man ever"

Sumia sighed "Well….i …tried…to use you.."

"….im sorry, what?"

"It was Lissa advise" he deadpanned, of course it was Lissa, who else could elaborated this plans anyway? "She said i had to make him jealous, Lissa told me that you would help me with this…im sorry" Wild sighed, it wasn´t her fault, in the last month, Lissa tried be the 'cupid' of the shepherds, pairing Sully with Virion, Chrom with Sumia, Miriel and Kellam, and for his misfortune, Anna and him, with little success of course (well, the others have a strong bond now, but more like Friends, not like couple´s, besides, he could swear Sully was trying to get closer to the dense prince) "S-Say Wild, can i ask you something as well?"

"Yeah, go ahead"

"What is the name of that skill?"

"Huh? What skill?"

"The one you used in Ferox, it´s the first time i saw something like that, I asked Miriel, but she didn´t know either"

"Well, it name is 'kin'"

" 'kin'? That is…a really a strange name"

"I concur, such extravagant but at the same time short name, perhaps a technique from outside the continent? Or a secret skill?" Wild and Sumia turned, to see how the head of Miriel popped out of the wagon, as she adjusted her glasses "Can you explain the reason of that?"

"….Y-Yes, but, why don't you join us?" He moved to one side, offering a free space, it was a small front seat, but it can support 3 peoples

"My apologies, i shouldn´t had been so inappropriate, excuse me" she jumped out, obviously with her book and pen in hand, and took the seat "Now, star from the beginning, without leaving any relevant detail behind" she said with the face full of anticipation, with her book and pen ready to write any detail

"Actually, better than explain, i could show you" Wild handed the reins to Sumia, as quickly, he pulled out a coin of his pouch

"Ah! That coin, is not a regular coin right?"

"yes and no" Wild showed the coin to Miriel, it have a square hole in the center, delicate design all over the border and some characters each side of the coin "it´s a Chon'Sin coin, but that´s not what i wanted to show you… is this"

He began to charge the coin with magic, with electricity to be precise, after a few seconds, he flip the coin in the air.

Both women looked the coin in the air, and with each spin, they could hear a slight sound, Miriel could understand it, as she took notes in her book, the coin landed in Wild hand

"The coin in the air make a sound, and in Chon´sin, that sound its called 'kin', literally is the word used to describe a coin spinning in the air, the electricity is just to intensify the sound" Wild said

"Fascinating, but then, why is related the sound of that coin to your skill?" Miriel asked

"Well… i cant show you that right now, but i need this coin and a special sword" Wild explained as he put the coin back to his pouch "first i need that coin and a sword, the sword must be thin, like a rapier, but less powerful and more fragile, since 'kin' is just control of the magic over the body, first i need to have a good dexterity of magic in my body, then charging the coin and the sword i must try to pierce the coin with the sword, both charged with electricity"

"Then you must have a incredible high sight, reflex's and speed, i am right?" Wild nodded "but then, why charging these item's with magic? What purpose they fulfill?" Miriel asked as she adjusted her glasses

"To control the magic in your body, the sword is hollow and thin, if you over-charge it, you could break it, but if the charge is to low, the coin will be stuck in one of the side´s of the sword, how did they call it?" Wild rubbed his chin "I think they call it 'magnetism' or something like that"

"Ah yes! The phenomena of some objects like strange stones or some metal objects to stick themselves together if they are near metallic objects… to think someone could use this effect to train, its fascinating!" her eyes were practically glowing with fascination, as she wrote all in her book

"Theres more" Miriel turned to see him, there was more? She couldn't hide her face filled with anticipation and excitement "Is even more complex when you try it, if you move to fast, the same movements of your arm could bend the sword or break it, charging the sword with magic is one thing, keeping in the same charge, even for seconds is another, not to mention that using magic and a sword at the same time is very difficult"

"I see, but then, how this training affects your body?"

"With the training of your mind, body and magic, you can use it to boost your skills yourself, that´s why when i use it, i leave a trail behind me, you cans say is the magic energy leaving my body when i move this way, you could also say is a fancy way to boost yourself, but it have his limits as well, for example, i can't use it any time i want, i have to charge magic for a while, and only a few times for battles, the strain in my body for over using it could have several side effects, from extenuation to black out"

"I see, that´s why you blacked out in Ferox?" She just hit the head of the nail, it was true, but Miriel could be so direct sometimes with that carefree attitude

"Y-Yeah, i had only less than a minute to prepare my body, think it like a piece of hot metal being cooled quickly, it will bend, like my body is not prepared to the boost in such short time"

"Fascinating, then the reason that its referred as 'kin' is only to prove your expertise with that skill?"

"Yes"

Miriel was ready to ask more, but Sumia interrupted "Hey guys, look! We are already in Ylisstol"

'Finally' Wild sighed, "Sorry Miriel, i can answer any doubts you have later, for now, i have to t-"

"I understand Wild" Miriel closed her book "I will inquire more about this later, thanks for your time"

Miriel stepped in the wagon, leaving Wild and Sumia in the front, the rest of the travel they spent the time talking about how Sumia had to have more confidence about herself, and not listening ANY advice from Lissa (it really took a while for Sumia to convince Wild that she hadn´t any other plan like that to get Chrom attention)

Fortunately, the capital was intact, Wild could see the wives in the market buying the chores for lunch, the child's playing around, and several persons getting close to greet the Exalt (he notice the looks and glares of the people when they saw a Plegian driving the wagon of the Exalt)

They arrived to the Palace, Frederick and Phila didn´t lost a second, as soon they arrived, the two leaved to prepare the troops ' _I should prepare too….first a nap, i think the meeting will be tomorrow in the morning'_ Wild thought as he saw how the Shepard's were unpacking the wagons, he stretched his arms and with a big yawn, he walked to Chrom and Emmeryn, who were talking with some guards, probably the Royal guards welcoming their Lords, one of them whispered something to Emmeryn when he noticed how he was approaching them, Emmeryn just nodded and walked to him.

"Hey Emmeryn, is everything alright?" Wild asked

"Yes, actually, do you mind accompanying me for a while?"

"Of course no, but…" he looked around "Don´t will be better if i help to unpack everything?"

"Don't worry, just follow me" She walked to the Palace, without leaving any time to ask, Wild just followed her inside, as Tharja and Anna were behind them, a few meters away to prevent not being found out.

* * *

This was another part of the giant Palace, no doubt about it, the strange thing, is the place, they walked more than 40 minutes, getting out the palace and walking in a great backyard (if such definition could be used for the size of the place) but it wasn't just any garden, he noticed it right away, for the tombstones, they were walking in the cemetery of the palace, it wasn´t a great sight, thousands of tombs around them, he turned side to side, turning back to see the palace behind them ' _I guess is the royal burial ground'_ he thought, he noticed the two girls behind them ' _Really? Its not like i would do something to Emmeryn, you know?'_ he scratched the bridge of his nose, after a couple minutes, Emmeryn finally stopped, steeping aside so Wild could see what she wanted to show him.

He just stood, in disbelief, with widen eyes, as he looked what Emmeryn showed him, she approached him, placing her hand in his shoulder "Is the least I can do" she turned back to see with him that gravestone, it wasn't just a regular head Stone, it had the figure of a woman with long hair, in a dress he knew well, with a smiling face, and an engraving in the root of the Stone "Take all the time you need, we will talk in the morning" After a few seconds, he walked forward, falling to his knees, reading the record on the stone grave ' _ **In memory of Lady Eryyn, loving Mother and friend, may Naga bless your soul'**_

Emmeryn walked away, spotting the two girls behind a tree "…Maybe he need your Company, why you don't join him?" she said with a smile, Anna just bowed and approached him, with Tharja behind her, Emmeryn walked a little more, she turned back to see the girls behind Wild ' _You really are blessed with a kind Family and Friends Wild'_ she thought as she returned to the Palace.

Wild didn't bothered to turn back, he knew well who was behind him, they stood in silence for minutes, until one knelt and hugged him from behind, he felt the warm in that hug, he sniffled, as some tears were falling, he took one of the hands that were in his chest and squeezed her hand, she did the same, as she rested her head on him "Its ok, we are here for you" it was Anna, as the same time Tharja sat aside him, taking his other hand, he started to cry, as the two girls hold him and waited.

How much he cried? He didn´t even know, neither he care, he just let out all his sadness in that place, and as always, both of the persons that were accompanying him in his grieve would and will support him, after a while, he just rose silently, and took something of his pouch, placing it in one of the wrist of the statue, Anna and Tharja couldn´t believe what he wanted to do, but before any of them could say anything, Wild walked to the palace, the two girls looked each other, confused and worried "Im ok…" they heard his voice "…let's just, leave this place for a while" they ran to his side, and couldn´t believe what he left behind, but with a last look back, they saw the most precious possession of Wild, moving with the wind, there was that Green bracelet in the right wrist of the statue.

* * *

It was already late at night, almost midnight, Wild was walking in one of the gardens of the palace, he needed time to think, that day, he didn't knew if it was good or not, after that scene in the grave of his mother, Tharja and Anna didn´t wanted to leave his side at all, of course those two would be worried, it wasn´t until a few hours early that he convinced them that he was alright, more than ever actually, right now, even if it was a awful situation.

He maybe start a war

That idea didnt pleased him, 6 months ago, he lived itself the real meaning of that word, the cries of suffering, the smell of death, and the agony of not knowing if you would see the light of a new day, worst, he dragged his problems, again.

Dragging war…to the most kind and gentle person in the world, the person that accepted him, with all his faults, Emmeryn is a great person, but one of her most valuable strengths was in the same time, her biggest weakness, at least when the time to face Gangrel approached, her kindness, he knew Gangrel would use this to force her to surrender, and not any time soon, one of the things he hated most of that man, is the sadistic way he enjoy torturing the others, Friends or foes equally.

"…what´s in your mind?" A voice took him out of his thoughts, he turned back to see it was Chrom "You know, if something is troubling you, i can always lend a ear, its bad for my tactician to spent most of the night´s like this"

"Sorry Chrom, im just" he turned his gaze to the sky "Deep in thought"

"Yeah, i see, i was heading to your room, then i saw you here…well, 'we' saw you" Chrom pointed with his thumb one of the pillars near the entrance of the garden behind him, Wild could see Tharja hiding behind one.

"Come on Tharja, I said already that you dont have to hide"

"…Im sorry my love, is just" she calmly approached him "when i went to your room, i get worried, after…what happened today"

"Sorry, but really, im fine…truly"

"What happened?" Chrom asked

"Emmeryn…did me a favor" Wild replied scratching the back of his head "she took me to…the graveyard

"….oh! s-sorry i didn´t"

"I said im fine"

"You sure? I can always make time if you want to talk"

"Thanks, but im fine for now" Wild sighed "Why don't you tell me what Emmeryn want to do instead? Since i couldn´t ask you or her sooner"

Chrom now sighed, looking away "We had a little talk with some member of the Parlament, some of them support Emm, others want to….handle you in a attempt to cease fire with Plegia"

"Why i always miss this meetings?"

"Well, more that meetings, are some nobles weeping around, some of them fear that you tried to do something to them"

"I…dont even know why they think that"

"Its because of the war my father had with Plegia in the past" Chrom crossed his arms "if Gangrel did said something that is true, is only that"

"Chrom…."

"It was more than 10 years ago, my father forced a war with Plegia, in his crusade, our army and people suffered, in the last years, we only had barely a the Pegasus knights to protect us, but the army was in shambles, and after a while, he took the farmers who could barely wield a lance or sword, constripted and sent to their deaths" Chrom furrowed his eyes "Without any support of the farmers families and with barely any power, the food was the excuse to murder another man, and our kingdom began to collapse, and after that, some dark times surrounded the capital"

"….and what happened to him?"

"I dont know, all what i told you was from my memories, as well some things Emmeryn told me, he died in his 10th year of that slaughter" he sighed "the 'funny' thing is, that nobody know why he did it"

"….."

"My sister became the target for the blames, from all sides, our own subjects didnt trust her,and they began to hurl insults…and stones….even today she bears the scar from one, in the end, the only ones who understood her pain was Lissa and I"

"It must be so hard, for all of you"

"In the end of the conflict, she brought back all the people she could, and with patience and kindness, she healed all of us, from what happened, she is the true meaning of peace"

"And even so, some peoples like Gangrel will take advange of that"

"Yeah, i knew you would said the same thing, the only way Gangrel will know that word, is when he is dead, maybe i sh-"

"I will be the one that take him down"

"Wild?" Chrom was surprised, Wild reacting like this was new

"Not for vengeance, either for all what he has done, but in order to preserve you and your family"

"What?"

"Listen Chrom, i know he deserves it, but is my fault that he is here, i brought war into your Realm, the only right thing i can do is to restore the peace i broke"

"Still, why do you want to do it so badly?"

"For the same reason that Emmeryn want to prevent any conflict" Wild looked directly at him "Since the first time i became a tactician, i knew that if a war happened, in the end, i would carry all the blame, is something i accepted a long time ago, im responsible for every life i take from my tactics, in the other hand, you're a prince, somebody the people seek for hope and guidance"

"But thats absurd, WE are responsable for the lives we take, not you, from a while you and me have killed, whats is diferent from this?"

Wild closed his eyes, crossing his arms, he sighed and again, looked at him in the eyes "Why is the reason you dont want to involve Emmeryn?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just answer, why you dont want Emmeryn in this war? Obviously she is your family, but which is the main reason?"

Chrom looked away for a moment, and after a few seconds he replied "Because i know she would never order anyone to kill him, nor would i wish her to"

"I could say the same thing to you, the moment you forget your path, there's no coming back, killing someone for self-defense is one thing, the same could be said for protecting someone close to you, but the moment your main reason is vengeance or hatred, the fight becomes slaughter"

Tharja ran behind Wild, taking him from his arm, as a pair of figures appeared, it was marth with the other swordman "Well spoken" he said

"Marth, what are you doing here? How did you?"

"That cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove" Chrom furrowed his eyes

"What is he talking about?" Wild asked

"I bashed a part of the wall while the shepherds were training, i thought it was well concealed because it was a small hole, obviously is not"

"Your secret is safe with us" Marth said "We come here only to warn you"

"Warn us?"

"The Exalt, Wild and Your life's are in danger" Tharja didn't, liked that comment, she was about to do something, but Wild stopped her

"What? That´s absurd, she is guarded at all hours"

"…What if… i told you i have seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed? In this same night?"

"Have you lost your wits? That can't be posible!"

"Then, let me prove it" He took the hilt of his sword, and in the same motion, Wild and Chrom did the same, but behind Marth, two Assassins jumped, trying to kill him and his companion, both of them jumped aside, and with a quick movement, they killed them, Chrom and Wild couldn´t believe it, they just killed two Assassins in the blink of an eye, worst, Wild recognize the crest of Plegia in their robes "Is this enough?" Chrom nodded

"Is still not over!" Wild shouted drawing Heiwa and running forward, Marth and the swordsmen turned back to see another four Assassins, one of them barely cut Marth mask, splitting in two.

Wild killed the Assassin piercing his guts, and with the same impulse of his charge, he jumped above of the body, taking off his pocket his tome, hitting with a Elthunder the other man.

For her side, Tharja used his Nosferatu to hit the other two Assassins, giving time to Chrom to save the other swordsman.

"Wait…are you a woman?" Wild asked skeptical, all turned back to see Marth without his..her mask, witout it, she have a long hair, a little more larger than Tharja.

"Y-Yeah, and quite the actress too, honestly, im surprised you didn't figure it out until just now."

Suddenly, they heard a big explosion, coming from Emmeryn chambers, the five of them rushed inside without losing any time.

* * *

It was bad, really, really bad, in seconds, mercenaries filled the hallways of that zone of the castle, surrounding Emmeryn room, fortunately, the Royal guard hold their ground, leaving a little time for the Shepherds to start their counter-attack, Chrom, Wild, Marth and the other Swordsman were in front of the principal door of Emmeryn ' _This is bad'_ Wild thought, they had to strike first, and fast, outside Emmeryn room, was a hallway, with 3 entrances, one in the west, other in the south, and one between them, the entrance in the center have a door that open vertically, there was something Wild could do, but another's thoughts didn't let him think straight.

"What is the plan?" Chrom asked

Wild took a deep breathe "Marth and his friend will guard this entrance, Chrom, Lissa, Sully, Virion and Frederick will defend the south, Maribelle, Tharja, Kellam, Stahl and Lon´qu the West"

"What about you?" Wild walked away, unsheathing Heiwa "…forgive me Chrom, if i don't come back in 15 minutes, then i couldn't make it"

"Huh?! Wh-"Before he could ask, Wild ran to the door, and cut the rope that maintained the door open, the heavy wooden door felled, shutting that part of the hallway, leaving Wild in the middle of all the fight, alone.

* * *

' _Heed my call'_

Since the fight began, he could hear a voice resonating in his mind, and at the same time, Heiwa was vibrating, with fury and anger, the beautiful scales lost their purple glow, with a darker red tone, strange, in the last months he witnessed various forms or shapes Heiwa could take, but there was something in common, those shapes and reactions, were connected to him, this time, Heiwa was reacting on her own.

' _Heed my call'_

That voice repeated the same thing over and over again, Chrom will kill him from jumping like that into the fight, and with a second thought he rubbed his temples, forget about Chrom, he would be lucky if Tharja or Anna didnt kill him for what he did, but there was something in that voice that forced him to search the source.

And if it wasn´t enough, there was another problem, the people who attacked, he knew well those simbols, and he knew it was his fault, this time, nobody could say otherwise, note ven Chrom or Emmeryn.

"Those are Grimleal" he muttered, as for the fifth time that night, he killed a swordsman who tried to stop him, it was a set up, this soldiers were nothing compared with the Plegian army, cheap sells words, that his only porpuse was to distract his mind, he could hear the battle in the other hallways, but where he was running, it was disgusting, the leader or master mind behind this attack knew well that attacking the palace wasn't easy, but using men that his only role in life was to gather enough money for food or a roof to spent the night, like Gangrel, whoever did this, sent this men to die.

"He want to destroy the morale" he muttered again, Emmeryn is a kind soul, and if she looked around of her hallways, she would see what war is, in her house, his last refuge, a place that was supposed to bring protection and security was now the grave of men without names.

' _Heed my call'_

Wild could hear the voice of his Friends calling him, searching for him, there was a inner battle inside of him, everyone wanted him at their side again, even Heiwa, but that voice, he knew that if he didn't faced that voice that night, he would never do, with a last breathe, his will resolved in one objective, to discover the source of this attack, and defend his new home, without looking back, he descended the stair to the private gardens of Emmeryn.

* * *

He walked in the dark garden, only with the moonlight to lit his path, when he reached the center, several figures surrounded him, about 9 people were expecting him, and in front of him, was a tall man, with skin like ashes' and eyes like snakes, with a smile, for his outfits, he knew he is a sorcerer, that man finally spoke

"My, you finally heed my call, it's been a long time"

"Do i know you?"

"You will in his due time, for now, let's go to where you belong"

"Im not going anywhere with you" Wild pointed him with Heiwa, that man just laughed, and raised his hand, after a few seconds, his face changed, with a concerned one this time

"Why do you resist?"

"…What? Resist what?"

Before the man could respond, Heiwa glowed, startling all the men around Wild

"That cursed sword"

"Do you know this sword?"

"A sadly mistake in ancient times, i will gladly repair any damage that cursed sword did to you"

"As i said before, im not going anywhere, now respond, who are you?"

"My, aren't we impatient? Shall i enlighten you with the truth?" all his men were ready to strike "Last chance boy, surrender now and i will tell you the truth"

"…if youre not going to answer, then there's nothing to discuss" Wild lifted Heiwa, preparing to attack, with Heiwa in front of his face, the same way Chrom use Falchion when he is about to use Aether"

"As you wish, **ATTACK!** "

Four of the strange men dashed forward, with axes and swords held high, preparing to strike, in all directions, but Wild just inhale and exhale slowly ' _its been more than a month, i only hope i can resist'_ he thought and with a half back step, he prepared himself.

The smile of that man disappeared in an instant, it was like slow motion, he witnessed a skill that he thought it was lost in time, with a single half step backwards, Wild dashed forward, impaling the man in front of him right in the middle of his chest, killing him before he could know how he died, after a half second, the other men were pushed back, losing their balance, Wild continued with his attack, he dragged Heiwa out of the lifeless body and with a quick step to his right side, he strike the swordsman from one side of his torso, again, impaling him, they could see how Heiwa pierced his through his body, just to see the point of the sword in the other side of the body, covered in blood, and again a mysterious force shook them, this time the other swordsman tried to attack, but before he could notice it, Wild already cut his throat in a second, it was insane, the speed that Wild had was unbelievable, the last man just watched how the body of his dead friend fell to the ground, hesitating, and in the border of sanity, he just ran away, this time, one of his own men attacked him before he could escape, with a cut to his guts, not a clean one, enough to wound him, but not to kill him any time soon, the sorcerer gulped when the show finished, and Wild just turned to see him again, this time, his glare was different, not the one of a boy, but from a man, defending his home.

"Y-You, who taught you that style?"

"….Heiwa"

' _THE SWORD?!'_ That man thought, if Wild had all that skills in such early age, there was no way the man had a chance with the few men he had there, he undoubtedly used one of the skill he only read in books

"Are you telling me that the sword taught you to use 'Mōten'?"

"So you know how this skill is named, then you should know that you are in my range"

The sorcerer back stepped, without losing focus of Wild "You, why you are with this naga worshipers?! Don't you know what will happen if they discover the mark in your right hand?!"

Wild pointed him with Heiwa "I know what could happen, but right now, the only thing i care, is finish you"

"Dam you" He searched for something in his pockets, and with the feeling of one of the orbs inside his pouch, the feeling of something piercing his chest, he coughed blood, losing all his strengths in seconds, he felt his heartbeats slowly ending "This is…all wrong" those were his last words, after that, Wild pulled out Heiwa, letting the corpse of that man fall to the ground, leaving under him a pool of his own blood, Wild turned back to see the other men, they were trembling in fear, in the blink of an eye, Wild killed their boss, and in a futile attempt, they tried to ran away, just to meet their dead in seconds, under that full moon in the sky.

* * *

" **WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!** " Chrom shouted at Wild, who had a mark of a punch in his right cheek, a punch Chrom give him seconds ago, the battle inside the palace ended minutes ago, without any causalities, but Chrom was furious with his friend, he not just jumped out of sight, risking his live, but he jumped straight to face the leader, all by his own, for a tactician to be this stupid, is was unthinkable " **WELL?! WHAT IS YOUR EXCUSE?** "

"i don't have one, at least one that is for you liking" and again, Chrom punched him, in the same spot, this time, Wild fell to the ground, Emmeryn tried to stop them, but Phila and Frederick didn't let her say anything, obviously, they were mad with the tactician, but punching him? Emmeryn didn't like it seeing this in front of her.

" **THEN WHY DID YOU GO?!** "

"…i had to make something"

" **WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU LEFT US, AND JUMPED ALONE LIKE THAT?!** "

Wild didnt replied, he just looked away, with a cough, a ginger thief interrupted their fight

"Sorry to stick my finger in blue, but this is not the time to fight" Wild recognize that voice, turning to his left, he saw Gaius, a thief and a friend of Plegia, in his usual thief outfit, and his lollypop in his mouth, extending a hand to help him to stand "Long time no see bubbles" and again that nickname… ' _Did he just call Chrom "blue?" then?'_ Wild thought.

"Why are you here Gaius?" Wild asked, as Gaius helped him to stand

"Ouch! I came all the way from Plegia to warn you, and you don't even offer a cup of sugar or honey to your buddy? That's rough bubbles"

"You know this thief? He just jumped in front of me and said that he is your friend" Chrom said, a little calmed down, but still angry

"Yeah, he is a friend, without his help, i dont know if i could ran away of Gangrel reach"

"Yeah, no kidding, but aside from that bubbles, i need you to take a look of this" Gaius pulled a sealed scroll out from his back pouch, Wild took it and opened it, after a few minutes of silence, Chrom spoke

"So, what is it?"

Wild furrowed his eyes "We have to leave, now"

"What? Why?"

"Emmeryn, i know this is sudden, but you need to leave the Palace, at least until we can be sure is safe to stay here"

"But, why?" Emmeryn asked "What´s wrong Wild?"

"Trust me, we need to leave, tonight, according to Gaius information, this was the first attempt to take your live, the first of several more"

"Even so Wild, we are at war now, i cant leave my people without a leader, you know that"

"Perhaps i can suggest something?" Frederick spoke up "Might reconsider to relocate to the Eastern palace? The other Kingdoms know nothing of it, is the safest place right now"

"Please Emm" Chrom added "If wild is right, then at least go to the Eastern palace, i cant go to Ferox with you in danger"

Emmeryn took a moment to think, after a sigh, she replied "…Very well, i trust your judgments"

"Thanks Emm" Chrom turned to see Wild "So, we are leaving right now?"

"Yeah, well, YOU will be leaving to the other palace" Everyone turned to see Wild, who put the scroll in his pouch

"I hope you dont mean"

"Yes, i mean ALL of you…except me"

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted at the same time

"I have to secure the border, according with the scroll, they will assault the border city of Sela, i have to go"

"Wait, YOU are our tactician, jumping like this again by yourself is ju-"Chrom tried to reason with him, but he couldnt finish

"There´s no time to discuss Chrom, take Emmeryn to the palace, in a pair of days i will catch you, after making sure the city and the border is stable" Everyone looked each other, trying to think something to persuade him "No objections i guess"

"What about Anna?" it was the voice of Lissa, who was eavesdropping

"…Dont tell Anna or Tharja that i leaved"

"No way! You´re coming with us!" Lissa puffed her cheeks "It's a royal order!"

"Lissa…." Wild sighed "Sorry, but is still no" he turned to see Frederick "Can you bring someone that can take me to the city please? Somebody with a horse"

"If you need to get there quickly, take a Pegasus knight" Phila injected "I will bring somebody here in a pair of minutes" with a bow, Phila leaved the hallway, everyone was displeased to hear that

"…So you really are going, don´t you?" Chrom said

"…Yes, sorry if i acted a little stupid in the fight" Wild replied

"Sorry for the punch's"

"Don't worry, i deserve them"

"Of course you did" Chrom chuckle, but after a few moments, again his serious face "…take care, we will see you in a couple of days"

" **NO YOU DONT!** " Lissa grabbed Wild from his arm " **HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT CHROM?! EMM, SAY SOMETHING!** "

"…Lissa" Emmeryn tried to say something, but with the face that Lissa was making, there wasn´t much she could say

" **HE SAVED ME, CHROM AND NOW YOU EMM! WHY YOU DONT SAY SOMETHING! YOU SAID HE WAS FAMILY NOW!** " She yelled, with tears in her eyes " **C´MON! SAY YOURE JOKING, RIGHT? RIGHT?** "

"Lissa" Wild took her from her shoulders "…do you see me like you see Chrom and Emmeryn…like an older brother?" Lissa nodded, after a brief moments of silence, Wild patted her head and smiled, with his right hand, he cleaned her cheek that had a tear "…thanks Lissa"

Before she could respond, she just fell asleep in his arms, the right hand of Wild was glowing with a light shade of purple

"W-Wild! Wha-"

"Easy Chrom" he walked to the prince, with Lissa in arms "I just used a sleeping hex on her, she will be mad and tired in the morning, but she will be ok"

"Y-You didnt had to go that far" Chrom said as she took Lissa from him "She would understand if you give her a little time"

"Maybe, but right now, i need the three of you safe, i will be back as soon i can"

"Dont do anything stupid"

"I can't promise that Chrom" both of them shared a light chuckle "…keep Anna and Tharja safe"

"I will"Chrom said, from one of the halls, Phila returned with a young knight, with large red hair, a a silver armor and a pair of hairpins whit the shape of little wings ' _Cute'_ Wild thought.

"Excuse my intromission" Phila said "This knight will take you to Sela, her name is Cordelia" The red haired girl bowed

"Is a pleasure to meet Lord Chrom and Lady Emmeryn tactician, Sir Robin" Cordelia said

"Just drop the sir, i really hate when people address me like that" Cordelia had a confused face, before he walked aside of her "Come on Cordelia, there´s no time to lose" She just followed him

"…Are you certain of this Chrom?" Emmeryn asked

"Even if im not, we have to keep you safe Emm, lets just hurry"

"What about me Blue?" Gaius asked a little scared

"You can come with us, a friend of Wild is my friend, tell Panne and the others that we will leave in a hour"

"Who?" Gaius pondered for a second "Oh yeah! Whiskers, gotcha blue"

Chrom sighed ' _They are really Friends? They are so diferent'_

"…. I know what you´re thinking Blue"

"Huh?"

"Sure, here" Gaius took from his pocket a lollypop "I have a lot of these, take one"

Chrom just glared at him ' _…ARE THEY REALLY FRIENDS? He´s more like someone that Lissa would brought to the Palace'_ He could hear how Emmeryn giggle for the thief behavior

* * *

How long the two had flown? Wild didn´t knew, when Cordelia and him left the Palace was midnight, now, the sunlight were rising from the horizon.

They were flying in Cordelia pegasus, Wild behind her, looking to the ground, trying to spot the city, but it was still too dark to see anything too far away from them

"Say Wild, how are you holding up?" Cordelia asked

"Fine, sorry to trouble you, but we really need to go to Sela"

"Are you sure about Sela? Is nothing more like a city of nobles, like Themis, but a little colder, and near to Plegia"

"Im sure, there is a tactic advance from taking Sela"

"What could you possibly could take from Sela?"

"Their rivers"

"E-Excuse me, the rivers you said?" Cordelia couldn't believe what she just heard

"Yeah, the rivers" Wild pointed below them "If they take Sela, then they have access to the rivers that pass through the city, and with them, three quarters parts of the kingdom are connected to those rivers, they can mobilize the troops in days, instead of weeks"

"But isn´t Sela guarded for the Elite forces? Falcon Knights and Paladins?"

"Yeah, but they can get overwhelmed in days, without the help of the capital, they can only last a couple of days, remember that last night they attempted to kill Emmeryn, right now they can't spare any units, at least until the Feroxi Army arrive"

"Then what do you plan to do? You can't stay in the city, less leave it"

"No, but i have my trumps cards, trust me, i will do anything in my power to save the city and the kingdom"

Cordelia turned to see him in the face, it was odd, even if he was a Plegian, he is fighting for the enemies of his nation, Phila was right, he was odd, but strangely, he seemed to be reliable

"What´s wrong?" Wild asked

"Nothing" she turned again to the front, with a little blush when she noticed how long she stared him "Hold tight, we are almost there!"

The city was finally in sight, and under the light of the rising sun, they went to their destination

* * *

"Im sorry, i think i miss heard, what did you said?" Athena, the Falcon Captain in the city questioned the words of Wild, her family was in the royal guard and in the Pegasus and Falcon squad for generations, she is one of the newest leaders of the past decade, she defended the royal family even when the previous exalt went crazy in his crusade, and after the dead of the bloody Exalt, she was the personal escort of Emmeryn, when the child had only 15 years old and she was 17 years old, and like Emmeryn, both of them were very similar, she have a light blue long hair, with a fishtail hairstyle, and with her blue light armor, she was what all the new recruits wanted to be, Strong, intelligent and beautiful, a symbol of what the guards of the Royal House has to be, and still, in all her years, nobody suggested what she just heard the tactician said

"What i said is we have to retreat and evacuate the city, today" Wild said bluntly, they were in the war tent, and even when Wild was surrounded by women, most of them beautiful and strong, he was the only one that wasn´t dropping any sweat drops, a hour ago, Wild and Cordelia reached the city, and with the badge of tactician, Wild convened a meeting with the captain, in the tent was him, Athena, and other 5 guards, still, they were stunned for the carefree request the purple haired tactician wanted, what Cordelia could say or thing was unknown for them, she was doing a errand that Wild requested her.

"Im sorry, but is this a joke?" Another Falcon knight spoke, her name is Megan, and like Athena, she is one of the elite forces to guard the city, and the second in command, she have a short-pink hairstyle, and use a variation of the standard uniform, with red and yellow colors in her armor "Even if we believe you, evacuating the city, without using the boats, and before the 'enemy' strike, is just crazy, are you sure you're not the buffoon of the exalt and not her tactician?"

"Calm down Meg, the crest of the badge is genuine, but i have to agree with her, this is crazy"

"No is not" Wild injected, unfolding the scroll of his pouch in the table where they were talking "Look the map, in about a hour or two, the city will be attacked, even with your forces, if the city don't fall today, it won't stand the attack for more than a week"

"And still, you suggested that we must retire all the forces in the border and use them to help the evacuation, leaving our back exposed" Athena said

"Yes and no" Wild took a pen, and draw a 'X' in various locations of the map, all of them outside the city, near the border, that was a mountain, the border of Plegia and Ylisse was just in the middle of the mountain, and the city was about 40 minutes away in foot, 10 in air, there were about 20 'X' in the map when he finished "I need you to place the Steel stakes in these places, after that, use all the time i will give you to evacuate the city"

"Are you sure tactician? Only Steel stakes? Nothing more?"

"Yes, im sure"

"What will you do with the stakes? i don't get it, you said that the main force of the attack is wyvern riders"

"I will hit them with thunder" again, all the girls in the tent were confused

"I beg your pardon, but somebody pay this buffoon, the act of tactician is too big for him" Megan injected "Even the townsfolks know that the wyverns are weak to Wind attacks, not thunder"

"…Perhaps, but im really curious to know what will you do tacti….no, for what will you do Wild" Athena said

"Athena?! Are you going to listen this Plegian trait-"

"Enough!" Athena shouted looking to her subordinate "He is the person who saved my cousin Arthur" Megan gulped

"You´re his cousin?" Wild asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yes, i am, he can be a little dramatic, but after what happened, the last month he only talked of you and how you saved little Diana" she put her hands on her waist "Maybe i can give you a chance, we will proceed as you command, i wish you luck Wild"

"Thanks Athena now i-"

"Excuse me, are you done already Wild?" a voice from outside the tent called him, it was Cordelia, who entered the tent "Im sorry if i interrupted something, but i have all what you wanted"

"We already finished Cordelia, your time couldn´t be better"

"Umm, are you sure this is what you want?" Cordelia was carrying leather armor, and some special parts of the Pegasus riders seats "I don't know why you wanted this"

"Don't worry, just let me take a look" Wild took the armor, indeed, it was a pure leather armor, something only the local militia would use, but there was a problem "You could only got armor of women right?"

"Yes, im sorry, i didn't find any male suits, after all, there's only 3 or 4 men in the lines"

"Well, it should be alright, now…" he turned to see her, looking her, head to toe "…actually, can you help me with something else?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Undress"

Silence filled the tent, some of the guards had a vein forming in their heads for that demand, Cordelia just blushed, crossing her arms on her chest, like she was trying to protect herself for that request "E-Excuse me?"

"I wanted a little help with the stakes, but these leather armor are a little too small for Athena or another guard to wear it, well except for you" Athena just sighed, so that´s what he meant, she couldn't believe how blunt the Tactician was, MAYBE he was really a buffoon

"B-BUT, I CANT JUST USE MY REGULAR ARMOR?" She was still with her arms around her chest area

"Sorry, no, dont worry, i will leave you have your change of clothes, Athena, could you tell me where is the forge in the mean time?" Wild handed the armor to Cordelia, who was still blushing and looking down

"S-Sure…follow me" Athena leaved the tent with Wild and Megan, leaving Cordelia behind, confused and embarrassed, holding those leather armor

"W-Why these have to be so tight?!" she muttered as she took a closer look

* * *

' _How did i agreed with this?'_ Cordelia thought, she was wearing those leather armor, for her misfortune, an armor that revealed that her breastplate was…a sham, all the travel from Sela to those places she was forced to leave behind his armor, and anything that was metallic, even her hairpins ' _and i thought the boys would love those pin, they are so cute'_ she thought with a sad face

"Ready Cordelia, this is set" Wild shouted a few meters away, as he sheathed Heiwa again and approached her.

For the last hour, her routine was to transport him to every place he marked, and for one odd reason, all the metallic parts that she or her horse used were dispatched behind in her tent, Wild said that it was for her security, even when he have a metallic sword.

"D-Dont get closer!" Cordelia shouted, covering her chest, Wild just sighed, and turned back

"Sorry, there is only one left, so just get closer, we need to leave" there was only one condition that Cordelia had, every time they reached a point of the map, he had to wait for her to turn around when he jumped off the pegasus, and he would turn around to let her get closer to him to ride the pegasus, Wild didn't understood this, put as before, there wasn't any time to lose, he just accepted, and the last hour they did the same over and over again.

"Here, take my hand" Cordelia said, as she helped him to ride again, and in a minute, they were flying again

"You know, if you are cold, i can give you my robe"

"Im not cold!"

"Then why are you holding your chest like that? Your chest hurt?"

"N-No! just…just…" she was trying her best to not broke in tears "Is just…my things…."

"i said is only for this time, when we end this, you can have your cute hairpins again"

Her sobs stopped, as she regained some air to respond properly "y-you think…my hairpins are…cute?"

"Huh?" Wild didn't knew were this was going "Y-Yeah, they are cute, i didn't knew there could be hairpins that cute" she chuckle "Did i said something funny?"

"N-No…im just glad"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, lest just finish" and with a little pull of the reins, the Pegasus went faster

It was curious, what he was doing, every time Wild descended to a stake, he draws his sword, and after enchanting some words, the stakes glowed, she didn´t understood what he was doing, after he finished with the last stake, she gathered courage to ask "What are you doing with the stakes?"

"Is…something i didn't expect i have to use any time soon" he replied as he ride the Pegasus behind her "Lets go, we don't want to be near when the thunder strike them"

"Thunder?" she questioned, looking up, it was still early in the morning, but she could tell that the sky was clear "Are you sure?"

They Heard the sound of people yelling in the mountains, with the scream of wyverns, the Plegian invasion had started "…don't take flight, let's go!" Cordelia pulled the reins, as her Pegasus ran straight forward to the city, then she hear something big behind them, and some drops falling in front of her, but they were strange, after a few seconds, she felt the robe of Wild covering her, with the hood over her head

"Wild?"

"Dont stop" Wild replied "No matter what you hear, don't stop and don't turn back"

Again, the scream of rage were replaced with some of agony, now with the wyverns hitting the ground, as she smelled a scent of iron, and again, some strange drops, one fell in her hand

"…red drops?" she tried to turn back, but was stopped for Wild "What is going on?"

"…You are a Pegasus Knight, but there are some things, that is better to ignore, instead of regretting turning back"

"B-But"

"You trust me?" Cordelia bit her lower lip

"Yes, i trust you"

"Then please, don't turn back, let's just meet with the others" without any other objections or question of her, they continued his route, as the sound of the thunder was now filling the air

* * *

"Impossible…." Megan muttered, as she was behind Athena, watching the mountain in their Pegasus, watching, waiting.

"Yes, impossible, and still, he did it anyway, i never expected he could do something like this, Arthur was right, he can make miracles "Athena injected "He is truly a guardian angel"

"More like a demon to me" She said as she pointed the mountains "I never would guessed that one person could take down an army"

Now his plan was clear, an hour ago, aside of the stakes, he requested a lot of signboards with the phrase ' _ **ANYONE WHO DARES TO CROSS THIS LAND, WILL BE STRUCK BY A LIGHTING**_ ' it was crazy, even stupid in a new level, and still, it was happening in her eyes, now all was clear.

"Wild is taking down the force of the enemy and breaking it under his same weight" Athena said, it was really a simple plan, using the stakes, Wild gathered inside them magic energy, electricity, now, alone they couldn't do much on their own, but if something passed above them, with something **METALLIC** like a axe or a lance, the magic in the stake would be released and strike the object (in this case, the riders) and kill them in the spot, with the wyverns, and every time somebody tried to pass through that path, will be in danger, Wild really created a lighting storm without clouds or rain, striking them from below "Curious isn't it?"

"Athena?"

"Look at the mountains Megan, what do you see?"

After seconds, Megan replied "Right now, the only thing i can see is the reflect of several crimson rivers covering the green mantle of the fields"

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAND THAT ALL FOR NOW, PHEW, IM VERY SORRY! Im really trying my best to correct the grammar errors, i swear, i hope there is not something that could confuse the reader in this chapter.**

 **Now! Time to answer some questions and PM!**

 **First: dont worry, right now, the cannon girls in this fanfiction are Tharja and Anna, if I write something between Wild and another female Shepard, is not automatically another rival in the story, but i should say that i love some dialogues of the games, soooo you will se some references from no won**

 **Second: im really having a hard time deciding about the pairing, some peoples said that Wild can have a harem, that there's a great lack of that type of stories (at least in fire emblem) now, im not totally sure about what i should do, i started this story having about 80% of the couples and son/daughters already written, but now, having an harem or concubines don't sound like a bad idea (CURSE YOU ZERO NO TSUKAIMA AND OTHERS JAPANESE REFERENCES I DONT REMEMBER RIGHT NOW!)**

 **Third: yes, i know, there´s a problem with the gramar, and i apologize for that, i will do my best to get a beta reader or a editor to check my work before i publish it, but for now, is something i will do alone, sorry for the confusions**

 **And finally, the main reason why im answering this questions, the reason why i didnt put much effort in the story with other characters is very simple, i didn't believe i could get such large audience, when I started this fanfiction, my best hopes were to have 20 or 30 readers, right now, when the chapter 8 was published, are a lot more, about 200 persons that read, suggest and support me, im really, really glad for all your support guys, if it weren't for you, maybe i hadn't come this far with the story, knowing i had a lot of problems in english, i couldnt (and still) believe how much acceptance i could find, again, thank you for taking your time, i will do my best to write a story of your liking and a** **s always, all the reviews, PM and suggestions are welcome.**

 **Without anything more to say, i hope you have a pleasant day, and a happy weekend, we will met the next week.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys, Shidesu here, yeah, i know, its been a while, sorry about that, i had a lot of work to do, and you know… Work/University can be cruel. Fortunatly, i have a few weeks free, before the Winter break, sooooooo here's the new chapter, i hope you enjoy it.**

 **Quick notes:**

 **if you read ITALICS with " ", is whispering, not thoughts, in case you get confused, the italics with single ' ' are thoughts.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10** **: Now what we expected**

"Hey Lissa, how is your morning?" Chrom asked

"Mmmph!" Lissa puffed her cheeks turning away of her brother, she was angry "Maribelle, did you hear something?"

"M-My dear Lissa, are you sure that´s the behavior of a princess?" Maribelle tried to calm her down

"Fine! If you think is nothing, then maybe i should march alone!" She walked away of them

"I see she´s still angry" Chrom said scratching the back of his head, its been two days since they left Ylisstol, marching to the Eastern Palace, and leaving Wild behind, even with the big protest that Lissa give them yesterday

"Well my good Lord, i cant blame my dear Lissa" Maribelle injected "He barely lost Lady Emmeryn that night, leaving behind someone you called 'Brother' certainly is a serious blow to her"

"I know" Chrom saw how Stahl aproached Lissa, trying his best to calm her down, sighing he just continued walking to the palace.

And that was true, its been two days since they left, and it wasn't easy, telling the big group they needed to leave was one thing, but the hard part was when he talked what happened to Anna and Tharja that Wild marched to the border to secure it, Anna couldn´t believe it, she secluded in her waggon, and Tharja didn´t replied to anyone in the last day´s, she just ate his portion, practice magic and took his patrol duties, no doubt she was mad, but even before, she replied his her sharp toungue, but now, she was so distant to the group.

"If i might dare to ask, why did you tell him?" Maribelle took him out of his thoughts

"To who maribelle?" Chrom replied

"Wild of course" she look at Lissa "I know that my dear Lissa protested, but what about you my good lord? And lady Emmeryn?"

Chrom thought for a moment "I…tried to stop him as well, but i couldnt, just…."

"…you were too worried about Lady Emmeryn safety?"

"Yeah, but still" he clenched his fist "I should tried a little more, in his moment i didnt doubt him, but now, im not sure if leaving one of my friends behind to save my sister is fair"

"Please my good Sir, if Wild offered himself then there's no problem, he must be fine and im sure he will be with us before you know…..but i must say" Maribelle looked around, to find in the front of the troops, a man with green outfits, looking nervous "…is this really the best route for us to follow? Im not sure if Wild would recommend this path" She was right, before they marched to the palace, Wild recomended to follow a route nearly the Ferox border, but the hierarch insisted in this route of the mountains, it was a more direct path to the palace, but a risky one as well, if they were ambushed, the terrain would play against them, having only one air unit.

"He is the one of the Hierarch´s, one of the persons that guided Emmeryn during her early years of her rule."

"Still my good Lord" Maribelle frowned her eyes "that man…"

"Yes, i know Maribelle, he is one of the parliament members that wanted to hand down Wild, but now he want to fix it"

"Mmmph! If he really want redemption, he should try to-" suddenly, the hierarch ran away, in front of the group, before anyone could say or do anything, a screech from above of the mountain could be heard, a wave of Wyvern riders came from the cliffs

"An ambush?! But ho-" Chrom saw how the hierarch was waving his arms to the riders

"W-Wait! Im with you" the hierarch yelled

"Mmmm?" a wyvern rider glared at him "So, you´re the little pig that betrayed his exalt, tell me, do you have what we wanted?"

The hierarch flinched for that comment "N-No, im afraid i couldn't get closer to the sword, b-but im still handi-arrg!" an axe pierced his chest, killing him in the spot

"If you couldn´t do your dammed work then you´re useless little pig!" he glared to Chrom "Im Vasto by the way, know the name of the man that will take your live little prince, at least you surrender the Fire Emblem"

"I prefer to fight, Phila, take Emm to the back of the group!"

"Ha! Nice try little Prince, without the mongrel, i doubt you can do a thing" Vasto said with a mocking face

He was half right, before Wild joined the shepherds, Frederick was the one who did all the tactic work, but not in such situation, right now, they were in a bad position, he knew that if they fight, they could overwelt them, but he wasn´t sure if everyone would stay alive at the end of the havoc, he bit his lower bit ' _Where are you Wild?'_ he thought, knowing that even if his friend was in his way to meet him, he wouldn´t join in time, not with the route they were, he glanced back to see his brothers and sisters in arms, just to find Tharja walking to him.

"I will take the reins….for now" Tharja said when she was aside of him

"Tharja?" He cocked an eyebrow

"After Wild, im the only one that have any idea of what to do" lifting her Nosferatu, without losing focus of her objectives

"Are you sure?"

"As i said, i will take the reins for now, or you have a better plan?" Again, Chrom turned to see the shepherds, he spotted Anna, who was ready to fight, and with an approving nod of her, he exhaled relieved

"Ok, guide us"

"My pleasure" she said with a devilish grin in her face "I will make him pay for calling my love a mongrel" and with a last hiss of her, the battle began.

* * *

It was quite simple, she ordered that Virion, Ricken and Stahl were aiming for any incoming wyvern on their right, Miriel, Kellam and Vaike would be guarding the mountain side on the left, Chrom, Frederick, Lon´qu and Panne would be in the front lines, lastly in the middle of all the group, Tharja, Lissa and Maribelle would be ready to counter with magic any incoming attack that the group couldn´t handle and heal any wound.

It was a pleasant surprise that Tharja knew how to take the reins of a tactician, maybe was because she wanted to get closer to Wild, Chrom wasn´t sure if Lissa would be glad to hear that, but right now, he was happy to know how reliable Tharja was, and for the looks of the fight, she chose the right fighters and formation, in a way, it was really scary the way Tharja mimics Wild strategy, with a certain purple coat on her, the only difference could be the height between the two, that and the gender, but otherwise, they were really similar, a cry in front of him snapped him out of his thoughts, with a quick movement, he deflected the attack of a axe fighter, and with a dash, he killed him with an attack on his chest

"Concentrate" Tharja said, obliously annoyed for the lack of focus of the prince

"Sorry, is just, you´re really alike Wild" Chrom said as he prepared falchion for another strike, he heard how Tharja giggled in a dark way, he felt a chill on his back.

"Well, il take that like the royal blessing" Tharja said as she hit a wyvern rider with her Nosferatu, Chrom could felt the piercing glare of Lissa behind him.

"R-Right, im just glad that you´re in our side" he said as the last axe fighter was killed for Panne, only leaving a small group of six wyvern riders, Vasto behind all of them, with a smile

"Ha! Do you think you win this little prince? In short, we will have our back up, as your border is destroyed right now" Vasto said lifting his axe high up, with a battle cry of his men

"With my love in the border, im more worried about your army" Tharja said as she raised her arm "Now, shall i end you? Or you prefer to run?"

"The mongrel? Right about now he must be dead, there's no way…"Vasto stared behind his group, his smile disappeared, as a new unit approached behind the shepherds, Chrom and Tharja turned back to see a Pegasus knight with red hair, and somebody behind her

"Cordelia!" Chrom shouted as she approached him, he noticed that behind her was Wild, with black bags under his eyes, exhausted, and barely awake, he was in worst state that the first time they meet "Gods, what happened?"

"Milord, we defended the border the best we could, but…"Cordelia helped Wild to jump off of her pegasus, Chrom was right, Wild could barely stand, less lift a weapon "…our defenses started to fall in the past days, at least we could evacuated most of the cities, he eradicated the first waves of the invasion, but now…"

"I…Im… ok cordelia" Wild said, his voice was weak, he had hardly any energy to keep fighting, right now, the only reason he could stand, was for sheer will force "But…there´s other thing we….need to discuss…."

" **NO FUCKING WAY** " Vasto shouted " **OUR REINFORCEMENTS WERE ABOUT 300 WYVERNS UNITS, THERES NO FUCKING WAY YOU COULD KILL THEM!"** Now, his men were dead quiet, they couldn´t believe what they heard

Wild slowly walked to the front line, stumbling on some steps, staring for a moment to Vasto, he reached for something under his cloak, and before Vasto could ask, he threw a black bag "i think this was from a man called Tello" Vasto eyes widened when he heard that name, it was the name of one of the Wyverns Lords of Plegia, the one that was supposed to invade Sela, why Wild had that bag? More importantly, Why he was there? There was no way that… "He is dead"

Vasto took a while to process that "…What?"

"I said…...HE IS DEAD" Wild yelled with the little energies he still had "He was….one of the first men that tried to invade Sela, he learn the hard way…..that he couldn´t cross the border"

Now the remaining Wyverns Riders were doubting if the reinforcements would arrive, Vasto just tightened the grip on his Short Axe, now clearly upset "…you really are a mongrel…" suddenly, with a pull of the reins of his wyvern, the beast dashed forward to Wild, just to be hit for a Nosferatu spell of Tharja, crashing a few feet's away of the shepherds, the remaining Wyverns raiders just flew away of the place.

" **FUCK!** " Vasto shouted, trapped under his dead wyvern " **DON´T THINK YOU JUST WON THIS YOU FUCKING MONGREL! IF IS NOT ME, ANOTHER WILL KILL YO-"** Before he could finish, Tharja gave the final strike with a gruesome sound of her spell hitting the man.

Everyone sighed relieved that the figth was over, Chrom turned back to see his sister Emmeryn approaching him, with a serious face, as soon as he tried to talk, the sound of a slap could be heard, everyone turned to see that Tharja just slapped Wild, angry and annoyed of his leave, especially for the way he leaved the group, Anna ran to them before Thraja could do anything that she later would regret

"… **do you have…any idea how worried….were we?** " Tharja said, still with her han don the air, waiting for his answer, cleching the fist on her other hand

"…yes….." Wild muttered, yet still for the slap, looking at her, without a blink, and with a calm voice

"… **Would you do it again….all by yourself?** "

"Yes" again with that calm voice, even if he was exhausted, he was still, waiting for any punishment from Tharja or Anna

" **Why?! Didn´t you said that no matter what, we would stay together?! You, Me, Even that bimbo girl!** " Tharja shouted, trying to control herself, now glaring directly at him, Wild looked away, her words maybe were charged with frustration or anger, still they remained true "…you said that you had to leave once, never twice….and still, you´re are willing to leave us again….why?"

With a great sigh, he turned to see her into the eyes "Because i care for you, for Anna, for everyone…call me selfish if you want but….i don't want to lose someone precious to me"

Now Tharja looked away with a slight blush biting his lower lip, Anna did the same, its been a while since Wild spoke like that, to said those things so freely, Chrom and Emmeryn sighed relieved, maybe their tactician could survive her wrath, after a few moments, Wild lightly jumped when Tharja started caressing the cheek she hit before

"…fine…just…dont leave us again without saying a thing"

Chrom coughed in his fist, drawing attention to him "I think we need your report of what happened in the borders Wild…but" With a second look, Chrom scratched the back of his head "I think that can wait, you need to take a little nap at least Wild"

"No…im fine…"

"No, you´re not" Tharja said, as the hand she used to caress his cheek, now was in the back of Wild neck "Maybe i should punish you now~" she said with a smirk, and with a quick movement, she took something that he had attached, as she did this, Wild eyes just closed and fell on her, of course, Tharja catch him, resting his head on her bosom

"W-Wait Tharja, what did you just did?" Chrom asked, a little shocked for that

"mmm~? O nothing, i just took this little talisman that was on his neck" She looked down when she heard the snore of Wild "MAYBE this talisman maintained him awake, without it, well…" She ruffled gently his hair, gaining a slight groan from him "…i think you don´t have any complains, right?"

"Umm, no i gu-"

" **Now, wait a moment there"** Anna said as she took Wild from one of his wrist " **Why are you so comfortable with him in that position?** "

"Please, spare me the air" Tharja said with a defiant stare "i know about the little incident of the bathroom" Anna flinched for a moment "Yes, i know very well what you tried to do…now i think i ca-"

"W-Well, what about the thing you tried to do when you arrived!?" Anna shouted, with a pink blush on her cheeks, it would take a lot of time to solve this, the two women were showing quite the spectacle, that was answered for chuckles and laughs of the shepherds, to Chrom, all this situation was really awkward, with the longest sigh he ever had, he scratched his eyes, trying to not loose his cool.

"…Chrom" He turned back, to see Emmeryn, with a serious face "Im glad we resolved this…but im afraid i must go to Ylisstol"

"WHAT?!" Chrom shouted, now drawing the attention of everyone "Wait Emm, why do you want to return?"

"Is for what Cordelia told me" Cordelia bowed awkwardly, not knowing if she did something good or bad "I appreciate the actions that you and Wild took to maintain me safe, but if what she told me is true, then the people need me"

"Yes, the people need you, but they need you alive and safe, thats why we were marching to the palace, to-"

"Sorry Chrom…knowing how hard Wild fought to give our people a chance to survive…if i dont return now, the people could panic if they heard that im not in the capital"

"No way sis!"Lissa ran to her as she shouted and took her from her arm "I-If you´re going, I'm going with you"

"No Lissa, i need you to take care of Chrom, Wild and all the shepherds" she said as she patted her head, after a few seconds of silence, Emmeryn took something under her clothes, and give it to his brother "Chrom…ill entrust this to you"

Chrom couldn't believe it, in his hands, there was a great plate, big enough to be a shield, with a white gem Stone and another 4 sockets, with a detail that looked ancient, still, he recognized it "Emm….the Fire emblem?" to think that Emmeryn had it hidden in her clothes all this time, was unbelievable, especially for it´s size

"Yes, take it to Ferox- to safety"

"And leave you behind? No, Emm, i cant do that!"

"Chrom, No part of House Ylisse matter more than the Emblem, it have tremendous power, but too much blood has been shed over it already…..i hope it finds a better guardian in you than it did in me"

Chrom stood motionless, he didn't want to hear it, not this way "Emm, gods, you can´t talk like that! ... you sound like you´re giving up already"

Emmeryn looked over the shoulder of his brother, and with a warm smile, she pointed behind him, Chrom turned back to see Wild, that was being carried for Tharja and Anna from his shoulders, still unconscious "Like Wild, i am not giving up, i am only giving what i can"

Chrom and Lissa tried to say something, anything, but tight now, they were drawing a blank,they know better that when Emmeryn have something on her mind, is already settle that she would do it

"Frederick, keep them safe" Emmeryn said as Frederick bowed

"Your Grace, the Pegasus Knights will escort you to Ylisstol" Phila injected

"Very well Phila"

Phila looked at Cordelia, and with a smile "Cordelia… im sure you did your best, but for now, stay with the prince" Cordelia tried to respond, but she couldn´t say anything "I know what's in your mind, but I need you with them"

"…as you command captain" Cordelia replied "I hope our departed sisters give us streng until we meet again"

"Lets go Phila, we-" Emmeryn turned back, just to be stopped for Chrom

"Wait Emm! This is madness, i just can´t let you march to your dead, it won't bring peace to anyone!" Chrom shouted "Ylisse needs you, WE need you! Please, Be selfish for once in your life!"

Emmeryn was silent for a short moment, before she replied "….I love you Chrom, both you and Lissa are my everything…As for the peace i seek… but i have to go, Im sorry, i truly am." Emmeryn give them the warmest smile she had "Let us embrace again when you arrive with the Feroxi reinforcements"

Emmeryn walked away with Phila and the Pegasus knights, Chrom and Lissa tried to stop her, but they were retained for Frederick and Cordelia, they could only see how Emmeryn with the time, was lost in the horizon, despite the shouts of Chrom and Lissa.

* * *

'… _where….where i am?'_ Wild thought, he felt like if he was flying, or better said, floating, in a sea of darkness, even if he tried to see around, only darkness he could see ' _…where i am?'_

He closed his eyes, or tough he did, he couldn't tell the difference, the only thing he could feel was the cold of the place '… _im dreaming?_ ' he pinched his cheek, and as he thought, he didnt felt anything ' _mmm….i wonder why I'm floating in this place…'_

"You are here because you heart is troubled" Wild leaned opening his eyes, looking around, seeing a feminine figure on her knees like a little child, it was strange, it was like a shadow, without face or any detail in her form, he could tell it was a female for her voice, but it was something in the same voice that wasn´t right, like if they were four or five persons talking at the same time "You came back, after a while"

"W-Who are you?"

"Whoever you want me to be" as she stood up, with a gesture of one of her hand, her shape changed, Wild widened his eyes as the figure transformed in Tharja "I can be your desire" again, she transformed, this time in Anna "Or you Courage" again, she transformed, now in Tiki "Or you Hope" and again, to his shock, she transformed in Chrom "Or your friend" a knot in his throat, as she transformed in his mother "Or your guilt" for last, she transformed in him "But most of all, im you" as she returned to her original form, if that shadow form was her original

"M-Me? W-What is this? H-How this can be?"

"As i said, im whoever you want me to be, you don´t know who i am?"

It took him a while, as he gulped, he replied "W-Well…for all what you said, you could be…my heart?"

"Close enough, but no" She leaned to him, face to face, as she transformed again "You could said, im a part of your soul"

"M-My soul?! That make no sense! Nothing of this make sense! I must over worked, or that talisman was cursed, or Tharja just hex me in my sleep" he scratched his temples, trying to wake up, but nothing.

"Since when the feelings on your heart or your soul make sense?" She teased, poking one of his cheeks "As i said, im your soul, or at least a part you dont want to accept"

"Thats...make even less sense, a part of me i don´t accept?"

"Yes, a part of you that you don´t want to embrace, to release!" she started to dance around him "You felt it the first time you meet Anna, when Tharja was at your side, even the first time Chrom and you talked with Lissa and Frederick"

"A feeling? You didn´t said you were a part of my soul?! Decide yourself!"

"That´s what i want, but you don´t want to say my real name" as she danced away, with movements as she was dancing on leafs, leaving a white trail behind her "You see, i feel whimsical now that im free, soooooooooo you can stay here for a while, or even dance with me if you want, but you´re not leaving~"

Wild deadpanned, even if what she said was true, he couldn´t believe something like that lived inside him, hell, he don't even know if he was dreaming or finally Tharja decided to use a extra-strong hex on him and failed, and now he was delusional, either way, he sat resting his head on his right hand, watching how that…thing was dancing, following something only she could see, he had to admit it, even if he was delusional, he had a very rational illusion on his mind right now.

"By the way" His delusional friend said "Even if you think you´re hexed, i remind you that if that was the case, Heiwa would help you right now with any kind of magic or curse

He thought for a moment as now his face was of somebody with a Deja-vú feeling ' _…Shit, that´s right, even without Heiwa, im pretty sure i still have my cloak, but then…that mean'_ He rose up, as he ran to the shadow, when she saw that, she giggled and danced away of him "W-Wait! You didn´t said you would flee!"

"Neither i said i would stay still~" As she went even faster, since when the delusion or shadows or whatever was that were so fast? "C´mon! Keep your pace" With a jump, the trail she was leaving behind were now thicker

"I-I can´t, why im getting tired? Is my delusion or dream, god dammit!" Wild stopped, resting on his knees as he was pating, he lost her, in that thick thing, what was this thing? Fog or something like the magic he release when he use Kin? He couldn´t tell

After a few moments, looking around, something catch his eye, in the trial, they were…figures? He get closer, just to see that the figures were moving, they were very tiny, but as he get closer, he noticed that they weren´t just random figures, it was…him? As he raised his arm to touch it, something catch him instead, as he was pulled, and now, flying in circles, it was that shadow again

"Great chose! Now lets see~"

"W-What? F-first put me do-" as he blinked, all of what he see changed, the space, the surrounding darkness transformed in a scene he knew, with the light of a campfire and the starlight's above of them, the group of people around him, the atmosphere of peace and joy, ut what pierced his heart, the face of a person that was dancing with him

"Whats wrong Wild? Aren´t you enjoying your dance with me?" Tiki said as she embraced now the Wild of 4 years old "You were so persistent on this, weren´t you? She giggled as she patted his head, but he pushed her away, panting again, closing his eyes in disbelief, when he opened his eyes, he returned to where he was with that shadow.

"Awww, why did you pushed her away?" the shadow pouted, but Wild was astonished, angry, or even crazy, to experience something like that, so vivid, so real.

"…Who…Who are you?" he asked again

"You know who I am, but you don't want to say it" the shadow replied, when Wild tried to reach her, his hand started to banish, with the rest of his body, very slowly "Oh…its look like you're waking up, well see ya later"

"Huh?! Didn´t you said you won't let me go?"

"I said i´am whimsical too" she replied with a giggle "I hope the next time you guess my real name" as she banished waving her hand.

* * *

Wild slowly woke up, staring at the ceiling, feeling cold, and a slight light of a candle on his left, he waited a while, as the sound in his world returned, it was weird, usually, he forgot any dream he had in minutes, but more like a dream, was like a memory, he scratched his eyes, shaking off his sleepiness

"Oh, finally awake?" a voice called from his right side, turning, he saw Cordelia sit in a chair, sewing his blouse "Sleep well?"

"Umm… yes, thanks…how much…."

"How much you slept?" Cordelia said as she laid the blouse and needle in the desk aside "Well…about two days, Tharja was right when she said you would sleep like a log when you´re exhausted" Wild quickly looked under his blankets, searching for something "…If youre looking for her, she just left about 10 minutes ago" He flinched for a second, and sweating he asked with an awkward face

"Wh-What made you think…i was looking for her?"

"W-Well" Cordelia looked away, with a slight blush "She was…on top of you….snugling her face in your chest… she left because it´s getting late and she…." She coughed in her fist "…she went to get her…'nightgown', seriously… her attire reveals a lot of her figure already"

"Y-Yeah… its a typical dark mage outfit…but i agree, she exposes a lot of skin" Wild said rubbing his cheek, he took a moment to realize something "Say Cordelia, tell me that Tharja didn´t change my clothes when i was sleep" He was wearing a new purple blouse with Golden strings and details in the sleeves, probably one of Anna original, it was soft and warm, like his cloak, looking around, he found Heiwa and his cloak laying on the desk aside of the door of his chamber, he noticed as well the chimney and all his belonging on another table, that place was actually familiar "Were are we?"

"We are in Ferox, and dont worry, Anna and Stahl dressed you, when Tharja was happily snuggling on your cloak, i guess she was really happy"

"About what?"

"I dont know, she was happy when Sumia tried to help me with your sword, and couldn´t lift it from the hilt, Lissa was disappointed, and Tharja had a grin from ear to ear, can you explain me? Neither Lissa or Anna wanted to explain me, Tharja replied as 'Taking back what belonged to her'"

"W-Well….is a long story" Wild said, turning to see the window of his room, gazing the snowfall outside "By the way Cordelia, aren´t you tired? And….sewing my blouse? Just watching me in my recovery is enough, you dont need to overwork for me"

"Hardly" She replied proud of herself "I had my meals, even if I had to eat here, and i dont neglect my sleep, Stahl, Lissa and I were taking turns to watch over you….well, i could say Tharja as well….but…"

"More like 'Indulging herself with me' than watching for me, right?" Cordelia nodded with a small smile "Yeah, but even in her way, she's looking for my health….even if it dont look like"

"Yeah, but now that you´re awake, we can finally march to get back Lady Emmeryn" Wild froze with that phrase, Cordelia covered her mouth, she slipped some words and noticed too late, Wild turned to see her, of course he would react like that

"What do you mean? Isn´t Emmeryn in the palace?" Cordelia sighed, closing her eyes, for what she said, in the next minutes, she explained what happened after he passed out, when she finished, Wild was looking at the ceiling, clutching to his blankets with his fist, and after a moment of silence, he rose up "Take me to where Chrom and the Khans are"

* * *

"W-Wait Wild! Slow down! You´re still shaking" Cordelia tried to stop him, but he refused to stop, even if he could barely stand

"There's no time to lose, we have to go" He replied, using one of the walls of the hallway to support himself

"I know, i know, but forcing yourself like this won't do any good to you" She said as she extended her hand to help him "Come, at least let me help you" Wild sighed, and after a few moments, he took her hand, both felt a chill passing from theirs back, as a pair of hands took Wild from behind

"….you are too close of my Love, want to be hexed?" it was Tharja "I thought it was clear that he is mine" her head layed on the right shoulder of Wild, with a menacing stare "i go for a pair of minutes and you´re stealing him….maybe i shou-"

"I-Its my fault Tharja, i was looking for Chrom" Wild said, trying to calm her down "B-But now that you´re here, w-why you….dont…help us…?" he turned to see her, and was surprised to see her using his purple cloak, looking down and up to realize all that time, he forgot his cloak on the room, and now, Tharja was happily using it, even is his cloak was a little big for her, it was closed "…why are you…using my cloak?"

Tharja blushed, the hint of anger she had was replaced for one of embarrassment, playing with the lapel of the cloak, she looked away, slowly opening it, before she could fully open it, Wild stopped her, with a blush as well

"F-Forget about it, stupid question" He said as he closed the cloak again "S-Still, i need to find Chrom" He grabbed her from his wrist, and walked awkwardly to the throne room of Flavia

"W-Wait Wild, are you sure it can´t wait?" As soon Cordelia asked, they heard somebody yelling in the throne room "…i guess no"

The three entered the throne room, there were the khans, with Chrom, Stahl and a fainted Lissa, being carried for Stahl, when they entered, Chrom and Stahl turned to see them

"Wild!"Chrom shouted "Your time couldn´t be better, we are marching back to Plegia"

"Hold on" Basillio said "Your tactician probably just woke up, he is still weak, and we have a lot of time"

"The old oaf is right" Flavia injected "we have to prepare as well, i assure you we will be marching tomorrow in the night"

"That´s not fast enough" Chrom said "We have to return, NOW"

"What happened?" Wild asked

"Gangrel, that´s what happened" Chrom was trying to control himself "He ordered that Emmeryn have to be executed in the next full moon"

"What?! But, how? Wasn´t she guarded? They couldnt posib-"

"Another traitor, Goddammit!" he punched one of the pillar of the room "Just when she arrived to the Palace, another stupid noble handed her over to the wyverns riders, she is still in Ylisse, but in two weeks…."

"…Ok, Chrom, it´s hard, i know, but now you have to calm down"

"Why? I thought you would be supporting me!"

Wild pointed Lissa "That´s why, its hard, but right now, your OTHER sister needs you, when the time come, i will have a plan to save Emmeryn, but right now, your sister, your allies, YOUR people need´s you with a clear mind, I failed my duty as the tactician of the shepherds, but that don´t mean we have lost"

Chrom opened his mouth, but couldn´t think in a reply, still trying to control his frustration, clenching his teeth's, he took a pair of minutes thinking of what Wild said, finally, relaxing a little, he sighed "…you're right… im sorry"

"Dont be" Wild placed his hand on Chrom shoulder "Look, we are tired, all of us, get some rest, and we will discuss this in the morning"

"…heh…is funny"

"What? F-funny?" Wild raised a eyebrow

"The person that most of the parliament didn't trust, was you, and still, you are the one that is doing his best to maintain us together"

"Be glad boy that you have a trusty friend at your side" Basilio said "Rest today, because after tomorrow will be a hell of a day, when we march to save the exalt"

"Ha! Finally raising off your throne old oaf?" Flavia injected "I guess even you can be useful at times like this"

Everyone shared a laugh when Flavia and Basilio started arguing, but he was right, after tomorrow, there was no place for any mistake, he needed to concentrate, and making sure, he wouldn´t fail, not when everyone depended on his plan´s.

* * *

'… _dear naga, do you hate me?'_ Wild thought ' _i know im not the best man in the land, but this is just cruel_ ' about half hour, Wild and the others left the throne room, and after a brief discussion with Chrom about what would be their next move, he walked into his private room, followed for Tharja, who despite her winning because she wanted to slept with him, Wild didn't let her in, not for embarrassment, but for another strong reason, how could he let her in? he knew that if he let her in, it would be the longest night in his life

"My love, are you sure you wont be lonely?" Wild heard Tharja voice behind the closed door

"Y-Yeah, w-why don't you rest with my cloak? That way you can be warm all night?" Wild said, leaning back on the door, with his finger on the lock making sure the door was closed

"REALLY? CAN I?"

"Y-Yeah, i trust it to you for the night"

"Well~ then i must go my love, good night"

"G-Good night Tharja" Wild said as he rubbed his temples, trying to hear the chamber behind the door, making sure to hear when Tharja entered her room, after a while, he heard a giggle ' _Really? You´re giggling? You of ALL people should know what would happen if Tharja saw you like…like that!'_ Wild turned to his bed, sat there was Anna, with a big, whimsical smile, dear naga, the problem wasnt that she was in his bed, the real problem was what she was wearing.

She was using a red nightgown, in first sight, it was one made of silk, barely covering her bossom, not leaving much to the imagination, even with the light of a candle, Wild could see her belly button, before she covered it with the blanket "… _Pervert_ " she said, still with that whimsical smile, and cheeks more red that her hair

" _M-Me the pervert? Just what are you using? And in MY ROOM!"_ Wild whispered, trying his best to not raise his voice

" _Yeah, and that 'night gown' that Tharja was using is totally legit"_

" _ugg, you saw that?"_

" _Saw? Mine is more cute, and *ejem* 'pure', i couldn´t saw anything of cloth"_ She pushed her bosom up " _the night gown is supposed to cover the feminine parts of a lady, not being thin enough to see everything!"_

Wild face palmed, of course she saw it, otherwise she wouldn´t be here " _ok, fine, just stay here, i suppose i can use your room, just do-"_

" _Catch~" Anna threw something, at first sight, it was a small red cloth made ball, when Wild catch it, it was warm, when he stretched it, his cheeks were now more redder "Hey! Dont stretch them so much, they are my favorites"_

" _WHY IN HELL DID YOU THREW ME YOUR SMALL CLOTHES THEN?!" Wild threw it back_

" _Because i dont want you to go, if you want to see my panties, i can always toss you the one im using"_

" _WHY WOULD I WANT...wait what?"_

" _Come on!, here here~" she pointed aside of her "its getting late and cold, let share the bed tonight~"_

"… _."_ He stared for a moment, gods, why was she doing that? Either way, he wouldn't stay to figure it out, right now, he wanted to sleep, and even if she made a havoc, taking a blanked ot the nearest closet, he was about to exit the room, until he heard Anna ran behind him, he turned to see her, but was pushed midway, with his back on the door, and face to face with Anna, who cheeks were redder with part of her ears, they stared for a while, until she finally talked

"… _..i´ll scream"_ She said with puffed cheeks

"… _im sorry, what?"_ what was she? A little child?

" _If you dont come with me, I'll scream, what the others would think if they saw me like this?"_

"… _." 'Forget about the others, if Tharja see us like this, she will be put at test that vow of "not even the dead will save you' he thought 'and Lissa, she would force us to get married right now, or just bury me in a sea of frogs, goddammit!' defeated, he sighed "fine, fine, you win bu-" before he could finish, Anna kissed him, not giving any space to run away, fighting and playing with his tongue and making little gasp, Wild could now understand it, when she finished, she closed her eyes with a face of gratification, sliding her finger savoring the dirty kiss she gave him, Wild sniffed the air_ "…. _you´re drunk"_

"….. _maybe~"_ she replied with her whimsical smile " _i regret nothing"_

" _how much you drink?"_

" _mmmmm~"_ she placed her index finger on her lips, thinking " _maybe one"_

" _One cup?"_

"… _.One bottle"_ She pointed to the table " _i wanted to share it with you, but you left…with that…that"_ she now was sobbing

' _Great, now she is crying, you´re a true gentleman Wild'_ He thought, as he covered her with the blanket he had

"… _you jerk"_ she started to give him slight hits on his chest "… _jerk, jerk JERK JERK!_ JERK!"

" _W-Woah, wait, calm down!"_

" _N-No, i cant...because…because…."_

" _Because what?"_

" _Because…."_ She sniffled " _you…dont like me anymore"_

" _W-Why do you say that?"_

" _You dont call me…like you used to do"_ for a second, he hesitated, yeah, that was right, well, half right, maybe was the alcohol in her system, but for all the times, why she had to remember that?

" _W-Well, we are grow up now a-"_

" _Say what you used to say"_

" _Eh?!"_

"… _pretty please?"_ She pleaded with teary eyes, clenching to his blouse, with red cheeks, he sighed

" _F-Fine, but just this one ok?"_ Her eyes sparkled when she heard that " _I l-love y-you b-big sister Anna"_ Gods, he couldn´t believe he just said that, in the other hand, Anna was delighted, giggling, she clung to his neck.

" _And i love you too my little Wild~"_

" _Look, can we just sleep?_ _Im gett-"_

" _Carry me~"_

"… _.what?"_

" _Carry me~"_ For Naga sake, now she was acting like a spoiled little kid, but right now, he was tired and didn´t want to waste anymore time, with the 10th sigh he had in the last hours, he carry her, even in the way one would carry a princess " _yay! My little Wild is strong~"_

" _Cease with the kicks" He wisphered, walking to the big bed_

" _Nooo~ im doing this because you want to do dirty things to your big sister~"_

" _yeah yeah, whatever ju-whoa!"_ When he leaned her back on the bed, she pulled him, and rolling in the bed, she was on top of him, with the same whimsical smile

" _mmmm~ gotcha~"_ licking her lips, again, she kissed him in the same way, this time without resistance of his part, savoring his lips, fighting with his tongue, as they looked eyes with red cheeks, and heavy breathes, Wild tried to push her off, but right now, even if she was drunk, for the overwork he was tired, carrying five minutes ago didn´t helped him to recover, after a few gasp and moans of Anna, she rose, dazed for what she did and pleased for hoe she just did it _"mmmm i love these free samples you give to your big sister"_

" _A-Anna"_ he felt his heart pounding hard in his chest, maybe he is a tactician, but nothing of his training could save him from the attacks of his step-sister and his stalker, he turned to the desk aside, just to found a big empty bottle ' _For naga, did she drank all that bottle for herself? No wonder she´s like this'_ Wild thought, as Anna rested on top of him

" _Mmmmm~ i always knew i was and still am your favorite step sister of the two~"_

" _Yeah, you…..what?"_ That comment took him for surprise, shaking her shoulders a little to maintain her awake " _You said ONE of two…hey Anna, Anna!"_ it was futile, whe was already sleeping on his chest, mumbling some words in her sleep, so now he had TWO step-sister…wait, why was he surprised in the first place? What was the weird thing? After a moments of thinking he realized what was odd

" _Was and still?"_ he knew Anna wouldn´t have a mistake like that, even in her sleep or her drubk state, is was the fact of what she said, was his other step-sister still alive?

…..well, it wouldn´t be rare, after all, his mother was alive, is she lived for a decade away of him, why wouldn´t his sister as well? But for now, it was enough, with the rescue plan, what happened with sumia and Tharja, and the incident with Anna, he was tired, in body and mind, gazing to his window, after a few moments, the candle finally trailed off, leaving the light of the streets lit up the room, and with the soothing breathing of Anna, it didn't take long to the sleep reach his eyes, after a quick glance to the secret seller, and with a pat on her head, he fell sleep.

* * *

 **And thats all for now, i hope you enjoyed the chapter, remember, since have a little more of time, maybe the next update is the next Friday, anyway, i hope you enyoed the little lemons on this chapters, if the dream/delussion is a little confusing, or out of carácter (even if Wild is original) let me know, im planning on publish extra chapters of this if is necessary, for now, enjoy the ride**

 **Any Pm, Review or comment is welcome, without anything more to say, i hope you have a pleasant day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Shidesu here, yes, i know, i´m late, BUT, this next two week´s will be the last before the winter break, so i will update this fanfiction more often without the stuff off the university, anyway, here´s the new chapter, i hope you enjoy it.**

 **I dont own the fire emblem characters, the only thing I own is Wild**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:** **Prelude to disaster.**

It´s been five days since the shepherds and the Feroxi army left the West Palace, Wild suggested that if Flavia sent messengers to some points of the longfort, they could use this as a secured road, and if in every point Wild marked have prepared horses for them, then they could travel using this 'checkpoints' switching the tired horses with fresh ones, that way, even if most of the camp was asleep in the night, with some guards or shepherds in the reins, a march of eleven days to Plegia could be reduced to seven, wasting just 20 or 30 minutes to switch between horses, and two hours when they needed to eat or re-supply, the mounted units could use special wagons for their mounts, that way if they needed to fight or defend, they would be fresh, Flavia gladly followed his suggestion, and since they left, it have been the same routine for the last days, only taking breaks to re-supply or change the people who was driving the wagons.

Now, in this day, is the seven day since Emmeryn left them, only a week left, every day, hour or minute felt like an eternity, no doubt the Shepherds and the Ylissean army (or what was left of them) wanted to get back their exalt, but for now, they could only prepare for the fight, and follow the plan of the tactician.

However, there was a question that Tharja had, where was Wild? It's been three day´s since most of the camp saw him, and for her discomfort, she was one of them, again, she sat alone in the dinning tent, this was the third stop in the march, the most important too, when they finished, they would pick up all the tents and resume they march until the next day since they already are in Plegia´s Desert the checkpoints allowed them to move more faster that they tought, but even if she enjoyed to be alone, there was something that she wanted more than ever, beign with Wild, with her 10 sigh, she took another sip to her supper, looking down, she felt how the table moved, looking up, she saw Gaius, Ricken and Panne sat in the free chairs of the table

"Hey there sunshine, having a sour time?" The ginger thief said, twisting his lollipop

"…..what are you doing?" Tharja replied, with her typical cold glare

"Ouch! That hurt´s Sunshine, not even a "hi" to your old friend?"

"I dont care, but you´re not taking Wild dessert" She pointed in one of the pouchs of Gaius, as he looked away "Give it back and I'll let it pass this time"

"C´mon sunshine, i dont think bubbles would mind, besides, is only a muffin"

"Want to be hexed again? Maybe you didn´t learned your lesson of not messing with anything of my love"

"Your….Love?" Ricken pondered

"She mean the purple-haired Man-spawn" Panne replied as she took one of the excessive carrots in her bowl "Every time she is near of him, her heartbeat speed up, as she fell aroused around him"

"A-AROUSED?" Gaius questioned with a smirk in his face, as Ricken was confused "Dont tell me Sunshine that you"

"None of your business" Tharja said as she took the muffin off his hand

"C´mon Sunshine, you know i can keep a secret, soooooooo, have you….done it?"

"Done what?" Ricken asked confused

"That Tharja want to copulate with Wild and have his offspring's" It was Miriel who replied, as she adjusted her glasses and approached them "It´s fascinating how two different females can fight for the same potential partner, i admit i have curiosity of who he will chose, if he haven't performed the act already"

"He´s not" Panne replied, as she ate her fourth carrot

"How can be so sure whiskers?" Gaius asked

"For the scent, if the man-spawns had already copulate, i would smell his scent from her privates" Gaius coughed loudly, almost chowed for his lollipop, as Miriel looked away, a little embarrassed for the information, but Ricken was more confused, he couldn´t understand the whole conversation "And for the noise, i would hear it how the-"

"That´s enough Whiskers!" Gaius said "I didn´t knew you could do that, no doubt why Bubbles wanted you in the front lines"

"Ah, yes, now for the topic i was here" Miriel took out a book from her robes "can you give this to Wild? Is a book he requested, and tell him that we are leaving in 15 minutes"

"umm, Specs, are you sure tha-" Before Gaius could finish, Tharja quickly took the book, some strips of dried meat, fruit and of course, the muffin that Gaius tried to steal back, putting all in one bag (expect for the book) and leaved them "…ok, five honey cakes that Princess beat up Bubbles when she heard that He´s going to be alone with Sunshine" Gaius said with a smirk

"I dont get it guys, can someone explain me?" Ricken asked

"Im sorry Ricken, im afraid i can´t provide you that information yet" Miriel replied

"Huh?"

"Specs mean that you´re too young to know" Gaius said as again he was playing with his lollypop in his mouth, as he leaned back on his chair "I only hope bubbles can deal with her, in the meantime, any bets?"

* * *

"Mmmm…interesting" Tharja muttered as she was flipping through the book, it was rather enigmatic, probably a book of Miriel private collection, what bothered her wasn´t that she was talking to Wild, but the content of the book, in her life, she read all kind of books, she knew about the dark art´s more than anybody in her family, except for her grandmother of course, knowing all the spells, hexes and charms one person could do, this book was rather different of what Wild would read, and that worried her.

The book described the link of the mind and soul, how they interact, and the possible consequences and outcomes from different spells or hexes, and that topic worried her more than anything, was Wild being manipulated? How that was even possible?

The basics of the hexes are that you need at least a name, and the proper materials for the hex, but there was some details that could made people immune, specially two, one of them is if a person didnt had a name, or a wrong name, that person was immune, it was like trying to use the spell of a Thoron tome without the tome, even if one could focus the magic energy for the spell, without the tome to aim, the spell would never hit the target.

The other way was with a charm, a special one, since a hex manipulate the energy of a person, with a 'filter', in most cases a charm, one could be immune, since a charm 'purifies' the energy, they would need more than one caster to hex a person who was using charm to protect themselfess, and Wild had the more powerful 'cham' even if he didnt knew it, and her name is Heiwa, an ancient sword forged for a legendary dragon, even if it was a fell one.

Having Heiwa around him is more than enough to maintain him free of hexes, and even without her, there was still his robe, the robe of his mother, Wild have two charms, and that´s why it didnt make any sense at all, then, as if Naga itself guided her, she found the explanation of her troubles in the next page, with a bookmark.

"….fragmented soul?" she thought for a while, then she remembered something, the wound Wild had in his chest, it was that? For the task Wild entrusted her half year ago, she found out that when he was a child, somebody tried to kill him, aiming for his soul, and the divine voice saved him, of course, the physical damage healed, but his soul has? As she though more, she spotted the wagon of Wild, with Chrom outside, he was about to step inside the wagon when he saw her approaching, and with a smile he talked when she was near of him.

"Tharja, good timing, can you make sure Wild eat something? Lissa told me that he hasn't leaved his wagon, less set up his tent, we are leaving in ten minutes"

"That´s why i´m here" She replied showing the bag with food, hiding the book of course, the prince didn´t need to know what Wild wanted to read, not that he could understand it anyway

"Perfect, then i´ll tell the driver we are ready to go" with that, Chrom walked away, she waited for a while, until he was out of sight, and with a grin, she entered the wagon.

It was….actually, it was ordered, the bedroll in the middle of the wagon, and some books under the wooden seats, with the stuff of Wild on them, and the more important thing, Wild sleeping in the bedroll, with a pair of books in his chest, obviously he fell asleep.

With a smirk, she saw his sleeping face, that silly face he made every time when he was having a pleasant dream, how did that princess said it? A rubbery face if she remembered well, either way, seeing him like this always made her happy, she slowly approached him, leaving the book and the bag in the seat in her right, moving away the books that he had on top of him, she carefully sat on top of him, unbuttoning his blouse with care of not waking him up, until his chest was exposed.

She caressed the wounds he had, especially the one in the middle of his chest, passing gently her fingertips, then, she leaned her head on his chest, closing her eyes and hearing his heartbeats, and with that sound, she felt what she wanted, his soul.

"…perfect as always" she muttered, how his soul echoed in her mind, it was still wounded, but in one piece, she sighed relieved, not a single track of any spell or hex on him.

Snuggling on his chest, it was a feeling that she always enjoyed, feeling his warm was always nice, and especially after a long time, then for her surprise, when the wagon moved for the horses pulling it, he embraced her, mumbling some words she couldnt understand, taking her from her waist, pulling her even closer, even if he was sleeping, he sniffed her hair "...mmm…..desert….roses…." he mumbled "…Tharja…..scent…" she couldn't believe it, even in his sleep he could guess what perfume she was using.

She tilted up to see him better, and like if he was mocking her, he had that big grin in his face, a wicked idea passed for her head as she leaned back, this time, when he turned his face to his right, she took the chance to tease him, and gently bit him with her lips, playing with his ear pulling it side to side, his face blushed as she predicted, she loved to tease him this way, and she knew all his weak spots to do it.

Passing her hands over his chest, she continued pulling his ear, every time she gently did it, he opened his mouth with a slight moan, then she attacked the place she knew would wake him up, but still, biting with her lips the base of his neck, he slightly jumped from this, opening his eyes to see who was on top of him, when he turned to see she backed away her head, to make sure he know who was teasing him.

"Th-Tharja?! Wh-What are you doing?" He asked, half sleep, he tried to rose, but Tharja pushed him down from his shoulders, and again, she bit his right ear, making him moan again.

"This my love, is punishment" she replied as she bit again his neck.

"P-Punishment? F-For what?"

"For this" she bit his right shoulder, where was a burn, now healed, whiter skin that wasn't there the last time she checked "Im pretty sure you didn't had this, right?"

"Y-Yeah, th-thats right, i was burned in Sela, protecting C-Cordelia"

"Well, this is punishment for not taking better care of yourself" now she licked his shoulder, making him shiver "Besides, you haven´t eat anything right? Maybe i should eat you instead~" She quickly bit his ear, with a grin on her face when she saw how his cheeks took a deeper shade of red

"W-Wait Th-Tharja, Im sorry, wh-why dont we e-eat together?"

"Mmmm~ wait, i need my dessert~" Before he could react, she kissed him, locking their lips toguether, at first, in a tenderly way, savoring his lips and watching how by the second, he blushed even more when they looked each other in the eyes, she loved every second, how his black eyes with a shade of red were glowing with the light, and how his heartbeat raised more and more, she leaned back, leaving a little droll behind, closing her eyes and again, savoring it "mmmm~ delicious" she said as she was Licking her lips.

"Th-Tharja…." She looked down and grinned, how the Tactician of a army, a man that right now was the pillar of the royal house and the only person she didn't want to hex was pating, with dazzled eyes, how this man that survived so many task´s was in seconds in her hands, how easily she could make him feel embarrassed and couldn´t denied every move she made on him "What´s wrong my love? Cant keep it up?" she said with a snicker "Dont worry, as i said, i will take veeeeeeeeeeery good care of you, if you like, i can go slower" Licking her fingers with a naughty grin, as she blushed

"S-Slower? Wh-what do you want t-to do?" She let out another snicker "H-Hey, wh-what are you thinking in th-that head of yours?"

"Do you really want to know?" she leaned, with her lips near his right ear "You want to know?" she felt his heavy breath, how he tried to restrain himself, she knew he was having a hard time, how he hold her from her shoulders with his hands that were trembling, not knowing if he was thinking the same as her, she snickered again, temping him as she bit again his ear, waiting for his response, every second that passed, his temptation became more and more evident

Gulping he finally answered"…y-yes….i….i want…to know" he replied with a nervous voice ' _Yeeeeeeeeeeeees'_ she thought, as again, she conquered his lips, now searching for his tongue, making him shiver when her hand reached his torso, passing her hand up and down, and with the other she was holding his head making sure he couldn´t escape for that decision, how he closed his eyes as she gently bit his lower lip, even if he surrender, it wasn't enough for her, not yet

"Tell me Wild" she said "What do you want to know?"

"Y-You know what i-i want to know"

"No, i dont" She has a mischievous smile "you want to know what im thinking now?" still with his eyes closed, he nodded "maybe i should tease you a little more" she licked his neck "Maybe i should just make you mad with me" as her hand reached his hand, holding each other "Should i make you mine right now?" Then she sat on top of him, he opened his eyes when she let go her hold "Or should i…leave?" as soon she started to rose, he took her from her wrist´s, Tharja was satisfied with those pleading eyes, like a child that just loose his new toy "Oh? You want me to stay?" Before he could replied, a growl from his stomach could be heard

"Oh my love, you´re really know how to ruin the moment" She said with a giggle as she reached the bag on her right

"….im sorry"

"Is fine, here, say 'Ahhh'~" She started to feed him, first one by one of the berries of the grapes she brought, even if he wanted to sit and eat for himself, Tharja didn't let him, sometimes she feed him holding the berries with her fingers, other times with her lips, she was having so much fun teasing him this way, always flustered when they kissed, maybe it was his shy nature when they had an intimate time, or maybe he was finally falling for her, either way, now she was having the private time she wanted, a real shame they were inside a wagon, she didn't cared for any eavesdropping, if she could, she would be the most loud as possible, that way the entire camp would know Wild was her property, but there was just a little problem

"Tell my love…. What do you think….about the bimbo girl?"

"That´s….unexpected, w-why do you bring it?"

"Because…." She pushed him down again, on top of him, on four, placing her right hand on his chin to get his full attention "….you two are now more closer….that i would like to admit, so tell me…what do you really think about her"

"I…well…i really…like her i guess" Silence, Tharja wasnt pleased to hear that, but then, why did he allowed her to do all of that? "i like her…and you…since a long time…you´re all what i have left…."

"…You mean….like a family…right?"

"Yeah, right now…even i think that´s too much…of what i deser-"

"Stop" Tharja laid her index finger in his lips "…Is because of this that you talk so ill about yourself?" Tharja held his right hand, caressing with her fingers the back part of his hand and after a few seconds, she frowned "Now, listen well….i don't care about this, even with this mark….i still love you" she then embrace him "You´re not like the others…you have a strength that most people miss, not for what the mark in your right hand means, but because you always tried your best…to save the other people that surround you…even if they don´t always know it"

"…and for that im….good?"

"for that and…" again, she kissed him, tenderly for a while "….because you always try to be a better man…even when you´re already a great man…"

"….thanks Tharja…" he returned the embrace, now he was more relaxed, as he was patting her head "you know…you can be really nice when you try it"

"Mph, be grateful my love…. This side of me is only for you" they continued to embrace each other, even if he felt depressed, She and Anna always knew what to say, but even so, there was still so many questions and topics he needed to discuss, but for now, the more time they embraced, the easier was for him to fall sleep, slowly closing his eyes, he entered the world of dreams under the comfort of the woman that love him.

* * *

"… _..again?"_ Wild muttered, the same place, the dark, void full place on his head, as his voice echoed in that place, the same shadow welcomed him

" _Oh~ nice to see you again~"_ the shadow said, as it approached him " _saaaaaaaaaaaay~ you have my name this time?"_

" _Umm, no, i dont have time for this_ " Wild walked away of the shadow, searching for any exit

" _That´s pretty mean! You know!"_ Pouted like a little child " _You had a lot of time to think!_ "

" _Look, it´s not the best time for this, if you really are me, then you know it"_

" _Come on! If you only think for a little while maybe you can guess it"_ the shadow replied, as she pulled him from one of his sleeves _"Maybe i can invite Anna! She would understand me"_

" _Stop it, i dont have time.."_ Wild turned back to push her back, instead, he was caught off guard when the shadow transformed in Emmeryn " _…for this…"_

" _Too busy planning my rescue sir Wild?"_ As she mimicked her voice and took his right hand " _You really are diligent…..after all, you have to keep the promise of Chrom and Lissa, right?"_ Wild quickly retrieve his hand " _After all…..you don't want t-"_

" _Stop it"_ Wild walked backwards " _This is not funny"_

" _Its not supposed to be, do you remember right?"_ as she walked around him " _i know how hard the weight in your shoulders are, sir Wild, but even if you fail, i will still forgive you"_

"… _I won't fail…not again"_

She embraced him from behind, crossing her arms around his chest and resting her head on his shoulder " _mmmm~ that´s pretty heroic, or stupid, either way, I love you, my love"_ it was Tharja voice, Wild dashed forwad, turning back to see her face to face, instead of that, his surrounding changed and she disappeared " _Do you remember the first night we meet?"_

Those Stone walls, the light from the candles of the streets, and the moon in the sky, Wild looked around, to find his reflection in one of the Windows of the streets, his hair and his clothes changed, short hair, the attire of a student, with the crest of the school in his right shoulder, the books in his left hand, and the dark robe with the hidden dagger in his inner pocket, the face of a Wild of 16 years old, he was in Plegia, in Calther to be precise, the day´s when he was a student with his step-family

" _C´mon little lady, why you dant want to have a nice time with us?"_ that voice, he remembered that voice that came from one of the sideways of the streets, a feeling of disgust and anger filled him, he ran to the direction that voice come from " _It´s dark, nice, and im impatience"_

" _Stay away"_ a feminine voice warned him

" _Look, we can da this nice and quick, or you can have a little rough time with me and my friend"_

" _I prefer to date a frog, now move stupid man"_

He heard the sound of a punch, Wild gritted his teeth's, he know what would happen if he didnt hurry up " _you have a little dirty mouth dant´cha? Should i have it a better use?"_

" _ **STOP**_ " Wild looked the scene, hidden in one of the alley´s of the streets, there was a girl with black torn clothes, barely covering her chest, what the remains of her robe covering her legs, black long hair and what angered him, the mark of a punch in her right check.

In front of her, two men, one of them was thin, with similar height as himself, for his clothes and his tome, he was a mage, probably just one of the few that survived the war with Ylisse, just some random mercenary, in the other hand, Wild knew who the other man was

A tall and big man, almost 2'0 meters of height, muscular and tanned skin, scars on his chest and the outfit of a berserker, his name is Kal´hee, one of the men that were training in the militia, but with the cunning of a brick, and with less charm of a wyvern, it was obvious why he didnt last long in the army

" _Well, what da we have here, the step-son of Mustafa, this is my lacky night"_ Kal said " _wait a litta longer, you can enjoy the show"_

 _ **"STAY AWAY OF HER**_ " Wild shouted, Kal and the mage just looked confused at first, but with a grin he laughed

" _We have a litta hero here? Kha ha ha ha, want to try your luck litta man?"_

" _Try me"_

" _Well, well, dont we felt a litta cocky? Want me to break some ribs?"_

" _Ok, im out"_ the mage said walking away _"Maybe we could handle the girl, but assaulting her and now attacking the son of the general? Sorry man, but you are alone"_

" _What are ya doing? We have a job to do!"_ Kal yelled, but the mage was already out of sight " _….whatever, more gold for me then, now litta fellaw, ya can walk aw-"_ Wild didn't waste any time, before he could finish, he was already attacking him, Kal dodged the punch´s Wild was delivering, enjoying the weak streng of his punch´s " _Ha! Litta fella, you need to better than that!"_ his greater mistake was when he stepped back, Wild took this chance to attack seriously, He kicked the foot that kal was moving, making him to lose his balance, before he could regain himself, Wild sucker punched his gut leaving him airless, grabbing his collar and pulling him down with a quick elbow to his neck, Kal was knocked out before he could do or say anything.

Wild was frustrated, this man deserved more than just a battle of seconds, all the things he did and said, fortunately for the brute, there was something more important than him, turning to the corner, Wild saw how the girl was shocked, with a sigh, he approached her, she retailed, moving away, just to realize the wall behind her

" _Sigh* so i assume this wasn´t a rescue"_ she said when Wild took off his robe " _So… after all, men are the same, just thinking…."_ Wild gently covered her with his robe, closing it with care, making sure she wouldn´t be uncomfortable "…. _of themselves…."_

"… _Sorry, i couldnt make it before he hit you"_

"… _why are you doing this? Is there some plot behind….this?"_ she grabbed the robe, protecting herself from the cold night breeze

" _No, i swear all i wanted to do is help you"_ Wild extended his hand, with a bright smile, she looked for a few seconds, before she grabbed his hand

"… _Thank´s"_ She said, approaching the unconscious man on the floor, she asked " _Did you kill him?"_

" _No, he deserves more punishment…but right now, you´re more important"_

She didnt turned back to see him, Wild could see how her ears turned a little red, but after a wicked snicker, she took a pair of hair´s from the fallen man " _Well, that´s fine, if you had killed him, i couldnt hex him"_

" _R-Right…let's just…get out of here, i will make sure that he will pay for what he tried to do, shall we go…."_

"… _..Tharja, my name is Tharja"_ she had a slight smile " _Thank you for saving me…..Wild"_

As that smile was marked in his memories, his surrounding´s melted away, again, that dark place, stunned for a while before reacting, he sat on the floor, scratching the bridge of his nose, before a familiar voice called him again

" _That was pretty cute actually"_ looking up, there was again, that shadow, this time with the form of Tharja, the present one " _A little cliché if you ask me, but again, im you"_

"… _..why do you do this to me?"_ he lay down, hiding his face under his arm " _Why now?"_

" _Because you wanted it this way"_ She sat on top of him, passing her arms over her body, Wild could see her movements " _You…We always do what is right, and never ask nothing in Exchange, you know why?"_

"… _.."_

" _Or course you do, but you don´t want to admit it, just said already"_

"… _..I….I can´t, you can't be th-"_

" _Oh~ but i am"_ She pulled his arm, now she was Tiki, with a playful smile " _Now you realize it, but you´re still afraid"_

"… _."_

" _Afraid… how ironic, the sentiment that most people search and youre afraid of it, is in your reach and you push it away"_

" _I….I dont deserve it"_

With a frown, she rose, humming a melody, a familiar one " _Come here my little star~ where did you go?~"_ Wild rose up, taking her from her shoulders, her face at first was one of concern, then one of affection, caressing one of his cheecks, she continued " _Don´t leave behind~ come and take my hand~"_

" _Stop it"_

" _You want to shine at my side?~ Come and let our heart´s fly away~"_ She embraced him, still not knowing what to do, he had his arms around her, gathering the strength to push her away, but something didnt let him " _Let our brave hearts lit up the dark night, and fell in love with our dreams~"_ she whispered in his ear " _Let hold hands until the next dawn~ Will you stay at my side little star?~"_

"… _stop it already…."_

" _mmm….i cant do that, if i stop now, you might forget again, dont you?"_ Wild pushed her away, now she have the form of Anna, with her whimsical smile " _Just a little more, you know you want this, you cant keep the lies forever"_

"… _..you…...me….We know why sealed this feelings, i don't deserve it"_

"… _.that´s not true, that´s the biggest lie you told yourself"_ again, she embrace him, Wild just stood there, motionless, looking at the void, after a few moments, she started to dissapear " _…..I hope the next time, you can say my name….."_ that was the last he heard before he woke up.

* * *

"…..mmhng" Wild groaned, as he opened his eyes, after a few seconds, he realize he was still in the wagon, but for the darkness of the place, it was already night time, feeling more exhausted than refreshed "….it´s that weird dream fault" he muttered, his comment meet the slight moan of a person, looking down he saw a figure on top of him even with his blurry vision, he remembered that before he fell asleep, Tharja was with him, for his surprise, when his vision returned, instead of black hair, it was red with a ponytail, it was Anna who was happily sleeping in his chest, he tried to rose, but something retained his left arm, looking at his left, he paled when he saw Tharja using his arm as a pillow '… _im dead'_ he thought, slowly, Anna looked up, she still had sleepy eyes, but when his eyes meet "mmm~ good night~" she muttered

" _A-Anna, wh-what are you doing?"_ Wild whispered

" _mmm~ is not obvious? Im sleeping….shhh~"_

" _No, Youre not! Why are you here?"_

"… _to sleep with my cute little step-brother of course~"_ she gently moved up, and before he could say or do anything, she bit his rigth ear, Wild barely contained his voice " _mmm~ not fair, you have to let out that silly voice"_

" _O-Of course no, if Tharja wake up, IM DEAD"_

" _aawww, you´re such a joy killer"_

"… _..please tell me that you´re not drunk again"_

" _Of course no…..i just wanted to spend the day with you"_ there was an awkward silence, Wild didn´t knew what to say, she slowly laid her head in his chest again " _…i heard everything"_

"… _wh-what?"_

" _I heard what you said this afternoon"_ she clenched to his blouse, and with a giggle she continued " _Im really, really glad…."_

" _Umm, im happy that you are, but please…. Could you…get off?"_

" _No way~ hang it there for a little while~"_

With a sigh, he just looked at the ceiling, patting her head, gaining a slight moan of her, but since she didn´t said anything, against it, he continued for a while, he really was in a complicated position, blinking a couple of times, he turned to his left, frozen when he saw the eyes of Tharja, obviously she was aware of what was happening, but with a frown, she just get closer to him

" _Just for a while….i will allow it, don't get so comfortable with her…"_ she whispered

"…."

"mmmm~ i love that face" Tharja muttered, as she delivered a Kiss on his cheeck, if Wild was confused, right now he was totally lost, did Tharja screw up a hex? Or this was a dream? Still confused, he looked away, to notice a certain princess in the flap of the wagon, her face was priceless.

Her half right was sparkling in excitement, with a toothy grin, and a slight flush, the other half was angered, Wild could felt his piercing glare, her wrath and fury for having Tharja aside of him, as the seconds passed, Lissa tried to control herself, mixing the two faces he made, turning out in something only naga could describe, it would be comical if Wild wasn´t seconds away to die or worse, forced to marry Anna, that could be the same that dying, but in Tharja hands, or hexes.

"Pardon my rudeness mylady, but is Wild awake?" It was Frederick, he opened the flap, staring for seconds at the scene, with his same stoic face, but for his eyes, Wild could tell he was surprised, with a cough, he processed "umm…. Excuse me for interrupting your…courtship? But im affraid Chrom needs you right now Wild"

"Im….kinda stuck, cant fell….my arm….or hip"

" **YOU´RE THE WORST WILD!** " Lissa shouted as she jumped waging her staff, everyone in the camp could heard the yelling and ruckus inside the wagon, followed for scream of someone beign hit very hard, undoubtedly Wild voice.

* * *

"…..Are you sure you´re right?" Chrom asked raising a eyebrow, trying to no chuckle for the big slight red mark in Wild left cheek as the two were walking in the middle of the night

"Im fine….i just hope the aim of your sister won't get better" Wild replied scratching the his lower back, funny, Lissa couldn't hit any target with a simple fire tome, but when Wild tried to ran away of the waggon, Lissa threw her staff with such energy and precision that Virion would envy "i didnt need that kidney anyway"

The bluenette chuckled, and for his pleasure, there was still another comment he could add "…Soooo, two timer Wild? I would never guess you would be bolder than Virion"

"Chrom….please, nothing happened"

"Oh? What can you say Tharja?" She was happily clenching to his right arm, with a smirk, and a blissfull smile

"…mmm~ sorry, i cant said that loud" She replied, burying Wild´s arm in her chest, Wild face palmed with his free hand

Before Chrom could say anything more, Wild did a signal with his hand, everyone crouched at this.

 _20 minutes early_

The scout patrols spotted a village, in normal circumstances they would just past aside of them, but as the patrol described what was happening, either Chrom or Wild couldn´t just ignore this.

A group named the "Grimleals" were attacking the small village, with the havoc in the capital of Emmeryn execution in the next full moon and the lack of any army or signs of any security, the bandits always found a way to take advance, even in this desert, but there was something odd about this group.

Chrom could only grim-faced when the patrols delivered their reports, they were sacrificing people in the center of the village, Chrom didnt knew how much time they were doing it, but this was unheard, at least in Yllistol, and for the report, they would eradicated the entire village.

Just when Chrom was about to say anything, it was the first time that he saw his friend, his tactician, his brother in arm´s to have a face full of hatred, it was the act itself that made him react like this? Or was the group? The lost lives that Wild always tried to save when there was the chance? Either way, when Lissa, Frederick, Flavia, Basillio and himself saw that face, the one calm and kind presence that Wild had, was replace with one that Chrom couldn´t describe better than just rage itself, with a face that he thought never see in his friend.

Wild scratched his temples, the face that he made lasted just a little less than a second, but everyone could felt it, and if it was nothing, he relaxed his face, obviously trying to calm himself, with a long sigh, Wild started to formulate the strategy, not waiting for the khan´s or Chrom approval,

It was rather simple, Lon´qu, Panne and Gaius would be the "A" group, their misión would be eradicate any ambush and hidden enemies, Group "B" will the ranged attack, Miriel and Virion with Anna support would attack and create a distraction, lastly, group "C" and "D" would be skirmish group, the members of the group "C" would be Chrom, Wild, Tharja, Cordelia, Sumia and Donnel, Striking fast for one of the weakest sides of the zone, "D" group that would be formed by Frederick, Lissa, Maribelle, Stahl and Kellam would be supporting the "C" group, but their principal mission was to rescue the villagers, making sure to move between the alleys and streets of the village to move quickly, without not much to say, they departed.

 _Present time_

It was alright? even if Wild didn't said it, there was something wrong, he acted serious in Maribelle rescue, but this time, was different, before Chrom could continue with his thoughs, the sound of a snapping fingers took him out of his head.

With a signal of his hand, the "A" group moved away, followed for the group "B", there was not coming back now, everyone prepared for the battle.

As Chrom and the others moved foward, there was something that disgusted him, and for the faces of his comrades, them as well, the smell of decaying flesh, it was disgusting in some much levels, all ot them used handkerchiefs to covers their faces, unfortanly, it wasn´t any rotten flesh.

"… _.Gods, what the hell….."_ Chrom muttered as the moon lit up the alley they were walking, a scene that was disturbing, the corpses of decaying people who tried to fight back and were killed in the spot, now, filled with flies and void less faces

"… _..keep moving, we can´t do anything for the dead, only for the living"_ Wild replied with a cold voice, Chrom was surprised for this, but without much to say or do, they continue following him.

As they moved forward, the only thing that was increasing was the number of corpses, right now, the air smelled like iron, and the stone streets were covered with traits of blood, Chrom could only imagined how their last moments were like, and he wasn´t the only one thinking that, yes, they killed before, but even if they were brigands, they buried them, this 'grimleals' just opened the chest of their victims, and let them to rot in the open.

"My dear brothers and sisters!" a booming could be heard behind of the buildings "May Grima sate his bloodthirst this night! Because now, in this darkness, we will finally sacrifice this divine dragon"

" **LET ME GO, YOU, PPWW"** The voice of a girl resonated just a few moments in the streets, when the shepherds approached, hiding behind some shops , they saw what was the market, all the shops burned, and pushed away to have a perfect open zone to place a stone table, in the table was a green haired girl, with clothes that were barely covering her and a man that was trying to shut her up tying a rope in her mouth, around the table, there were several dark mages, covering their faces, looking down and chanting words that Chrom couldn't understand, but what surprised him was their outfit, the robes they were using, were the same that Wild was using

" _Hey Wild, why are the-"_ Chrom whispered, but was interrupted for Wild

" _Using the same robe than me? I tell you later, for now, we have a job to do"_ Chrom was about to stan up, but Wild placed his hand on his shoulder, Chrom was confused, but when Wild pointed to one side of the place, Crom saw several villagers tied up, beign guarded for some grimleals " _We cant just charge blindly"_

" _Then what you suggest?"_ When Chrom asked, a light blind him for a moment, looking up, he saw Gaius and their group hidding in the roof of one of the buildings, with the "B" group, with a thumb up the ginger thief smiled

"… _.wait for my signal, until that, stay here_ " Wild hide his face under his hood, and walked to the group before Chrom or Tharja could say anything

"My dear brothers, now i shall continue with the ceremony" The strange men continued "For generations, we tried to correct the human mistake to oppose Grima, now, in this night, we have one of the graters honors, we will sacrifice one of the divine dragon kind" He exclaimed, followed for the chant of the group "Now, we shall begin the ritual!"

One of the men walked in still looking down, carrying a black knife, with a shape similar to a levis sword but smaller in size, the man that was preaching smiled "Now, Grima, our lord, we, your humbles servants will offer this creature to sate your thirst" the man took the knife, raising it, preparing for stab the girl who was crying right now "In this day, with one less creature like this insulting your lands, we plead to heed our call!"

"Sorry, maybe another time" a voice replied, taking off of guard the men, now he was shaking his arms, looking down, he encountered the root of his fears, as a black sword pierced his chest from behind "Now, be gone" the sword was drawed and in a flash, he cut him diagonal from behind, before the dead man could fell, someone grabbed him from his head and threw him aside, revealing a grimleal, with a familiar black sword, as the others grimleals started to look up, the grimleal that killed their leader from behind was taking his hood off, revealing that was Wild, Chrom took this as his signal to attack, before the grimleal could react, using Heiwa, Wild cut the ropes and carried the girl using both of his arms.

"Unloyal!" Several grimleals shouted, charging foward and as they advanced to the table, one´s were killed for a volley of arrows, others for fire balls, confused the grimleads looked up to see their attackers, and find dead when Chrom group attacked from behind, the few grimleals that were behind Wild were shaking in terror, in seconds they lost more of the half of their group, Wild slowly turned back to see the remaining grimleals, with a killer glare "….shouldn't you be running away? Or want to join your subjects?" with that phrase, the remaining grimleals fled, stumbling in their movements and screaming in terror, again Wild did it, he finished the battle in seconds

"uggg…..im…im s-sorry" the girl said clenching to Wild blouse, first he was confused, but after a few seconds he sighed

"umm…..is fine….don't worry"

"im…im so sowrrry" she replied now crying

"Um Wild, is everyt….." Chrom approached, sheathing falchion, just to find that when Wild half turned back, his blouse and pants were stained "…did she just p-"

"Im sowwyyyyy!"

* * *

"Umm….i should be doing that" the Green haired girl said behind Wild, who was washing his blouse, pants and the girl clothes

"Is fine….really, you should be in the tent, with only that you will catch a cold" Wild didnt turned back, how could he? The girl was using his robe to cover herself, dear naga, right now Wild was washing his clothes too (not before to take a quick bath and new clothes) with her small clothes in a big bucked filled with wáter "Tough, i never would guess that yo-"

"I SAID IM SORRY!" the greenette shouted with a big red flush and giving weak hits on his back, Wild chuckled with her behavior

"Ha! Having troubles with the little lady?" Both looked back, to see Flavia with a grin, and with a bag

"Im not little! And my name is Nowi!"

"Sorry to ask this khan Flavia, but you have what i wanted?" Wild asked raising a eyebrow, the khan laughed again, and handed the bag to Nowi

"Of course, here´s your new clothes, i hope you dont stain them" Nowi frowned at this moment, and hiding behind Wild, she did a 'hiss' sound "Hey, that´s not the way to thank a friend"

"A….friend?" Nowi pondered for a moment "So…you are a friend?"

"Um…...yeah" Flavia replied a little confused, but after a few moments, Nowi eyes were sparkling, taking Flavia hands,, she started to dance around

"Yay! Friend, new friend!" the greenette yelled happily

"H-Hey! Stop it, Wild! How do you control this little girl?"

"Hey! Im not little!" Nowi puffed her cheeks "Im much, much MUCH older than you"

Flavia had a stoic face, looking to Wild, the tactician only nodded to the claim that Nowi made

"She´s a manakete" Wild said

"A manakete? That´s very rare Robin" A voice behind Flavia exclaimed, making the little manakete jump and hide again behind Wild, it was Frederick who spoked, Chrom and Basillio walking aside of him as they approached "I never thought that i would ever see a manakete"

"A manakete?" Chrom asked

"Is like Panne, but instead of a bunny, she transform into a dragon" Wild replied, as he handed the washed clothes to Nowi, who took it but was still behind him

"A dragon?" Chrom raised a eyebrow "Then why she didnt fought back?"

"Because the meanie people broke it!" Nowi shouted "they broke it with my sparklies!"

"T-They brokre...the dragon?and s-sparklies?"

"A bag full of metallic or shining ítems, she really loved those, and for the 'dragon' she mean her dragonstone" Nowi quickly nodded, Wild scratched the back of his head "it's a shame that all of those were broken….oh! by the way Chrom, the reports are already done?"

"Yeah, that´s why we came, here" Chrom took from his pouch with the reports of the patrols and handed it to Wild, after a few moments of reading, Wild frowned

"So….we could only save about 20 people of 120…." Wild was flipping through the pages, its been a hour already, the few villagers that survived were thankful for their presence even it they were from Ylisstol and Ferox, but they couldnt save more than 20, when they arrived there were about 60 villagers, but thanks to the grimleals, there was a bigger problem

"i know….i just cant comprehend why only 20 people were saved"

"Unfortunatly, is simple, they were cursed"

"Cursed?"

"Aye milord" Frederick replied with a sigh "even with half of the village, most of them were cursed, i believe Wild know exactly how and why"

Chrom was waiting for his answer, even with the look that Wild didnt want to replied "…..is because of Grima"

"Grima? How the fell dragon have anything to do with this?" Chrom asked

"They were going to use Nowi and the others as sacrifice" Nowi clenched to his blouse, Wild just carefully ruffled her hair "Since Grima used the fear of his enemies to become stronger, they think that if they hex their sacrifices with a special curse that fill them with fear, the sacrifice would be more valuable for Grima"

"So that´s why they literally died for fear? And the reason why Tharja is assisting with the un-hexing?"

"Yeah….i just wish we could be here sooner"

"You can't save them all little lad" Basillio injected "You´re good, but you have to learn your limits"

"I know khan Basillio, i know….still…."

"Please, stop with the self-pity, it don't suit you" Flavia said "20 people will live, the other 40 at least could die without fear in their last minutes, is better than nothing"

Wild stared at the khan for a moment, and after a few seconds he sighed with a slight smile "Thanks, it mean a lot from you"

"Im sorry to interrupt the moment milord" Frederick said "But i believe there was a man that wanted to talk with Wild"

"Oh, thanks Frederick" Chrom said "That man was with the villagers, he said that he have information for you"

"Did he say his name?" Wild asked

"Yes, his name is Gregor, you know him?"

Wild thought for a moment "…..no, i believe no, but it will be interesting to know what he have to say, where is him?"

"In the medical tent, if y-"

"Oh! Are we leaving? Let me chance my clothes!" Nowi interrupted and ran inside the tent, closing the flap.

"…..say Wild… isn´t she a little to attached to you?" Chrom said with a grin

"…..maybe" Wild scratched the back of his head again "She just…want to be near me"

"har har! Having troubles with the little lass boy?" Basilio laughed "You sure are popular like me in my younger days"

"He´s not like you old oaf" Flavia injected, they were about to discuss, but Nowi jumped out the tent, with new clothes, a green dress that ended in her ankles, with a White ribbon in the back of her waist, it wasnt her type of dress, but was good enough to move, before Wild or Chrom could talk, she grabbed Wild from one of his wrist and happily dragged him toward the medical tent

"W-Wait Nowi, you´re going to fast"

And as fast as she grabbed him, they went to the camp, Chrom and Frederick chucked "…say milord, shouldn´t we warn him that Tharja and Lissa are in a foul mood for the way he carried Nowi?" Frederick asked

"…..Im pretty sure he can survive Frederick, for now we should prepare for tomorrow march"

* * *

"H-Hey Nowi, calm down" Wild said, she was about 10 centimeters shorter than him, but she had a lot of energy, dragging him around the camp, and in the way she did was kind of embarrassing

"But you need to talk to him right? Lets…ugg" Before she could continue, the ribbon in her waist felt apart "WAAAA! THIS DUMMY THING KEEP FALLING!" Nowi waved her hands in frustration, for his side, Wild was trying to not laugh "HEY! ITS NOT FUNNY!"

"Sorry, Sorry" Wild was hiding his smile under his hand, but after a few moments, he cleared his throat "…turn around"

"Huh? What? What are you doing?"

"Just stay still…." Wild started to carefully tie the ribbon, for naga, were did Flavia get this clothes? The set was awfully detailed for a normal suit, even less for a battle, when he was about to finish, the scene was strangely familiar, it was….nostalgic? Blinking a few times, the green dress turned into a red one, like a dream the environment changed, looking around, he wasn't in the camp, not even in the night, he was in a familiar room, with a familiar smell

" _What´s wrong Wild? Why did you stopped?"_ a voice called for him, looking in front of him, there was Tiki, showing her back, holding her long hair aside, using a red dress " _Weren´t you going to zip the dress?_ " she asked with a giggle, looking to his hands, they were smaller than he remembered, Wild shook his head, just to feel how somebody behind him rested his head on his right shoulder _"Yeah, why did you stopped? Nervous?"_ turning to his right, there was that shadow again, this couldn't be possible, he wasn´t sleeping, this would be happening even when he was awake? Again, he shook his head in disbelief " _You cant escape forever….the sooner you face me, the better will be"_

...As soon it started, it ended, he was again in Nowi back, tying her ribbon "Hey! Are you done? Is….umm….well…is not bad" Nowi said, with a slight pull, Wild finished

"There, better? Is not to tight right?"

"Na~ah, is fine….thank you" Nowi continued dragging him around, he didn't even bothered to complain, his mind was in another place, the delusion would disturb him even here? He thought until they reached the medical tent, with his 10th sigh, they entered.

"Hey! My dear friend, over here!" A man with orange hair, with mercenary outfit and some bandages over his head called him, with a big grin on his face , he was sit in one of the beds of the tent

"Umm….you´re Gregor right?"

"Yes friend, im gregor, you must be Tactician, yes?" Wild nodded "Great! Gregor was searching for you, until Gregor was captured for those bad guys in the village"

"You mean the grimleals?"

"Yes friend, they were very bad people, good thing you and friends arrived just before they killed the little lady"

"Hey! Im not little" Nowi puffed her cheeks "Im much, much older than you"

"Ha Ha! Gregor know that, but Gregor is afraid that youre much, much smaller than other people, still, Gregor have not time to discuss this, Gregor have a important message from his boss"

"Your…boss? You mean your contractor, right?"

"Yes, Yes, you see, Gregor is sellsword, very good, and very strong, but after two weeks of searching, Gregor thought that it would be late, good thing that lady fortune blessed us"

"Umm….lady fortune? Exactly what are you talking about?"

"Gregor is talking about the Goddess in trouble" Wild had a stoic face, this man wasn´t making any sense "Gregor know that face, is face that you dont understand Gregor, right?" Wild nodded again, scratching the bridge of his nose "Well, maybe will be easier if you see Gregor note" The mercenary took a paper from his pouch, Wild took it and started to read, the stoic face changed for one full of worries, biting his thumb, he closed his eyes, how much times he sighed that day? Well, this for sure would be the longest and painful, and Chrom wouldn't like it when he heard that all his plans changed, the only thing he could do now, was a risky gamble, one that Price could be to high to pay, with his clear mind, he sighed, the day kept getting more and more longer that he wanted, placing his head on his hand that were on his knee, he muttered

"I just hope I can survive this"

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT´S ALL FOR NOW!**

 **Few, yeah, i know, know, almost a whole month without updates, but i was very, very busy with the school, so i hope you can understand me, anyway, i hope you enjoy the new chapter, next chapter will be update the next Wednesday, if i can update it sooner i will.**

 **I know, the battles scenes maybe were to short (a lot compared with the one in the firs chapter) but i promise i can get more detail if you want, send me PM or Reviews with your opinions guys, any help is appreciated! Anyway, without anything more to say, if you excuse me, im going to bed, SHIDESU!** **OUT!.**


	12. Chapter 12

**New update, Yay! Enjoy, remember, the only character that is mine is Wild.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: What was not planned.**

"My dear people! Today, we will not only claim justice, but we will finally clean this world for good!" The mad King exclaimed in his balcony of Plegia Arena, but the people who heard him didnt said or cheered him, all of them were silent "….The excitement don't leave you respond…i see" Gangrel cleared his throat "Nerveless, Today! Plegia will finally stand against the witch queen!" he pointed for one of the borders of the arena, were a structure similar to a giant thin finger that was above of the arena, and on top of it, there was two figures, one axeman, and in the edge, the Exalt of Yllistol, Lady Emmeryn, who face was calm as ever.

The whispers began with that announcement, for Gangrel misfortune, most of them were disapproving his acts, but right now, he had an ace under his sleeve "Yes, i know my dear people, this is not enough to sate our hunger of justice, but your kind King have a surprise for you" with a gesture of his hand, a soldier nodded and started to open one of the gates of the Arena "Today! We will not only claim the live of the Exalt, not only we will destroy Ylisse, but now! The lost child of Plegia, The master mind behind my murder intent and the one that betrayed our dearest country, the only and unique trash, Wild the 'Grim Reaper' of Plegia!"

There was a solid silence when he finished, only the sound of the gears opening the steel gates could be heard, and when it stopped, the sound of footsteps was present

Walking inside the battle arena, was a man only using a pair of White pants, with chains in his wrists, long purple hair covering his face, Emmeryn was shocked and worried when he revealed his face, in fact, it was Wild, with some obvious marks over his body, probably of physical abuse before this, the people again started to whisper

' _So thats the Reaper Gangrel was so proud?' 'He have some muscle, but he looks so fragile' 'I can´t believe a guy with that shape killed most of our generals alone!' 'This must be a joke, right?'_ were some of whispering Wild could heard, not doubt they were confused, but again, the sound of the gates closing behind him silenced the whispers of the people

"I know my dear people, i know" Gangrel said "This is the result of Ylisse venous influence, look how weak he became after leaving our dearest nation, he have the most sickening weakness ever!" Gangrel did a dramatically pause, with his hand on his chest "He´s here, to save the witch queen, Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! FOR FRIENDSHIP! HOW LOW A MAN CAN GO FOR SOMETHING SO STUPID?!"

Again, the sound of spinning gear´s filled the arena, this time, the gates opposed to Wild were opening "Now, we will take you out of your pity and shame, DIE FOR US GRIM REAPER!"

Wild sighed when several fighters started to show up for the gates, looking to his chained wrist, he was trying desperately to open the lock ' _…How much can i resist?'_ he thought ' _…..Anna is right when she said i was crazy, but complaining wouldn´t be useful right now'_ he looked to the clear sky, waiting for a response ' _…..hurry up Chrom'_

* * *

 _ **Four Day´s early**_

" **Absolutly not, i wont let you go just to die!"** Chrom shouted, they were inside Wild tent, with Frederick, The khans, Tharja, Anna, Cordelia, Nowi and Gregor, eight of them were there to stop Wild " **Is suicide, I wont let you sacrifice yourself, less with Gangrel** " Even if Chrom had a inner conflict, there was no way he would accept Wild decision, Wild just keep packing his things

"You´re not being reasonable, if there´s a chance to get Emmeryn un-harmed, then we should take it" Wild replied, not looking back

" **But no letting you walk to your dead! I can´t accept it! Even Emmeryn wouldn´t want this!"**

"Im just a tactician Chrom, you can always hire another one, but there´s only one Emmeryn on the world, im sorry but i-"

" **But nothing** " Anna said " **I wont let you go"**

"I agree with the bimbo girl" Tharja said with crossed arms "You know it´s a trap, and either i will let you go" Nowi and Cordelia nodded

"Think about this with more calm" Basillio said "You´re one of the most valuable members of the army, we can´t go on without you"

"You have a plan, details of the war meeting, how to proceed without me for the next days, maps of the zone, differe-"

Anna embraced him from behind, shedding tears " **NO! I WONT LET YOU, WE ESCAPED FROM THAT PLACE, I WONT LET YOU!"**

"….."

"Neither i, hell no one in the camp would let you" Flavia injected "We know how the mad king act, there´s no guarantee you will be alive when we arrive"

"Even so…" Wild took a parchment from his pouch "If i´m 'captured', they would delay Emmeryn execution….with mine"

" **That´s why we won't let you go! You don't understand? How can you leave us like this? After all we did?** " Chrom tried to restrain his frustration, the only calmed one was Wild, who finished packing his belonging, taking and pushing away Anna hand´s, he took off his robe, wrapping it with Heiwa

"I know nobody of you would agree, but if Gregor take me to the capital, i can gain two or three days before they executed me, when that happen, the Feroxi army will be in position to strike and siege the capital, and you will rescue me and Emmeryn"

" **So that´s it? Our best hope is that MAYBE the mad King wont kill you in a dungeon?"**

"I know him, also you do, he won't let this chance to be wasted, if im in his hands and he pretend to kill me, then he will summon all the people possible" Wild turned back, to see all the faces of his Friends, troubled and with mixed feelings, in a part, he was right, if Gregor info was right, maybe they could gain the so much needed time to move the Feroxi aid, but in another, no one wanted to acknowledge it "Here, i know you will take good care of her in my absence" Wild was in front of Tharja, she hesitated for a moment, but with a sad face, she grabbed Heiwa

"I dont like this idea"

"I know Chrom, but i-ugg!" Wild was tackled for Anna and Nowi, falling to the ground, as the two girls didnt wanted to let him go "H-Hey! Stop it you two!"

" **NO!** " Both Anna and Nowi shouted at the same time

"C´mon! you two know tha-"

"Excuse mi intromission milord" One of the Ylissean guard´s entered the tent "But your transport is already here"

"….Gregor, please go ahead, i will catch you in a minute" Gregor nodded, and taking all his stuff, he left the tent with the guard, both girls were still embracing Wild "Please understand, i have to go" but none of them listened, they were firm about not letting him go "….heh..im glad…that you care that much" both of them looked up, waiting for his response, but Nowi started to fall asleep, as Anna tried to replied

"..y..you can..t…do this…to…"She didnt finished, both girls were now sleeping, Wild used the same hex on them that he used with Lissa

Wild rose up, just to find Chrom and Basilio blocking the flap of the tent "Dont even think about it lad, we know that trick" Basilio said with a serious face

"….im very sorry, but there´s no other way"

" **Just calm down you buffons!** " Flavia yelled, taking for surprise everyone, she was between the prince, the khan and Wild, looking to both sides, she face palmed, and after taking a deep breath, she turned to see Wild "….Are you sure you have to go?"

"Flavia!" Basilio shouted "You can't be serious"

"But I 'am, now ill ask again, are you sure about this Wild?"

Wild took a moment to see them, Flavia had her arms crossed, waiting for his answer, Cordelia was holding her breath as Chrom and Basilio were trying to calm down for the ruling khan behaivor "Yes, im sure khan Flavia, this is for the best"

Flavia looked at him into the eyes, as a memory surfaced, the same eyes her friend had 20 years ago, the sames eyes than Eryyn had, and finally, relaxing her body, she answered "Fine, we will follow your lead"

" **Flavia!** / **Khan Flavia** " Basilio and Chrom shouted at the same time

"There´s no need to yell" She looked first Basilio "You old oaf will do everything i say, if im ok with Wild plan´s, then you do" then she looked Chrom "And you, if you really know this man, then you should know well that when he have a plan in his dense head, there´s no way to convince him otherwise"

Both of them were confused at first, but looking down, Basilio sighed, and Chrom looked away

"I know, i know, dammit" Chrom muttered "Is bad already, and i dont want to throw a good friend to the wolf mouth"

"I agree with you" Basilio said, leaving the tent "I just hope you know where are you jumping lad" he muttered as he left the tent

"Look….just be safe" Chrom said "I promise we will be in time"

"I know you will" Wild replied, he turned to see the ruling khan "Thanks Flavia, i appreciate it"

"You better do" she replied "You owe me a full beer keg" Flavia scuffed, and leaved the tent

"….So you´re really going…."Chrom muttered

"….Yeah…" Wild placed his hand on Chrom shoulder "i´ll be ok, don´t worry, is for the best"

After a few moments, Chrom sighed "Just go….before i change my mind"

With that said, Wild leaved his tent, leaving Anna and Nowi care to Cordelia, who strangely didn't replied or said anything, just had a somber face when he walked away, as well Tharja had.

The whole discussion didn´t go unheard from the camp, when Wild was walking between the tens, he could hear the whispers of disapproval of his comrades, nobody wanted or even liked his idea, but with the approval of Chrom and the Khans, there´s wasnt much to say, just some men approached to give their respect for his services and loyalty to the Crown, as some women give him some charms or talisman´s of good luck, as he continued, he looked up to stare the orange sunset sky.

"… _are you sure about this?"_ a voice in his head questioned, he sighed, it was again the voice of the shadow

" _There is nothing to discuss, is something we have to do"_ Wild thought

" _Of course there are more options, but you're choosing the one that will make you suffer the most"_

" _I guess is just some divine justice that i can take it….."_ Wild looked around, to make sure nobody were giving him strange looks " _….no memories or something to distract me?"_

" _Nope, i just play with you when i have to, not when you are suicidal, i dont want to make you crazy or mad"_

" _i suppose is already late, after all, im talking to myself"_ Wild was already on the entrance of the camp, where was Gregor preparing a wyvern, as Fredercik was aside of him, making sure all were in order " _there is not turning back´s now…..just one more push"_

"… _.one more stand"_ the shadow replied with Wild voice

* * *

 _3 Days before Wild execution_

Gregor was nervous, even if he didnt said it, it always was bad to be a sellsword in Plegia, to much things that could be wrong in such short time, and more with the person his wyvern was carrying.

It took them about a day to reach the capital of Plegia, fortunately, the wyvern was useful, the travel of 3 days was shortened to 1, so there was he, in the middle of the capital of Plegia, with a prisoner that would make him a marques, or a noble, enough to buy all the beer keg´s he ever wanted and retire, and yet, all what he wanted to do is just to reach the palace and go on with his 'prisoner' plan, with a faint smile he continued, no doubt the young boys had some crazy´s plan´s, and he loved them, they make him feel like he had again 20 years, he just hoped that is new purple-haired friend could survive the next´s days, the mad King wasn´t know for being forgiving, or sane, with a snore of the wyvern, he looked back, to see Wild figure laying on the seat of the wyvern as if he was just some package, with some (if not to many for his taste) bruises on his body, he insisted that in order to make credible that he was a prisoner, he had to have some marks of a failed battle, that Gregor had to deliver them before they reached Plegia and a bag covering Wild face to prevent any attempt to steal 'his' prey, with another snore of the wyvern, Gregor patted the nose of his steed

"Yes, Yes, i know, you´re very tired, wait a little longer, Gregor have business to attend before we rest"

Before he knew it, he was already in the palace door, he was amazed for the marks on the stone, he was sure that a year before there wasn´t those scars of battle ' _No doubt this must be Gregor friend doing'_ he thought as he entered the royal building.

It wasn't difficult to enter actually, anyone who stopped him to ask why he was there, all he had to do was just to reveal the face that was under the bag, and everyone paled when they saw the unconscious face of the purple haired tactician, every step he aproached the royal chambers, gathered around him more and more soldiers, astonished for the mercenary success of capturing one of the most wanted criminals, as the guards opened the damaged Steel doors, a pair of figures were inside the chamber, the mad King in his chair, and his tactician, Lady Aversa aside of him, as Gregor approached, he could notice the bored face of the Mad King, with crossed legs and resting his head on his rigth hand, with a yawn the mad King finally spoke

"Sooooo, what was so important that **YOU** had to wake me up from my slumber?"

"Ah! My dear King, Gregor is here to offer something to make you happy" Gregor exclaimed, with a giant grin

"Mmmm? What? Another traitor? Just send him to the dungeon, i don't see why you called me" he gritted his teeth's "Now, at least you make my day, share the dungeon who whoever you bring"

"Ha! Gregor will make this day as the happiest day of King" Gregor took his prisoner off the seat of the wyvern, but for the face of the King, he was already losing his temper, he approached leaving about 3 meters of distance between the King and the prisoner, making the tied figure to sit, Gregor looked again the king, who right now had the most annoyed face he ever saw on a person "Now, i must warn your, Gregor don't w-"

" **JUST SHOW ME ALDEARY SO I CAN LEAVE** " Gregor slowly removed the bag of Wild head, when the last hair was out, Gangrel couldn't believe what was in front of him, Aversa had the same surprised face, the face of Gangrel slowly changed to his typical insane grin, he break in laughter " **BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA, ARE YOU SERIOUS?!** " He jumped from his chair to grab Wild from his hair with one hand, as with the other examining his face, Wild reacted spitting some blood, landing in the mad King face " **YOU MAGGOT!** " Gangrel angered punched him making Wild fall to the ground, cleaning his cheek, he started to kick him in the gut " **HOW DARE A MAGGOT TO DIRTY MY FACE?!** " he stopped for a moment, before his grin reappear, pushing his boot to Wild head " **WELL, ONLY A MAGGOT AS YOU COULD DARE TO DO IT** " He leaned the most he could " **HOW DO IT FEEL MAGGOT? DO YOU LIKE THE DIRT OF MY BOOT? IS MORE THAN YOU DESERVE, BUT IM ALWAYS A KIND KING, BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA** "

Aversa coughed in her fist, Gangrel stopped again, looking at his tactician, and then to Gregor "….so, where´s Zetsubo?" he demanded

"Ah! The sword? Gregor is afraid that he couldnt touch it, Gegror tried her best to take it, but every time he tried, Gregor was injured" He said showing his left hand full bandaged

"….well is fine like this" Gangrel started again to push Wild face with his boot "We have just to go to the place where you captured him and take it, meanwhile, i can punish this maggot" Gangrel snapped his fingers, as a soldier approached with two bags of Gold, before he could deliver the bags, Gangrel stop him "one prisoner, one bag"

"Huh?"

"The report said that it was 800,000 Gold coins for the maggot AND his sword, half succeeding is half prize" Gangrel frowned

"No my dear King" Gregor replied "Kind as always, Gregor know that you´re good King"

"I am, aint I?" Gangrel laughed again, and with a final stomp, he make Wild unconscious "Aversa, take the maggot to the dungeons, i have to prepare everything"

"And Emmeryn execution my King?" Aversa asked

"Delay it, i want to kill both of them the same day, ooooh~ sweet, sweet vengeance, it´s look like the gods are in my side after all" Gangrel said as he walked away "Maybe i will only accuse of treason half of the ones that oppose me…..…nah"

With a gesture of her head, Aversa commanded some soldiers to take Wild, as she give Gregor the gold and leaved the mercenary with a escort to get him out the palace ' _First step complete'_ Gregor thought ' _Gregor wish you best of luck until promising day'_

* * *

"….ngg" Wild grumped, his head hurted so much as his stomach, his limbs were sore, and didnt had much energy to move, strangely, he was comfortable, wherever his head was laying, it was warm, not like the rest of his body that was cold for the floor

"Hey! Is he waking up?!" A feminine voice asked

"I hope so, this is kinda…embarrassing" another replied

"Just hang in there, until we have what we need" a much mature voice replied

"Umm….is this really necessary?"

"Just wait, im almost done" A fourth said, there was a strange sound Wild didn't recognize, as the whispers of others voices, he slowly started to open his eyes, and tried to rose up, but a pair of soft hand stopped him

"Wait, dont move" the first voice said "Nod if you can understand what i said" Wild did what she asked "Good, hey! Is already done?"

"Almost! Please clean all his cut´s" the four voice said

"…what…...happened….." Wild could barely ask, his vision was blurry

"Dont speak, wait a little longer, also, sorry for this" the first voice said, he felt how she was cleaning his injuries, one in the left part of his forehead, and others in his torso "Gods, they are such cowards, to injure a unconscious man like this" she then put something on Wild mouth, ' _its a belt?'_ Wild thought, for the feeling, it must be a leather belt, he didnt understood "this…..this going to sting, so stay still" he barely jumped of pain when he felt a cotton in his torso, in his open wounds, with some hands restraining him "I know, I know, just hang in there" she proceeded to clean his other wounds, and like the first time, he felt pain, then a pair of hand on his cheeks, as other moved his hair away, then the same cotton pressing in his head wound "There….the worst passed, give me the needle" for the soreness he didn't felt how she was stitching his wounds, but after a couple of minutes, she finished, taking the belt off his mouth

"Here, take a sip" the third voice said, as someone helped him to lean to take a sip of water, Wild didnt knew where he was, but he was relieved that they were helping him

"Is he going to be ok?" the second voice asked

"Yeah, Arthur said that he is tougher of what he looks like"

"….wait….Athe….na?" Wild asked, that question was replied with a soft laugh

"Yes, is me, Megan is here too, the lady that is holding your head is Nana, and the one that help me with the vulnerary is Maeka"

"Where….where are we?"

"You cant see it for yourself?" Megan said "Are you sure th-"

"Cant see my face?" Athena asked, she was on front of him, but Wild blinked a couple of times, as her image started to make more clear

"….it´s…..nice to….see you…."

"Don´t talk, you lost a lot of blood, are you sure you can hear and see well?" Wild weakly nodded "Good, now rest for a little" Wild just leaned back, to encounter a pair of eyes watching him, he found himself leaning on the thighs of a girl, with green eyes and blonde hair, with a ponytail on a side of her head, blusing a little when she noticed how much she stared, she began to talk

"Ahh…ummm, n-nice to m-meet you, im Nana!"

"Pleausre…is mine….."

"Emmm…..so you really are….Wild?" he nodded as her eyes were sparkling "REALLY? HEY, DID YOU REALLY BEAT UP ALONE ALL THOSE WYVERN RIDERS IN SELA? AN-"

"Nana!" Athena shouted "I think he need to rest, just make sure he don´t scratch his wounds"

Nana sighed a little ashamed, as some other voices giggled, Wild couldn't understand, but for the thing happening around him, but for the look, for now all was going as he planned, he just slowly exhaled, as his wounds stopped to hurt, with the a last blink, he fell asleep again.

* * *

As the time passed, the afternoon turned night, and naturally into the morning, all that time the only thing Wild did was to take a little of water and food time to time besides sleep, he was too weak for move, whatever they did to him when he was out, it let him very fatigued, there wasn´t much to do, especially when he only managed to be awake 5 or 10 minutes at best, for his surprise, when a full day passed however, the biggest surprise was just around the corner

"….uh…?" Wild tried to to rose up, and again, he was stopped for a hand on his shoulder, it was weird, the place where he was laying was soft, no longer a sturdy stone floor, but a softness in his back surprised him, he was moved without realizing it? The sudden energy passing for his body was prove of that "…who….."

"Please, stand down" a soft voice said

"What….is going on?" Slowly, he felt refreshed, he recognized that feeling, somebody was using a healing staff on him

"Please Sir Wild, stay down, here" Somebody hold his hand "We are here for you, trust us"

"….Nana? is that you?"

He heard a slight giggle "Yes, is me! Is really working!"

"Please lady Nana, im almost done" the first voice said, when he was finally opening his eyes, he noticed that he was no longer in the dungeon, but in what could be an elegant room, in his left side, there was Nana, with a bright smile, and on his right, a woman with long blonde hair, holding a staff

"….Just…what happened?" Wild asked, as the cleric finished healing him

"My good sir, you´re….well, right now you´re fine, but i don't know where i should start explaining" the cleric said

"Well, first i want to know the name of the cleric that helped me"

The cleric sighed as Nana giggled "My good sir, is priest, not cleric…well, technically war monk, the clerics are all women"

Wild just stared her….him for a short time "…oh, OH! Ex-Excuse me, but you look lik-"

"I know good sir, i know, my name is Libra, is a pleasure to meet you"

"So, where are we?" Wild looked around, and indeed, they weren't in the dungeons, it was a decorated room, he was laying on a big round bed, that have black sheets, on the left side of the room was a big closet, a desk with his chair, a big library and a full body mirror aside of the door, on the other side there was a balcony, with big double crystal doors, another big desk with what looked like several maps and books, and a wooden door "….did we ran from Plegia? What about the others?"

"Cold down Wild, you just woke up" Nana said, tightening the grip on his hand "we are still in Plegia…..but you wouldn't believe who helped us"

"Well, him shouldn´t be so bad, right?"

"My~ is good to know somebody see my good side kya ha ha ha" A voice replied, the three turned to see the door on the left open, Wild jaw dropped when he saw the person who was standing in the door, with her usual outrageous black outfit of black silk, exposing her middle chest with her devilish grin, there was that woman who always was aside of Gangrel "My, do i look ravishing today? Or you just like to stare a lot?"

" **AVERSA** " Wild reacted for instinct, searching for a sword that wasnt in his waist, holding just air when he tried to draw Heiwa

"Oooh~ did you miss me?"

" **Why you old h-** "Wild was stopped for Libra and Nana, as Aversa laughed again

"Sir Wild…. She´s the one that take you and Nana out of the dungeon im afraid" Libra said "If it wasn't for her, you would be in a worse condition"

Wild looked away as Libra stood up and walked to the door, Nana looked away as well, with a bitter expression on her face.

"….what do you want?"

"Ohhh, not even a thank you Wild? After all what I did" Aversa said with a snicker

"I dont even know what you did"

"Let´s see, saving you for dying when the guards were harsh with you, giving the little scout girls ingredients for the improvised vulnerary, and bringing you to my personal chamber, geez, you know what it mean when a girl invite you to her room right?"

"…..just cut it off and say why you did this"

"Well, would you believe if i said is an act of good will?"

"Like hell i would fall for that, you´re always plotting in the shadows, i cant believe you just turned a good person like that for no reason"

"Mmmm~ then shall i enlighten you?" Wild noticed the change of weight on the bed, turning back he found Aversa face a few centimeters away of him, cursing himself for lowing his guard, Aversa hold his chin, making sure he couldn't turn away, with a hint of amusement for his expression she grinned "You could say i'm just returning the favor" Wild didnt response, instead he was pulled aside for Nana, who retrieve his head on her chest hugging him from behind

"S-Stay away of him you witch!" Nana yelled "E-Even if you helped us, I dont trust you yet!"

"Mmmm~ you really are popular with the girls for what i see" Aversa walked away with her typical snicker, taking a tea pot that was behind the books on the table of the right side, still warm for the little trails of steam that was leaving the nozzle, serving black tea un a cup, watching in amusement how Nana was still holding Wild head, seeing all her movements, with a grin, she took a sip.

"What do you want? Why are you helping me" Wild asked again

"Maybe you don't believe it, but this is really an act of good will"

"That´s why i dont get it, you said that you´re returning the favor, what exactly i did?"

"…Dont sweat about trivial issues for now" with another sip, she leaved the cup on the table, taking out a little black bag "now, i think you had a lot of time outside your cages, i send him back after our little chat, for now, return to the dungeons"

"W-Wait, you cant think i will leave him with you!" Nana replied, she was about to say something, but Wild held her hand to stop her

"Just go, i will be fine for now" Wild said, Nana frowned, but after a few seconds, she rose up, leaving him laying alone in the bed, walking to the door where was Libra waiting for her, she turned to see Aversa, who was smiling

"….if you do something strange to him, i will never forgive you" with a litle put, she leaved with Libra, slaming the door.

"My, interesting harem you´re creating" Aversa said

"Excuse me?" Wild leaned up

"Awww, dont be like that, you know what i mean, first was the big sister, then the stalker, now the cheerleader" Aversa said as she poured the contents of the bag in a cup "Well…step-big sister, but anyway, is not like i mind"

"…..can you just go to the point?"

"Fine, here" She sat aside of him, extending the hand with the cup with that substance, Wild stared for a minute until she sighed "Please, i wont bother to poison you after saving you" again, he stared, and with a big sigh after a few seconds, he took the cup, drinking whatever she give him "Lets see, if you did what i said in the letter of Gregor, then in a couple of days your little dramatic prince should rescue you with the pefect sister, then he or you should kill Gangrel"

"If you had said that you were Gregor boss, you would saved a few minutes, you know" Wild commented with another sip

"Mmmm~ maybe, but i couldnt waste the chance to tease you and that girl, anyway, after killing Gangrel, you can go back to the Palace, i didnt wanted to show my cards right now, but you really took me for surprise, is a relief that i like the naughty surprises"

"I still dont know why you do this"

"After the little show in Sela, the Exalt beign captured and now your next execution, Plegia is in a very…..unique situation"

"How so?"

"Only a little bunch of the nobles support Gangrel, the Grimleals are pushing the issue with some absurd accusations, and the groups that want to de-throne Gangrel"

"….so in the end, how this benefits you?"

"My, you really are dense, lets say like this, if Gangrel success, my life like tactician would be reduced maybe to a simple trollop, something that i assure you i don't like to be, BUT if you or the little prince kill him, i will remain my status as a tactician and advisor, even if you fail, the uncomforting part would revolt if the dear Exalt die, or even if you die, either way i can always change sides and remain as a tactician"

"So either way, the worst you can do is nothing, only using us a pawns"

"Awww, dont pout, even as a pawn, i will take care of you if you only ask nicely"

"I prefer to kiss a wyvern" Wild said returning the now empty cup as he rose up, sighing "….how much until Gangrel lose his patience"

"two days" Aversa said as she took a deep sip to her tea "The guards are hexed, they think im 'torturing' you, Gangrel won't be in the capital until you execution, so if you want to back out, all what you have to do is take the scout girls and wait in the shadows"

Wild just walked to the door, looking at her, she was still sitting in her bed, with crossed legs and with her amused face "Tell me, what did you make me drink?"

"A supplement that will help you recover the blood and energy you lost for your wounds"

"Then you already know that i wont back out" He said as he leaved the room

"Of course, dumb as always bwig bwother, kyahahahahaha"

* * *

The last days passed rather quickly, his routine was the same as when he was with Chrom, well, most of his routine, train, made up strategies, honing his skills, unfortunately, to maintain the appearances with the few guards that were still loyal to Gangrel, Wild was separated for the Pegasus knights, Aversa visited him in his cage time to time just to make sure the guards were well hexed, to tease him a little and play chess with him for some odd reason he didnt understood, of course she was a challenge, not for nothing she was the tactician of Gangrel, and have similar strategies as him, Wild used this few times to ask for the others, unfortunately, she didnt knew anything about Emmeryn or Phila with her Royal Pegasus knights, so the option of break free and search for them was out the table.

Aversa however, commented how his step-family was in case he wondered, but as his step-father is a general of the militia, he already cut those bond's with him, quite an enigma Aversa was, since the first time they meet when he rescued Maribelle, she always has the appearance of a sadistic woman, cruel and unstoppable when Gangrel asked only for results and not for reasons, that Aversa was showing some empathy to him was strange, every time he asked her reasons or why she was being civilized with him, she always let out a snicker, and caressing his chin always replied as 'Returning a big favor' other than frightening him, she never said what favor.

As the last hour passed, the personal guards of Gangrel showed up in front of his jail cell to prepare him, chaining his wrist and ankles, taking apart his blouse and boots, leaving him only with his pants, as he was walking, he could hear all the gossip of the people around him ' _Look´s like im the surprise in this day'_ he thought, as several members of the pegasus knights saw how they took him to the Arena.

When they reached the Surface, he recognized his surroundings, the same Palace he tried to destroy half year ago, with the scars of the battle in the hallways, looking around, trying to find Emmeryn or the other Pegasus that were with her when Ylisstol felled, but only guards and wyverns riders were there, sighing in frustration, he had to rescue her in the last minute, that if Chrom couldn´t make it in time, he heard some of the talk of the wyvern riders, raising a eyebrow for what they said " _Really? So Aversa is not around here now?"_ One of they said " _Yeah, looks like she will try to make a little trade with the Prince"_ another replied " _Is really ok? I mean, they will…."_ Another was replying, when they noticed that Wild was staring to long, with a push of one of the guards, he kept walking.

* * *

 _Present Day_

"…Grim Reaper huh…" Wild muttered as he was trying to open the handcuffs "Maybe im not the most charming men, but Grim Reaper? Really?"

"Now me dear people, your King will deliver Justice!" Gangrel continued with his speech "But of course, as a traitor, I will make an example with him, of what happen when you betray your nation! Now, LET´S BEGIN!" When Gangrel finished, about 5 axe wielders exited from the other gates, swaging his axes, preparing for what would be a massacre.

"Subtle as ever" Wild say, looking down, shaking his head "If i only had something more sharper than my fingers" moving his foot, he was calculating how much he could move before the chains affected his movements, before he could finish, an axe wielder dashed, preparing for a strike

He used all his strength to strike him, burying his axe on the ground when Wild dodge it, fortunately to Wild, this fighters weren´t smart enough to think about strategies, with a strong punch, he knocked him out in the spot before the fighter could prepare another strike.

With the sound of voices, Wild looked again the arena in front of him, the fighters for the looks of their faces, weren't confident enough to get closer ' _Well, i guess i c-"_ the sound of an arrow just about to hit his hand when he tried to lift up the axe stopped him, jumping back and looking up, there was an archer aside of Gangrel

"By the way maggot, you aren't allowed to touch any weapon, at least that you want to be a pincushion, Bwa ha ha ha ha!"

The footsteps behind him make him to prepare for the next wave, turning back, now were three of them trying to attack, with a 'tch' sound, Wild dashed forward, when the first tried to strike, he ducked under his arm, pushing him with his shoulder making the fighter lose his balance, the next tried to kick him, but was stopped when Wild used the chains to catch his feet, pulling and throwing him to the fighter that was behind Wild, in the pull he had to turn back to throw him with enough impulse, looking at the now falling men, the third behind him let out a battle cry, turning back again, he prepared for the next step.

The fighter did a diagonal cut, for a moment, all what he could see was a silver flash of his axe, but after a few seconds, he realized his mistake, his attack was used to break the lock in Wild ankles, he jumped enough to make sure that he could strike it, and in midair, Wild kicked him in the face using both feet's, another one that was taken out of battle, Wild landed in four, quickly standing again, he could tolerate the hot sand under his feet, but his hands were another story.

Taking off the chains, even with the steel anklets, the only problem was his hands, he could only separate his hands about 5 centimeters, using the same tactic was quite dangerous, there wasn't a lot of axe´s that were that thin.

Looking around, there was only one fighter in front of him and two behind, before the one in front of him could react, he dashed forwards, taking him for surprise, trying to hit him with a swing of his axe, Wild again ducked under his arm, and with a high kneel kick to his jaw he was pushed back for the impact, without losing any time, Wild give him a spin kick to his gut, knocking him out.

Again the sound of footsteps in the open gates, from each gate entered another 3 fighters, better equipped ' _so 14 fighters including the two behind me….huh?'_ from one of the gates, a wyvern entered, chained from his neck, and his wrist, preventing the beast to take flight ' _…..talking about ovrekill'_

Fireballs and short axes were flying now, Wild ran aside, avoiding any attack he could, the heat of the fireballs and the sand wasn't helping at all, before it began to affect him too much he started his counter attack.

With a blind speed, he ran to the wall of the arena, and for surprise of everyone, he started to ran on the wall, running to his left side, most of the fighters ceased their attacks, others were trying to hit him as the wyvern was, Wild evaluated the situation from his positon, and with a quick step, he jumped.

Landing between the fighters and the wyvern was the best option, even if he was surrounded, it was better to be there that just being an open target, and as he thought, the wyvern stopped attacking, using this chance, he ran to one of the small groups of fighters, before anyone could react, he started charging his attack, sucker punching one of the fighter in the gut, the other 4 behind that fighter were about to attack, but something didn't let them, the moment Wild connected the punch, they were pushed back, followed for a gruesome sound of breaking bones, as his comrade was falling back, they witnessed how Wild was preparing another strike, using the unconscious body of the fighter as a platform, he jumped, landing behind the group, as they were regaining their balance, Wild strike again, this time to the back of one of them, and again, the same force pushed them forward this time.

The remaining three turned back to only see a silver flash hitting them in the middle of their faces, Wild used the silver chain as a whip, right now in his feet were 5 fighters knocked out.

His short victory was cut out when suddenly the tail of the wyvern struck him in the stomach, sending him flying and crashing on the stone wall ' _how…..stupid of me'_ he thought, there was no time to rest, the wyvern and the others fighters were running closer, with a deep breath, he did the same.

He was attacked again for the fireballs of the wyvern, dodging every attack, he get closer with every step, as the fighters tried to strike him, for their surprise, he was only dodging the swings of the axes, getting barely scratched for a few, for their surprise, he didn't even bothered to turn back or do anything to attack them, after a few seconds, the power of the tail whip of the wyvern shook the ground, now his objective was clear.

Even if the wyvern was trained for the Plegian´s, every time the beast tried to attack with his tail or his claw´s, he didn't made distinction in his attacks, whether was enemy or ally, right now, the fighters were just looking how the purple-haired man was trying to defeat the wyvern, for more stupid or crazy it was, they just waited for what they think would be a bloody show.

Right now, the wyvern was trying to hit him with his tail, but Wild was too fast for the beast, doing barrels rolls under the beast and hitting his stomach with the chains, doing it once, two, three, four times in a row, after a few minutes, it was his routine to weaken the wyvern, and with the time, the once black scales were now covered for the blood of the beast that was angered as well.

After 10 minutes, the breathe of the wyvern was heavy, trying not to fall for the constant assault of Wild, the purple haired man wasn´t in better shape either, right now, exhausting the wyvern took a lot of effort, and the fighters were just waiting the right moment to strike, there was no time to waste, he needed an opening for his plan to work, and with a loud screech or the beast, his chance came up.

When the Wyvern tried to bite him, he did a high jump with a spin, what the others didnt expected is that when he did that, he leaved a little of the chain behind, so when the wyvern tried to bite him, he bit the chain, and were Wild landed, was in the neck of the beast, with a strong pull of the chains, he was now riding the wyvern, who wasn't pleased.

Now the wyvern was moving violently, trying to knock off Wild from his neck, hitting the fighters around in the way, launching his breath of fire, without caring about the rest, after a few minutes, most of the arena was on fire, in the center was the wyvern still trying to get off Wild, but now the fighters that weren't hit and unconscious on the sides of the arena were now running, trying to extinguish the flames that covered them.

The spectators were just watching incredulously how against all odds, the only man standing, or better said, ridding was Wild, and with another pull of the chains, he made his final move, pulling up, and pressing with his foot, he forced the wyvern to take flight.

Even chained, the wyvern rose several meters in the air, and with a silent pull, Wild commanded the beast to fly in one direction, a direction that after a few seconds was obvious, with a steady speed, he approached the balcony of Gangrel, who was just grinning and laughing maniacally for the whole show, the closer Wild get, the faster his heart was beating, only seconds away to finish this madness, in the last moments, all his world went silent, motionless, the same feeling that he had before, when he was fighting in the village, with a knot in his throat and cold sweat, he thought only one phrase when the wyvern was about to bite Gangrel.

'… _i…..failed'_ as the sound and movement returned to his world, the silver lances piercing the wyvern chest and shoulders confirmed that he was to slow, he had as well a silver lance piercing his right shoulder and another his left leg, the only thing that the wyvern bit was air, about 10 centimeters away of Gangrel face, who was still laughing.

"Well! You indeed gave us a show maggot" Gangrel placed his left leg on the Wyvern head "BUT I THINK IS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" he then pushed the now lifeless body of the beast, falling back with Wild, who couldn't react in time, falling to the ground of the arena.

The fall was of 15 meters, even with the low inertia that he had, Wild could jump from the back of the wyvern landing and rolling, unfortunately, for the height of the fall, now his right arm was broken, like if having it pierced wasnt enough, lying face down and with a broken body, he tried to stand up, but it was useless, he was barely conscious, less have any energy to stand, the only thing he could do is wait, lay there, expecting the last move of Gangrel, and like if he had read his mind, one of the steel gates started to open.

The footstep were short, but for the sound it was only one man, as he approached, he recognized the voice of the laughing man, he wished that he misheard, but when he was lifted from his hair, he saw a face that he didnt wanted to see

"Hello, littla pal, missed me?"

"Nobody miss you kal…" Wild recognized that face, he believed that this man was in jail, but the punch he received in the face, sending him flying backwards away of Gangrel balcony were evidence of the contrary

"C´mon littla pal, its time for round two"

"Only you could be proud….of winning like a cow-" A kick in his gut cut him off, followed for a laugh and another kick

"Ohhh? Litta mad? Dont worry, I make this take all the time i want" And again, he kicked him repeatedly, the sound of the kicks silenced the pleas of Emmeryn, who was trying to stop that show, but Gangrel ignored her pleads delighted for what was happening.

After a few minutes, Wild was coughing blood, as Kal turned him with his feet, and pressed the wound in his shoulders, he leaned to see his pained face "Oohh, cant the littla special boy handle a litta of pain? Let me help you" He then started to strangle Wild with one hand, lifting him up with his right arm, Wild right now was not moving much, barely breathing, but the more Kal pressed his neck, the lower his breathing was, Wild was just waiting for his end, with closed eyes.

"Now that i think about, you have that nice chick with a fine rack, dont cha?" Kal injected with a snicker "Don't worry, i will squeeze for you that nice rack when im comforting her and that sister of you"

Something inside Wild snapped, and Kal felled it, with both hands, Wild was burying his fingers in kal wrist, at first it was a weak pressure, but the strength of the grip was increasing, as if something sharp was piercing his skin, then the fear invaded him when Wild opened his eyes, the once black eyes were now bright red, with a shape he could only describe as dragon kind, as Wild responded with a voice that wasn't his " **BIG….MISTAKE** " Wild said when he delivered a quick kick to Kal shoulder.

It was strange, Kal could see how he kicked him, like in slow motion, how Wild foot landed on his shoulder and was retrieved half second later, the sound of every bone in his shoulder being shattered in pieces, how the skin was hit and being pierced for his broken bones, the feeling of losing any control in his left arm and a scream of pain that was drowned for the same shock of what just happened, how the grip on Wild neck was released, the moment Wild took a deep breath and hit his chest, sending him flying backwards as he lost all the air on his lung´s, with the sound of his broken ribs and finally the hot sand on his back when he landed before he was knocked out.

Wild fell on his knees, trying to control himself, his vision was blurry as he coughed blood again "Well….how disappointing" Gangrel said, snapping his fingers, as four berserker's entered the arena "I guess he´s only a maggot, but don't worry, i will make sure to take you out of you suffering, bwa ha ha ha ha"

Two of them restrained him from his shoulders, as the others two were in front of him, with their Silver axes, it was over, he did all what he could, and now that this were his final moments, he waited for the inevitable end, he looked up, if he was going to die there, it wouldn´t be with a lowered head, as the two berserkers were lifting their axes, Wild could only think in the faces of his comrades, his family, the people he respected….and loved ' _Im sorry….Anna, Tharja….please forgive me….'_ He thought as the axes were falling.

And indeed they felled, but not in Wild body, instead they hit the other two bersekers, killing them in the spot, and after a few seconds, they took off their helmet´s, Wild was surprised, but relieved, finally the help arrived with familiar faces

"That´s right! O´l teach is going to give them a lesson!" Vaike shouted, as Donnel helped Wild to stand up

"Geez sir, i aint seen nothin´ like that fight before" Donnel said, as he placed his pot again on his head "ya sure fight like a hero sir Wild"

Wild weakly laughed "Please…dont make me laugh…..i can barely breathe"

"Hold on sir, the help is coming" As soon Donnel said that, from one of the gates entered Maribelle in her horse, with Tharja behind her, followed for Chrom and Frederick

"Wild!" Chrom shouted "You mad man, i would never guess t-"

"Please milord, i think he would appreciate i heal his wounds before anything else" Maribelle injected as she and Tharja dismounted her horse, Chrom nodded awkwardly as he and the others looked around, preparing for any incoming attack, Donnel helped Wild to lay on the ground

"….Where are…the others…"Wild asked

"They are doing what you planned, right now Flavia and Basillio should be blocking the barracks of Gangrel soldiers, as Gaius with a help of the other shepherds are rescuing the Pegasus knights" Chrom replied

"…..im sorry…"

"Hush Wild, be silent, you're making more difficult to heal you" Maribelle said "Can´t believe the tactician of the shepherds was so irresponsible and stupid"

"…i falied…i couldnt kill…Gangrel" Tharja was aside of him, with Heiwa in hand, after a few moments, she handed the sword to Wild "…Tharja?"

"Hmmp, im still mad, but you need this, so get better, that way i can hex you for being so reckless" Tharja said, Wild just smiled, and when he tightened the grip on Heiwa hilt, some scales were dancing, and others just detached from the sword as they placed themselves on his wounds, closing and healing them with the help of Maribelle staff.

"That should be enough for now, but i really need to check that arm later" Maribelle said as she helped him to lean up, shortly after, several shadows were around them, all looked up, to see the Royal knights above of them, ready to rescue Emmeryn

"Is look like Gaius succeeded on his mission" Chrom said

"Not quite yet….i dont see Athena and the others…."Wild said, as he rose up, but it didnt mattered, all his plan was going accordantly of how was supposed to be, looking up again, he searched for gangrel, he expected an angered face, but he was…bored? With a big yawn from the mad King, Gangrel scratched his neck

"Are you done with all this melodrama?" Gangrel said, lifting a dark orb from under his pocket "Because im getting bored" Suddenly, as the dark orb was glowing, from under the sand in the other side of the arena emerged several risen, most of them archers, Wild now understood the confidence of the Mad King

"GANGREL, NO!" Wild shouted, but Gangrel just laughed as the orb changed his color for a deep crimson, how naive could he be? He thought, as the sky was filled for a moment for arrows, falling all the royal Pegasus Knights that trusted their lives on him and now, were laying on the bloody sand of the arena

"What? You really believe you were the only one that wouldn't play fair?" Gangrel said, with another of his sadistic laughter "I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes, not that you had a chance in the first place, but now if you want to live, **PLEAD! B** **EG FOR YOUR WORTLESS LIVES!** "

"I´d give up my life before i´d beg for it from you" Chrom responded

"Oh, now THAT is a good line, Mind if i use it in your tombstone? But it´s not just your life in the balance, remember that sister of yours? She still stand upon the block, one simple word and the arrows will be on her"

"I..I´L KILL YOU"

"Go ahead! I welcome it. Just know you were responsible for your Big Sister´s bloody demise!" He then looked to the others "What about you maggot? You want the honor of killing the Exalt?" Wild looked away, trying again to control himself "…No? Bah!, you arent so headstrong anymore, are you maggot?"

"Dam you"

"Now, now my boy, i feel generous today, you don't have to die today, not you, or your sister, not any of you friends…..well, except for one of course"

"Wh-What do you mean!"

"I let you decide princeling, defend your old family trinket and let your sister die or…"

"…or….."

"Or, give me the Fire Emblem, not before you kill your dearest friend and tactician right here and **NOW** "

"WH-WHAT NONSENSE IS THAT?!"

"Oh, but is actually a great treat, i think your halidom will be pleased, the live of one Plegian traded for the Exalt, Bwa ha ha ha ha"

"I-I cant kill him, there´s no way i can kill a friend!"

"Oh~ how delicious, i can't wait to hear what your people have to say about it! LONG LIVE THE RULER AND HIS TACTICIAN WHO MURDERER THE EXALT BWA HA HA HA HA"

Chrom was about to say something, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning back, there was Wild, looking at him "….Just….Just do it" Wild said

"WH-WHAT?! Y-YOU CAN ASK ME THAT, THER-" Chrom was yelling, when again, was silenced for the words of Wild

" **YOUR SISTER, THE EXALT, IS ABOUT TO DIE, THE WORLD CAN LOSE ME, BUT NOT YOUR SISTER, JUST DO IT ALREADY!** "

" **ENOUGH!** " This time, was Emmeryn voice who silenced them

" **OH PLEASE, SILENCE!** " Gangrel shouted, bothered for the exalt intromission, Chrom and the others were looking at her

"King Gangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason?"

"You mean more of your sanctimonious babble?! I think not" Gangrel replied now more bothered "No, all i want to hear now is the sound of the THUNK of arrows and a SPLAT as you hit the ground, or how your dear brother kill that man and I HEAR his last breath as he FALL to the ground"

Emmeryn was just standing in her spot, motionless, thinking.

"…What about if i only surrender Heiwa and the Emblem with myself?" everyone looked at Wild, who was now in the front of the group "I know you wont approve this Emmeryn, but right now, what your halidom need is you….im replaceable, right now, Ylisse needs you, they need their exalt…."

Emmeryn looked at Wild in surprise "….Wild…." she then had a faint smile on her face "….I know now what i must do….." Wild eyes widened when he heard that phrase "Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out, free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance." She then joined her hands toguether, as if she was praying "Do what you must…. As i will do…..see now that one selfess act has the power to change the world!"

Everyone eye´s widened when Emmeryn started to walk to the edge of where she was, finally to start to fall into the abyss, Chrom and Wild ran, trying to get where she was, but the risen were attacking them, Chrom and Wild could only advance a few meters before they meet the wall of risen, the sound of Lissa screaming for what Emmeryn did was what made him and Wild to try and get pass the risen with more urgency, with little result, the Risen weren´t giving any ground to move.

With a diagonal slash, Wild cut the risen in front of him, dashing all what he could, even if Maribelle healed him, his body wasnt responding as he wanted ' _ **COME ON! WHERE IS THE FORCE YOU HAD JUST 15 MINUTES AGO?!**_ _'_ Wild thought, as his legs were giving up **'** _ **GODS, WHY I GIVE UP IN THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ARENA!?'**_ He sprinted all what he could, extending his arms, trying to catch the exalt on her fall, he jumped in a last attempt to save her, closing his eyes, hoping, wishing he would make it in time, but as he crashed in the sand, the sound of something that hit the ground violently was the only thing he heard.

Opening his eyes, Wild looked an image that he didn't wanted to acknowledge, in front of him, was Emmeryn body, lifeless, starting to build a pool of blood under her, he approached her body, with trembling hands, looking how slowly the light of Emmeryn eyes escaped "….Emm…." Wild heard Chrom voice behind him, with a deep sadness in his voice, as he fell to his knees.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha! Well now!... How disgustingly noble" Gangrel laughed "And what a lovely fall! Here I thought death was to be an ugly thing, i´ve never seen one fall so gracefully, in fact….. AND I´VE SEEN MANY FALL" Wild started to stand up, with looking down "Ah…so here ends Emmeryn, Ylisse´s most exalted! Now how can we ensure everyone remembers this beautiful moment of her final sacrifice? Perphas we should gather up her body and put it on display! Bwa ha ha hnnng!" he was cut off for the pain in his shoulder, looking aside, there was an arrow, the strange thing was who fired it "Wh-What?!" looking now at the arena, one of the risen were aiming for him "Wh-What are you doing you useless thing?!" Gangrel lifted up again the dark orb, but no matter how many times he pressed it, the risen wasnt responding at his orders, in fact, all the risen were there motionless, and after a few seconds, all the archers were aiming for him

"…...i wont forgive you **…..** " Gangrel turned to see the person who just spoke, but couldn't recognize the voice, until finally, he looked where was Wild, who was pointing at him with his sword "…. **I WONT FORGIVE YOU….."** again that voice, the hatred in that voice was unbelievable, what was more, what was surrounding him, like if a dark aura was around him, and those red crimsom eyes **"IWONTFORGIVEYOU"** with that phrase again, the archers shoot their arrows, Gangrel ducked behind the stone wall, trying to regain control on the Risen, but when he tried, the orb exploded in his hand.

The attack was interrupted when Wild fell on his knees coughing blood, when this happened, most of the Risen disappeared in their typical purple fog.

"….D-Did sir Wild just….commanded the Risen?" Frederick asked

"…d-da hell" Vaike was trying to understand what just happened, Tharja took this chance to ran to Wild, before anything more could happen

"…Wild" Tharja muttered aside of him, but Wild didnt reacted, he was trying to stand up again

"… **I…I HAVE TO….KILL HIM** " He muttered between cough´s, for Tharja this was enough, before he could rose up, she took away Heiwa, and when he turned to see who did it, she pressed gently her fingertips on his forehead, before he fell asleep on her chest

"….Hey, are you going to help me or what?" Tharja said, looking at Chrom, who was shocked at first, but with a nod, he helped her to carry Wild

"What now?" Chrom asked, Tharja just thought for a second

"….Lets retreat for now" Chrom was about to said something when she interrupted him "If you want, tell any of you shepherds to take her body, we can´t wait any longer here, we have to go, NOW"

Chrom nodded, and when they were with the group again, Frederick followed his orders, recovering Emmeryn body with care, closing her eyes, and covering her in one of the blue blankets that his horse was carrying, with this, they leaved the arena behind, finding Gaius and the khan group outside, Stahl was carrying Lissa who was unconscious, after a quick talk, they started to run, away of that cursed place

"Milord, i know is not a good time, but sir Wild…." Frederick tried to talk

"Not now Frederick" Chrom said "I just lost my sister, i dont want to lose another brother and friend today for any prejudices"

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAND that´s all for now, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, i tried to do the things a little different here, and for a little different a little mean trying a lot.**

 **I know, is about a week of delay, but you know, school and stuff (wow, dejavu) but right now im in my vacations of winter YAY! So now, i can update this fanfiction more frequently, anyway, i hope you had a great time reading it, Remember, any opinion, suggestion or detail you want to say me, you can always send me a PM or leave your Review behind, i will gladly respond any doubts or any suggestion the next update, that i hope it will be the next Friday.**

 **Again, thank you for taking your time for reading this, have a nice day.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeello my dear readers, surprised? Well, you arent the only ones, since im in my Winter break, and have most of the story written (of course, in spanish) the only thing i have to do is to translate it,and since i have a lot of free time, i think i can have this updates with more frequency, so here it is! I hope you enjoy the new chapter, we will see in the end**

 **I dont own Fire emblem, The only character i own is Wild**

* * *

 **Chapter 13:** **What now?**

It´s been three whole days since the Shepherds and the khans leaved the Capital of Plegia, the spirits of everyone were in tatters, they rescued the Pegasus Knights, survived the Risen attack and escaped one of the most dangerous places in the earth, but now, they didn't felt like celebrating at all, after all, its been three days since Emmeryn sacrificed herself, leaving a nation, a halidom without his Exalt, leaving her family behind, and her friends and comrades to finish what she couldn´t, it hit very hard to Chrom and Lissa that the only thing they could do was sending the body of their departed sister in a common coffin and a sad goodbye, escorted for a pair of Pegasus knights to Ylisstol, but that was the only thing they could do now, they needed to finish the war, it was Plegia deserved, but now, the spirits of the camp was shattered for the sadness that they couldn't save her.

They were now marching to one of the forts of Ferox, to re-group and think in any tactic that could end what Gangrel started, but Flavia and Basilio were shocked, the once strong hearted shepherds were now barely a shadow of what they represented, specially a purple haired tactician

"..Hey Flavia, is he going to be ok?" Basilio asked to the ruling khan, who was 20 steps behind of Wild, who was in the front of the march, alone, with his hood on, just walking in front of the group, Basilio had a point, since they left the capital and Wild woke up the next day they left, he wasnt himself since that day, barely eating or sleeping at all, Anna and Nowi scolded him from what happened, but after hearing about how Emmeryn died, the two tried to cheer him up, only to meet a cold shoulder, even Tharja was having a hard time to approach him, even a shock when Wild hexed his waggon, making only him able to enter it.

"I…I dont know, hell, im not even sure if most of the Ylissean trust him" Flavia said, making sure only Basilio listened her, with make the former ruler khan to frown, after what happened in the arena, most of the army of Ylisse was avoiding him, one thing was that he was a Plegian, but commanding the Risen were another different, the soldiers were now questioning if it was a good idea having him as a tactician.

Shortly after the word of what happened spread across the camp, they started to blame him for what happened, that Emmeryn died for his fault, it didn't took many time before some of them launched insults, and stones to him, of course they were stopped for Cordelia and Nowi, but for their discomfort, Wild didnt cared much of what they do or say, something that Nowi wouldn't allow, but as the days passed, it was more frequently that happened when the sheperds werent around, and it didn't took much time before Wild didn't appeared in the dinning tent.

"Is not fair" Basilio said, making sure to hide his angered face

"Of course is not fair old oaf, if they only know what he was willing to do, but as always, they only care about the failures of the others than their virtues" Flavia say as she dismounted her stead "If Lady Emmeryn saw her men acting like this, she would be ashamed"

"Hey, were are you going?"

"Is not obvious? Maybe he maintained the others away, but he can't do that with me" Flavia walked ahead of the group, even if most of the Ylissean didnt trust him, she and the rest of Ferox did, and for what they were doing, she wouldn't go easy on them when all this mess ended, but now, Wild needed somebody, and if the others were too busy cheering up the Royal family, she wouldnt let the son of her master to rot for the behavior of the others, as she approached him, it started to rain "…Hey Wild, how are you holding up?"

"…" he didnt replied, he just walked like always, with his hood on, and looking down, whatever he was thinking, he was out on his own world

"Hey…i know is not the best time, but you need to talk with somebody, we are here for you"

"….." again nothing, he was deliberately ignoring her? Or was something else? She took a step forward stopping him and holding his chin to lift his head, when a thunder hit the ground what she saw didn't like her, the eyes he had were the one of someone that was lost, like if all the will he had just banished somewhere, and he didn't even reacted when she did that, the always calm guy was replaced with just a doll without will or mind

"…H-Hey Wild, what ju-" When another thunder hit the ground, this time Wild reacted frowning, unsheathing Heiwa and pushing Flavia aside, when Flavia turned to see where he was staring, in the horizon were the shadows of wyverns and figthers approaching "tch. EVERYONE GET READY!" Flavia yelled at the troop, who was getting ready for the incoming wave of enemies, but even with the order of the khan, there wasnt a lot of people willing to fight.

"What now?" Basilio asked when he approached Flavia, being followed for Chrom, Frederick and Tharja, who werent in better shape as the rest

"Its look like our escape route is blocked, we need to prepare"

Before anyone could replied, a booming voice from the wyverns shouted at them

"My dear Ylisseans! I came here to offer you a quick and painless death" one of the wyverns riders said, when he get closer with four of his men, they could notice it was a group of Wyvern Lords, the leader had a great black long hair, with tanned skin, and equipped with a Brave Axe, behind the group of Wyverns Lords, there was another group, those were just berserkers, the Leader in front of the berserkers was a tanned man as well, bald and with a black bear "Surrender now, and i might be merciful"

"Surrender?" Basilio asked "Sorry, We are not familiar with the word"

The bald man walked forward "….Emmeryn would not have wished for this to come to a bloodshed"

Angered, Chrom stepped forward, shouting " **DONT SPEAK HER NAME!** "

"Your rage is justified, Prince Chrom, but the meaning of your sister´s final sacrifice was not lost on me" The bald man replied looking down "I suspect many Plegians who heard her final words say the same, if you lay down your weapons, i vow to protect you as best i can"

"Speak for yourself Mustafa" The wyvern Lord said "That´s why you cant advance in the militia ranks, how pitiful from you"

"How can you say that, when one of your men just contradict your words?" Frederick replied

"Ha! Dont mix me with trash like him, after all im the great Artlo, the one who will take your heads!"

"Please Artlo, just calm down, we can end this without blood"

"Ha! I think not Mustafa, should i remind you that the head of the Mongrel….oh?" Artlo was surprised that Wild was getting closer, still with his hood on "Now if i remember well, he is your step-son, look, he is trembling, how pathetic!" He pointed at Wild trembling hand, as his men was laughing as well "We will take him out of his suffering, **ATTACK!** " With that order, two of the Wyvern Lords charged at Wild, who was just standing in front of him, when they were close to attack, another thunder hit the ground, illuminating the scene of Wild facing the wyverns lords, that was the last thing Flavia and the others saw before 'that' happened, the day that would chance everything

* * *

 _15 minutes early_

Wild was walking ahead of the group, he didnt want to say or do something to them, right now, there was no way that he could face Chrom or Lissa, even when Cordelia, Stahl and Panne were saying otherwise, he just couldn't, as a tactician, as a friend he failed the only mission, the only plan he shouldn't.

' _Is not your fault'_ the voice of his friends resonated in his head, how Anna and Tharja tried to cheer him up, with Nowi, Nana and Cordelia, but every time they get closer, the same image invaded his head. The scene of Emmeryn final moment, how her body was laying on the ground, how the last breathe of life leaved her body, in a blink of an eye, he was transported again to that room, on his knees, with the same corpse laying on the ground, how slowly that body warm was leaving, how the light of her eyes were disappearing, and that faint smile she had on her lips, how slowly his mother was dying in front of him, with the same stained hands, covered in blood, prof of what he has done, maybe when Emmeryn died he has his hands clean, but it didnt mattered, when all the ground around him was stained for the blood of the people he failed, and now, Emmeryn was other more of his large list.

'… _..what have i been doing all this time?'_ he thought, as memories of his privates moments with Anna, Tharja and the others crossed his mind, the once joyful memories, were now reminders that his happiness had a cost, and this time, Emmeryn paid it with her life ' _…what is the point of having this stenght if i can´t save one person?…'_

Then one person was in front of him, it was Flavia who was looking at him, at this point, he didnt cared or would be surprised if the khan blamed him from what happened, as most of the Ylissean soldiers did, but feeling how slowly he was left behind, like a broken toy, it was an idea he didn't like it.

His train of thought was stopped, when behind the khan he spotted figures of what was Plegian soldiers and Wyverns, the fear was replaced for anger, the same anger he felt when Gangrel started laughing, the memories surfaced another thing, and it was reflected on Heiwa, who shape was changing, the scales were moving around the length of the blade, waiting for Wild response, of what his heart desired or felled, but at this time, he didnt wanted to admit what he was feeling.

When the enemy was near enough, his blood was boiling when he saw his step-father on the enemy's lines ' _…..so even he is trying to end me…..'_ he thought, at this point, the Plegians and the Khans were exchanging words, words that Wild didnt understood, it was the rage? Or just now, the only thing he could hear from the others was noise, it was weird, he could hear the words, but now, they were meaningless ' _Do what you must….as i will do'_ Emmeryn words echoed in his mind once again, now, his path was clear, if he had to walk in the darkness, he will do it, no matter what happened to him later, the attacking wyverns lords were a confirmation that the only thing he could do, is fight, without care of the bloody end.

It was in an instant, in what lasted the time a thunder hit the ground, but in that short time, he sliced in two the wyverns lords, like if their flesh and armor were just butter, after that, the thing he heard was the lifeless bodies of the riders and their wyverns crashing behind him, the only proof that they tried to attack him, was the blood that now was covering Wild face, with a stern face, he looked at Heiwa, who shape was similar to a Wyrnslayer, but with a double edge, much more larger, and in the sharp´s edge´s were the scales, with a crimson color.

" **YOU FUCKING MOONGREL! HOW DO YOU DARE TO OPOSSE THE GREAT ARTLO!** " The Wyvern lord shouted, but Wild didnt replied, he was still looking at Heiwa with amazement of her shape, after a few seconds, he looked at the men in front of him, pointing them with Heiwa ' **YOU FUCKING MONGREL, ATTACK!"** The others two Wyverns Lords charged, without thinking, without care ' _why i can´t understand his words, the only thing i hear is noise…..why?'_ Wild thought as again, he sliced his opponents with the same result, now behind him were just pieces of what were wyverns and people.

"Artlo, stop, it useless" Mustafa shouted, but the Wyvern Lord didn't wanted to believed what he saw, with a frown, they retreated, looking for their men, the answer of the Ylissean and khans were clear for them now, but they didnt expected what just happened

"…..Wild…." it was Chrom voice who called him, but he didnt turned back to see him, Wild just looked down for a moment, he heard how someone was about to grab him from his shoulder, but in the last moment, he moved foward, avoiding any contact with them.

"…..I will go ahead, if you wish to fight or no is not for my business" With that said, he ran, leaving behind his group, who were shocked for his words, he stepped in what would be to the day, his worst day in life

* * *

"…..33…..no 34 wyverns riders…..including the leader" Wild muttered "14 fighters….11 lancers….9 archers and mages…..7 thiefs….it must be Mustafa group…" he muttered again, in the top of a Cliff, the Plegians soldiers were expecting orders, it looked like they had divided opinions, Wild was analyzing the ground, when another waggon appeared "…..4 generals…3 snipers…6 berserkers and 2 Dark mages….look like Mustafa group will be in the back….like if that mattered" he stared in the Cliff for too much time, after a few minutes, one of the snipers spotted him, alerting the camp, most of Mustafa soldiers moved to another Cliff, to have a better place to fight, in the other hand, Artlo men were moving to him, with a sigh, he took Heiwa and prepared for the incoming fight.

It didnt took long for the wyverns to reach him, around him were about 15 wyverns riders, laughing and mocking him, the solitary figure under the rain, the mongrel that anybody wanted, all the insults and words that Wild listened were just noise for him, the only time he reacted was when they started insulting the departed Exalt, tightening the grip on Heiwa, he jumped ahead, as the wyvern rider was pleased for that reaction.

His amusement didn't last long, the moment he prepared to strike with his axe, was the last time he could do anything, as Wild did a diagonal cut, splitting the rider in two and landing in his wyvern, another two wyvern charged, but again, he jumped, this time beheading the wyverns, and landing in another wyvern, who rider meet the dead when Wild impaled him, as the scream of the riders behind were lost in the great fall of the cliff, again the battle cries of the riders, this time four above him who tried to strike him, they launched their short´s axe, just to see how every axe was shattered when Heiwa blocked them, Wild again impaled the dead body of the rider and with a quick movement, he launched the blood of the rider, hitting the eyes of the wyverns above him, when this happened, the wyverns moved violently, trying to clean their eyes, the riders panicked, trying to pull the reins of their Wyverns, but this just make the things worse, when all of them crashed in the wall of the clift and meet their dead at the bottom of that place.

In about 5 minutes, he killed 8 riders without remorse, without mercy, the last 7 riders were just watching the bloody hood over the wyvern, they turned to see each other faces with a quick glance, not knowing what to do, Artlo told them that this guy would be an easy kill, he was in his worst situation, but for the looks, if they continued their pursuit, at the end of the day, they will only be dead.

The sound of Heiwa hovering in the air took them for surprise, he was preparing for another attack, before they could say or do anything, 3 of them fled away of the place, leaving only 4 to face that figure, they gulped, this could be their last moments, with fear in their hearts, the charged, axes held high, preparing for the worse, and in fact, the worst came in a blink.

When Wild looked up at the riders, in the moment his eyes were visible, the wyverns stopped in the spot, now flying with difficulty, when the riders saw those eyes under the darkness of that hood, they knew their mistake, there was no way those red eyes would let them live.

Wild did a 'X' movement with Heiwa, and after a few seconds, the bodies of the riders and wyverns were shattered in four pieces, for a moment, the Plegians soldiers below them confused the red drops with rain drops, until the flesh of what were their comrades crashed in the ground.

They were atonished when Wild landed in front of him, completely covered in what was the blood of their comrades, Wild took a moment to see the figures in front of him, there they were the rest of the wyverns riders, with Artlo at the back of the group, being defended for the Generals and snipers aside of him, the berserkers and Dark mages in front of him, for a moment the only thing they could hear was the rain with their own heartbeats, the rain was increasing with the time, into a cold and cruel rain, it took them for surprise when the field began to being covered for fog, now the only visible part of Wild was his upper middle body, and those eyes, those bright red eyes, the last wyverns were trying to flee from those eyes, and the group knew it, they were frozen for a short moment, waiting what he would do.

It was surprising at first, but Wild just calmly started to walk to the group, the wyverns didn't obeyed their riders, as they let the hooded man pass through them, the harsh and panicked breath of the wyverns filled the air as Wild was walking, approaching the group behind them " **WHAT ARE YOU DOING? KILL HIM!"** Artlo shouted, but the riders couldn't control their wyverns, for what looked like hours, Wild just walked calmly, staring at the group, Artlo lost his patience " **YOU INCOPETENT FOOLS! ATTACK!"** In that moment, Wild held high Heiwa, who was glowing with a crimson aura, when he did that, all the wyverns dropped their riders and fleed from the place, creating havoc and panic in the group.

The six berserker charged, trying to strike him at the same time, but when they tried to hit him with their axes, the arms that were holding up the axes were sliced off their bodies, and pushed backwards, again, the drops of blood were confused with the rain drops.

" **FUCK FUCK FUCK, YOU IDIOTS! DO SOMETHING!"** He commanded his snipers, but when he turned to see his men, they had already ran away from the place, the screaming of the riders catch up his attention, looking back at Wild, he was blocking and countering any attack to his person, one were lucky to just lost an finger or a ear on the brawl, others were spliced in two, three, even in fourth parts, when 10 minutes passed, Artlo was the only man in front of Wild, the others were dead, or injured, after what they stared for another minute, Wild again started to approach him, and like the others Wyverns, his Wyvern panicked and dropped him, leaving him alone against that bloody hooded man.

" **S-STAY BACK!"** He shouted, waving his axe, crawling backwards, trying to get away of him, but it was futile, his threats were silenced for the rain " **GO AWAY MONGREL!"** he was 10, 5, 3, 1 meter away, he looked up, to meet those red eyes, those same dammed red eyes that crushed his men, he closed his eyes, expecting his end, but nothing

' _Nothing?'_ he thought a minute later after he closed his eyes, re opening them, he realized he was alone, the sound of footsteps getting away from him, he looked back and Wild was walking away, he was shocked, surprised, trembling of fear and anger, after a quick glance, he gritted his teeth in frustration, frowning, he took his brave axe and ran to Wild " **YOU FUCKING MONGREL, DONT DARE TO MOCK ME!"** He yelled when he was behind Wild holding up his axe ready to strike him, another thunder hit the ground, and in that instant, he could observe a quick movement from Wild, he didn't turned back to see him, just a black flash in front of his eyes, after the light of the thunder disappeared, Wild was walking away again, he couldn't felt his body, after a few seconds, it looked like he was falling, but his eyes meet his chin as the rest of his body was falling back, Wild sliced his head in two, Wild didnt turned back to see the horrible scene he just make behind him, he knew very well what he did was something he could never forget.

* * *

"…..Wild…..my son….what has Gangrel done you?" Mustafa asked, in front of his group, looking with sadness the figure of Wild who was in front of him, its been about 10 minutes since he killed Artlo, and Mustafa group saw how he crushed alone what were the elite of that part of Plegia, trembling in sheer fear of what he did, Mustafa was the only one who wasn't affected for fear, but concern of his step-son "….Wild"

"…there´s nothing to talk" Wild replied, looking at Heiwa, who shape has returned to her original self "You already chose your side…..if youre not with me….youre againts me"

"…..you´re being absolute Wild, that only tell me that you´re in great suffering now"

"I said stop talking" Wild pointed him Heiwa "The only reason you are still alive is because you were my father"

"Im still Wild….im worried for you….your sister Khela as well, and you mot-" he was interrupted when Wild attacked him, cutting a part of his cheek

"My mother is dead…and you knew who she was"

"….I can only offer words now my child"

" **IM NOT YOUR CHILD!"** Wild shouted " **WHAT FATHER WOULD ALLOW HIS SON TO KILL HIS MOTHER?! WHAT FATHER WOULD PRETEND TO LOVE HIS CHILD AND THEN PUSH HIM TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"**

"…."

"….you can't say anything more? Not another of your excuses? Another lie?"

"….i can explain all of that Wild, but now, you're blinded for your rage"

"Enough with the philosophy talk, if you can't defend yourself with words, then do it with your weapons"

"….as you wish" Mustafa replied drawning his axe, preparing to fight him "i know im in no positions to ask for favors, but after this, please spare my men"

Wild didn't replied, he just charged forward, as their weapons clashed, the speed of Wild was unbelievable, Mustafa barely could parry his attacks, it was good that the shape of Heiwa was in his original form, but now it didnt mattered, in the past he enjoyed the time when Wild and Khela practiced with him their talent with the sword, so he knew most of the old movements of Wild, movements he was using now, but they were different, it was hard to say it, like if all were charged with hate, it didnt took much time before he stumbled back when he parried an attack, Wild used this chance to cut him from his ankle, making him fall backwards, drooping his axe, looking at the grey sky

"…any last words?"

"….do what you must….as i did….." Wild frowned with that phrase, looking down at him, he held up Heiwa, preparing to strike, with another flash of a thunder, he buried his sword, that action was accompanied with a shout, shout that came from Chrom, who tried to stop his friend.

"…W-Why?" Mustafa muttered, as Heiwa was buried in the ground aside of his head, he looked the face of Wild, who had teary eyes and a pained expression

"….tell me…..do you love your daughter….and your wife?" Wild asked

"Of course i do"

" **THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"** He shouted, his hands were trembling "…..you have a home to return….shouldnt that be more important?"

"….Wild…."

"Then…i will exchance your favor with mine…. go home… embrace them…..tell them how much you love them….and after that…..keep embracing them…you…..you never know when is going to be the end…" Wild sheathed Heiwa from the ground, and after a few moments, he started to walk to the Clift, as the soldiers were moving aside

"…..Wild…."

" **JUST GO ALREADY! DONT MAKE ME CHANCE MY MIND"**

Mustafa just stared as his step son, and with a movement of his head, the soldiers started to retreat, leaving the Ylissean and Feroxi army alone in that place.

After what to him lasted hours, the footsteps of the soldiers dissapeared, so there was Wild, in the edge of the Clift, just until now, in that moment, he noticed it was raining, looking up, he felt how the raindrops were hitting his face ' _….i see….so even the earth itself is crying her lost'_ he thought as he took off his hood, it was cold, not for the rain or the breeze of the desert, but it was cold for what he felted in his heart, that sentiment, a feeling that he never wanted to feel again.

His vison was blurry, as his arm were still trembling, he felt like if something slice him just in half, even the fresh rain that was washing the stains in his face, couldn't heal the wounds of his heart, the more he stayed there, more painful it was, finally with the next thunder that hit the ground, he started to cry in an in-human voice, a voice filled with regret and sadness

' _So this is was it felt'_ he thought as he was crying ' _this is what sorrow felt like'_

* * *

"So what now oaf?" Flavia asked, she was with Basilio, in one of the chambers of the longfort, they escaped Plegia about 3 days ago, just 5 days ago since Wild breakdown, right now, the princess didnt wanted to leave her chamber, as well as Chrom, barely leaving for food or new clothes, but what worried her more, was what happened to Wild, he locked up in one of chamber as well, but didnt replied to any question, it were times when she thought he took his own life, only to found the plate of food empty outside his door, confirming that he was still alive, alive but greatly wounded

"Dont look at me, im not in charge" Basilio replied as he left his mug of beer on the table, but it was a good question, they left Plegia thanks to a dancer named Olivia, a pink haired girl with a long ponytail and a white dancer dress, but after what happened, he was speak lees as well "….what about the little lad?"

"What about him?"

"You know what i mean woman, i dont think Plegia or even Ylisstol will welcome him after this….the most probab-"

"Dont even say it old oaf" Flavia said, as she slammed her mug on the table "First the First, we need to finish the mad King, he had already a lot of time to celebrate his 'Victory'"

"Sigh* the Ylissean army isnt giving us much space to move, there is another pile of papers from the nobles that want us to exile him"

"Just some stupid Ylissean Noble´s that want his head, you know what to do with those papers, it´s not like we arent trying to put a fight"

Basilio took a deep sip to his mug beer, releasing another sigh afterwards he finished his beer "So, you´re planning to wait until the little lad´s want to do something?" Flavia frowned at that comment, and after a few moments, she stand up, walking to the door "Hey, were are you going?"

"To cheer up the Royal Family and our Tactician, is better than nothing old oaf" She replied leaving the room behind.

But how? She wondered, walking in the hallways of the longfort, is not like saying 'sorry for your sister but get moving' would do any good to them, specially to Chrom, she pondered for a long time, what could cheer up them, in the first place, why she had to do it? Wasnt that the work of Frederick? Or Sully? The khan sighed when she reached the third floor of the longfort, just 20 steps away of Chrom chamber.

"Maybe pastries" she muttered, before she shook her head, it would work if he had the same stomach as his little sister, sighing again, she was in front of his door, thinking of what to do, actually, it was strange, even if it was late, at this hour Frederick, Sully or Sumia should be there, waiting outside, but it the hallway was desert, before she would knock the door, she noticed it was un-locked, wondering why, she slowly opened it, just enough to take a little peek inside.

It was dark, and there was a strange noise, just went she was about to open the door, she heard something "C-Chrom!" it was Sully….was she moaning? "W-Wait, S-Sully" Chrom voice replied, as she finally recognized the sound of the bed moving back and foward, blushing a little, she carefully closed the door, making sure to no make a single sound

"Youth this days" she muttered "At least they could close the door so nobody would interrupt them like that" looking around to see if anyone saw her, comforted that she was alone in the hallway, she walked away of Chrom chamber.

After 20 minutes of searching, she was comforted when she spotted Lissa with her friends in the dining hall, she still had red eyes for the constant cry, but now at least she was out of her chamber, taking a little dinner with Stahl, Maribelle, Lon´qu, Ricken, Donnel, Frederick and Sumia _'So that´s why you make a move Sully, good one'_ Flavia smirked, two of three were ready, but now, the one that troubled her the most was waiting for her, maybe the gods were in her side this night, maybe as Chrom, Wild was being comforted for Tharja or Anna.

It took her another 20 minutes to reach Wild chamber, and was dissapointed when she saw how Anna and Nowi were sat outside his chamber, with their heads on their knees ' _Sigh* looks like no'_ she thought as she approached them

"Ah!" Nowi exclaimed, as she rose up, hidding at one side of Anna

"Uh? Oh…..hello Khan Flavia" Anna greeted scratching her eyes

"So, only the two of you? Where is the sinester and the cheerful girl?" Flavia asked "And the other….Cordelia if i recall well"

"Tharja is fetching some ingredients that Wild requested, Cordelia and Nana went to get some new clothes from his waggon….but he still dont want to get out…"

"I…I see….." She scratched the back of her head "Has he said anything?" Anna shook her head "mmm…..wait a moment then" Flavia looked around, finding one of the guards on one side of the hallways, requesting the keys of the chamber, after a few moments of trying, she un-locked the door"

"Stay away Anna….."Wild said behind the door

"Is not Anna, is me, Flavia"

"Oh…..ok, Stay away Flavia"

"Look, I know you dont want to talk, but maybe if you only gave us the chance, we can listen to any of you troubles, just let us in" Wild didn't answered, instead, the door was pushed back making Flavia frown for that "Ok, i didnt wanted to do this, but THIS is the REQUEST of ONE of THE KHANS, so OPEN the door, NOW" Wild didn't replied again, but after a few seconds, the presure of the door was released, letting her to open the door.

It wasnt as messy as they thought, yeah, in the floor were dirty clothes, but aside of that it was ordered, they was how Wild was walking to his desk, sitting in his wooden chair, Nowi ran, hugging him from behind, but after a few moments, he pushed her away

"Ugg, why you don't let us get near?" Nowi cried

"…..Theres anything you need?" Wild replied coldly

"YEAH! LOOK AT ME, YOU DUMMY!"

Wild sighed, leaving the pen he just took a few seconds early, turning back, letting them saw his face, his exhausted face, with black bags under his eyes, and a messy hair "Fine, happy?"

"W-What happened? D-Did somebody bully you again? I-I can mak-"

Nowi didn't finished when Wild turned back to his desk, slamming the table with his fist, making Nowi jump a little startled "Nowi…..im not in the mood, please…..i dont want to….say something that would make you cry…..so please…..not now"

"F-Fine…..i…i understand that you´re mad, i will just wait until you´re in a better mood" she replied, just when she was about to leave, Wild spoke again

"Look…if you really want to cheer me up…..why you just dont help Tharja?" Before she could ask, Wild interrupted her again "Yeah yeah, you can take my robe….just go" With that, even if she had teary eyes, she took the robe from the peg with a smile and leaved the room, closing the door, leaving Anna and Flavia with him

"…Anna, can we have a private chat?" Flavia asked the Secret Seller, who just looked at Wild, a little worried, but with a nod, she leaved as well

"…"

"…..so no even a hello?" Flavia asked

"Good evening Ruling Khan Flavia, what i can do for you today?" Wild replied

"Please, you know how that piss me off"

"Look, can you just go to the point….im…bussy"

"With what?"

"Bussy…..very very bussy, trying to not get us killed"

Flavia scratched again her head, this wasnt going to be easy, especially with him, but at least, she had trick or two under her sleeve

"Look, we need to talk, anything of what you want, you need to do it, so speak" Flavia waited for his response, but with only the sound of him writing in some papers after a few minutes, she sighed "Fine, then if you dont want to say something, i will" she sat on her bed, looking around, thinking if it would be a good idea to do what she was about to do, it would be like stomping the tail of a wyvern, but it was her only option

"…"

"…..i remember how your mother was" when she said that, Wild stopped almost instantly "maybe you dont remember, but you born here, in Ferox, so that makes you a Feroxi citizen, that´s why im so worried about you"

"….if a Feroxi warrior lost his family, you are there holding his hand?" Wild replied "Do an orphan have a special hour with the khan if some brigands murdered his parents?"

"Wait Wild i-"

" **DO ANY OF YOUR FARMERS OR CITICENZ HAS CAME TO CRY IN FRONT OF YOU ABOUT THE SOLDIERS THAT DIED?"** Wild turned back to see her **"DO THEY?"** Flavia shook her head " **No, of course no, you are a leader, not a pacifier, like….** like…."

"Like your mother?" Wild turned his head away, those words sure were pressing a nerve "Or Lady Emmeryn?" the chamber was silent for that statement for a while "….she wouldnt be happy to look at you like this"

"What do you know about my mother?"

"I knew her more than what you think, she was radiant….always smiling, teaching us how to fight, and how to forgive, how to respect the force of our allies and enemies"

"Stop"

"She was always kind, strict but kind, and even when she was mad when we did something stupid, she always scolded us with a pan" Flavia laughted a little at that memory "You know, using it like if it was a sword or something like that, she was fearsome when she was mad, but always kind in the end"

"I said stop"

"And when she was expecting you, telling us how you would be named if you were a boy or a girl, caressing her belly, always humming as she read some old stories from her books, and her eyes when she was holding the little y-"

" **I SAID STOP IT"** Flavia didn't knew when he rose up, but she was pushed down on the bed, restrained from her wrist as Wild was on top on her, what she didnt expected however, was that pained expresion on his face, with teary eyes, biting his lower lip "….please stop…..im…im begging you" some of his tears fell to her face

"….you know i cant, you have to face this, sooner or later"

" **FACE WHAT?!** " Wild lay his head aside of Flavia head " **How….how i failed to do so a simple job? How i disappointed the shepherds'? How every time, EVERY TIME when somebody accept what i am they die?** "

"…you haven't disappointed anybody…not me, not Chrom, not even your mother or Emmeryn"

"You dont understand it…..you could never understand it, im just….a mongrel"

"….You say that for the mark in your right hand?" Wild flinched at that comment, leaning up to see her face "Yes, i know what that mark means, maybe I will never know how you feel, but i assure you that if you need something, we are here for you, ALL of us"

Wild just stared for a moment, but his expression didn't changed when he rose up "Just leave me alone, i really dont want to discuss this….im tired of this" he sat in his chair again, resuming what he was writing, Flavia leaned up, looking at the tired tactician, sighing as she rose up, walking to the door, when she opened it, Wild stopped her when he talked

"Tell me Flavia….my mother would had do anything to protect her family and Friends….right?"

"….You know that answer" Flavia said looking at him

"…..then i know what i must do" it was the last thing he said, after a minutes of silence, she leaved the room.

* * *

"Flavia, are you ok?" Basilio asked, in the war room was him, Flavia, Chrom, Frederick and Lissa, it's been a day since Flavia had her little 'talk' with Wild, in that morning, Chrom called for them, he was ready to keep going, as well as Lissa, who was tired of crying, even if the little petite princess had red eyes for crying all those days, it was something good that the Ylisse House was moving on for the incoming battle, but the talk Flavia had left her a bad taste in her mouth, there was something that she didn´t liked, how they ended their discussion, and that was troubling her "HEY! Ferox to Flavia! Are you there?"

"Move away your face old oaf" Flavia pushed with her hand the head of the khan "Your drunk breathe isn't something i like to smell"

Lissa giggled at the khan's behavior "You know what they say about the ones that are always fighting"

Flavia deadpanned, looking with a cold glare to the petite princess, who just froze when she noticed her glare, whistling and looking aside, she saw her chance "Ha! Wild! You….you look terrible"

All of them looked at the purple haired tactician, Flavia smirked, what Lissa didnt knew was that he was in a much more worse shape, right now the only thing he had were those black bags under his eyes, Lissa jumped out of her chair, to move the chair of Wild, inviting him to take a seat

"Umm…thanks…you look less childish….still a little chubby" Wild replied, gaining a pout from the princess, who looked away "Are yo usure you want to go on Chrom? I can take the reins from here"

Chrom lifted his hand, stopping what Wild was about to say "I should ask you the same….after what happened with Mustafa….are YOU sure youre alright?"

Wild just looked down for a bit, he shook his head, and looked again to his friend "Chrom…i…we will never be better until Gangrel is stopped, i can think about my recovery later, but don't doubt that i can still do my job"

"Oh? Are you sure? You can always take a rest"

"I will crawl in the walls if i do that, but enough with the chit chat, we have a meeting to do, and a King to stop"

With that said, Chrom dropped the topic, it looked like his friend was in better shape, maybe his workaholic attitude was hitting him really hard, but if it helped him, he would let him do it.

As the meeting continued, it was obvious that Wild didnt wasted his free time, all of them were glad that even the large logistic topics were resumed or how Wild said 'Vaiked' so anyone could understood them, from the terrain, the groups, the medical and supplies, even the fronts, the reinforcements, all the issues with that meeting were covered, the only thing they needed to do now was to move the army, before Wild finished the meeting, Flavia injected her comments about the abuses of some of the Army soldiers against Wild, something that Chrom didn't liked, he insisted that Wild pointed the culprits, but he assured them that it was only momentary, they would stop when they ended the war, Wild was confident about that, even if Chrom and Flavia weren't comfortable with that, there was nothing they could do now, after four hours, Wild finished, delivering the maps and tactics they needed, after a few commentaries all of them left the room, Wild remained in the War room, making sure all was in order, looking at the light of the candles, he was sure that it was about dinner time, he would left the room, but there was only one detail

"You know" Wild said "if you wanted to be in the meeting, you could just have asked" he turned to see the open door of the room "…Sully?"

When she heard her name, Sully stepped in "How did ya know?"

"Panne isn´t the only one with sharp ears" he injected as he was settling the maps in order "I must say you´re radiant today"

"Huh? What thats supposed to mean?"

Wild laughed "Nothing, Nothing, so, how can i help you today?"

Sully entered the room, walking until she was aside of him, looking at the maps "….there´s something that have been bothering me"

"And that´s is?"

"Why…Why ya didn´t killed all those dastards when we were running away?" Sully leaned on the table, looking at the tactician.

Wild stopped folding the papers, of course there was a reason, but he didnt knew that of all the people in the shepherds Sully would ask him that "…for the same reason you´re using your bigger red cloves"

"Haaaah?!" Sully blushed

"Come on Sully, you know what i mean" he looked at her, with a grin "you´re going to tell me that there isn´t a ring in your fourth finger?"

"H-How do you knew it" she replied, caressing her ring finger

"I could lie and say that it was a hunch, but you´re not as silent as you thing you are" Sully blushed more, hiding her face behind her hands "By the way, i can guess why Chrom was smiling t-ouug" She punched him in the guts, just enough to silence him

They stared each other for a moment, with stern faces, but after a little while, they laughed, still, Sully had her cheeks red as her hair

"Geez, can´t believe ya are so direct Wild" she commented

"Sorry for that, but you wanted and asnwer, right?"

Sully nodded, as she scratched her cheek "….so the reason was because they were married?"

Wild stopped again, as he shook his head "one point of three"

"Huh?"

"The men i sliced their fingers were the ones that had a ring on them, the others that had something crafted and weren't from their standard outfit were just an ear, other that had the same eyes that Mustafa had when i was about to kill him i just broke their armor"

"The same eyes?"

"Eyes of concern….that they would never get home, to their loved ones….."he finished to pack all the papers "i…i couldn't kill them, every time i tried, there was a voice that stopped me, but even so, they needed a reminder"

Sully looked at him for another while "…a reminder huh….inst that a little….harsh?"

"What is a finger or an ear compared to a life?" He took his robe that was hanging on the back of the chair "…i dont know if Emmeryn or my mother would be glad of what i did…."

Sudenly, Sully was ruffling his hair "Dont worry, I know they are, i am for our best man"

"Best man?" Wild asked, confused

"Huh? Chrom didnt tell ya?" he shook his head "Damm, well nevermind him now, i will just ask you, we want you to be his best man in our weeding….that if you accept of course"

He was surprised "…it will be a honor ….to be Chrom best man"

"C´mon! No need to be that modest, we should scold him for forgetting it" Sully said as she walked with Wild outside the room

As they walked in the Hallway, they found Chrom with Lissa, who was now being scolded for his future to be wife, he was ashamed that he forgot to ask him, but was glad that he accepted.

It was a cheerful occasion, but there was a problem, since Nana heard that Wild was being bullied, she was standing close to the tactician every time she could, and since they arrived to Ferox Longfort, she would cease her sentry duty, but the day that Wild had that outbreak, she noticed something, she wished that she miss looked, that was just an effect of the rain of that day, knowing everything she could about Wild history (courtesy of Anna), but now that Wild was in the Hallway, she took her chance to have a quick peek, and her fears were confirmed.

What was the meaning of that? She never heard something like that happening, how bad it was? She was the only one that noticed it? With a knot in her stomach, she ran to find Anna or Tharja, to ask them, she knew she had to say something the day she tried to stop him when he charged to the Plegians soldiers, but the fear of losing him didn't let her act in that time.

As she was searching for them, there was a lot of questions, and for what she suspected, none of them had a nice answer ' _Heiwa….Heiwa have a fissure!?'_ she thought _'what…what that implies to Wild?!'_

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAND that's all for now, geez, two updates in such short time, men, im tired.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading this fanfiction, im glad that so many people read this story, you have no idea how happy im for that, and is a relief that the way i narrate the story was well received, thanks for leaving behind your reviews and PM, it help me a lot your comments to improve this story, to correct and fix the mistakes i made, so if there is something wrong or off, just tell me about it, your help is always welcome.**

 **As always, i thank you guys for taking the time to read my fanfiction, i hope you have a nice day.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again! Shidesu here, what? Do you really believed that i wouldn't post any new chapter before the new year? Well, here it is, the last chapter of 2015, hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 14:Dusk**

* * *

It was still late at night, and for the looks, it wouldn't be an easy night, Nana was still searching for Anna or Tharja, it's been about 30 minutes since she saw what she feared the last days "Heiwa…Heiwa have a fissure" she muttered, making sure nobody of the guards she passed heard her.

Running from their chambers to outside, meeting the cold breeze and snow of the night when she exited the longfort, according to Miriel, Anna was out, she went to buy some weapons, and Tharja was outside with Nowi , fetching some ingredients in the near forest, she looked around, trying to find them, but nothing, they were still out of sight, she didnt even knew if they would be back now or later, as the moon lit up the snowed field, she took courage to find them, taking a deep breath and a torch to lit up the dark forest.

Walking between the trees and branches, she was having a hard time with the breeze, even if they were in the border, that place was still cold, as the time passed, she found the trails of footprints in the snow, for what it looked like, they were from Nowi and Tharja, she followed the trails, as she was thinking to herself, what she could say? How she would say it? She has to say something sooner? A lot of questions pooped in her head, and the only person who could answer them was out of her reach, or she thought.

"…..Nana" A voice behind her startled the Pegasus Knight, making her drop the torch, she looked back, to him find her in a place like this, in the first place, why he was here? As she took again the torch from the ground, she spoke

"W-Wild, what are you doing here?" She shyly asked, looking aside, trying to no see him in the eyes, and still she could feel his stare on her

"I could ask the same to you, why are you here? Is freezing here" Wild replied, walking aside of her, like if he was examining her

"….mmm….i….i cant….you…." Gods, why her heartbeat was increasing by the minute? Is not like she has done something wrong "….is because…"

"…because…..?" Wild crossed arms, he was waiting for her answer, but every time he tried to find her eyes, she looked away

"….will you believe if i say i was only taking a little walk?"

"…..sigh* as i thought" He replied, face palming "….you´re not as stealthy as you think Nana"

"I….I not?"

"Nope, geez, if you wanted to help with the ingredients you could just ask me"

When she heard those words, a great weight left her shoulders "oh…OH! S-Sorry, i-i didnt wanted to be rude" She shyly replied, poking her own head, Wild sighed as he took her hand and started walking

"Its fine, here, lets just go, i know where they are"

"O-Ok" She just followed him, it was great, like if she just dodged the wrath of Naga herself, as they were walking in the forest, she dared to take her arm, something that he didnt objected, instead, he covered her with his robe, the warm of the fabric and the scent was nice, she blushed when she realized what he was doing, she was supposed to not interfere with his romantic life and now, they were walking like a couple under the light of the moon, she sighed ashamed to break the promise she made with Lissa that she was having this intimate moment with him, her thought were interrupted when she saw the lights of the longfort in front of her, confused, she looked at him, finding some purple light around her head

"w…what…Wi…" She fell asleep in his arms, as he closed the robe, and carried her in his arms

'… _.Im sorry Nana, i know you want the best for me…..but i have already decided that this is what i have to do'_ Wild thought as he walked to the building, covering her head with the hood to hide her sleeping face, right now, betraying the trust of one friend was one thing, but now, it would be normal for him in the next days, something that he regretted deeply, but now, he had to do the better for his friends, for the future.

* * *

"Ok….is everything clear? Any doubts?" Wild asked, its been two days since they left Ferox, they were one day away of one of the border cities of Plegia, according to the information that Gregor and Gaius got, Gangrel would be in that city to celebrate his 'imminent victory' over Ylisse and Regna Ferox, so in that moment, they would strike, making sure to finish the fight before it would get worse, and now, they were there, hidden in the mountains, waiting for their chance to attack, meanwhile, Wild was lecturing the soldiers, of what to do, with some Feroxi soldiers in the meeting, and of course, another shepherds "…aside of you Vaike" Wild shook his head as some of the soldiers chuckled of what he said, it was the fourth time Vaike raised his hand, not to ask something about the strategy, but for something else

"Hey! O´l teach have some serious questions" Vaike yelled

"For the fourth time Vaike, NO, asking me if i had some action with Nana is not relevant for the march or the mission"

"Oh C´mon! I just wanna know, you´re catching all the nice chicks, what is ya secret?"

"Its called bath and shirts, now, any question?" Wild comment were just answered for more chuckles of the soldiers while Sully hit Vaike, bothered for the lack of seriousness from the clueless Berserker "I guess no, dismissed"

Wild started to pack all his belongings as most of the soldiers left the Wart tent, for the time, he knew most of this men, they are the leaders of every unit in the Army, guiding them until the bitter end of this war wasn't going to be easy, of course they are brave men and women, but in this war, more than braveness, they will need more than that, with a little of luck, maybe the causalities wouldn't be that high, his train of thought was interrupted when a certain ginger thief approached, followed for Sully and Vaike

"Yo!, How you doing bubbles?" Gaius asked, amused for what he heard

"You know Gaius, i still dont know why you keep asking me that" Wild replied

"What, you dont like your nickname?"

"No, i dropped that topic a long time ago, i mean about the 'How you doing' stuff""

"Oh, C´mon bubbles, you can't blame blue or princess to take care of you" Wild sighed, maybe he was half right, its been days since the soldiers that were insulting him stopped on his back, but he was sure it was because of what happened on Plegia, and not for some Royal order, not that he didn't appreciate it, but doing this was a waste of resources to him, Gaius could be getting some info right now, and Vaike could use the free time trying to improve as Sully should be with her future husband, not with him, he face palmed.

"Look, just do me a favor and scout the terrain ahead of the camp, mayb-"

"Nope, Sorry Wild, can't we do" Sully said, Wild grim-faced "What? You dont like the company of ya Friends?" then, suddenly, a smirk appeared on Sully face "Or you want to be with Anna or Tharja?"

"Fine, FINE! Just follow me already" Wild leaved the tent with his three noisy friends.

Fortunately for him, their amusement about his romantic life didn't last much, as Miriel approached him for tactical advices, followed for Cordelia who wanted to know her new assignment, about a pair of days ago, Nana got a cold, leaving her job available, a position no one wanted to handle some random Pegasus Knight who didn't trust Wild, the first in the list was Athena, but since she was busy with the remaining recruits, Cordelia took the place.

Gracious was however, that the 'cold' of Nana struck her so bad, that most of the people were whispering that it wasn't a normal cold, but was the result of a certain purple haired Tactician 'Rejection' when she confessed her feelings, making of course a certain petite princess to chase him around the Longfort with a staff being held high, and a bothered Dark mage who for 'accident' drooped a little of a truth potion in his meal, aside of that, almost everything was returning to how it was before what happened to Emmeryn.

"Wild, are you certain you´re ok?" Miriel asked, Wild daydreamed for too long, scratching his eyes, he just nodded

"Yeah, a little exhausted, but im ok" He replied

"No good bubbles, you need a little of sugar for what is incoming" Gaius said as he pointed outside Wild tent, there was a wooden crate, with a Dark Mage aside of it, waiting for him "Are you sure you dont want this?" Gaius took off his robe, a lollipop, Wild shook his head, as he sighed again

"Thanks Gaius, but no, i think that…guys?" Wild looked back, as the rest of the group was walking away "Hey? Where are you going?"

"Sorry bubbles, you're on your own with Sunshine, don't worry, we are you morale support!" Gaius said with both thumbs up.

"Huh? Aren´t you supposed to stay at my side?"

"Of course…..from a safe distance, Good luck!"

Wild again sighed, as he approached his tent, of course this wasn't going to be easy, it was already bad that he left them in his attempt to gain time, but now with the rumors of Nana and him spreading across the camp, it was just luck that Nana hasn't tried to lift Heiwa, otherwise he was sure Tharja would had hexed her a long time ago.

As he approached, she looked at him with crossed arms, leaning on the fabric of the tent, her robe and hair moved with the soft breeze, even with her mad face, with the orange sky in her back Wild was amazed for the view that lasted few seconds, how much time he could spend with her and his friends was always one of his concerns, he rubbed his temples, waking himself from his daydream for her lovely figure under the susnset light.

"….You´re late" Tharja said as she lay her right hand on her hip

"Sorry, it took more of what i thought" He replied, looking at the crate, counting the bottles that were inside "Well, im surprised, you really made eleven of these" Wild said as he lifted the crate, entering the tent, followed for Tharja

Inside the tent, he left the crate on one of the tables, taking one to see if the color was right, and as he expected, it was a great tonic from Tharja, taking off the cork of the bottle, he put inside something that Tharja couldn´t see, but was sure what it was when the color of the liquid changed from light blue to a deep black.

"…..tell me…what are you going to do after the war?" Tharja asked

"…i dont know, i haven't thought about it" Wild replied

"…You´re not going to disappear with that Bimbo girl, are you?"

"Who? Anna? No, i dont think so" Wild replied, as he was doing the same with the other bottles that he did with the first he took "Who knows, maybe i will settle in Ylisstol…..that if im not killed in the fight….or in their courts"

"You know, we can always go somewhere else, as always, you have already a plan for the battle, my love" she leaned in his back, pushing her bosom against him, whispering in his ear "We can go right now….to a quieter place…..where nobody could find us"

This was surprising, for all the things she could do, temping him like this was something he didn't expected, as she approached her lips on his ear "that´s sounds nice Tharja…..but why the suddenly suggest?"

"Mmmm~ you know i will never go against your will, only if is really necessary…..but" she extended her right hand taking and lifting the first bottle Wild took "i say this…because of these, you´re making tonics with the scales of Heiwa, aren't you?"

"Oh? So you always knew i wanted to do this tonics, right?"

"I did…Heiwa is alright with this?"

"Of course, there are just some scales that were about to fall from her edge, i thought that it could be handy to have one trump card"

Tharja didnt liked that reply, one thing was sure, he couldn't use for the moment 'kin' or 'Mōten' in the next days, sliding her hand under his blouse, she was caressing his abdomen, searching for the scars of the last days "And what about theses? Are you sure these are full healed?"

"Of course, why do you keep asking?"

"….you know well why i ask….i dont want to see you in that state again….."

"…about that…i dont think that could happen again…..right now, i can barely use any tome…"

"i know" she leaned her head on his back "you hardly have any magic in you…..im surprised that you can use a tome" it was true, in that breakdown he depleted almost all his magic energy, and with the over-use of Heiwa in that battle, he wasn't recovering at fast as he needed to, and she knew it, it would take about a week or two until his body could recover from the physical wear

"Trust me Tharja, im fine"

"Im afraid that you need to be a little more persuasive, my love" she snickered when he turned back, sighing

"….ok, how i can convince you?"

"Well~ my price is rather high my love, after all, i did all those tonics, precious time i could use with you, not to ment-" she was interrupted, when he suddenly kissed her, not in the way she always teased him, but in a more tenderly way, not breaking eye contact, either making dirtier the kiss, the only thing he was doing was kissing her, embracing her without moving an inch, after a few moments, she started to blush, pushing him away, hidding her face under her bangs

"What´s wrong? You didn't like it?" Wild said with a chuckle

"There´s no need to overcompensate" She cursed herself, this was the first time he make her feel like this, this was the first time he dared to be that bold, she was about to say something more, when they heard the sound of the flap opening, both looked at the entrance, and for their surprise, is was Frederick ' _….is he trying to be in the middle of us always?'_ Tharja though, as she looked away, with a bow, Frederick spoke

"Im sorry for interrupting you, but i think we need to talk Wild" He said, again, bowing

"Ok Frederick, in fact, I also need to talk to you" Wild walked aside of her, stopping for a moment, and leaning to whisper something to her ear " _dont be mad, or should i compensate you more?"_ with that, she huffed, hiding again her eyes under her bangs

"tch, you´re being bold….but i´ll let slide this time…..m-maybe you can do it again later"

With a slight chuckle, Wild followed Frederick outside his tent, walking between the tents of the camp, he didnt noticed it, but it was already night, with a starry sky, he followed the blue knight, he asked what he needed to talk, but Frederick was adamant about having that conversation between them, so the only choice they have is to talk outside the camp.

As the time passed, Wild noticed that the always stoic face of the knight were hints of worry, when they were far enough and Frederick make sure that nobody were eavesdropping them, he looked at him

"….Sir Wild, im afraid there are a lot of question you need to answer…" Frederick said, sighing, trying to find the right words, but for the face of Wild, he already knew what he meant

"….About what happened in the Arena of Plegia…..and the in the border….right?"

"Im afraid so…." He closed his eyes as those days passed in his head, the shock from the Risen obeying Wild command, and the bloodshed when they encountered with the Plegian soldiers "I know you have a past, and one of the last request Lady Emmeryn told me was to follow your lead….but…."

"….im guessing that you dont know anything….other than what i´ve i said right?" Frederick nodded, Wild shrugged, as he had imagined days before, the only lie Emmeryn told him is that Chrom and Frederick knew his true nature, maybe she did it in compassion, or even to keep the things easy, no matter how much she knew about him, this was the last chance he had to said something, before it would be too late, as he closed his robe, he sighed "….are you free tonight Frederick?"

"What do you mean Wild?"

"Lend me your ear, hear my story, after that, you are free to decide wherever if you want to follow or reject me, but for now, can you listen?" Frederick was surprised for his reaction, but after a few moment, he nodded "good….now, i have to start from the beginning…"

* * *

It was late, very late, almost midnight, the only people awake were the patrols, and two figures, who were outside the camp, searching around, a certain Secret Seller and a little Manakete were looking for the purple haired tactician, it was strange for him to be that late, and more if tomorrow was the final day of the war, Anna was searching him near the path on the mountains, helped for Nowi, who was happily humming, as both walked, she was unusually happy, more than searching, she was just accompanying her.

"Say Nowi….arent you a little too happy?" Anna asked, but the little greenette barely heard her

"H-Huh? W-what do you mean?" she was playing with her hair with one hand

"I mean….i know you want to help me, but isnt a little later for you?"

"Na-ah, im much, MUCH older than you" she winked, still playing with her hair with her right hand "i should be the one sending you to beddy-bye"

"Uggh" She deadpanned, it was something that she always forget, even for her childish behavior, she is the oldest shepherds, before she could say something, Nowi pointed one of the cliffs aside the paths, exited for seeing it was Wild, who was talking with Frederick

"Look! Look! they there are, let's go!" Nowi shouted, as she ran to that place, followed for Anna, it took they about 15 minutes, until they reached that Cliff, but when they reached them, Anna could grab Nowi for her arm, before she could interrupt them "H-Hey?! W-Whmmppph"

She covered her mouth, placing her finger on her lips " _Shhh! Just hold on for a second"_ Anna whispered, hiding themselves behind one of the trees, it was strange, they were about 20 meters away, but they couldn't listen what they were talking about, with a quick glance, Anna saw how Heiwa was dug in the ground, glowing with a faint shade of purple ' _So that´s why we cant hear them'_ Anna thought, it wasn't rare that most of the hexes that Wild knew were casted using Heiwa, but what it was strange was that if they conversation was private, why he didn't casted an invisibility hex, instead of one that just silenced they conversation, Wild could do that and more, it didnt make any sense, with a little pull, Nowi broke free from her grasp

" _Hey! Why are we hiding?"_ She whispered, with a little pout

" _That´s why i want to know!"_ Anna pointed to Heiwa " _buf we cant hear them because of Heiwa"_

" _Then lets just ask then!"_ Before Anna could react, Nowi ran to them, with little hops, Anna face palmed the carefree attitude of the manakete, for her surprise, Wild and Frederick were already walking towards her, Nowi hugged Wild for a moment, before they resume their walking.

"You know Anna, we knew that you and Nowi were hiding behind that tree" Wild shouted, making Anna shiver for a moment, and revealing herself when they were close enough, for her discomfort, Nowi was holding Wild right arm, with his fingers intertwining with hers

"So….w-what´s up?" She hesitated asked, but Wild chuckled, making her blush "W-What is so funny?"

"That you´re this nervous" Wild replied, taking her arm and walking to the camp "Don't worry, i was just talking with Frederick about the strategy of tomorrow" She didn't buy it, frowning and sighing, she quickly nudged him

"You´re terrible telling lies" She tightened the grip of her arm, making him lose his balance for a moment, having both arms restrained for the two girls wasnt as good as he thought first, but with another chuckled, he continued

"Im not lying, is true that i was having just a conversation about tomorrow march" Anna looked around, she was about to ask Frederick if that was true, but the blue knight left a little while ago, leaving the three of them behind "Frederick went to the war tent, to make an errand, don't worry, im saying the true"

"….liar" She knew him better than anyone, the only problem was that she didn't had a way to prove it, the only thing she had was a hunch "If you were only talking about strategy, why you didnt do it in the war tent?"

"Because….it has something to do with Tharja….."

"Tharja? W-What about her?"

"You really believe that Tharja wouldnt interrupt our meeting if it had to do something about her?" She pondered for a second, it was something she couldnt denied "W-Well….but what about the hex?"

"Again, you really believe Tharja would let me go with the meeting if she detected the invisibility hex?"

"T-Then…what about this?" She pointed to Nowi, who was happily holding his hand "S-Since when you two are this close?"

"She´s just happy…i guess"

"Of course i´am" Nowi exclaimed "you have been playing with me almost every day, and letting me use your robe"

Anna was about to say something, when Wild shook his arms, making the two of them lose their hold "Ok, Ok, look Anna, i know what you think, she can be a little dense with these thing" Nowi pouted with that comment "Just think about it like…..making it up for being an idiot in the last days, ok?"

Anna thought it for a moment, before her whimsical smile appeared in her face, taking him from his neck with both hands, she pulled him and for what lasted e few seconds, they locked lips, when she leaned back, Wild couldn't believe what she just did "Well….then this is my compensation for you for being an idiot" Anna said as she walked away, right now it was obvious that he wouldn't say anything, specially with Nowi there, she had to find the chance to properly question him, but for now, seeing that he was fine was enough, with her usual whimsical blink, she headed to her tent, this was enough for tonight.

* * *

It was midday, the camp was getting ready for their last march, before the inevitable strife, Chrom was in the war tent, seated in front of a round table, in his left side was Lissa, who was trying to eat some pastries that Gaius got a little early from the dinning tent, a little more further, were the khans, who were arguing about the tactic they needed to follow, as always, Flavia wanted to be in the front lines, something that Basilio couldn't approve, since she was the ruling khan, Chrom would say something in his favor, but he was in a similar position, so he couldn't say anything.

To his right side, was an empty chair, more further, Tharja and Anna were seated, they weren't talking much, as always, but their surroundings could be cut with a knife, the rumor that both of them were going to kidnap Wild after the war was something that always make him chuckle, but now Gaius had a little list of the bets, with pointed dates, hours and even methods the secret seller and Dark Mage would use to accomplish it, he knew about it just in the past night, when Gaius tried to get him in the wagers, unfortunately for the ginger thief, Sully didn't let her future husband to participated in such childish wagers.

However, that wasnt the topic that troubled him, what was really in his mind was the strange behavior of Frederick, or in this case, his normal behavior, it was the first time since…ever that the knight didnt wake him in the morning, on the contrary, it was the first day that his always wary knight was actually normal, he even skipped his fanatical fitness hour with the some of the soldiers, Chrom looked around again, searching for the knight, but for the third time he realized that it wasn't a dream, Frederick in fact, was absent, and speaking of absent people, another one was missing, it was something more strange, Wild, their tactician, the workaholic was late, he sent Cordelia to find him, but she as well was a little late, he was about to stand to look for them, when the flap of the tent opened.

It was Wild who entered, and as always, with black bags under his eyes, he overworked again, yawing when he approached to his seat, that was strangely between Anna and Tharja, with another yawn, he looked around "….where´s Frederick?" He asked as he seated.

"That´s a good question" Chrom replied rubbing his cheek "I believe that he wouldn't join us, is a little late already"

"He has been acting strange lately" Lissa replied "Maybe he finally found fell in love!" everyone deadpanned at her "What? He´s acting odd since this morning"

"Let´s just drop the issue with him for now, we have more important things to do" Basilio injected, leaning on his chair, as Flavia crossed her arms in agreement

"Fine, then lets begin this meeting" Wild said, un-rolling a large map on the table, it was the map of the field aside of the city, and as always, Wild took from the box he was carrying his typical wooden figures, representing the army, placing them in order "Khan Flavia and Khan Basilio, i will need you over here" placing their figures on right side of the map, aside of the city "When Gangrel start to leave the city, i need your troops right here, cut any aid from the city, defend only, there´s no need to engage the city, or lose any soldier in this place" Wild then directed his attention to the other side of the map, taking several figures of the shepherds and placing in their positions, the ground of the fight was an open field, so they wouldn't be in disadvantage this time, as long they keep an eye on their mages, they have a solid formation of attack, Wild began separating the figures in three groups "look, first our whole group will slip in three, in our left side we have a forest, Libra, Virion, Ricken, Anna and Panne can defend this side, guarding our left flank, Anna, you know how to battle in this kind of zone, take out as much mages you can, im sure that will be your only problem" he then looked to his right "In the right side there is a river, i wouldnt care for this part if it wasnt for the fortress there" Wild said, pointing them with his finger "This part of the zone will be guarded for Stahl, Lissa, Tharja, Vaike and Miriel, when the battle begin, im sure they will call reinforcements for there, Tharja, please buy us enough time to move, do whatever you can, but if you can´t hold your ground, retreat to our position" then, taking the wooden figure of one sword, with the figure of Chrom, he placed those two in the center "The final group will consist of Chrom, Sully, Frederick, Lon´qu, Maribelle, Nowi and me, i think if we manage to get in their lines before their reinforcements arrive, we can end this war before the sunset, Chrom, im sure you have a lot in your mind for this battle, but until i say, don't engage Gangrel, any questions?"

The only ones who weren't pleased for this plan were Anna and Tharja, who frowned in respond "Why i have to deal with them, can´t i be with you my love?" Tharja said, leaning in his shoulder

"Im sorry Tharja, but i need you here, besides me or Frederick, you´re the only one that know what to do with heavily armored units, and seeing that Gangrel hasn't taken out his best cards, i assume that if he didn't use them before, now is the best time"

"Fine, as long the bimbo girl is in the other team, i guess is fine"

Wild looked around, finding that even if Tharja and Anna weren't happy with his decision, the others were in high spirits for the strategy, so he continued the meeting, it lasted about another hour, explaining how they had to move if something happened out the plan, explaining to the khans how they needed to proceeded if they had to siege the city, the battle formation of the three groups and the time they needed to end the battle.

After all his explanations, the meeting ended, just answering some general questions, as the others started to leave the tent, however, Flavia was waiting for him.

"…So, this is it?" Flavia asked as finally after a while, the two of them were alone

"I dont know what you mean Flavia" Wild replied as he packed the figures and map "Is rather simple this time, we strike, fight for a couple of hours and win this damned war"

"What about after the war?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what i mean, the job is still available if you want it" Flavia leaned in the table, aside of him "I really want you in Ferox, also….our little chat hasn't finished yet"

Wild frowned, as he finished packing all his things "Look Flavia, i really appreciate it, i really do, but we have to finish this war first, afterward I have to think about it, before accepting your offer"

"What do you need to think about so much? The pay is good, Ferox could use a man like you, a dedicated man, skilled, smart and brave, you will be fine as chief tactician"

This was something unusual for him, since the first time they meet, this was the first time that Flavia talked of him like this, even if they got along well since Ferox, looking at her, Wild sighed, he knew the reason behind her words "Listen Khan Flavia, you don't owe me anything, not me, not my mother, i know what kind of relationship you had with her"

Flavia bit her lower lip "What…do you know?"

"I know most of what you think, i know she used to be your master, and half of the generals of Ferox, the reason why she was in Ferox….and why she moved to Chon´sin"

"…..Then you should know that the safest place for you is in Ferox, you should know how Ylisse will react if th-" She tried to grab his robe, but he moved away, walking to the flap tent, hiding his face under his hood "…..Wild"

"Im sorry Flavia, but there´s nothing more to say, we have run out of time" Wild said as he opened the flap "Forgive my insolence towards you khan, but before we can discuss my welfare, we need to end this war" He didn't let her to replied, leaving her alone in the tent, with a bad feeling about what could happen, but right now, she couldn't do anything, the only thing she could do was to hope for the best, prepare for worst.

* * *

The hours passed, what was midday is now almost afternoon, with the soldiers waiting for the information of the khans, the Ylisse army and the shepherds were waiting for their reports.

They were waiting in the base of the mountain, watching how the men of Flavia started to attack, or pretend to attack the city, and as Wild said, the shepherds were divided in three different groups, as the rest of the army were blocking the escape routes, if the plan worked, they will surround Gangrel army and it was just a matter of time to end him, but what was in Chrom mind wasnt the imminent end of the war, but the welfare of Wild, since they assemble in the base of the mountain, there was something odd about him, he couldnt tell what exactly, but he wasn't the same, he looked somehow out of place, as he approached his friend, Frederick did the same, his knight was there to deliver a message from the khans, when he was close enough, he bowed and cleared his troath

"Milord, i´ve a a report from Khan Flavia, she and her tropps have succeeded in their attack, what´s more, she´s reporting that most of the Plegian army is in disarray."

Either Chrom or Wild couldn´t believe it, in disarray? "What do you mean Frederick?" Chrom asked

"Its seems many of their soldiers are oposed to any further violence, as result of that, there has been infighting, desertion…. Even soldiers that give us information about Gangrel forces, the Mad King is trying to stamp out the mutiny by force, but with little success, only the elite forces that Wild warned us are faithful, but the rest of his army has collapsed"

Chrom jaw dropped, it was something that he wouldn't believe posible "T-This is incredible news. But why…?" it took him a few moments to realize the past events, he thought that maybe it was for what Wild did in the last days when they were in Plegia, but he discarded it, this movements weren't ones that a soldier would do for fear, but instead comprehension, he realized their motives, with a sad voice, he finally said "…..Emmeryn"

"Yes milord. Emmeryn" Frederick bowed again, knowing the reasons of their disarray "The reports says that all the men chant their name as they abandon the field, Her last words and sacrifice, have made her a folk hero of sorts."

"Emmeryn…..why it take me so long to understand? She believed all people desire peace, she knew deep down that the Plegians wanted it too."

The Ylisse army heard it, as the shepherds, they were whispering, at last, it looked like the lady fortune was in their side, even if Emmeryn had to sacrifice herself, now most of the people know that their desires werent so different from each other "Listen up people!" this time was Wild who spoke, walking aside of Chrom and Frederick, gaining the attention of all the army "I know what are you thinking, and i share the same feeling" he turned to see them "Today, we put an end to Gangrel and his madness, we are not going to fight for vengeance or for glory, but to make true the last will of Lady Emmeryn" this was the perfect time, the perfect reason, if there was a chance to boost the morale, it was in that same spot with the news reports, Chrom, Frederick, everyone were expecting his words "We have gone through for good and ill times, maybe we fought before for different reasons, but now, our minds, our hearts beat for the same reasons" He continued his speech with the sound of clashing Steel weapons on their shields "lend me your force once more time, your blood and Steel, lets make this the last battle, the battle that will bring us the peace that we always searched, for us! For our homeland" Wild unsheathed Heiwa, holding her sky high " **FOR EMMERYN!** " that statement was replied for the battle cries of all the army, moments later, they charged forward to their positions, not doubting what they had to do, the thousands of soldiers were running, making the ground itself tremble, two groups of shepherds charged as well, before Wild could sheathe Heiwa, Chrom placed his han don his right shoulder, sighing

"Quite the speech, i didnt knew you do them"

"I have my moments" Wild replied, as they were running forward, followed for the rest of shepherds "Lets just hope our luck last a litle longer"

They didn't waited too long, after 20 minutes, they were now in the designed path, and as Wild expected, the remaining force of Gangrel were dealing with the forces of Ylisse, unfortunately, the elite forces were still at the Mad King side, Wild and his group were getting ready for the battle, preparing and checking their supplies, once again, Wild took them for surprise when he took from his robe 7 little bottles with some black liquid inside, giving each one a bottle.

"Listen, these are tonics, maybe is a little sudden, but drink them up"

Everyone looked confused, except for Frederick "What….What are these Wild?" Chrom asked, but before he could respond, Nowi drank her bottle in less of a second.

"….They are special tonics, listen, there´s a reason i didnt wanted Tharja and Anna in the group, and i-"

"Wo, Woh Wooo~" Nowi shouted, as she started glowing with a faint purple scaled veil "W-What is going on?"

"….as i was saying, there is a reason, and that is because the weapon that Gangrel have, he´s using a modified Levin sword, is a…..cursed sword, the moment he strike´s you with that sword will be the end, that´s why i made this tonics, they should dispel the force of the attack, making them just a regular one" Wild drank his tonic, and after a few seconds, the same veil surrounded him "However, im not sure how many hits the tonic will handle, so everyone be careful"

They were hesitating at first, but one by one drank the tonics until the last drops, it was odd, the surge of force, the energy that passed through their veins, it wasn't like they didnt drank any tonic confects, but for the others they used, this was for much a more potent one.

"…..So the reason you didn't include them or Lissa in this group was because Gangrel would focus them?" Chrom asked

Wild didn't replied, he just prepare himself, unsheathing Heiwa, as he walked aside of Chrom, with a sigh, he spoke "….Yeah, sorry, was i selfish for doing it?"

"Not at all Wild" Finally, they were ready to start….or would be if a pink haired girl didn't jumped and yelled behind them

"W-Wait! I w-want to help too!" the girl exclaimed shyly, it didn't take much time to include her in the plan, after all, she was the dancer who helped them to escape Plegia some days ago, her name is Olivia, and even for her shy character, she wanted to help them, without much success convincing her otherwise, Wild handed another bottle of the black tonic, and resumed their plan, now, this was the final day of the war, this was it, everything will be decided in this last day.

* * *

This was war, and Chrom finally understood it firsthand, they fought with risen before, with other groups of brigands and bandits, but this was the first time seeing something like that, maybe if he has joined Wild in his breakdown, he would understood it before, seeing how the soldiers of Ylisse were battling with the loyal forces of Plegia, the incessant sound of the weapons clashing each other's, the dirt in his mouth for the constant havoc that lifted a cloud of dust, the cold sweat falling from his forehead for the fight, it passed about an hour, now the sky has an orange color for the sunset in his left side, they fought and resisted from the constant fight, over and over again, every time they killed a Plegian soldier, another took his place, it was an insanity that lasted an hour, but finally, their forces were falling to shambles, the plan of Wild worked up, the remaining forces in the field were just about 20 more Plegian soldiers, Hero´s, Berserkers, Sages, Wyvernlords and snipers scattered on the field, and in the center the mad King, with his usual insane smile.

"You werent joking when you said that this will be insane Wild" Chrom commented as he stepped back, having his tactician behind him, deflecting the incoming arrows "Tell me, you still have some tonics left?"

"Only two, but i prefer to use them when we face Gangrel" Wild replied, Killing a berserker who dashed forward him "Maybe it might have been a good idea to take some soldiers from Flavia, if i had know that the soldiers in the city would only offer them token resistance, a pair of war monks and cavaliers would be usefuls right now"

Wild cleaned with his sleeve the sweat from his brow, even if they didn't lost anyone in this fight, the constant brawl was taking its toll, Lon´qu had only one killing edge left, Maribelle was out of tomes, leaving her just with her staff´s, Sully and Frederick had just a spear and Short axe left, the dragonstone of Nowi was in his breaking point, leaving only Wild and Chrom with their inexhaustible swords to deal with the rest of the Plegian, even Olivia´s steel sword broke a while ago.

"You dont have any tome? Maybe Maribelle could use them" Chrom asked, killing another berserker in an instant

"No, i only had space for the tonics" Wild sighed, and with a spin jump, he deflected the fire ball of a sage, impaling him from above, quickly drawing Heiwa and jumping backwards again to his position "We cant do much about it, good thing that everyone had their full gear, its crazy that we handle all this men from our own"

"Dammit" Lon´qu yelled, as he tried to draw his killing edge from another Hero that he killed, but the sword broke when he pulled it from the lifeless body, leaving in his hand only a hilt

"Lon´qu, retreat with Olivia and Maribelle, is enough for now" The Feroxi swordman was about to complain, just to be interrupted when two berserkers dashed towards him, being stopped for Wild, who jumped and parried their axes in front of him " **GO!** " He screamed, Lon´qu just nodded in defeat, running away with the two girls, when Wild heard them getting away, he did a spin jump, cutting them from behind, landing in his knees and with another cut in their backs, they fell to the ground, Wild was standing op, when an arrow hit his leg, falling again to his knee.

" **WILD!** " A distorted voice yelled, when he looked up, there was Nowi, who just deflected the next attack of the sniper, firing her breath of fire and shielding with her wings the wounded tactician "Are you ok?" she asked when the sniper died for her attack.

"Yeah, just a little scratch" he pulled out the arrow, looking to the head of Nowi who was smiling, but before he could ask, she transformed back to her human form

"Ohhh...well…..that´s my last dragonstone"

"Wild!" Now was Chrom who called him, the two looked where was Chrom, behind him Sully and Frederick were following, and as he expected, it wouldn't take much until they reach their breaking point, the good thing was that only Gangrel and ten soldiers were the only ones left.

"Good day, my little princeling!" Gangrel spoke, and as always, placing a hand on his chest "Still dreaming of your squashed sister?"

"There´s nothing more to talk Gangrel, we have already won, peace returns to Ylisse and Plegia after today" Chrom replied

"Pah! Such hypocrisy! The princeling thinking so highly of himself when the only thing you want is to cut me down! You dont know a thing about peace"

"I know more than you ever will"

"More than me? MORE THAN ME?! Bwa ha ha ha! Haven't you see your surroundings? For the last hour you only answer with blood! Take a good look princeling, speaking about peace when hundreds of my men are laying in the ground"

"Maybe you´re right, i´m not Emmeryn, but im not alone, without my friends I might be driven to madness…. Or even worse, my Friends, my family, and brothers in arms stand behind me, we have endured all your evil madness"

"Are you done? May i vomit now? What a flowery harangue, if you haven't noticed, you and your friends are one step away of death, i will gladly end you" in that moment, when Gangrel unsheathed his Levin sword, a wave of dark electricity flow through the ground, pushing away all the people around, Friends and foes, in that moment, the veil that surrounded them was shattered "My, My, playing unfair little beast? So that´s why you won over my men" he laughed again "So tell me princeling, who will be the first of you so important family who will die first?"

"Nobody, only you and me Gangrel" Wild said, as he rose up, he looked back and nodded, Chrom didnt understood what he wanted to do, but before he could react, somebody took him from behind "Im sorry Chrom, but you´re out of this, Frederick, take everyone away of here!" Chrom couldn't replied, he was taken away for Frederick, who took as well Nowi.

"Oh no, you dont little beast!" Gangrel shoot a great black thunder from his sword, attack that was deflected for Heiwa, letting the others to take a safe distance from the mad King attacks, even if Chrom or Nowi disagreed with Wild "My, so you can still stand after that?"

"You're not the only one with trump cards Gangrel" Wild replied as he drank one of the tonics, and the vail was set up again, still, it wasn't good enough, looking around, he noticed that the few men that were at Gangrel side were now watching from a safe distance as well ' _good, i have only to worry from any attack of that Levin sword'_ Wild thought, but even so, breaking the vail with one attack was awful, he had to deflect all the attacks he could before do a simple and last strike, if that wasn't enough, Gangrel was with full stamina and he could fall any moment, he tightened the grip on Heiwa ' _….So you still are empty too…and that fissure isnt helping either…..'_ again, he looked his surroundings, with a deep sigh, he cursed his bad luck, with the corpses around him, it wouldn't be an easy approach

"If you´re not going to attack maggot, then i will!" Gangrel shouted as he again used his black levin sword, he striked several times in a row, making Wild unable to even move, deflecting all his attack, but every time he did, Heiwa resonated in his hand, even if she could resist the force, the fissure was getting even larger, when the attacks ceased, Wild fell to his knees, exhausted "Bwa ha ha ha ha ha, that´s right maggot! Kneel before me, now beg for your worthless life!"

"As hell i am" Wild rose up, dashing forward, when Gangrel tried to attack, his levin swords didnt responded, he had to Dodge it stepping backwards, and trying to cannel the energy of his sword, it take him some time before his sword could react, with a great swing Wild tried to cut off his head, but couldn't do it in time, Gangrel kicked him in his guts, making him fall backwards, Wild reacted using his free hand to do a back spin, getting ready to charge again, before he could dash, Gangrel resumed his mad attack with the dark energy of the levin sword

"You think i didn't notice it maggot?" He asked as again, Wild was deflecting his attacks "You can´t use any magic, right? To think that the chance you had was threw away in that little act with your useless father, and you didnt even kill him maggot!" Gangrel laughed again "Well… that´s doesn´t matter, either way, you´re finished"

"T-That´s what you think!" Wild sprinted, closing the distance of the two, this time their swords meted with a great shock of energy, in a flash, the same force pushed both of them backwards, without any time to loose, Wild gambled everything is his next move, regaining his balance, he did piercing strike, aiming for the chest, Gangrel for his side, gathered all the magic energy he could in that moment, without much to do he tried to parry the incoming attack.

The moment their sword clashed again, a black bolt of energy blinded everyone around, even without his sight, Wild knew that in that attack his veil broke up, right now, even he wasn´t sure if he just won that clash, as the light returned to his eyes, he was in front of Gangrel, who wasn't moving either, he still had his insane grin on his lips, the sweat was falling from his forehead, Wild couldn't handle it, his world was motionless, soundless, in all the sense of the word, his world just froze, expecting for any reacting, with a slow breath, his answer came.

From the mouth of Gangrel, blood was coming out, as his body started to tremble, still slightly laughing for just what happened, Gangrel levin sword broke up in that parry, and now, piercing his chest was Heiwa, showing his black edge head in Gangrel back, he slowly walked back, as he moved away, he tried to stop the blood that was leaving his chest, without much success, he looked at Wild, and with a grin, he laughed, coughing blood "….you have lost you…will..….die…alone…..in th….is…..world…." he barely finished as he was falling backwards, as he hit the ground, the sound of dropping weapons around Wild could be heard, finally, the war was over, the mad King was dead.

Wild looked up at the almost black sky, trying to find any star, even if it was over, as Gangrel said, he had just lost, when the cheers and footsteps behind him were increasing, he slowly turned back to see them, his friends and family, would they be mad? Sad? Worried? Right now that didnt mattered, they could even hate him for what he did, but at the end, they were safe, when his face meet their gazes, he could see their relieved faces, when his chest was visible, their faces paled as the cheers slowly stopped, it was obvious now, moving his free hand to his chest, he tried to stop the bleeding, sadly it was futile, maybe he could stop it if he had something to stop it, but that wasnt the case.

In that blast, he just lost part of his chest, leaving a hole that showed part of his bones and lungs

' _So here i end'_ he thought, in any moment, the pain would blind his mind, it was strange, how with his fingertips could feel the burned flesh and bones, how much it lasted? He pondered, it looked like ages that moment, how Chrom and the others were running to him, to help him, but as the time once again resumed his course, he started to fall, he couldn't even fully turn back, landing in his right arm, he laid back on the ground, trying to hold up as every heartbeat, every breath was difficult, the feeling that one of his lungs was being filled for his own blood, how slowly his sight was blackened as a knot was forming is his throat, in a desperate move, he tightened again the grip on Heiwa ' _…..nothing….'_ she was dying, both of them, were losing their life's in that field, he felt how several persons were around him, trying to maintain him awake, even if he saw their lips moving, he couldn't hear any word, with another cough, he tried to breath, but at that moment he could only cough blood in any attempt to take fresh air, in his ears the only sound he could notice was his heartbeats that were getting slower, with a last view of his surrounding, finally his body was giving up, the only think he could see was the light of the first star on the night sky as he was falling to the bottomless void of death as he heard his last breath before losing his consciousness.

* * *

 **Soooooooo this is all for now, sorry for the big delay, you know, for the holidays i thought maybe i could translate some chapters, but men, i was so wrong.**

 **This was for much, the hardest chapter i translate in the story, so many problems with the gramar, repeated words and stuff, but after talking with my Friends, taking notes, i think i improved even a little in this chapter, but as always, your comments and reviews are welcome**

 **Thanks again for taking your time to read this fanfiction.**

 **I want to thank all of you, its has been an awesome year (well, months technically) and i want to wish you in the last day of 2015, to have a great new year, i hope you have a great time with your families and Friends.**

 **Again, thanks reading this fanfiction, the next update will be the next Monday, i swear, without any more to say, i hope you have a pleasant day, until the next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So here we are, the first chapter of 2016, i hope all of you had a great new year.**

 **First of all, IM SO VERY SORRY FOR THE BIG DELAY, i swear that i wanted to update this chapter since the first week, but i couldnt for the work, so sorry.**

 **Anyway, finally i have the new chapter of the year here, i hope you enjoy it, SHIDESU OUT!**

 **Chapter 15: The Storytellers**

How thing ended so badly? It was one of the many questions Chrom had, yes, they won the war, but maybe the price was too high, the causalities weren't that much, more injured soldiers than killed in action, and still, there he was, sit in a chair outside the medical tent, with his elbows on his knees, resting his forehead in his hands, in his right side was Sully, with her hand on his shoulder, trying to find the right words, without much success, aside of her was Lissa, Stahl and Frederick, either of them could say something, what hurt them more than anything, were the sobs of Anna, who was in waiting on the other side of the flap tent, with Nowi and Cordelia trying to calm her down, embracing what was Wild cloak, stained with blood "…. _Dear Naga_ " he muttered, barely audible, the scene that Anna and Nowi made when they were moving his body, how desperately Anna was trying to wake him up, and the killing glare of Tharja who followed Libra and Maribelle inside the tent, saying that they needed her help for saving him, it's been almost an hour since that battle finished, and still it felt like if ages, now he was feeling what the others felt when he and Lissa secluded inside their rooms, the feeling of being unable to do something, anything, no matter how much he thought, he only found one answer in his mind "….It´s my fault"

"…Chrom" Sully said, holding his hand "That´s not true, and you know it"

"Of course is my fault, i should had tried harder, to be at his side in that battle" Chrom was rubbing the bridge of his nose with his free hand "Why didnt i help him? I just watched, even if Frederick took me out of the battle, i should had tried to join him, maybe the result could be different….."

It was the twelve sigh of Chrom in that hour, for their surprise, the one who broke the silence was Frederick "…..im sorry Milord, but…..its my fault"

"…no, it´s not, even if i don't approve it, you were j-"

"Im sorry milord, but is truly, truly my fault" Frederick was in front of him, gaining his attention "I….i didnt trust him completely"

"Wh-What do you mean Frederick?" Now he, Sully, Lissa and Stahl were confused for his words, it was the first time they saw his face so conflicted for something

"Last night…i asked him what happened in Plegia, i wasn't certain that we could still trust him, but before I could ask, he started to tell me about what would happen today, everything about Gangrel plans, the fissure in Heiwa, his personal past an-"

"…wait…what?" This time, was Anna who asked, raising her face, still with red eyes "…..you….you knew about Heiwa…..you knew that she have a fissure?"

"…yes mila-"

"….you knew what could happen?…about Heiwa?..."

"…yes, he told me th-" Frederick couldn't finish, he was slapped for Anna, surprising everyone, slapped with such force that Anna left a red mark of her hand in his right cheek

"…You…YOU! YOU KNEW WHAT COULD HAPPEN, **AND STILL YOU LEFT HIM FIGHT!?** " her sadness was replaced with anger, as Nowi and Cordelia tried to hold her back " **YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF HEIWA BREAKS, AND STILL YOU LET HIM DO IT?!** "

"….im sorry, but it was his request" Frederick bowed, making her stop struggling from Nowi and Cordelia grip "I know it was bad, but it was his request, after telling me everything about him, you and your family, i regret not doing more to prevent this result…..i will accept any punishment you see fit from this"

Anna just stared him for a few seconds, before she looked down still crying "….you….Wild…..you asshole…."

"My poor girl, he made his decision, we have to hope from the best" a voice replied, everyone looked to the figure that was behind Cordelia, and were at first shocked and confused, it was Anna, or rather, a slightly older Anna, her outfit was a little more worn, with some gray hairs in the typical ponytail that all the secret sellers have, when Anna turned to see her, she ran to her, embracing he burying her face on her chest, as the oldest Anna started caressing her hair.

"M-Mother!" Anna could barely said a word as she was crying in her chest "W-Wild is- Wild is"

"Yes sweetheart, I know, that´s why I'm here"

"M-Mother?" Lissa asked surprised "B-But they are almost identical"

The older Anna nodded "Yes, im her mother, its a pleasure to meet the Royal Ylisse family"

"No, the pleasure is ours, unfortunately, our meeting isn´t in a better time" Chrom replied, but the older Anna shook her head

"What´s done is done, there´s no point to mourn of what happened in the battlefield, just hope for the best" she then pushed her daughter from both of her shoulders, to gain her full attention, with a smile, she took from one of her pockets a small box, and handed it to her "look sweetheart, i know is hard, but i need you to give this to Tharja, this will help her" Anna looked the little box, wiping her tears, she slowly nodded, giving her mother a warm hug and a bow to Chrom, before he could ask, she entered the medical tent.

"What…is true that it can help him?" Chrom asked

"Maybe, is only one of the old trinkets Eryyn left behind"

That name ringed a bell in Chrom and Frederick heads "Eryyn? You mean….his mother?"

"Yes prince, is a trinket of his departed mother, but let's not talk about that here" The older Anna did a gesture with her hand to follow her "I already prepared a tent with Flavia and Basilio, if you want to talk or to have some answers, lets go prince" With that, she began to walk away, it was true that he had a lot of questions, but leaving like this would be unfitting for him, a quick push on his shoulder make him to turn back, to see that behind him was Lon´qu with Stahl and Ricken.

"Go Chrom, we will stand guard, if Wild wake up, you will be the first to know it" Stahl said, as Lon´qu nodded, he opened his mouth trying to say something, but couldn't find the words, before he could think in something, Lissa pulled him

"C´mon Chrom, you said you wanted to do something right? Maybe if we know a little more we can help him later" Lissa exclaimed as she was dragging her brother, with a sigh, he walked along with Lissa, being followed for Frederick and Sully, maybe if he didn't wanted to leave, it was time to get some answers, maybe this time he could get some.

* * *

They walked about 30 minutes around the camp, since they combined the camps of Regna Ferox and Ylisse, it was more like a little town of tents, at this time of the night and for the recent end of the war, Chrom expected that most of the Ferox army would be celebrating their victory, but was surprised when most of their camp was silent, even some of them approached them to show their respect for the departed Exalt, and hoping that Wild would recover soon, even after all what happened, it was refreshing that they were concerned about him and his family and Friends, something that he appreciated, but his mind was filled with questions, would this be really ok? Asking this Anna about Wild past without his consent, even if he and Lissa wanted to learn more about him, leaving like that to get some answers that Wild could deliver after his recovery, rubbing again his temples with his right hand, trying to calm himself down, fortunately, the feeling on his left hand, how Sully was there for him, was something that relieved him "I know what you´re thinking" She whispered in his ear, making sure only him could hear it "Dont worry, im sure he will understand"

"….thanks Sully" Chrom replied, tightening the hold of his hand, right now, what mattered was knowing the truth, and get some answers from Frederick, that was another issue, it was the first time Frederick acted like this, even if the knight have some strange ideas, it were never something as to take him out of a battle, less to hide it, as his worries passed in his head, a outstanding building caught his attention.

From the distance it looked like a bigger tent, but as they approached, they noticed that more than a tent, it was like a wooden house, as they get closer, they saw several guards in the entrance, and the banners of Ferox at their sides, it was surprising how quickly they built this structure, it didn't took them much time to enter, with some quick introductions and orders, they entered.

It was impressive, with the few time they had, inside the structure was built as a little house, with one central conference room, walls thicker enough to retain the sound inside to prevent any of the soldiers outside to eavesdrop, when they entered the room, inside was a round table, and in front of them several chairs around the table, two of them were being occupied by the khans, who were chatting until they arrival, Flavia looked at them, and when she saw that the older Anna was with them, she barely smiled, rising from her seat when Anna approached her, to hug her for a brief moment, before Anna took a seat aside of her, Chrom and the others did the same, taking seats in front of the three of them, noticing the cups of warm tea in the table, Lissa took a quick sip, before she finished it in a blink of an eye, for Chrom, it was good that at least one of them was having her fun.

"So, here we are" Flavia said "I was expecting you for a while, im glad that all of you are here….." Her voice changed, closing her eyes and leaning her elbows in the table, she sighed, then she looked Chrom "….i never imagined that this conversation come so soon, there´s a lot of thing to discuss in the incoming days, but you being here means that you want to know about Wild and after this, there´s not come back, right?"

"Yeah, all of us" Chrom replied, it was something that he decided that night, and for the look of Flavia, he knew this wouldn't be easy, scratching her temples, Flavia leaned to Anna, whispering some words they couldn't hear, with a sigh, Anna slightly laughed, resting her head on his hand, taking one of the cup in front of her, she started "Tell me Prince, what do you know about the sword?"

"Heiwa? You mean Heiwa right?" Anna nodded "Not much, only that is a living weapon, and it was something from his mother, but nothing more about some details"

"I see…..well, i guess he didnt said much to maintain all simple as possible" She closed her eyes to take a deep breath, then without looking at them, she continued "Listen Chrom, what you or your family really know about the Hero King Marth?"

"R-Really know? What do you mean?"

"I mean that the normal folk story is that he defeated a bunch of Dragons, some famous as Medeus or Grima, but even in the Royal Library, there are things that you dont know, because they were mean to keep secret, one of those things is the sword that Wild have"

"Wh-What? Things that even us can´t know? Why?"

"You´ll see, when the King Marth founded this Halidom, there were always a menace, a danger that always threatened the peace, most of them were dragons, even after the defeat of Medeus and Grima, the people always worshiped some of them, one of the most important group are the Grimleals" she look directly at Chrom "Of course, Marth and his group were always prepared for what would came, the name 'Katarina' mean something to you?"

"Y-Yeah, is the ancestor of Wild, right?"

"Correct, she was the Grandmaster of Marth, and even if she believed in him, one of the things she always feared was the return of any of the earth or fell dragons, so with the approval of Marth and some members of the Nobles houses, they did something when Grima was sealed away"

"What do they do?"

"As you know, or more scholars know, there are very few weapons or items that can harm the fell dragons, take Falchion or the Fire Emblem itself as an example" She stopped to take a sip "Now, in her time, Katarina knew she couldn't possibility craft something similar as the Fire Emblem, leaving one option"

"…..Heiwa…."

"Yes and No" she leaned back again "Maybe it wasn't her intention, but she did something that even the Hero King Marth in his most desperate hour wouldn't approve"

"What? What did she did?"

"As you know, the only unbreakable weapons are the ones that are blessed by the dragons, but in her time, the only dragon who could bless it was Naga….or that was Marth thought"

"…Wait, you dont meant that"

"Oh, but i meant it, the sword that Wild is using right now, is one 'blessed' for the fell dragon Grima" when Anna said those words, the room went silent, it was something that they couldn't believe, in a way, it was possible, but at the same time, it couldn't be true, Grima despised all humans, so how is possible that there was a 'blessed' weapon for him? Specially a weapon that only humans could use? "Crazy right?"

"More than crazy, is something that can't be true, even if I don't know all what happened, Grima blessing a weapon? The same word 'blessing' don't fit something that he would do"

"And you´re right, he wouldn't do that, but there are others ways"

"What? What do you mean?"

"When Grima was sealed, there was a place in this world where still were remnants of his powers"

"…..Plegia"

"Correct again, when that happened, Katarina knew that in the future, maybe that could be a treat to the Royal Family, so what she did was to take one of the fangs of Grima, and with the help of several summoners and dark mages, they 'forged' what you know today as Heiwa"

It was something new to them, no matter how they thought about it, it was a very extreme measure, why they needed it in the first place? Wasn´t Falchion and the Emblem enough? "Im sorry Anna, but im lost, why they would go that far? Why Katarina went so far?"

"It very simple actually, in a way, you´re right, why she needed that? Is was because of the people" she took a moment to take a deep sip again "When they heard about the power of the Emblem and Falchion, they feared that the same power that saved the world, could be used to conquer it, that´s why they sealed the power of Falchion, and took away the gems of the Emblem"

"Took away? What do you mean? Isnt the emblem complete?"

"No, right now, you only have two gems, one is in Chon´sin, the others two were lost a long time ago, now tell me Chrom, what would happen if not only Grima, but others dragons came back, were are our hopes when we can't unleash the power of the emblem and Falchion?"

"So that's why Heiwa was created, for one 'what if'?"

"Yes"

"But there´s no way that Marth or the others would let something like this happen and do nothing about it"

"And they did not, when the sword was being crafted, Katarina used some preventives actions, similar to Falchion, how they chose their master, but there were others things aside of that" Anna stopped again, she was going to take another sip, to notice her empty cup, leaving the cup in the table, she stared at the ceiling "i suppose you're familiar with how that sword react with the people that it don't chose, right?"

"Yeah, how Vaike couldnt lift it, or Sully can barely hold it, its strange, how in the first place Sumia couldn't hold it, then she could and shortly after she couldn't again, is just so weird"

"That´s… a side effect of Katarina preventives actions, you see, she tried to mimic the way falchion chose his master, but there are things that only Naga can do, so there was only one thing she could do, maybe you don't understand it, so i´ll do my best to explain it, its very odd how the dragons use magic, is not only energy, is more like their essence itself, and Katarina used this fact to craft 'Heiwa', she wanted just create something to prevent that the sword was stolen or misused, in the end, she….they…..us crafted something that is self-aware"

Chrom scratched his temples, looking around, he found that he wasn't the only one who was having a hard time hearing all of what Anna said, it was incredible how much he ignored, or better said, what they had always withheld from him "Well….that´s a lot to think about, but what have any of this to do with Wild?"

"…Well, you needed to know it, that way you will understand what im about to say" Placing her head on his right hand, leaning her elbow in the table "….exactly, how much you remember about your father?"

That question took him for surprise, how much time passed since the last time he thought about his father or mother? 15 years? Maybe more, it was since Emmeryn took the title of exalt, scratching his chin, it was indeed, a hard question for him, he could barely remember his face, less his voice, like if it was a mirage, he sighed "….not much, i was very young, maybe six or seven years old when he died, but what my father has to do with this?"

"23 years ago i was the person in charge of the finance of Ylisstol, and my coworker was Eryyn, Wild mother, she was the tactician of Ylisstol" it was a surprising statement from her, Chrom or Lissa couldn't find the words, with puzzled faces, Anna continued with a slight laugh "Yeah, is just normal that Ylisstol had a Secret Seller in charge of the money, dont look so surprised, but what is really important is that before the war, Eryyn and I worked for your father" Anna said in a nostalgic and melancholy way, closing her eyes for a moment to remember those days "It was his tenth anniversary since he took the title of Exalt, and there were always some problems in the halidom, some idiots nobles that were having problems with the taguels, our relationship with Ferox wasnt at its best, and what was worse, they were rumors about Plegia, some problems about his state, something about a coup, the last King of Plegia wasn't someone loyal to Grima, and the people had divided opinions, in that time, Eryyn was the user of Heiwa, as the tactician, she proposed that in order to calm down what was happening, she needed to have some diplomatic meetings with the khans and the King of Plegia, but unfortunately, your father didn't liked the idea"

"What?! Why not?"

"Even if he loved his halidom and his family, your father had personal issues with Eryyn, even if he trusted his tactics, in a way, he looked down on her, before he was crowned he always had his doubts about the loyalty of her, and after hearing about the whole story it make it worse, the only reason why Erryn was the tactician was because she and his wife were childhood friends, he thought that she had too much power for just a tactician, of course, since he was a loyal worshiper of Naga, for him it was just natural to look down on everything that was related with Grima"

"…is hard to believe that my father thought like that….specially if he knew the reasons behind the sword"

"Maybe he was strict, but he was…..good" Anna said as she took one pot with tea, refilling the empty cups on the table "well, until that happened"

"'that'? What happened?"

"He trusted in the wrong person"

"Huh?!"

"It was a bad time, some of the people didnt trust him, he needed something to regain their trust, four years after your birth, he feared a coup in the palace, he needed something, anything, a symbol to lead the people, he then, 'pretended' to follow the idea of Eryyn, planning a charade" she took a deep sip "He knew that no matter what Eryyn said, if her words never reached the people, it would be useless, he was waiting for the moment when most of the people of Plegia lost their patience and they tried a coup"

"But why you said that he trusted in the wrong person?"

"He contacted with some nobles of Plegia, waiting for their answer, they had an odd request, the only person who they would listen was Erryn, unsure but without option, he send her to them, maybe she would waste some days in some pointless meetings, but that was something that would never happen…. because they were grimleals" a knot formed in their throats, as Anna tightened the hold on her cup "I don't know very well how it happened, but when Erryn reached Plegia, her group was attacked for them, for a whole month, she disappeared from the map, i don't even know how they know the story about Heiwa, but they knew it, and what happened in that month was something that she never told me, but it was obvious after a while…." She left her cup on the table "she never told us, but the symptoms were clear"

Chrom was hesitant, not knowing if he was thinking in the right track, even if he was afraid to ask, he asked anyway "W-What kind of symptoms?"

"Nausea, mood swings, bloating, food cravings, dear Naga, she told us that in her escape, she killed most of her kidnappers, for her gentle nature, we didn't understood why, until two months later of her return"

"…..she was…."

"She was pregnant with Wild" Lissa looked down, as Sully looked away, biting her lower lip "It was something that took all of us for surprise, that they did something like that to one of the most important persons of Ylisse"

"….gods….and my father is responsible for t-"

"You´re wrong Chrom" Anna interrupted him "Your father trusted in the wrong person, but it wasnt his fault"

The atmosphere became tense, as Anna leaned back on her chair, for a short time, the only thing they could heard was the sounds they made themselves, scratching the back of his neck, Chrom was trying to think in something else, not knowing if it was the right thing to do, maybe it was enough for one night, he didnt wanted to disturb her sister or her future wife with more details, he was about to rose up when Lissa raised her hand hesitantly

"Umm…e-excuse me, but what happened after? T-this cant be all the story, right?" Lissa asked

"No...what happened next is something that she have to told you" Anna pointed with her thumb at Flavia, who was rubbing the bridge of her nose

"Well, is not something i remember well, i was eight when Erryn moved to Ferox, since she feared that the grimleals were searching for her and with the delicate situation with Plegia for what happened it was obvious that she needed some time alone away of the Palace" Flavia stared at the ceiling for a moment, before she continued "of course, even after what happened in Plegia, she loved to play with us, telling us stories, she trained some soldiers and me with another kids in the art of the sword….. is curious, you are three months older than him, and even after what happened to her, she expected that the two of you would be great friends and maybe she would train you and him at the same time" a faint smile appeared in Chrom face, it was good to hear that even after that, she loved her son "…its really a shame…."

"….i guess you´re about to tell us why she didnt returned" Chrom said "the reason why you needed all that backstory"

Flavia sighed "…..maybe she knew it, still she clung to hope, that he would grow up as a healthy child, but when he was born there was a problem" Flavia leaned her forehead in her hands, as her elbows were on the table "In his right hand, there´s a purple mark of six eyes conected by a horseshoe-shaped line…."

That form, Chrom knew that form, after all, a few weeks ago, they fought a group of people with that mark "Wait, you said that he born with the mark of the grimleals?" Flavia and Anna nodded at the same time

"B-But that´s make no sense!" Lissa shouted "Maybe he´s a cheater, but he´s not bad! He saved Nowi from those guys!"

"No Lissa" Flavia interrupted "he´s not a grimleal, but better said, what they worship" Now those were big words, Chron grimfaced for a moment, she couldn't possibly suggest what he was thinking, the grimleals worshiping Wild? They were so many questions and contradictions in his acts and what he was supposed to represent, rubbing his eyes for the tireness and disbelief, he finally asked

"Wait Khan Flavia, you´re not going to tell me that he is Grima, are you? Is obvious he´s not a dragon, less the fell Dragon itself"

"And you´re right, he´s not Grima" Flavia replied, knowing for their faces that they were confused now "for years, the main purpose of the grimleals is to bring back the fell dragon Grima, of course this is not a simple task, for centuries they bred vessels, a fiting body that could sustain the power of the fell dragon, without success, until they a certain day, 23 years ago"

"….The mother or Wild….."

"Yes, they found out about the existence of the sword, and the link it had with Grima, the tought that if she conceived a child with one of the failed vessel, the resurrect of Grima would be guaranteed, thinking that the sword still had some energy of the fell dragon" It was hard to heard it, but it would explain what happened in the arena, why Gangrel wanted him so desperately, the strength he had in battle, and the reason why he didn't wanted anything to do with the Grimleals, being bred specifically to bring the end of the world, as Chrom rubbed again his temples, Flavia continued "So there she was, in Ferox, with Wild in arms, not knowing what to do, for over a millennia her family fought against the grimleals and did everything possible to prevent his return, giving birth a viable vessel for Grima was something that she never expected to see, less to do herself, she had to take a decision, her duty as tactician of Ylisse or her role as a mother of a newborn child, in her indecision, she seek advice"

"A-Advice? From who?" Chrom asked

"From me" A feminine voice replied behind them, they didnt noticed when someone entered the room, and when they turned back to see who answered, they saw a woman in a red dress, with a pink cape, red boots and gloves, green hair and eyes, with a golden hair ornament, she walked to Anna and Flavia, who were surprised to see her in the camp "Im sorry to interrupt….and for being late"

"Ummm…im sorry, but who are your?"

"My name is Tiki" the woman replied, as she took seat aside of Anna "Is a pleasure to meet you, i wish it would be in a better time"

"The pleasure is mine, my name is Chrom, she´s Lissa, my little sister, Sully and Frederick" Chrom said as they bowed when he presented them "….im sorry, but Wild´s mother seek advice from you right?"

"Yes, that´s correct, Eryyn seek for me" Tiki said as she closed her eyes in remembrance for a few seconds "She and I were closes friends, and when she gave birth, she didnt knew what to do, so she wanted to know what Naga and me had to say"

"W-Wait, N-Naga? You mean Naga the divine dragon?!"

"Oh! Sorry, i didnt said it right?" Tiki said as she bowed in apologize "Yes, im the daughter of Naga, im from the continent of Valm, known there as the divine voice and the only one that can talk with Naga for the time being"

It was difficult to take all of that, a few minutes ago, they were talking about the origin of Heiwa, how Wild is the vessel of Grima and now the daughter of the goddess is in the room, Chrom wondered how much he ignored, and for how the whole situation continued, it would be a long night, with another sigh, he asked "Well….then what Naga said?"

Tiki closed her eyes again "She will help the world and all of you if one of the ancient dragons threat this world" She opened her eyes with a gentle smile "But she dont see a problem with his life, even as a viable vessel for the fell dragon, he is still himself"

"….that´s….unexpected...for a moment…..wait….." Chrom grimfaced covering his face with his left hand "if you didnt had any problem with him….then the reason she didn't returned to Ylisstol was…..my father"

"Sadly….yes, she knew him very well, and even if Naga hadn´t a problem with him, your father wouldn't let him live….so she did the only thing she could, taking him after a few weeks of his birth, she planned to came with me to Valm and rise him there…unfortunately, things don´t always happen the way we want, when we were moving to Plegia to take a safe boat to Valm, your father was already aware of Wild and what he is, Eryyn wanted to prevent any hostilities in Plegian ground, in the end, she stayed in Plegia as i took Wild and Anna Family to Plegia, a few weeks after that, Plegia and Ylisse were at war"

"….Gods…. Wild is the reason of that war…..my father started a war for a child…"Now Chrom understood those cruel comments that the nobles and high ranks of the Army shouted at the face of her sister when she took the title of Exalt, if the people knew that the main reason of that war was for a child, the halidom would collapse before he could do something, and still, even if it was a child, if one inner voice said that it was wrong, another said that it was justified, after all, it was the vessel of Grima, one path that could make the fell dragon come back to their world, he thought for a moment, trying to make sense of what he heard "…tell me Tiki, why in first place you helped them?" it was a question that popped in his mind, not trying to find any person to blame, but to calm the storm that was in head, Flavia of course had her personal reasons, but if what Tiki said was true, then why help them? When Tiki sighed with intertwined fingers, she answered

"Do you know the difference between Violence and Strength?"

"What do you mean?"

"For centuries, most of the people i met didnt knew this difference, most of the people think that there is just 'justice' and 'injustice', in the first place there is not something as 'good' or 'bad' use for any power that the people have, when one person use his power with control it transform in 'strength', when one use it for selfish reasons it transform in 'violence', there is not something as 'good power' or 'bad power', just power at the end and how it is used, most of the people ignore the shades of gray" she made a little pause as she took one of the free cups on the table "When Eryyn heard that her child wasn´t Grima and was just a child with the power of Grima, she knew that if he was raised as a good and caring person, he would be a great strength for Ylisse, and he is, right?" Closing his eyes, Chrom remembered the past months with Wild, and the words he said the first time they met _'He's fast, brave and smart…..or just an idiot, either way, he will be a great shepherd'_ When he heard a little giggle from Lissa, he knew they were thinking the same, the sound of Tiki´s coup being placed in the table made him open his eyes again "As i said before, your father wasn´t a bad person, but a stubborn one…..is a shame it tended like that"

Chrom raised a eyebrow, he didn't knew what she meant with that comment, before he could ask, Flavia slammed the table with her first, interrupting her "Wait, you can´t mean…." They looked each other for a short moment, Flavia face at first was filled with anger and surprise, when she realized that Tiki wasn't joking about it, her face was replaced for shock and disbelief "….gods….this meeting was a mistake"

"What she mean?" Lissa asked confused

"No, sooner or later they have to know it" Tiki said as she shook her head "Is better to said it now that if they heard it later from other persons" Flavia tried to protest, but when she felt the hand of Anna in her shoulder, she bit her lip, looking away of them

"Could you please tell us what are you talking about?" Chrom asked

"….18 years ago, when the war was getting the worse of both halidoms and the people was losing the hope, Eryyn tried to reason with your father, so she called a ceasefire, when she was in the grounds of the palace, your father and mother were surprised to see that the leader of the resistance of Plegia was her, your mother was glad to see her friend after 5 years, but your father never told her about Wild, worse, when the negotiations reached their breaking point, it was clear that she wouldn't let your father kill Wild, he made up his mind in his goal…..in front of your mother and some nobles of the court, he accused her for treachery and tried to kill her there….."

"…" either Chrom or Lissa could say or ask anything, maybe they weren't that close to their parents, but it was hard to hear how easily he discarded the people around him.

"After he tried to kill her, your mother passed out from the shock, the guards stopped him, giving her enough time to ran away of the palace, but the damage was already done, when your father returned to his room where your mother was, it wouldn't be the same….." Tiki took another brief moment to think her next words "it was just a few weeks ago that your mother give birth to Lissa, but she was still weak from the labor, and after what your father tried to do, she left this world….." Tiki looked at them, as Chrom was hiding his face behind his hand as Lissa was crying, with her eyes under her bangs "needless to say it, the disappointment killed her that night….."

A knot formed in their throats, maybe that was the main reason Emmeryn always eluded that question, how could she tell them the way their mother departed? Chrom didn't know what to think or what to say, he always pondered the reason why the royal family was questioned so much, now, maybe he could understood it as another question formed in his mind "….what happened after?" Chrom asked hesitantly

"After that night, your father blamed Eryyn for what happened, after mourn her lost overnight, the next morning he was ready to avenge her, even if after that there wasn't a halidom anymore, in that same morning, against the advice of the nobles and the few generals he tried to prepare what was left of the army, when he was near of the garrison….he was killed for Eryyn…." It wasnt surprising that everyone in the room widened their eyes when Tiki said those words, excluding Flavia, now Chrom could understand why Flavia said that the meeting was a mistake "She never left the Palace….in the havoc, she took the chance to flee from Ylisstol…."

"Eryyn…..Wild mother….killed my father?...and you kne-uh?" Chrom was about to ask, when Tiki took a letter from her pouch, for it shape, it was old, with the words ' _To Tiki'_ in the front when she showed it to him

"This letter arrived at the beginning of this year…10 months ago, is the last will of Eryyn" Seeing that Chrom wouldn't take it, Tiki decided to open it, even for the standard size of the envelope, there were about 10 pages inside of it, hand-written with black and blue ink

"Ah!" Flavia didnt waste a second to take a few from her "This is….Eryyn writing…."

"Yes, it is her writing, it describes everything i just said"

"Then you….."

"Didnt knew what she did almost two decades ago? I heard that the war ended, but i never knew Eryyn did what she did"

"…..What they say? All of what you said?" Chrom asked

"Almost" Tiki said as she took the last three pages "I resumed most of her story, but in the end, she wanted to make sure that Wild could come back to Ylisse"

"….that´s why…..you helped him…." Chrom looked back, at first, Lissa and Sully were confused, then surprised that Chrom was looking at his always loyal blue knight, who had his eyes closed "….Frederick…"

"…im deeply sorry milord" Frederick bowed "Most of the story that you heard….i already heard it from Wild…" he was trembling, lacking the guts to face him "Even the part…..that his mother planned her own death in his hands…"

"….Dear Naga" Chrom hid his face again "….the only way to pay for treachery is…."

"Is if one part of the family kill the offending person" Tiki completed the sentence "from the beginning to the end, she planned Wild´s life, how he would grow up and how he could atone for the crimes he was innocent…..even if the cost was her life"

So many questions, tension, emotions filled Chrom head, how much he ignored, in his mind, he was searching for an answer, remembering the words that Tiki said ' _how the people ignore the shades of grey'_ at first he didn't understood those words, but now, they were clear, no matter how hard he could think, in the end there wasnt an easy answer, not even an answer, who had the blame? Wild? His father? Eryyn? In the short time he had to think about it, everyone were as blameless as guilty in an odd way, just after a few seconds he comprehend that those thoughts were useless, after all, even if he pointed a culprit it wouldn't help at all.

"Wait…." He stopped for a moment, looking again at Frederick "You said that he told you all this story, how can that be possible?"

"Ah!" This time, it was Lissa who exclaimed in surprise "Th-Then, the reason he was depressed was for…."

"Lissa? Wh-"

"The sword!" Lissa shouted as she raised from her chair "Heiwa! He knew all of that because of Heiwa!"

Chrom was about to protest, but oddly, her words made sense for a moment, then he remembered the words of Anna "You said that is self-aware, can it actually talk? Or even comunicate with others?"

"It can" Anna replied "That´s why my daughter was so worried when she heard that it has a fissure"

"…i understand that is self-aware, but why´s the rift so terrible? Cant you just repair it?"

"It not that simple im affraid" Tiki said "as Falchion, Heiwa dont wear over time, the reason of that rift is because it mind conflicted" She took a moment to choose the right words to explain it "As it was said before, Heiwa is self-aware, but not in the same way as us, since the first time Heiwa was crafted, it takes a part of the energy of the master, and every piece have a fragment of their mind, imagine that is a court and every former master have a seat in that court, is a collective mind that grows with every master, normally the minds are in perfect sync, but if one of them dont want to follow the lead of the master then there are several problems, from sealing the magic of the user to even leave him unconsciousness, and from what I heard, is not surprise that one certain mind wasnt pleased with what Wild wanted to do"

The room went silent, ' _strange'_ Chrom thought, even if he didn't knew all the side effects of that fissure, he noticed that the past few days Wild had a strange behavior, and with all that what going on, it wasnt hard to connect all the dots "…im assuming that the mind that didnt wanted him in that last battle was the mind of his mother…" Chrom said

"Probably, but we wouldn't know until he recovery" Tiki said as she rose up from her chair "there are a lot of question i have as well, unfortunately, all what we can do is wait…..at least that you know why he forced his way in the battle, Sir Frederick?"

"Im sorry Milady, but he didnt told me the reason" Frederick replied as he shook his head "the only thing he said was that the Chrom or Lissa couldn't participated in that battle with Gangrel"

"I see…is a shame" Tiki said as she walked to the door "i really wanted to know his reasons, anyway, if you need my help, i will be in the camp, now if you exc-"

"Wait" Chrom shouted, getting up from his chair "Why? Why you revealed all that story? It would be easier to maintain it for yourself"

"Nay, you´re wrong" Tiki said as with a slight smile "After all, Emmeryn understood all what i said tonight, and im sure she wanted you to know all the true"

"E-Emm knew all of this?"

"Yes, she probably received the same letter as i did a few months ago, and in the end, she accepted all what Eryyn had to say, im sure she wanted to tell you in the right time, and in the end, her last words prove that she was willing to do all that was needed to reach true peace" Chrom bit his lip looking down, if Emm knew Wild story all the time, then that explained why she was horrified the first time Wild was in the palace, when Phila chained him, the sound of the door closing in front of him took him out of his thoughts, looking back, it appeared that the meeting reached his end, right now, he felt his heavy eyes, with a new headache, rubbing his temples again, he wondered how many times they would surprise him

"Wait Chrom, theres still something we need to discuss" Flavia said

"Ok, im listening"

"What do you plan to do now? With Wild"

It took him for surprise, even after all what Tiki said, he wanted to talk with Wild "I don't know, maybe i should…i dont even know what to do, i want to discuss this first with him"

"…Well, since there´s no easy way to say it, i´ll just say it, i want to him in Ferox"

"Uh? Is this for the chief tactician job? You sh-"

"No, you dont get it, what i want is him in Ferox" Flavia said as she leaned her elbows in the table, with her chin on the back of her hands "After the meetings with the nobles and court of Plegia or whatever Gangrel left of the state, after we discuss the terms of surrender, I want to take him to Ferox"

"W-Wha….Why?!"

"I trust you, but after all what happened, i want to be sure he can fully revover and live after all of this, and doing in Ylisstol…. Im not sure if i can agree with him staying there after Tiki said, if there were nobles targeting Eryyn even under the Crown protection, i want to be sure he´s safe"

"…no, i can do that" Chrom said as he slowly shook his head "if he want to leave after this, i wont stop him, but until that day, he will stay in Ylisstol, however" he made a short pause "when we are in Ylisstol, just to be sure, the only people that will be near him will be the shepherds and your people, is that good?"

Flavia closed her eyes for a moment, and with a sigh, she relaxed "Is not what i wanted, but is better than nothing" with a laugh, she rose from her chair "Very well, then we should end this chat here, is quite late already"

It wouldn't be easy, but for now, at least for them, it was enough, even if there were still some questions, all what they could do now was wait, wait and expect for the best

* * *

It would be great if he could just let it go, he understood what happened but he couldnt sleep, even if Sully was at his side all the time, even if they had a little chat of what to do in his tent, even if he was tired and every part of his body told him to rest aside of his future wife, Chrom couldn't fall asleep, he tried for hours, but without much success, he rose carefully from the bedroll, making sure to not wake up his fiancée, taking his clothes and Falchion, he thought that maybe a little walk would help.

Even with the breeze of the night, he couldn't thought in anything more of what happened with the khans and Lady Tiki, it was so unreal for him all what happened, he walked for a while in circles, with his left hand in his pocket feeling the cold metal of an object, he didnt noticed when he was in front of the medical tent, with the feroxi guards in front of the tent flap, they stepped aside letting him in.

And there he was, in one of the beds, or better said, the only bed in that tent, there was Wild, lying down, with black bags under his eyes and an almost imperceptible breathing, when he entered the tent, it was surprising to see the always proud Maribelle watching over him, not that she didnt took her job seriously, but what surprised him was that all the time she was there, she had her pink dress stained for the blood of Wild and until he entered the tent, she noticed it, and what was more, she didn't minded it, maybe she was too tired to even care about it, or disturbed.

Either way, he sends her to take a rest, without much resistance, Maribelle agreed and left the prince alone with the tactician.

He wasn't as bad as he thought, fortunately, the mother of Anna appeared at the right time to help them with whatever she handed to her daughter, otherwise they wouldn't have saved him in time, it was strange, the wound he saw in his chest was covered for White scales, and Heiwa was lying aside, in a table, with a quick look, the fissure they were talking about disappeared, and for what Maribelle said, he would recover in three or four months, Chrom just stared for what looked like hours, when he heard footsteps behind him, he turned to see it was Anna, who had a worried expression on her face

"…..night" she said, barely audible

"…Good night Anna" Chrom replied focusing again in Wild "….shouldnt you be sleeping?"

"Shouldn't you as well?" both of them slightly laughed, it didn't lasted much, as quick it started it ended "…sooo…..what are you going to do?"

"….mmmm? about what?"

"About us" looking back again, he noticed that she was holding tight the robe of Wild, his lips curved in a small smile

"….Nothing, all will stay the same"

"….Really? you know all about him right?"

"As well as she knew" Chrom took from his pocket a small silver and golden ring, Anna could see the Brand of the exalt on it "Of course there are things I want to ask, and maybe i will break some of his bones for being an asshole, but you can be sure i wont think less of him as a friend"

"…..thanks….."

"Dont thank me yet, remember that not only me, but Lissa and Sully will chase him for what he did"

Again, they shared a slight chuckle, it was nice, after all that time, they could take a rest for all the pressure, no more lies from now on, now what was left was to have a serious talk with Wild, maybe this time, they could stop and enjoy for a while, as they had a little chat of what to do in the next days, a shadow outside the tent was hearing all of what they were talking, a familiar dark mage that was listening

"…..Aren't you a little old for eavesdropping?" Tharja looked around, to find that Tiki was watching her from one of the tents

"Mmmph!" She walked away, but was stopped when she hold her from her shoulder

"Wait, i have a favor to ask you"

"I dont care what you want, why you dont ask the bimbo girl or t-"

"Is about Wild, believe me, you are interested"

Tharja looked back to see her expression, even if she wasn't comfortable being near of that woman, if it was something to do with her love, she would do anything to help him "…Fine, im listening, but i hope is good"

* * *

 **And here it is, the 15 chapter, i hope you liked it, again, sorry for the big delay, but you know, work, school and family problems.**

 **The good thing is that even if i return to the school the next Monday, i think i can update the story the next Sunday, if everything goes good, ANYWAY, i hope you enjoyed the new chapter, any comment or critic is welcome, thank you for taking your time to read this fanfiction, i hope you have a pleasant day, until next time, see ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here it is, Chapter 16, sorry if it took me a while, i had a lot of exams and Project, fortunately i have some free hours at the week, what it made possible to translate this in such short time (Yeah, i know my definition of 'short' is not short at all, but what can i say? The university is tough) ANYMAY, moving on, here´s the second chapter of the year! I hope you enjoy it, see ya at the end of it, SHIDESU OUT!**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Not what they wanted**

* * *

' _Blood…..why´s theres so much blood'?_ it was a question Tharja thought, no matter how much she tried, how much she chanted the words of her tomes, the force of her hexes and the power of her charms, it was useless, ' _…why…why?'_ she thought again, they took away his robe and Heiwa, Wild was laying in the bed in front of her, as Maribelle and Libra were trying to stop the bleeding, those minutes lasted hours in her mind, she couldn't believe what she was witnessing, her worse nightmare, for some reason, Wild wasn't reacting at any attempt to save his life ' _it must be something that Gangrel did'_ she thought, tightening the grip on his blouse ' _i….i dont know what to….if this goes on….'_ she shook her head as some tears dropped from her eyes, this wasn't her, even if she had to pay with her life, she will save h-

" _Dear goddess"_ Libra exclaimed, gaining the attention of all in the room " _His pulse…."_ Before anyone could ask, Tharja approached the more she could her ear to his chest, closing her eyes to concentrate only on the sound, after a few seconds, she couldn't heard nothing, Tharja raised her head, looking down and thinking as fast as she could, in seconds it would be too late to save him, closing her eyes again, biting her lip, all what she could heard was silence, not a single word for the others, for them it was over, it was a deafening silence.

Then it happened, what started like a whisper, it began to grow in intensity and strength, all the people in the tent turned to the flap of the tent, including Tharja, looking at the source of that sound, finding Anna that was looking at them, with what looked like a little wooden box in her hands, an open box from the top as it was glowing with a soft purple light.

It was weird, of all people, why she was there? And what she had in her hands? She opened her mouth to said something, but her eyes widened when she felt something in her hand, turning back again to see Wild in the bed, she noticed the little scales that were moving from Heiwa to Wild, to his chest closing his wound, but what surprised her more was the color of the scales, the once blackened scales were now white, for the next minutes the only thing that they heard was the sound of what they thought was a music box, with every tune the scales moved with a synchronized dance of the music.

What looked like an eternity, they waited until the last second that the music lasted, when it ended, the music box closed itself with a low thud, followed for what they wanted to hear in the last minutes, the loud coughs of Wild that began to breathe again, coughing the blood that was stuck in his lungs with some scales, closing her eyes, she sighed relieved while some tears fell to her hands.

* * *

Tharja opened her eyes as she slightly jumped, getting up and looking around, rubbing her tired eyes, for the fourth or fifth time in that month, she had again the same dream.

Its been a month and half since they defeated Gangrel and almost Wild dies, the dry air with the thin sheets reminded where she was, looking at the white curtains, she saw how the sun was barely rising on the horizon, one month and thirteen days since she and the shepherds won the war, Wild survived with help of the 'bimbo' girl a fatal wound and the time she was away of him.

Rubbing her cheek, she rose from the bed, not before taking the sheets to cover herself, walking around the room, looking at the single table, closet and the full length mirror, it was unbelievable how much time passed, pouring a little water in a small cup of tea, she walked to the window to see the sunrise, leaning on the frame of the Wood window.

With a sip, she sighed, even if she didnt liked much or cared to see the dawn, it was the direction where Ylisstol was, where Wild was, against her will, she had to leave his care in hands of the Ylissean´s, with another sip, she remembered the words of Tiki ' _If you really care of him, you have to do what i´m about to say….'_

A knock from the door took her out of her thoughts, without turning back, she finished her water and replied "is open", the wooden door slowly opened as some footsteps indicated her that the daily routine would start soon

"Ummm Tharja?" it was Sumia who entered her room, she finally looked back to see the clumsy girl, without her usual armor, just some formal clothes and some bandages in her arms "Sorry, is too early?" she asked as she loocked the door

"No, is fine" Tharja grumbled as she walked to the mirror carrying a small chair, sitting in front of it, dropping the sheets revealing that she was naked under them, making Sumia blush for her boldness "….what?"

"N-Nothing!" she said as she took the comb from the desk, after a few moments of hesitation, she started to comb her hair.

Tharja looked at her reflection in the mirror, is been more than a month of this daily routine, as she look her own eyes in the mirror, she continued remembering that night, how that woman with green hair and a red dress spoke so freely about Wild and what she needed to do in the next months.

' _You have to deceive the Plegians'_ Tiki said ' _i know what kind of relationship you have with my little Wild'_

'… _Your little Wild?'_ Tharja replied displeased to hear those words

'… _ah! Sorry, is just been a while since the last we met…and under this conditions….im a worried about what could happen'_

With a second look, for her appearance and behavior Tharja knew who this person was, from the description given for Wild, she walked closer to her with crossed arms ' _….you were his nurse right?'_ When Tiki nodded, she continued ' _…fine, i wont hex you for calling him your…..your little Wild'_ she clenched her teeth's in that last sentence _'So why i have to trick the Plegians?'_

' _For his sake, they must think that you are him'_ Tiki took from her purse a paper, handing it to Tharja, when she took it, her eyes widened for what she saw, biting the nail of her thumb, what she was holding was a poster of 'wanted', it wasn't strange to see this posters in Plegia after what Wild did months ago, but this poster had a much higher reward for his head, it must be from the little show that happened in the arena, but what worried her more was not only the signature of Gangrel, but the others signatures of a few nobles of Plegia, she recognized most of them not for their nobles tittles, but for being grimleals ' _I know is much to ask, but you need to be in the negotiations with Chrom and the khans disguised as Wild'_

'… _.at this point most of the reward should have retired after Gangrel death'_

' _True, but both of us know that even after his death they wont stop, yo-'_ Tiki was cut off when Tharja walked away of her, to the tent flap

' _Basically you want me to be the lure and symbol, for those who seek revenge or his power…..fine'_ It didnt took much time for her to understand the situation, and if she had the chance to help him in anything, she would gladly assist him even if she had to risk her life, with a final glare, she left the tent

"….And done" Sumia voice woke her up from her remembrance, looking at her reflection again, Sumia finished combing and braiding her hair, even if she didn't liked it was something that she had to do, rising from the chair, she took the bandages that Sumia left in the bed and started wrapping her breast with them with a little help of the pegasi knight, in minutes she started dressing, not with her dark mage clothes, but with those purple pants a white blouse that she was using in the past weeks, with a last look in the mirror, she looked herself in what were the attires of Wild, placing her hands on her chest to make sure her breast dont stand much, moving and stretching her arms to see if the bandages hindered her movements, after a few seconds and pleased to see that they were ok, Sumia handed what she really wanted to wear, Wild coat.

It was strange, after a few days of wearing it his scent disappeared, but it was comfortable to wear it, even if his clothes were a little bigger for her, using them was in a way soothing, hiding her face under the hood, her disguise was complete for that day, another person knocking the door interrupted her self-admiration moment "Excuse me, are you ready milady's?" it was Frederick voice who called from outside, before Sumia could reply, Tharja placed her fingertips in her throat and with a soft light from them, she spoke with the same voice of Wild

"In a moment" she said, walking to the door, followed for Sumia they left the room.

* * *

It was incredible how she easily tricked all the Plegians in the castle, for the past month, they were having diplomatic meetings with the high ranks of Plegia, she, Chrom and the khans were debating for the last weeks what to do with Plegia, their King was dead and most of the Generals were afraid to take the power, of course, it was something to do for the fact that the same 'man' that killed Gangrel and was badly injured was walking on the hallways of the castle a week later of the battle, making most of them decline the title of King for fear of the disapproval of the Ylisse Royal Tactician.

It was something that always make her smile, how the single fact to wear a robe and use his voice deceived all of them, starting the rumors that he was a monster or a demon, even if she didn´t liked how bad the rumors become, it was good that making them believe that Wild was safe and sound walking in the halls, this way the real Wild could recover safely inside the walls of Ylisstol, and above all of that, this was a special day, finally this was the final day of their stay in Plegia, she couldn´t believe that for more than a month Chrom, Frederick, Sumia, Anna, Stahl, Sully and her stayed in that place without more than a few incidents, some stupids grimleals that tried to convince her to join their cause, same idiots that must be rotting in the dungeons in silence for her hexes

"Oh! Wait!" a voice from behind called them, it was Chrom with Sully "Good timing, i have great news"

"What´s it?"

"Well, today meeting was…cancelled" Chrom said scratching the back of his head as Sully stepped closer with a pile of papers in her hands

"….I guess is for those papers right?" Tharja said taking one of them

"Yeah….actually i have a favor to ask…..you´ll see….Mustafa is going to take the reins until they chose a king…."

Tharja sighed, taking the rest of the piles and walking to her room again "Fine, so when is the meeting?"

"Actually, when you finish to sign all of those papers, we will be ready to go" Tharja stopped, turning back to see him

"….for real?"

"Yeah, actually, i have a pile of paperwork to fill as well, but there´s something more, in the afternoon Mustafa will see you, after filling the papers and the meeting with him, we are free to return to Ylisstol"

Tharja thought for a moment, even if they were great news, the fact that Mustafa wanted to see 'him' was a problem, all the shepherds knew about the deception, but a private meeting with him would be a problem, what was worse, even if Mustafa was the step-father of Wild, the situation with them was delicate, she didnt knew if Mustafa would be surprised or compressive or even mad if he discovers that Wild wasnt in Plegia all this time "Fine, i will met him, but only if….my 'Dear older sister' is with me"

All of them smirked, trying not to laugh, it was weird that of all people, the one calling Anna 'dear sister' was Tharja, of course since they were some soldiers and plegian nobles nearby, she couldnt call her 'bimbo girl' "Ahhh, sure, well…dont overwork ok? We will meet in the breakfast"

With that said, they went separated ways, even if Tharja had her doubts, these were great news, after so long time, they will return to Ylisse, maybe when she returned she could have some quality time, sure after a few hex for worrying her, with a final sigh, she continued to her room.

* * *

"yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw*" Lissa stretched her arms with a purr, it has been a great month for her, even if Chrom and Stahl weren't around, waking up at any hour she wanted was wonderful, in fact the only reason she was walking in the hallways of the palace and not sleeping like a cat in her bed was because her belly was empty, maybe before she went to the dining hall she would go first to any bakery of the town, the smell of the fresh breads were too tempting, licking her lips in anticipation Lissa was happily jumping in every step, making some of the servants and maids smile, another growl from her stomach make her to hurry, until she almost tripped with Nowi in one of the corners of the hallway.

"Heya Nowi!"

"Uh? Oh, hey Lissa!" Nowi replied, with her always cheerful attitude

"Ah! Lissa, your timing is good" Lissa turned to see that Cordelia was a few steps behind Nowi "¿How was your morning?"

"Hello Cordy! Its been good, thanks!...where are you going?" Lissa didn't noticed at first, but Nowi was carrying a bucket with water and Cordelia a silver plate with what she tough was a delicious breakfast for the smell of the honey toasts "….is that for any chance for me?"

"Ah! Im sorry, i thought you already had your breakfast Lissa….this is for….. for Wild"

The mood around them quickly turned grim, it´s true that it has been a month and half since they left Plegia, but in all that time, Wild was in a coma, even if his wounds were healed and Maribelle with Libra did their best to save him, it was sad the condition of the purple haired man

"…..ah…i see, umm…..need any help?"

With a sigh and a smile, she handed the plate to her "Please take his breakfast to his room, let me make your breakfast Lissa" She was about to protest, but Cordelia lay her ginger in her lips "Consider it my treat…..besides….i think Nowi already went ahead of you"

Lissa looked around to find the little manakete running far ahead of her "H-Hey! Not fair No-Nowi!" Lissa tried to ran, but with the plate was impossible without throwing the breakfast "W-Wait!"

After a few minutes and after Nowi recognized she get lost, they walked next to each other, stopping a few times because the bucket was too big and heavy for someone of her size, after a little negotiation, Lissa convinced Nowi to take the breakfast and she would carry the bucket, as they resumed walk, Lissa observed how Nowi behaved around the servants and maids they found on their way, despite her sometimes childish behavior, the only persons that the manakete felt comfortable was with the shepherds and of course with Wild, she recalled the days that Anna, Tharja and Nowi were barely able to withstand, and the promise Nowi made with Anna to watch over him all the time she was away, it was weird to see the hyperactive girl staying still and watching over him every day, helping Libra and Maribelle in any way she could do improve the state of Wild, carrying staffs, bandages and medicine to his room, having barely any time for herself, despite all the efforts of Lissa, she was adamant to not leave for much time his side.

"…..mmm…." the sounds Nowi was making with her mouth took her out her thoughts, they finally were in front of that double wooden door, of course, one of the things Nowi didnt liked was that for the last month, every time she entered that room it always remained the same, before Lissa could open the door, Nowi spoke "…hey…do you think…..he will woke up?"

"Uh?" Lissa was confused, it was the first time she asked something like that "Well, of course! He have to recover, how someone can't heal when he´s being nurse for such cute girls like us!" she winked, waiting for her response, after a few seconds she nodded a little relieved, with that said, Lissa opened the door

It was as she remembered, the same room Chrom gave him the first night he stayed in the Palace, with the difference that in the table instead of the teapot and cups were all the bandages and vulneraries with the healing staffs, with all the buckets with water in the floor and how Wild remained in his bed with simple clothes, covered to the waist with his blankets, aside of him was Maribelle, who was sit in a chair, reading a book, when she noticed that she and Nowi were entering, she smiled.

"Ah, my dear Lissa, i was about to see you"

"Maribelle! I thought Libra was checking him today" Lissa replied leaving the bucket on the floor, and ran to her side to give her a hug "it's been a little while"

"Indeed my dear Lissa, Libra went out for some ingredients and he asked me if i could take care of him" Lissa sighed, it was good that Libra decided to stay with them, but there were times that Lissa doubted if it was really ok not telling them ' _he´s the Vessel of Grima'_ the words of Tiki resonated in her head, not only him, but most of them didn't know this fact, she knew that Libra wouldn't react as badly as the others, especially if the court or the nobles found out, even if he was one of the main reasons why they won they wouldn't be pleased to hear it "My dear Nowi, i think that´s enough" the words of Maribelle took her out again her thoughts, rubbing her temples as she looked how the manakete was cleaning the forehead of Wild with a towel

"A-Are you sure? is still hot" Nowi replied as she leaned the back of her hand on his forehead, Maribelle did the same not before taking off her white glove

"Mmm….….my dear, you´re right, then this wouldn't be enough"

"What is goin on?" Lissa asked

"He´s been with a rather bad fever since yesterday my dear Lissa" Maribelle replied as she wear again her glove "that´s why Libra isnt here, he went to make a special ointment to control it, but it could take a while, maybe a bag with cold water is what we need"

"So you thing he is sick or something?"

"Hardly my dear" she walked to the door "the fever must be for all the time he´s been spending in the bed, if you excuse me my dear Lissa, we need a little more of water" with that said, she was about to leave the room "By the way, where is Cordelia?"

"Ummm, she is making my breakfast?" Lissa hesitated when she saw how Maribelle deadpanned

"…right, i know you care deeply for him, not in the same way Nowi or Anna do, but please take more care of yourself" with that said, she left the room.

Lissa took a chair, sitting aside of Wild, with Nowi still trying lower his fever, they were in a silence only interrupted when Nowi soaked the towel in the bucket to cool it and again, clean his forehead with it, looking how Wild was lying on the bed filled her with mixed emotions, anger for not trusting her or the others about his plans, guilt because she didn't understood his burden and concern if he could really recover, looking again at his body, it was weird to see his chest, in all that time the scales in his chest merged, it was clear that in order to save his life those scales would be a part of him for the rest of his life ' _….as if wasn't hard enough to hide that you´re grima vessel'_ she thought frowning ' _if you start breathing fire i will be really mad!'_ taking another moment to see him, she relaxed with a sigh, the sound of Nowi soaking the towel again made her look at her, for her faces he was much more concerned than her

"Nowi…" she rose to take another bucket and towel to help her "how long you´ve been looking for him?"

"Since yesterday" she replied scratching her tired eyes "B-But i have to do my best, even if….even if i can´t do much"

"Well, then rest a little, have you even eat something?" Nowi slowly shook her head "then eat the breakfast on the table

Nowi eyes widened when she hear it, shaking her head again "No, that´s Wild breakfast, he will be hungry if he wake up!"

"Y-Yeah, but i think she wouldnt mind sharing some with you, right? And i dont believe he would be happy if you dont take care of yourself"

Before Nowi could replied, the door opened, both of them looking who was, they were surprised to see that was Cordelia with a cart of service, with three tray´s with food, and some jars with water and juice "Sorry for being late" Cordelia said closing the door "I brought your breakfasts"

"See? Lets eat! Im sure theres enough for us, right?"

"Of course milady, i knew Nowi didnt had anything to eat since yesterday, so i brought what both of you liked, some honey cakes, fresh fruits, scrambled eggs, bacon, toasts" even if Cordelia was pleased, maybe it was too much food for three people "Dont worry milady, while you´re eating your breakfast, i will take care of him"

"Uh? We can eat when you´re taking care of him, have you had eaten something already?" the growl from her tummy was her answer, as Cordelia blushed and looked away "See? Im sure that if we just move a little the table near the bed we c-"

"But milady, i cannot let you bother for something like this" She said as she took a knife and started peeling an Apple "i´ll just eat this until you finish or Maribelle return"

"Wha….no, lest just pull the table and-"

"Please milady, just….just…." Cordelia tried to same something, but when they looked at her with widened eyes and how she just drop the knife and the apple, surprised for what she was seeing, at first they didnt understood, but with the sound of somebody moving behind them, they slowly turned back to see what Cordelia was seeing

And there he was, leaning up with his left arm on the bed and with the other covering his face to shield his eyes for the light of the morning, rubbing his temples, coughing a little for the sudden change of position

"….wild" Nowi slowly moved at first, but after a few seconds, she jumped to embrace him "WILD!"

"Nowi, wait, not so sudden!" Cordelia said as she approached, making sure that the manakete didn't hurt him, apparently for his face, even if Nowi was embracing him from his chest, he didn't looked in pain or disturbed for what she was doing, but either was showing any signal to notice them, after a brief moment, he looked around to find Nowi hugging him, when she looked up to see him, she blushed and jumped off, flustered for how close their faces were

"Wild….are you…..are you alright?" Cordelia asked, gaining his attention for a short moment, still shielding his eyes for the light, he looked around one more time, the silence filled the room for a moment

"…..water…and….the light…."Nowi quickly ran to close the curtains as Cordelia took a glass with water, carefully handing it to him, for the way he was having problems to hold it, she helped him to take a slow sip, he wanted to drink it as soon as possible, but with the coughs he was having Cordelia didnt let him to drank it fast, again, Nowi was aside of Lissa who were waiting until he drank the last drop of water

Savoring the taste of the water, he remained silent for a couples of seconds until he again scratched his temples again, with a pained expression on his face

"Are you alright?" Cordelia asked, sitting beside of him, placing the back of her palm on his forehead

"Gods…my head…..i feel like is about to explode…..and my eyes….."

"Is the fever…..want more water?" he slowly nodded, before she could say something, Nowi was already serving water in a glass

"…..where….where are we?"

"Is….Is Ylisstol, we are in your room, cant you recognize it?"

"Is not….like i can or not…..my vision is blurry…..i can barely see what is in front of me…."

"That´s must be for the time you remained in bed…"

Another pained expression on his face, she couldnt tell if it was for the headache or for what she said, taking his hand to gave him the glass that Nowi just filled, she helped him to drink again, after a moment, he finished, holding tight the glass

"….how…..how much time?"

"A-About a month and half i fear" Cordelia said

"B-But is not all bad!" Nowi said "We have taking care of you!, Lissa, Cordy, Mabe" Lissa chuckled for the nickname Nowi gave Maribelle "even Libra and Miry!"

For the expression he had and how he was trembling, she took the glass before he would break it, holding his hand "Yes, everyone is worried about you, after all, you helped us so much in the war, i bet that Anna and Tharja will be pleased to see you again…..after they return from Plegia"

"…" He didn't replied, he was just looking how she was holding his hand

"Of course we know you have a lot of questions, dont hesitated and ask if you want"

"…it might be crazy….. but i have only one questions for the moment…."

"Go ahead, ask"

Wild tried his best to control himself, but with a deep breath and a sigh, he looked around one more time, then where he heard Cordelia voice he finally spoke "…..wh-"

* * *

How the situations escalated that fast? It was one of the questions Tharja had in her mind, of course she was never a very friendly person with the others, but she expected a little more of class, specially coming from a noble

"I´ll ask again wench, and i expect´ you answer me" the woman that was pointing at her with her blade said with those same eyes, Tharja was having a really hard time holding herself back, if it wasnt for the fact that she didnt had her tome at hand, this girl would be vaporazed in the blink of an eye, that and because her visit didn't wanted to do anything harsh against the girl, again with that defiant glare, she asked " **WHERE´S WILD?** "

 _30 minutes earlier_

It's been all the morning and part of the afternoon, but finally, Tharja was about to finish most of the papers, leaving the best for the final, as she continued reading a knock in her door interrupted her fun "Who?" she asked

"Is me, Anna" her voice could be heard from outside, under normal circumstances she gladly would tell her to stay away, unfortunately, today wasnt one of those days she would enjoy being away of her

"Is open" Tharja replied, not even bothering to feign interest on her, when Anna entered, she looked at her, she was sit in front of an improvised desk, with some letters on it, to her left side she saw all the diplomatic papers she needed to read and sign, and of course, as soon as she closed the door, she heard how some flames were burning some letters in a pot that was aside of the desk

"…..what exactly are you doing?" She asked as she took seat in the chair in front of her

"Burning letters" she replied tossing another one of the pile in front of her, smiling as she heard how it burned

"…i can see that, exactly why are you burning them?"

"Because they are offers of marriage"

"Oh? To you?"

"To everyone" she grumbled "If it were for me, i would just burn them all, but i have to read it first"

"Ok….exactly why are you reading them?"

"Because they mixed some proposal letters for some nobles in Ylisse, and other for the shepherds…..that reminds me" she smirked, turning back to take about 10 letters behind her and handing them to Anna "I suggest these to you"

Anna just took them and started reading, frowning for what she was reading "….you know i wont leave Wild just for some random noble" it was her time to grumble now "And for what i see, these are just old man! Geeze, they dont have shame on what they wrote here?!"

"mmm~ they are? C´mon, why don you just try to date one? Im sure there must be someone acceptable"

"….they are over 50, and HEY! THERE ARE SOME THAT ARENT ADDRESSED TO ME"

"Oh?~ why you just don´t steal one of them? Im sure you will be happy with one of tho-" Before she could finish, Anna broke the letters and threw them to the same pot Tharja used "Ahhh~ what you did that? What about their feelings?"

"If you´re worried about their feelings then just accept one of the letters addressed to you"

"Cant do, after all, my love is waiting for me in Ylisstol"

"Right, you called me just to mock me?"

"…sigh* no, i…..i have a…." she bit the nail of her thumb "….a favor to ask"

"A…favor…."

"Yes, a favor, you know, the ones you ask someone when you have nowhere to run"

"Ok….im listening" Anna smirked

"Ugg, wipe that smile off your face" Tharja scratching the bridge of her nose "Is not as good as you think….Mustafa will be here…."

"…Mustafa…you mean, the Mustafa that is going to take the reins of Plegia until they found a new King if is not him?"

"You know any other Mustafa?" Anna pondered for a moment, then she grimfaced "oh, i guess you have a brain after all"

"Wha-B-But, i-if Mustafa come here, then he will know for sure that you aren't Wild!"

"Thats the favor i want to ask" she said taking a napkin under the desk "i cant maintain the hex that modifies my voice for much time if im using Wild robe, so I just want to pretend to be sick and you do all the talking"

"…..that´s….pretty normal….it still don't explain why you called me" Tharja glared at her "Dont look me like that, you know you could send someone of the shepherds to do that, or even use Frederick or Sumia to do it"

"Do you really believe that the mad man or the girl that cant give two steps without tripping could do something like this?"

Anna raised her eyebrow for a moment, she wasn't wrong, but either wasnt right "…..that…..still dont explain why you called me"

"Ugg, fine, FINE! Here" Tharja showed another letter that she had under the robe, Anna frowned for a moment, before noticing the Brand of the exalt on it, she quickly took the letter excited to read the news from Ylisstol, her excitement didn't last long as she was reading it, her smile disappeared replaced for one of concern, finally, when she finished she looked at the date of the letter, that date was heartbreaking "…..this letter….just arrived today….right?"

"Yes" Tharja replied leaning on her chair "Is not the best news, but they are new"

"Not the best news?! That hardly encouraged me! According to the date, this was sent almost a month ago! And Wild is still in coma…..he is still…why this letter arrived just when we are about to leave?"

"….most of the mail don't pass the frontier, anything without the Brand of the exalt or the tactician signature on it is completely banned, and knowing that they are some brigands still on the roads, the only safe way to send letters are with a Pegasus patrol….."

Anna looked down, she knew she was right, but that wasn't helping her, in her mind she thought that when she came back to his arms, he would be awake and safe, instead she received this letter from Lissa saying that he was still on bed, so many thing she wanted to ask him, will he stay in Ylisstol? Would he mind to know that Chrom and some shepherds already knew his secret? Heiwa was fully healed? So many thing that she thought and the possibility that she wouldn't have the answer was something she didn't wanted to think, the sound of the letter being burned again took her out her thoughts, blinking like if she was in some kind of dream before noticing that Tharja resumed her work, for a moment, she just watched how she read the letters, tossing some to the pot and placing another in the other corner of the desk, with a sigh, she understood what to do "Say Tharja, what do you think if….Wild remain in Ylisstol"

"Mmm? Well, i will be as his side of course" Tharja replied without looking up from her work "Even if that means being around you" Anna was for a moment annoyed for the comment, but her lips curled closing her eyes ' _of course she will say that'_ she thought, opening her eyes and watching how Tharja diligently worked, even if she didnt agreed that Tharja had to use Wild robe, it was nice to see her so into her role as 'tactician', the scene of Wild doing his work crossed her mind and for a moment, she felt a little pain in her chest as her heartbeat raised, confused at first, she questioned these feelings and why she was felling them right now, like if somebody took the air out from her chest, she thought that maybe Thara hexed her, but looking how she was ignoring her was enough to discard that theory, looking again at the Dark Mage with the robe of Wild, her mind imagined something that she really didn't wanted to see, how Tharja and Wild could be working together as a team, being close and having more and more intimity, with a fake smile and hiding her face under her hand, she cursed herself for what she just thought.

She was jealous

In all the time she spent with Wild, she always thought that in the end she would be with him, that nobody could understood his struggles as she did, and now in front of her was a woman that not only knew what he is, but she completely accepted it a long time ago, and seeing how she was working to make sure that they could have a private time what made her jealous, how easily she just took the news that even if he wasn't awake, he was still there waiting for them

"…..are you….are you crying?" Tharja voice took her out her thoughts, as she cleaned her cheek

"Yeah…..the same way you cried when i arrived that day with the music box"

"tch" Tharja looked away "Thanks for reminding me i have to hex him for making me worried"

"You only will hex him after i beat him" the two of the looked each other for a moment, Anna chuckled at the same time Tharja smirked "OH MY DEAR NAGA, ARE YOU **SMILING**?!"

"Just because i have a lot of name´s of people who need a little of flue for the weekend" She said hiding her face under her bangs

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight"

Before she could reply, another knock interrupted her, looking at the window, it was already the sunset, what meaned that it was already the 6 at 'clock

"Oh, he´s here, Tharja, the hood!" Anna whispered as she rose from the chair, getting ready to open the door

"Hmmph!, i know" she rose up as well, using the hood to hide most of her face "In a moment"

With a quick glance, they looked each other making sure that nothing was amiss, with a shared nod, Anna opened the door.

However what they didnt expected was that when they opened the door, instead of Mustafa was a girl with Brown skin and silver hair waiting for them outside the door, she was wearing an outfit that covered in purple silk her chest, forearms and most of her legs, with a golden armor that covered her upper chest, knees, boots and her right arm, attached to the golden belt she was wearing was attached what looked like a long and sharp blade, her eyes were a mix of amber and gold, her hair was short in the front and sides, but she had a thin ponytail, with a body similar to Anna but an inch or two smaller, with her hands on her hips, she looked at them at first in surprise

"Well, about time you showed up" she said, her attitude with both of them was defiant "Well, if you excuse me" she didnt even asked if she could pass in, she just walked in "Oh! And **ALONE MISTER PEEPING TOM** " with that, she slammed the door behind her, confused at first, Tharja and Anna looked each other, before Anna recognized the girl

"….Oh! K-Khela, is that y-you?" Anna hesitantly said, the girl walked around the room without saying anything, just looking around "…..is been a while, how have you been?" again, nothing, she was looking around, opening the closets, looking under the desk and of course, under the bed "….what are you doing? It´s rude to do what you´re doing, not even a 'hi' to me or Wild"

She looked to them for a moment, and with a frown, she unsheathed her sword pointing at 'Wild'

"….Who are you?" she asked

"W-What? Khela, is me Wi-" Tharja tried to replied with the voice of Wild, but the sword just came closer to her neck

"No, you´re not Wild" She said as she pointed Anna "Wild is taller than Anna…and he would never use his hood in my presence" both of them flinched, how was possible that this brat knew it without a second thought, before she could think in a excuse or a hex, with a quick movement, she lifted the hood, revealing her face "… **..** Why im not surprised….anyway, I´ll ask again wench, and i expect´ you answer me, **WHERE´S WILD?** "

"Wait, wait, just hold on a second Khela, in first place what are you doing here?" Anna asked, trying to distract her, but failing to manage to move away the blade

"My Daddy had a special request for him, a proposal if you like it, but i have to ask him in person, since this….strumpet would burn any letter related with it" she said, looking at the pot aside of the desk

Before Anna could say something more, this time was Tharja who shouted "WHAT? YOU DONT MEANT THAT THE REASON I HAD ALL THOSE FILTHY PIGS ASKING MY HAND WAS BECAUSE OF YOU?!"

"Of course, i thought you´d be happy, what more a strumpet like you could ask for? Besides, i d-" with that sentence, she quickly deflected a fire ball that came from Tharja hand, making her to step backwards "Hey! Watch it!"

"The next one will let you bald you little brat" before Tharja or Khela could do anything more, Anna stood between them, trying to control the situation

" **WAIT, YOU CAN FIGHT HERE!** **JUST CALM DOWN"**

At first, they werent pleased with she said, but with a sigh, Tharja nodded

"For once you´re right, we cant fight here"

"Thanks Naga, now cou-"

"What do you think brat? Shall we take this fight outside? It would be really a shame if i burn for accident Wild´s robe"

"Fine be me, that way i can show all in the castle who is better" Khela said

"NO, NO, NO, NO **, NO, NO, AND NO!** **JUST CALM DOWN FOR A SECOND, OK?** " Anna said, looking at them "If you dont behave like good girls, i will…"

"You will what?"

"…i will tell Wild that you two fought….. **AGAIN"** Tharja and Khela flinched when they hear it, with a frown after a few moments later Khela sheathed her sword as Tharja relaxed her body

"FINE, but you dont get it?" Tharja asked

"Get what?"

"That this….brat want to steal my love from us" Anna was confused, then she remembered what Tharja and Khela said just a moments ago

"Wh-What? But Khela is too young for marriage, and she is his sister"

"Hey, im 17! And im not his real sister, im his step-sister"

"….so…you really want to….."

Khela blushed immediately, taking another step back "T-That´s not of your business you, you p-pervert!"

"PERVERT?"

"Yeah! You pervert! I-i heard what you tried to do in Ferox for mister peeping tom!" With that said, now was the turn of Anna to take a shade of red in her cheeks

"T-That was an accident!"

"Not what mr. Peeping tom said" She crossed her arms, looking away with a smile "How a pervert like **YOU** can be with him? D-disgraceful, a real lady would never use tricks like that to seduce a man"

"…..hey Tharja" Anna devilish smiled "Forget what i said, in fact, wouldn't you mind if i help you?"

"Ohh~ of course no" She replied, taking her Nosferatu from the inner pocket of the robe "For once, i think we can work together"

"Stop it you three" they looked at the door to see that was Gaius who spoke, leaning on the door "Remember what you father said Khela? That if you cause problems he will ground you until you turn 30"

"Ha! Not even you mr. Peeping tom can stop me now" Khela replied, highly proud

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because i have a trump card like Wild, i still have the special honey cake of my mommy!"

"Please Khela, im an adult now, you cant bribe like that" Anna smiled when she hear it ' _ohh Gaius, i can count on you'_ she thought, as he was moving his finger from side to side, he continued "like the responsible adult I'm now, you need at least three honey cakes to bribe me" both Anna and Tharja face palmed ' _…where you left the respect i had for you?!'_ Anna thought

"Deal!" she said "Now, where´s Wild?"

"He´s….not here" She saw him incredulously "Is true, Bubbles is in Ylisstol, so if you really want to see him, you have to come with us"

For another moment, she saw him trying to think if he was saying the true, with a sigh, she finally gave up "Fine, i will get my stuff, i suppose im, what you called it? Shepherds?"

"Yeah, but first we have to tell Chrom about you, shall we go?"

"I guess" She said, walking and leaving the room

"H-Hey, Gaius, are you serious? How this happened in the first place?!" Anna spoke before him could leave the room

"Dont look at me, i was summoned for Mustafa, i dont really believe he would do something like this, but is not the first time they use a marriage from both sides to cover a war scar" with that said, he left the room.

"I…I cant believe this, how….how this happened?"

"Tch" Tharja bit again the nail of her thumb, looking away "If they force a marriage between them, and specially a royal marriage….there´s nothing i can't do….." she then looked at Anna, at first, she frowned, but with a defeated expression, she said "…what if we call a ceasefire between us?"

"W-What are you suggesting?"

"If i had to choose between sharing or losing him, i prefer sharing him, even with you, instead of losing against that brat…..so i propose that in order to do the things go more smoothly, neither of us will interfere with the other"

Anna gulped, of course she didnt want to lose him, less in that way, but if she had to decide, she would do a pact with her for the moment, extending her hand, they had a handshake, sealing the deal between them "…..that had to include Nowi and Nana right?"

"I´m afraid so" Tharja said taking off the robe "let just get ready before i change my mind"

Even if most of the time they never agreed with each other, for the first time, Tharja not only helped her in her own way, but now, they shared one goal in common, neither of them would lose him this way, not when they were so close to reach their desired heaven

* * *

And, the promised day came, its been five days since they left Plegia and departed to Ylisstol, it was really weird how everything unfolded the way it did, what started with just conferences of what Plegia had to do to maintain the peace between Ylisstol and Regna Ferox, how in the same day the packed and departed to their home a certain Brown girl were with them, Chrom couldn't believe when Mustafa confirmed that he wanted her daughter with the shepherds, not that Chrom had any problem with the Plegians, after all he have three in his lines, one his best friend and tactician, but it was puzzling that the now leader of Plegia handed her daughter like that, and what was more, the request of marriage between Wild and Khela took for surprise all of the shepherds that were with him, Chrom knew Lissa or Nowi wouldn't be pleased with that, but there was nothing he could do for now, it was a decision Wild had to make.

As they arrived in the several wagons with the banners of Ylisse and Ferox attached on them, the people of the capital greeted and celebrated the return of their heroes

How Tharja and Anna expected, they won't let them get away until most of the people had their curiosity satisfied for their arrival, as the day continued, Anna got more nervous, of course as a secret seller, she always took any chance to improve and sell her products, but the wait to get back to the palace was gnawing her inside, one of the curious things meet her ears when she overheard some conversations the villagers were sharing

" _Hey, can you believe it? Lord Chrom and Lady Sully are going to get married!"_

" _Really? I thought the chosen girl would be that noble lady"_

" _The girl who always hangs out with Lady Lissa? She´s nutz man, poor tactician"_

" _I dont know guys, i saw them a few days ago in the market with Lady Cordelia and that child, how was her name? Nawa?"_

" _Nowi, but nah man, you heard the rumor? Apparently Lord Chrom brought a Noble Lady from Plegia, she asked the hand of Wild!"_

" _Really?! But wasn't that shady woman with him? You know, the chick with the big bust"_

" _i heard that he wanted her sister, the ginger one, Anna if I recall"_

" _She´s not his sister, just step sister i think, but is still kind of crazy"_

For now, she was going to ignore the last part, but knowing that he was finally awake were great news, she tried to think in a way to get away of all the bustle they were making, biting her finger, she thought for a long time, until a cough interrupted her thoughts

"Ah! S-Sorry, Welc….o Chrom,, what´s wrong?"

"What is wrong is…." Chrom scratched the back of his head, even if they were inside the waggon, Chrom knew what was going on inside Anna head, of course after the numerous hints his fiancee give him "….look, we will take a couple of hours, and what i mean is…gods, just go"

"Uh? Chrom? W-What do you mean?"

"I mean that while we are here, you take Tharja and geta head to the Palace" again he scratched the back of his head "Sully is….really pissed off that i brought that girl, and since she is so busy answering questions about Plegia and stuff about being a noble from there, you have at least a couple of hours ahead"

Anna was, well even herself couldnt tell what she was feeling, puzzled and excited, she hugged him, and went ahead to inform Tharja that they could go ahead of the group before Chrom could say something more, with a sigh, he closed the flap of the waggon, making sure to have someone to watch over Anna mobile store, just when he was about to leave, Sully and Libra were looking for him, reaching him in the front of the wagon

"C-Chrom!" Sully called him

"Milord, welcome back"Libra bowed

"Ah, Libra, how did it go? I heard from some of the people that Wild was awake"

"Theres no time to waste Chrom!" Sully said

"What? What is it?"

"Where´s Anna and Tharja?"

"They left about….15, 20 minutes ago, why?"

"…...Fuck"

"W-What´s going one?"

"….i made a terrible mistake" Sully said facepalming "I think we need to move to the Palace, NOW"

* * *

"Come on, we have to tell him about Khela" Anna shouted, being followed for Tharja, who was barely able to follow her to the Palace

"I know, nobody followed us right?" Tharja asked

"I dont think so" Anna replied, they were now in the entrance of the Palace, under normal circumstances, the doors were closed to prevent any intruder to enter to the Palace, but since the guards knew who Anna and Tharja were, they didn't had any trouble making it to the main stairs, what was the problem was the size of the Palace, and since it was the first time for Tharja inside the Palace, maybe this would slow her down

"…where are the barracks?"

"ummm, you have to take the right hallway, then continue to the garden, pass over the…the….." Even if Anna was there before, she didnt exactly remembered where it was

"…..forget it, ill just ask some of the guards to guide me, you should look for him in his room, you can get to his room right?"

"Yeah, i think so, but what if he is not there?"

"Then Khela have the upper hand, we cant exactly call for him without the prince"

"Right, so we will meet here in….an hour if either of us find him?"

"Yes" with a nod, Tharja walked to one of the butlers that was observing them, and after a quick talk, she was gone, Anna didnt lost any second more and ran to his room

As she was running, she was greeted for all the maids and servants that she found on the way, her heartbeat was rising, she could felt like if her heart could just pop out her chest, even if Khela final goal was marrying him, she couldn't just let it happen like this ' _even if she had to…..had to….'_ She thought for a moment, not before her face turned a bright red, after a long sprint, she reached his room, with a dry mouth and with a trembling hand, she was about to open it, when the knob begins to move, opening slowly the door, Anna could see how somebody was about to show in front of her, breathless, she was about to ask just when she heard the voices of the two maids that were cleaning the room

"Oh! Lady Anna, is nice to see you again!" one of them said as the other bowed

"Ahh…..ah aha ha aha ha haha aha" she was going to faint for the pressure, but desisted against it, even if her legs were about to give up "T-Tell me, is not Wild there?"

"Sir Wild? No, he´s meditating in the west garden i think, but you mu-" the maid couldn't finish, in the blink of an eyes, Anna was already running to the gardens

It took her another 10 minutes to reach the west gardens, no doubt why of all the places of the Palace Wild decided to relax here, the colorful trees and the air filled with the song of the birds were really relaxing, barely any of the servants or maids were here to disturb him, as she walked on the stony path, she spotted one sole figure in the garden, in the center off all, as she approached, she recognized that hair, even if it was a little more longer since the last time she saw him, the scars on his back and the sword behind him were proof of who he was, in a meditative position, Wild was in the center of the garden, slowly breathing, as some birds were around him, not noticing his presence

' _Gotcha!'_ she thought, as she slowly approached, she noticed this was rather familiar, even if it wasnt tall grass, this was very similar like the first time they shared a kiss, her heart was pounding hard and rising up with every step, she was so close, but at the same time so far of him, with a last gulp, she was ready to make her next move, as she jumped again to startle him, the birds around him flew away, the time around her looked if it stopped "WIIIIIIIIIII-Urgbblll" in an instant, he moved away, crashing on the ground eating some grass and dirt.

"Ow ow ow ow ow, why did you moved….awa….." When she was leaning up, looking at him, she was taken off when he offered his hand, what surprised her was his face, it has been a long time since she saw that calm face, without bags under his eyes and his purple hair that was moving with the air, she took his hand

"Im sorry, you shouldn't really jump like that, you could get hurt" Wild said as he pulled her up, landing in his chest, meeting his eyes, she quickly embraced him with tears in her eyes

"You….you asshole" she said tightening the force of the hug

"Wait, Wait, Waaaaaait, y-youre hurting me" she quickly stepped back to see him again, it was in that moment when she noticed that he still had those scales in his chest, as she slowly tried to touch them, another voice interrupted their moment"

"Hey Wild! There´s something that i need to….need to…." Anna looked behind Wild just to find it was Lissa who was calling him, but it was strange, the always cheerful face of the princess changed for one of concern

"What is wrong with her?" she asked, as she tried to hold his hand, but when she tried to do it, Wild stepped away scratching the back of his head "Ummm, actually, i think why is she making that face…..so i have to ask something"

"Ummm, sure, what is it?" She looked away, trying to hide her red face as she was playing with her thumbs, what she heard stopped her world for a moment, it was like if suddenly somebody took away the sound around her, how all was motionless, she thought that for a moment her heart stopped, her whole body was trembling, as her eyes tried to remain open, she slowly turned to see his face, maybe was a cruel jest from him and Lissa, maybe she misheard it, or maybe she was just crazy, either way, she was sure she had to ask, the knot in her throat and the pain in her chest wouldn't let her go without hearing his answer, filled with fear, she focused in his lips and asked "S-Sorry, i think i spaced out for a moment….w-what did you said?"

Wild knew that wasn't a good reaction, but he asked again "Im sorry, but who are you?"

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT ALL FOR NOW FOLKS!**

 **Be honest, how many of you expected that final? Maybe you will say is a little cliché, but meh, when i thought it I could put his amnesia after the war, it seemed like a good idea, and it still does (for me of course)**

 **I tried to improve my grammar, the drama and the inner thoughts of the characters, i had good result with the update of the arena, so i hope i can not only repeat, but improve that impact, other of the comments was to include more characters and more details about them, if you´re happy with what i did let me know, if you dont then just said it anyway, as always, any comment, PM and/or review is welcomes, after all, is what motivate me to keep translating this story.**

 **Im very sorry for the delay, but you know, school (-_-) ANYWAY, i hope you enjoyed the chapter as the same time i did writing it, i hope you have a pleasant day and a great new start of the week**

 **SHIDESU OUT!**

 **(By the way, TWO WEEKS UNTIL FIRE EMBLEM FATES!** **(/-w-)/**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yeah, Yeah, I know, more than a month since the last update, but what can I say? School and work has been so hard in the last weeks, fortunately, my vacations are just around the corner, and you know, Work + School + FE Revelations = no time at all.**

 **ANYWAAAAAAAAAY, Moving on, this is the final chapter of the first arc, fortunately, i have already the next chapter and should be updated the next week (around Friday or Saturday) AND not only that, but a new story as well, i guess is pretty obvious at this point but yes, it will be a fanfiction about the new game of fire emblem (that i absolutely loved the three campaigns but cant overlook the big mistakes of the translations, shame on you Nintendo North America, shame on you)**

 **Without anything more to say, i hope you enjoy the new chapter, see ya at the end of the chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Unexpected Results**

So simples, but yet so brutal words, maybe in all the years they knew each other they said some harsh words or had a brawl for some trivial things, and still, why those words felt like if she just got pierced for a lance? Why in her chest not only a void formed, but a sentiment of failure and regret? How it was possible that with such a short sentence Wild could do such damage?

' _Im sorry, but i know you?'_

All that that phrase implies, every second of joy, every minute of solitude, every hour of planning, every moment of shared laughs, struggles, friendship and what she desired more, love, all those precious moments just banished in one, single, phrase.

' _Im sorry, but i know you?'_

How could something like that could happen? How the man she loved was standing in front of her, with the same gentle face, with some fear in his voice and those eyes that were looking at her, knowing that those words even if they were not malicious, he knew for her face that they hurt so badly, all this time she thought that the worse scenario was if he died in the war in hands of Gangrel, now she understood that there were worse outcomes than death itself, right now, in front of her was the man she always dreamed, but without those memories it was like the man she knew before just banished from the world, not even a place to grieve his lose because he was still here, not even sure if his words or touch would be as gentle as it always has been

' _Im sorry, but i know you?_ '

She shook her head in disbelief, trying to erase those feelings of guilt and sorrow, looking at him again as some tears started to show in her eyes "…..Hey, that´s not funny, stop it please" Anna said, but when he looked down, she had her answer.

"Im really sorry" Wild said "But I dont know who are you" with those words, Anna started to sob, falling on her knees, trying to stop her tears but failing, after a few seconds, Lissa was at her side, trying to reassure her, when Wild knelt in front of the two girl approaching his hands to Anna, Lissa slowly shook her head, making his hand to retrieve

"I think is not the time Wild" Lissa said, with that, Wild just observed how Anna was looking down as some tear finally fell to the ground, without much to say or do, Wild just rose up and started walking as he attached Heiwa to his waist

From a window, were three people watching the scene, Chrom, Sully and Libra just watched what happened

"…Gods, how this happened?" Chrom said with clenched teeth

"I dont know milord" Libra said "It just…..happened, the day he woke up, he didn't recognized anybody of us, from that day we have making daily appointments to see if he can remember something, but his memories are just gone…."

"….." Chrom didn't replied, he was just watching how his friend was walking away from the girl that spent all her life aside of him, if he couldn't remember someone as important as Anna, then the chances that he remembered any of them were zero, resting his arm on the frame of the window, he tried to think what to do "…..Libra…you said that Miriel has spent the last days in the library to see if she found something right?" Chrom turned to see how Libra nodded "….this is going to be rough, Sully tell Frederick to gather all the shepherds at the garrison in a couple of hours, tell him about Wild condition, Libra, can you go for him…..i would like to have a word with him after telling everyone" both nodded and went separated ways, Chrom turned one more time to see the gardens, to see how Wild entered the Palace as Lissa was helping Anna to stand up, clenching his fist, he knew this day would just be worse and worse the more it advanced.

* * *

And as he predicted, nobody of the shepherds could believe it, in the last week, Lissa, Libra, Cordelia, Nana, Maribelle, Miriel and Nowi did their best to hide the fact that Wild had amnesia, with the excuse to be under medical care they managed to maintain him away of the rest of the shepherds, of course since he felt well is not like they could lock him up in his room, so Cordelia and Nana took turns to guard him.

It was curious how Chrom gathered them in the garrison to have a meal to celebrate their return, the cheers and noise they were making a few moments ago were silenced when Cordelia, Miriel and Libra were narrating the events of the last days, the comments of that Wild was absent because he was preparing a dramatic entrance or because he was locked in his room with an equal absent secret seller, after hearing the events, Chrom confirmed that Anna was in her room with Lissa trying to calm herself down, their faces could only be described for sadness and concern, it was sheer luck that the khans weren't there to hear it, Flavia could use this as another reason to take him from Ylisstol to Ferox, after a few minutes of silence, it was Stahl who spoke.

"So…what now?"

"Wha? Of course we go and cheer him up, nothin´ like old teache and his Friends to-" Vaike was cut off when Chrom interrupted him

"No, absolutely no" Chrom said, with his elbows on the table with intertwined fingers "The last thing i want to do is to alter him more of what he is already" His comment was replied with numerous protest.

"Wh-What?! How can you said that?" Stahl replied "Dont you want to see him as well? Right guys?" He turned to see how most of them nodded in agreement

"…No, i´m with Blue there" Gaius said, twisting the lollipop in his mouth "If Red was affected the way she was, then it must be hard for bubbles to see all our faces and don't recognize any of us"

"But…. We have to do something"

"And we will" Chrom said "But for now the best is to maintain our distance, im not saying that we will ignore him, but we will take little steps, for now if he want to talk or interact with us we will receive him with open arms, but until Libra or Miriel find a way to cure him i suggest that give him a little time to get him used to us"

"Well…..i think Red will be ok with that plan…..but i must say that Sunshine and Silver wouldn't agree with you" Gaius replied pointing at the open doors of the Garrison, Chrom face palmed when he noticed that Tharja and Khela weren't in their seats

"Of course…..how could i forget about…." Chrom didn't even finished for his frustration, he sighed and rose from his chair "Sully, Cordelia, Nowi, Maribelle, please help me to find them before they find him" All of them nodded as they walked aside of him "The rest of you just finish your meal" With that said, all of them left the garrison

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Royal Library of the palace, Wild was searching some books, looking at the almost infinite libraries his eyes could see, if he wasn't with the girls or meditating on the gardens then he was in the library, helping Miriel to search any book that could help him even if she or Libra insisted that he should use his free time doing something else, of course he understood their concerns, and for a while he agreed with them, until that day, the moment he took one of the book from the shelves, looking at the book cover for a moment, his mind was zoning out after remembering what happened that morning.

The face of that girl invaded his mind, he could felt how happy was she to see him, but after hearing what he said, the way she broke in tears was something that really affected him, of course the faces of the others made when he said that he didn't recognized any of them wasn't something that he liked, but for some reason seeing how she was crying was something that affected him more than any reaction he saw, so many questions passed for his mind, maybe she was his family, maybe she was a sister but for the way she acted in the garden said otherwise, a lover maybe? The pain of his chest was an important hint

"H-Hey, are you ok?" A nervous voice called him, looking at his right side, he found that it was Nana who called him, in her arms she was carrying some books, with a sigh, he walked to her

"Yeah, i was spacing out for a little while, sorry" he then took some of the books even if she didn't wanted to give them "Shall we?"

"O-Ok" Nana said, following him to a near table, leaving all the books on it, after a few moments, they started to read them, even if she didnt understood some of the words that the books used, Nana didn't wanted to leave all the work to him, not after hearing that he has amnesia, after a few minutes, the sound of how he was taking notes in some papers and the way he was reading so quickly made it clear that they were on a different level, with another look, she slowly shook her head with a small smile and giggle

"uh? What is it?" Wild asked

"Oh, n-nothing, is just…funny how things don't change, no matter what"

"Uh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, that even with your amnesia…..you are still you" Nanna said with a wide smile "You act like you used to be"

"Oh…really? I was always like this?"

"Yeah, the reason you took notes that fast was because in the meetings you always wanted to have noted the preferences and ideas of everyone" she looked away "In the time i was with you and the shepherds, you must have wrote so many things….."

"You sound….happy?"

"Yes…. When any of us had doubts or worries about a plan or a battle, you always had time for us, when we had troubles or concerns you always lend us your ear….even if it were personal problems"

"Oh? So i was….like a consultor or something?"

"Well in a way you were, after all you are the tactician of the shepherds, and always enjoyed the compa….."she stopped when she turned to see him, the way he was watching her so attentively surprised her, with a little blush she coughed in her first "You were….you are good friend"

"Well….im glad to hear that, but im not sure if i was that good, after all i forgot who i was and who you an-"

"T-THAT´S NOT TRUE AT ALL!" Nanna yelled "YOU WERE B-BRAVE, A-AND KIND, SMART, E-EVEN IF YOU ACTED LIKE AN IDIOT S-SOME TIMES YOU….Youuuu…" she hid her face behind her hands when she noticed she was yelling "….you are an important person for the others, and more important, f-f-f-for m-me" She said with a bright blush

"….I…I…." he looked away, scratching his cheek, was that a confession? It surely felt like one, they spent almost every day together, were they always like that in the past? Even if he wasnt sure what to do or think, he was surprised when he felt how she at first shyly reached his free hand, not before holding it with care, when he turned to see her she was still looking down, hiding her eyes under her bangs, with a trembling lip

"T-That´s why…i….i…..l-li-li-" she struggled for a few seconds, shallowing hard her fear, she looked up still trying hard to find the words, but her mind stopped when she saw something "…..eh?"

"W-What´s the matt-"

 _ ***CRASH!***_

Wild fell to the floor, with his hands in the back of his head, trying to calm down the pain that someone inflicted him a few seconds ago, the only think Nana could hear from him was some groans of pain "Hmmp! Here i was worried about you and i find you flirting with a…with a ….uggg, i don't even know where to start" said a girl with Brown skin with silver hair, in her hands where remains of what was a wooden chair

"Wild!" Nana crouched to see how the purple haired man was, he was still scratching his back, with his forehead on the floor "Excuse me lady, but why you did that?!"

"Why? Isnt it obvious? He should be in the meeting or in bed, not flirting with the girls of the palace" She replied crossing her arm looking away with a displeased glare "I was so worried and even in his condition he´s….he´s…."

"But still that don justified that! You….you…who are you?" Nana asked, holding Wild tight to her legs "Is the first time i see you here, are you a new shepherd?"

"It´s impolite to ask names without first tell yours" Nana bit her lip "Whatever, I do not expect much of you commoners, my name is Khela"

"Ugg…..C-Commoner? You must be one of Maribelle Friends, but still that was too much! Is luck that he´s not bleeding for that"

"He deserved it, besides something like that is a Kiss of the universe compared to what happened at the war"

Nana was about to say something when they heard the footsteps of some people approaching, it was Chrom and Sully who approached for the sound of the chair, when they were close enough, looking at the scene, Chrom sighed pace palming "…Khela, you´re supposed to be a Royal guest to discuss about your request of Wild, not to try to kill him or make a scene in the Palace" Chrom said

"Y-Your highness!" Nana shouted "W-Welcome back! I-Is good to have you back at the Palace…..and forgive if I ask, but you know this girl?"

"She´s the daughter of Mustafa, she is supposed to be here for a request or better said a proposal for Wild, but with all what is happening I dont think that was a good first impression Khela"

"Can anybody explain me what is happening?!" Wild asked, looking up, still with his hands scratching the zone where Khela had hit him

"My pleasure" Khela said, bowing like a maiden with a smile on her face "My name is Khela, i was….i´am your step-sist…your future wife to be, pleased to meet you Darling, please take care of me from now on" Chrom and Sully were shocked for what she just said, Nana couldn't believe it either as Wild had a new tic in his right eye "Oh! By the way, if i find you flirting with another woman, i will use my blade instead of a chair" Even if she spoke with a tender voice, the shadow she had in her eyes was frightening

"Mmm~ Well, that will be a problem" Another voice replied, everyone turned to see that Tharja was walking to them from one of the sides of a bookshelf, with a smile on her lips, as she slowly approached, Wild could felt a chill down his spine, she crouched at his level and slowly placed her hands on his shoulders "Im pretty sure he´s mine" She slowly moved her head approaching more and more to the point they could feel the breath of each other, even if he was sweating bullets Wild had bright red cheeks, just when she was about to kiss him, he crawled backwards, making her almost fall to the floor, he stopped when he felt one of the bookshelves' at his back

"WaitWaitWaitWaitWaitWaiiiiiiiit a moment please" Wild said scratching his temples "Can anyone please explain me what is going on?!"

"What is need to be explained?" Tharja said as she made sure he couldn't look away as she slowly crawled "That we are finally together again, and not even this little child can do anything to stop it" She said as she placed her fingers on his right knees, slowly moving her fingers to his waist, moving them in a seductively way, caressing his chest as they finally stopped in his cheek who were more redder that a few seconds ago, this time she sat on his lap, to prevent that he could get away "Now, shall we resume were we left it the last time my love?"

"That…dont explain who are you…or her….." Even if he was frightening how she so easily approached him without hesitation or embarrassment, the way she spoke and was caressing him was…..familiar? He tried to not lose his concentration, taking her hand, he continued "look, for what i understand all of you know who i´am, bu-wooooah!" Wild moved with her in arms as he barely dodged the blade of Khela that was now buried in the bookshelf, luckily it get stuck for the force of the swing "H-Hey, lest just calm down"

"How can i calm down when you´re just hugging and listening those two?" Khela shouted angrily "It´s not fair!"

"Wait, wait, please, everyone calm down already" Chrom said as Sully walked to Khela to take away her sword "Look, this is why I wanted to wait a little before it went out of hand, Khela and Tharja, you have already done enough, just please let me have a calm talk with him, ok?" They looked each other for a moment, before Khela sighed and Tharja rose up, escorted for Nana, the three left the library, Chrom sighed in relief, for a moment he thought it would be harder to convince them to leave, as they were out of sight, he turned to see the confused tactician laying on the floor, with another sigh and scratching the back of his head, he continued "Sorry about that, i really didnt want to stress you"

"That´s ok, i´m getting used to this, well not totally at the fact that one girl was about to confess, another claiming be my future wife and the other saying ´im hers" Wild said as he stand up with a little help of Chrom "Gods, just who the hell I was?"

"Well, let just say that there´s a lot to talk about, we will try to explain it the best we can" Chrom invited him to take seat, Wild just sighed as he sit with Chrom and Sully in front of him, still scratching the back of his head "My name is Chrom and she is Sully"

Wild was shocked for a moment, before he rose in panic not sure if he had to bow or apologize "G-Gods! Chrom?! I-Im so sorry, i-i didn't kne…..eh?" Chrom just chuckled at his behavior

"Is alright, either you or i cared about ranks when we were working together" Chrom give him the most sincere smile he could, after a few moments, Wild sat again in his chair

"…i…i see, so-sorry i didnt recognize you, Lissa told me about you and the shepherds, but she didn't told me the importants details about the persons, and after what happened this morning….." he looked down.

Chrom give him a concerned look, as he rested his chin on his hand and elbow on the table, he continued "…..it must be hard, Libra told me everything…..your recovery and how you woke up…" At first Chrom didn't noticed, but for the few books on the table, he sighed "…i suppose you´re here because you want your memories back"

"Yeah….initially i didnt cared much about that, spending most the last days knowing the others…..or in this case re-knowing….but after what happened with Anna….i dont know, i felt so uneasy" with a sad smile he continued " …..Is so weird, when i went with Lissa, Maribelle or Nana to the market, there were always somebody asking for my signature or stories, even some ladies were bold enough to ask for a hug, some nobles questioning my loyalty in the halls of the palace and others whispering some unpleasant rumors, I appreciate all the good opinions and didn't cared for the bad ones, but seeing that face…..i don't….i don't know, is just felt like i betrayed her" he finished tightening the grip of his hands on his knees

"i…i see…." Chrom looked down at the same time he did the same thing, at this point, he wished to know what to say, so many times they spoke about the war, personal issues, endless advices, so many times Wild supported him in the past, and know the moment he needed him most Chrom didnt knew what to say

"I can't imagine how you´re feelin´, but we will do our best to make ya feel at home" Sully replied with a thump up

"…..Thank you Lady Sully, i appreciate it" Wild said as he stood up "But if you don't mind, i think i had enough excitement for one day, i´ll go to my room to rest"

"Sure, just drop the ´Lady´, really hate when somebody call me that"

With a small smile, Wild bowed again leaving the couple alone in the library, until they heard the door closing with the typical sound of the rusty hinges, Sully locked at his fiancé, who was lost in thoughts, placing her hand on his shoulder, he reacted looking at her

"….it will be ok" Sully said

"…yeah, is just…dear Naga, this will be hard"

"Any idea of what to do?"

Chrom looked down for a moment, his concerned face changed for a stern one "For the moment he need a little of time, but i think there a pair of ladies that need a scolding"

"….oh, Yeah" Sully replied with the same face, she knew what he wanted to meant with that words, that night would be an interesting one.

* * *

The hours passed, what was the afternoon quickly turned in a night, most of the shepherds were at their rooms resting for the feast, in one of the rooms of the palace however, there were four ladies, Tharja, Khela, Nana and Lissa were waiting for Chrom, Khela and Nana were sit near the table of the room, as Tharja was leaning on one side of the room as Lissa was walking from one side to another, frustrated for what she heard and or what happened

"Gods, can you sit down please? You have been walking like that for HOURS" Khela said, crossing her arms looking away

"Well, im sorry for thinking a way to fix what you just did" Lissa replied crossing her arms as well

Before any of them could say anything more, the door of the room opened, Chrom entered alone and looking who was there, even if he was glad to see again his sister, right now he wasn't in a good mood "What the hell happened back there?!" He shouted "I thought it was clear that we will do this calmly, not doing anything risky that would alter him" he finished slamming his hand on the table, making almost everyone on the room jump startled from his outburst "What were you thinking khela?"

"I-I just wanted to stop him" Khela replied

"With a chair? Seriously? And the almost decapitation?"

"I knew he could dodge it even with the strumpet over there, as for the chair i will pay for it, don't you worry"

"Sigh* is not much about if you can pay it or not, is that BOTH of you disobeyed a direct order" Chrom would continue if it wasn't for Miriel and Libra who entered the room

"Pardon your grace, it is a bad time?" Libra asked

"No, actually, your timing couldnt be better, can you please share with them what you learned in the past days?"

"Of course" Miriel replied, leaving the numerous papers she was holding on the table, for what they could see it were notes and reports that Miriel herself write down, everyone in the room grimfaced when she was about to talk, fortunately, Libra spoke before anyone could complain

"Worry not my dear friends, she will read the notes of both of our reports, so im sure you can comprehend what Miriel is saying" Everyone, especially Lissa sighed in relief, except for Khela who had no idea why they were so worried for the report of the mage, Miriel looked at Libra adjusting her glasses in a manner that could be understood as 'bite me', without any more delays, she started.

" _After our return, Wild was under special medical care, his condition remained as critical in the following two weeks, after that he improved in the following weeks, despite been in coma, after a month his body started to show signs of weakening, the loss of muscular weight and the lack of exercise could detonate those symptoms, in the last week of his coma, there were peculiar details to be noted, the fact that now the scales that saved his live were now attached to his body and the fact that they were not any more negative symptoms before his awakening is something that the the war monk Libra, the Cleric Lissa and the scholar Miriel couldnt explain_ "

When she finished everyone were waiting for something more, but for Miriel face, she wouldn't say anything more

"So that´s it?" Khela asked "No more details about what happened? Or how can w-"Before she could finish, Chrom raised his hand to stop her complains

"I know is not what you wanted, but is all what we have" Chrom said as he took a pair of keys from his pouch "Look, is all we have for now, but if you don't mind waiting a little longer, im sure he will be glad to talk with you after he recover his memories" Khela was about to take the keys, but Chrom retrieved them for a moment "…..however, if you´re going to stay with us, i dont want to hear any complaints from the others, and will only talk with Wild when he´s ready, understood?" Khela slowly nodded, taking finally the keys of her room "Good, that´s go for you as well Tharja" the only thing he could heard from the Dark mage was a _tsk_ as she leaned on the walk biting the nail of her thumb "Well, i guess that that settle all"

"Excuse me your grace" Libra spoke this time "I know you´re busy, but there are some private manners that we should discuss"

"Ok, Miriel, Lissa, can you explain what the rest?" Both girls nodded in agreement as Chrom with Libra left the room, he wasn't sure if both Khela and Tharja would obey him this time, but again, if there was something he knew better than anything about Tharja it was that the dark mage will keep an eye on the foreign girl.

They walked for the hallways without saying a single word, Chrom following Libra, as they continued for the corridor, the familiar banners displayed on the walls as the lack of maids or butlers in that part of the palace, the numerous flowers on the ground, Chrom knew where he was going, in the time he spent afar of Ylisstol, he forgot one thing that he had to do before than anything else, when Libra stopped, looking back at the future Exalt, they were in front of a double wooden door, with a golden frame with a design of golden and silver flowers imprinted on the doors "I know is hard to do this, especially when you just returned your grace" Libra spoke with a voice barely audible "I'm afraid that this can't wait any longer…..please, forgive my rudeness, but the council has already decided that in the next day's will be your crowning ceremony, and as well one last good-bye to Lady Emmeryn, im really sorry your grace, i know is not the time bu-" before he could finish, Chrom placed his hand on his shoulder

"I know Libra, i know" Chrom sighed, is been less than 10 hours, and the council already had planned his agenda, of course he knew this would happen, but he was expecting that it would take weeks, not days, again, he sighed, looking at the door, slowly reaching to the knob of the door "If you excuse me Libra, i think i must do this alone"

Even if Libra wasn't pleased for how the events unfolded, with a bow and a quick nod, he left Chrom alone, he waited until he couldn't heard Libra footsteps on the hallways, with fear and sadness, he unlocked the door and entered.

Nostalgia and melancholy invade his mind when he walked in the room, the double wardrobe, the full size mirror, the ridiculously large bed with, the bookshelves, even if no one was allowed in the room for the past months, it was exactly as they left it the day they went to Ferox, the tea pot on the table with the rotted tea leaves were witness of that day, the dresses and combs on one of the tables and the same shoes were reminders of that as well, Chrom walked, looking around, memorizing every detail, every corner, that was maybe the last time he would see this room, of course he wouldnt just pack any proof of the existence of his sister, for respect and love he would try to preserve the condition of Emmeryn room as much as he could, but staying there filled him with different feelings, as he looked around one more time, the shadows of Lissa and him running in the room passed for his mind, for several years, that place was a sanctuary in their early childhood, how much they played there, the visits of Maribelle, Ricken, Frederick, Phila, and other members of the royal guard, how Emmeryn always tried to have time for them when they needed her, how many times they slept in her lap as she was reading stories to a baby Lissa and a young version of him, the joy of their private birthdays in that room, he scratched his eyes trying to hold the tears of those memories, he leaned in one of the tables, maybe a little too hard because one of the necklaces of her sister fell to the ground, breaking in the process "Dammit" he muttered as he crouched to pick up all the pieces, after a few moments, he noticed something under the wardrobe, a green and golden box, a box he never saw before, he took it and placed it in the table with the broken necklace, it was weird, in all the years playing and talking with Emmeryn in that same room, it was the first time he found something that her sister hidden from them, of course she had her privacy, but it was uncommon for the kind Exalt to hide anything, sitting on the chair, he thought for minutes, would it be a problem if he opened the box? He stretched his arm to take again the box, to examine it more thoroughly, it wasn't something unusual, Chrom could confuse it with another jewelry box, but instead of the sound of any necklace, earrings or pins hitting each other with the movement of the box, it was just a dull sound all what he could heard, after a few moments his curiosity won and he opened the box.

"Letters?" He muttered, it was impressive the amount of stacked letters inside such small box, about 20 or 30 letters were inside, ones much older than others, for the dates Emmeryn had years writing to someone, he wondered for a few moments to whom the letters were addressed, after opening a few, one single name appeared "…..Eryyn…..Wild mother?" he started to read all the letters, the first ones were similar to the ones Tiki showed them in Plegia, as he continued, he discovered that not only that, but for the dates and the themes in the older letters, Emmeryn and Eryyn were in contact, for almost 3 or 4 years, the feeling of discomfort for invading Emmeryn personal letters were replaced for fascination and nostalgia, maybe it was Eryyn handwriting, but she was like his sister, kind, gentle and always trying to see the good side on every person, it was clear that even if they only knew each other for these letters, they were close enough to trust each other.

He read all the letters in that night, naturally, the hours passed as minutes with every letter, it was curious how much Eryyn cared for Wild even if she couldn't see him growing up, details of his days in Plegia and even the mention of a dark mage that were so attached to him made Chrom chuckle, no doubt why even when Tharja took the reins when they were marching to Ferox, neither Emm or Phila protested, she even wrote about the Anna´s, the younger and older and how they were always keeping an eye on him, Chrom was about to finish with the letters when he noticed one at the bottom of the box, and for the handwriting it was from Emm, what took his attention was that instead addressing 'Erryn', it had his name on it, the size and type of the card was different as well, without hesitation, he took it and started to read.

" _Too my dear brother Chrom, if this letter reach´s your hands, then I'm no longer with you or Lissa, I'm sorry for leaving such a huge burden on your shoulders, but at this point, if you read all the letters and heard from Tiki´s mouth about the nature, the true nature of Wild, then you must know now that yes, i knew about him a long time ago"_ Chrom blinked a few times, rubbing the bridge of his nose, he wasn't sure if he wanted to read the rest, but he continued anyway " _Dont worry, despite the previous events of his birth and what happened after he came to the world, I not despise or think i´ll of him, to tell the true, in a way I feel responsible, not only our father and some nobles backstabbed him and Eryyn, but stained them with the word of 'traitors' when father tried to kill him when he wasn't more than a baby unaware of the world, unfortunately, the path ahead of him will be one rough, right now im in Ylisstol, waiting for the forces of Plegia to take me to their land and the only thing i can think right now is about the future not of the two most important persons in my world, but for the three of you, you, Lissa and Wild are the only ones that matter right now, and im sorry because i know that in the following days when im no longer in this bedroom, the hardships you must face will be even more difficult, but even if i´m no longer here to see it, i know you will be one of the best kings and Exalt of our halidom, even after my departure, you will grow to be a kind and gentle King, my only regret is not being able to witness it"_

A few tears fell from his eyes, despite knowing what happened, Emmeryn never had a single doubt on him and his cause, what was more, she even went too far to trust him and Wild, as he tried to contain more tears, he finished reading

" _There are too many thoughts and feelings i want to share with you and Lissa, but if this is the last letter, then there's only one thing your selfish sister want you to do right now…."_ Chrom continued, his eyes widened for a moment, before he gritted his teeth.

After a few minutes, he left the room, still with the letter in his hand, he was still in shock, rubbing the bridge of his nose and trying to calm himself

"Chrom? Are you alright?" Chrom looked aside of him, it was Lissa who asked "…Hey…sooooo, are you alright?"

"….Lissa…" Chrom barely muttered, looking at her sister

"Hey…..what´s the matter? Why were you in Emm room? Is every-w-whoa!?" Lissa couldn't finish, Chrom hugged her "H-Hey, y-you're scaring me, what happened?" even if she couldn't see his face, the way she was hugging her and for the little sobs

"Nothing Lissa…Nothing….." He replied slightly tightening the hold of his embrace, he continued unknowing how many time they stayed like that, knowing that at least, he could fulfill the last wish of Emmeryn.

* * *

As the days passed, the crowning ceremony day came, and as expected, Chrom accepted the title of King of Ylisstol, the people gathered around the Palace to hear the speech of the new King, as well as the announcement of his marriage with Sully, that days was accompanied with what was a feast inside the grounds of the palace, in the grand hall of the Palace, Shepherds and another´s nobles guests were celebrating that day, with the exceptions of the khans who were too busy with their problems in Ferox, as well with Virion who left a few weeks ago, saying that he had to go back to Rossane, his homeland.

The view was something he enjoyed, how for one side of the hall the shepherds were celebrating, drinking their mugs of ale and sharing stories with the people who approached to heard them, for other, the nobles and some counselors of the court trying to comprehend why the new Exalt was tolerating their behavior.

It was curious how things turned out so well, taking another look at the room, he noticed one of the most important persons missing in the party, as he stood up to look for him, Sully stopped him grabbing his hand

"Hey, where are ya going?" She asked

"To see if he really don't want to join us" He replied, scratching the back of his head, the past day he mentioned this ceremony to Wild, but he stated that with his amnesia and the situation with the other girls he would only be a burden in his important day, and preferred to see it from afar, and to avoid that something like what happened in the library to repeat, still he wanted to see if he changed his mind, when Sully sighed, she released his hand

"Fine, guess he really need to be here"

Chrom smiled, and before he left he kissed her, gaining some whistles from the shepherds, he then after a few moments Chrom was walking in the corridors of the Palace.

The new King really needed to get used to wear suits, even with the elegant attire, he felt out of place with sleeves and without his cape, fortunately no matter what, he was allowed to have falchion in his waist

"Outrageous! H-How dare you?!" A voice took his attention, as he approached to one of the gardens, he spotted how Wild was sited in front of three of figures, with Nana aside of him, even after what happened in the Library, Nana was assigned as Wild retainer, so it wasn´t odd to see her with Wild, but seeing some nobles in that restricted area wasn´t something that he would tolerate

"Excuse my intromission, but i think you have your answer" Nana calmly replied

"Mind your own business servant, you have no right or opinion in the life of your liege"

This time was Wild who interrupted coughing in his hand "Look Lord Flinch, i appreciate your offer, but for the moment I have no interest i-"

"NO INTEREST?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY MEN WOULD KILL FOR THIS KIND OF OFFER?!"

"Please, dont raise your voice" Wild said rubbing his temples "Maybe i expressed it wrong, right now im in no position to accept your offer, is nothing personal, but now i-"

"No position? Is precisely your position why I'm making this offer, as one of the nobles better positioned in the northlands, a marriage between my daughter, an Ylissean noble and you, an Plegian noble, will be perfect to enhance the relationships among our halidoms, as one of the most important members of the Sheperds is your duty, is yo-"

"EJEM!" Chrom coughed loudly, gaining the attention of the nobles, who didn't noticed that the new Exalt approached from behind "Lord Tedeus Flinch, i thought you knew this part is off-limits, even for you"

"Y-Your highness!, pardon my intromission" the agitated Lord rose from his chair, bowing down repeatedly "B-But i thought it would be rude for my part to not offer Sir Wild this opportunity, m-maybe you can convince him why h-"

"Flinch!" Chrom said scratching the bridge of his nose, displeased for attitude "For now, leave, we will discuss this later"

The Lord had a face that couldn't be better described as crestfallen, and after a few seconds he looked down, bowing one last time and leaving the gardens, unfortunately for him, the royals guards escorted him and his companions to the exit, when Chrom saw he was out of sight, he looked back at his friend, surprised that the stoic and determined face that Nana had disappeared with one of fatigue, Wild for his side, more than fatigued he was displeased for the attitude of the noble man

"Sorry" Chrom said as he took seat "I should have put more guards on duty"

"No, is not your fault Lord Chrom" Wild said, still rubbing his temples, curling down his lips "I should apologize instead, taking care of something like this in the day of your crowning, i´m really useless"

"D-Dont say that" Nana said "Actually, im surprised you could handle him without losing your temper, even with that headache"

"Headache?" Chrom asked "Are you sick? You sho-"

"Ahhh, im fine, im fine" Wild said forcing a smile with both hands up "is not something like that, is just for the lack of sleep"

"Oh? And why is that?"

Both of them grimfaced, is was like he asked something that he shouldn´t, sighing in response, Wild replied

"Where should i start? Sir Frederick woke me up yesterday in the morning, saying that maybe a crazy fitness training would help me with my memory, after three hours of torment i tried to have a pleasant nap in the barracks, but then i found miss Tharja spying on me, after another hour trying to lost her in the Palace, it was Miriel turn with some test of memory, after some more hours in the meal time it was Lady Lissa chance with her pranks, her and her…..frogs, lot, but lots of frogs" at this point, Chrom was trying to contain his smile, even if Tharja didn't followed his instructions as he wanted, the way Wild was narrating it and the formality he had with him and the others was hilarious, even if he insisted to drop the 'Sir' when somebody addressed him "Then the night tea with Lady Maribelle at the dining room, i still have some bruises in my back for her umbrella, then it was Lissa time again…gods her frogs, im very sorry Nana"

"What do you mean? Why are you apologizing to her?"

"Well….." Nana looked away with a slight blush "S-Since Wild couldn't sleep with his room full of frogs, and Lady Lissa wouldn't lend him any key of another room…..we…..we kinda shared the same room"

"Oh….Lissa…." Chrom muttered face palming, that´s why she was so happy that morning "Sorry, i will have a little chat with her later"

"Yeah, don't worry Lord Chrom" Wild replied "Is alright, i guess is only norm-"

"Oh please, drop the 'Lord', i said it was fine if you just call me Chrom"

"I don't think i can, after all, that´s the main reason why i have bruises in my back"

"Heh, sorry about that, i know Maribelle can be a little quick-tempered when she is serious, but you will find out she is nice when she get used to new people, or in your case when you recover your memories"

"Ugg, fine, let's just change the topic" Wild face palmed, the hint of amusement in Chom´s voice wasn´t helping

"Fine, if you insist" Chrom leaned back, looking at the hall, scratching his chin, he continued "How much time Lord Flinch annoyed you?"

"G-Gods Lord Chrom!" Nana slightly shouted "That man is so irritating! Is been almost an hour since he began with his speech of how much Wild will be honored if he marry his daughter, he simply didn't wanted to hear a no as an answer"

"Relax Nana" Wild said "Maybe I have no memories, but im pretty sure i can handle one or two pesky nobles, but i must admit Lord Flinch was persistent today"

"Today?" Chrom asked "This is not your first meeting with him?"

"Unfortunately no, i meet him a couple of times when Lissa, Cordelia and I were at the market" Wild said rubbing his temples again "But this was the first time he insisted so much, the last times it was just a short chat and greetings"

"Mmm….i will have a little talk with him as well"

They remained silent for a while, even if they didnt talked much, it was nice, it was the first time since the war that both of them just stared how the wind was moving the grass of the gardens, and even if they were at the beginning of the Winter, the weather couldn't be better, it was curious how even if Wild didn't remembered him or the others, he was still acting like himself, with a soft breeze that ruffled the long hair of the amnesic man, Wild sighed

"….can i ask you something Chrom?"

"Mmm? Sure, go ahead"

"Well, is just i was wondering in the last days" He tried to find the right words to say, but was struggling, with a deep breath, he forced the words of his mouth "..i….i´am a bargain coin?"

Chrom and Nana were confused at first, they looked each other trying to figure out why of all the things the purple-haired man asked something like that, still wit widen eyes, Chrom hesitated for a moment, not sure where his friend was going with that question he replied "Wh-What? Why you ask that?"

"H-He´s right Wild!" Nana injected "Why….Why you thought that?"

"Is just….." Wild looked away "The thought came to me a couple of days ago, don't get me wrong, im really grateful for you and the others for taking care of me, but in the last days …..i really wondered…if I'm really a friend or just a bird boxed in a golden cage"

"…Wild…" Chrom said gaining his attention

"…No, forget i said something" Wild stood up "Im sorry, maybe im not well after all, i should rest a little…."

Before Wild could say something more, Chrom rose as well, placing his hand on his shoulder "Lets go for a stroll, Nana, go and tell Sully i will be a little late" Nanna nodded as the two of them walked to the corridor.

They walked in silence for a while, Chrom leading and Wild following close

"Tell me, why do you think you are a bargaing coin?" Chrom asked

"Well…im not even sure, i just…..feel out place" Wild scratched the back of his head "I already said that i´m grateful for taking care of me, but i just feel like i dont belong here"

' _No surprise there'_ Chrom thought ' _After all is my father fault that you and your mother were exiled'_ rubbing his hairless chin, Chrom continued "And why is that? Any particular reason? Or a problem with some nobles, knights or servants?"

"No, of course no, Nana and Cordelia has been very nice, the maids and butlers who i met as well, maybe the only exception would be Lord Flinch, he´s so pushy about the marriage of his daughter but nothing more"

"I see…then why you feel like that?"

Wild stopped walking, looking down, thing that Chrom noticed right away, looking back at his friend who had White chuckles for clenching his fists "I don't feel i belong here…because i feel I'm in debt with you and Lissa" he then placed his right hand on his head "Maybe i dont remember, but i feel like i failed you in some way….."

Chrom looked at him for a while, he would regret shaking the man more he was, but maybe if he did, all his doubts will be dispelled "…..you´re my tactician, and to say the true, one of your plans went wrong"

Even if he couldn't see his eyes, Chrom was sure Wild widened his eyes, hesitant to ask at first, he tried to calm himself down, with a dry voice, he asked "….so how many, how many men i lost when i failed?"

"Just one, and wasn't a man, but a woman" Chrom crossed his arms "in fact, it was the previous Exalt…my sister" Chrom could see how he flinched when those words left his mouth, Wild glanced up, looking at one of the windows of the corridors, trying to say anything, and just when he was about to say something, Chrom continued "That day, i lost a sister, and even if it was your plan, it was out of your control, unpredictable events unfolded that day"

"….i guess its make´s sense then…." Wild commented leaning on the frame of the window "A man with no memories of his happy moments of his life, a fine punishment for his mistake, unable to save the leader of a halidom….."

"….No, what happened to you wasn't a punishment, at least not to you" Chrom commented leaning as well aside of him, with crossed fingers, looking at the blue sky "The reason you lost your memories was because of me, in the final battle you and i stood against a man who was madness itself, it was a long battle, but in the end, you fought alone against him, that´s why you don't have memories….."

"….is true then" Wild said watching the sky "Lissa told me that i was a close friend of hers and yours, and a 'kickass' tactician, saying stuff like i organized a small town to fight against a group of bandits, that i met the khans and arranged an Alliance with them, that even killed a King and saved cities….."

"And you didnt believed her?"

"Of course no" Wild said waving his hand "She seems sincere when i chat with her, but come on, I can believe what she said about the southtown, but that I alone fought against mercenaries wounded? That i created an unpassable mountain using electricity? That I ALONE killed an entire elite force of the Plegian Army single handed? That I, OF ALL PEOPLE, FOUGHT IN AN ARENA AND KILLED WYVERNS AND CONTROLLED THE DEAD THAT WAS AIMING FOR US WITHOUT ANY WEAPON?" Wild face palmed, sighing "it´s sound heroic AND like fairy tales one grandmother would tell her grandchild's"

Chrom chuckled, Lissa was added to the list of the persons he needed to talk, but in this case, it wasn't with ill intentions, but maybe she crossed a line with the stories about their adventures "Well, im not sure what or how she told you, but is true"

"…..great….i guess"

"You dont sound happy" Chrom said playfully shaking Wild´s shoulder "Depressed about your heroic past?

"No, more than depressed about my past, is the fact that i still don't remember anything and it doesn't change anything, that´s why im depressed" he sighed "Still….i feel like i dont deserve to be here, less treated like royalty or nobility after you confirmed that all that Lissa told me was true…..specially about your si-"

"Stop" Chrom interrupted him "I know where you are going, don't think for a second i will leave you feel pity of yourself, c´mon, we are close enough now" finally Chrom pulled him to resume their walk

"Close enough to what exactly?"

"No what, Who" Chrom laughed, making the purple haired man even more confused now "Dont worry, i know who will cheer you up"

Wild sighed again, even without his memories, the way Chrom talked and behaved around him was in some way familiar, maybe he was wrong about saying he was out-placed, maybe he just needed more time, the idea of having friends taking so much care of him would eventually sink in.

* * *

"Hey! How is my favorite seller today?" Lissa asked as her head popped out of the door, she was outside Anna room in the residence wing of the Palace, it's been two days since Anna locked herself in her room, fortunately, Lissa had a spare key and even if she didn't wanted to see anyone, she couldn't let her drown in her sadness, after all, Anna helped her when she needed her, for her surprise Anna was just laying on her bed covering with a pillow her face "….umm…..are you….ok?" Anna waved her hand indicating that she could enter, her room was oddly clean, of course she didnt expected to be in ruins, but at least maybe messy tissues for the constant crying and dirty clothes in a corner, but no, the room was clean, nor ordered for the pile of papers in one of the desks, but at least she cared for her personal hygiene

"What do you want?" Anna muttered below the pillow

"Umm…. Well, i was kinda bored with Frederick speech, so i decided to bring you this!"

Anna lifted the pillow, to see the same cheeky yellow princes, with a more elegant attire, instead of her cleric ropes, it was an elegant single yellow dress with a white ribbon in her waist and her hair was free of the pigtails, in her hands she had a tray with a miniature white cake

"…..No thank you…..im not hungry….."

"C´mon, just a bite? I assure you it will cheer you up" Lissa said with a toothy grin, Anna just frowned for a moment, and just when she was about to say something, Lissa continued "AAAAAAAAND, in case you´re wondering, i won't leave until you eat it" With that, Anna sighed, sitting up and taking the present of his noisy friend, taking the fork she started to eat the cake

"…..is sweet…..too sweet" she mumbled "…..vanilla?"

"Yep, it my favorite flavor, i don't know yours but who hate vanilla?" Lissa replied as she sat aside of her

"mmm…" Anna didn't sounded interested in talking with her, so Lissa just quietly watched how she was eating, curious, it was the first time Lissa saw her with casual clothes, instead of the usual attire of secret seller, she wore a simple red shirt with black slacks "Shouldn't you be in Chrom ceremony?" she asked

"Well, it ended a little while ago, right now is the party, and if Chrom isn't there, i think he wouldn't bother if i came to see you" Lissa replied playing with her feet

"Really? Why isnt him in his own party?"

"I don't know! I was talking with Sully and Maribelle and the moment i look away of him he left us, Sully didn't told me where he went, just that it was important"

"I see….." Anna left the fork on the empty plate "mmm…."

"Say…how are you?"

"I…Im fine…i guess" Anna replied leaving the plate on the desk aside of her bed "I should be happy, is finally over….no more Gangrel….no more war…no more running away….but i couldn't help to feel…..sad"

"Ohh…..is because…of Wild right?"

"Yeah… i just dont know what to do….."

"Well, what would you normally do, without Wild´s amnesia?"

"I suppose i would hug him, tell him how much i miss him in the last month, how…. How he mean so much for me and how glad i was when i heard he was alive" Anna replied resting her head on her hands, then she looked at her, the big grin on her face was bothering her "….what?"

"Ohh nothing~ just noticing hoooow much you love him" She giggled at the same time Anna cheeks turned a shade of red for her teasing "Saaaaaay, are you sure you dont want a room more close to hi-ouch!" Lissa interrupted when Anna quickly pocked her forehead with a pout

"Shouldn't you be with your knight in shining armor?"

"H-Hey, let Stahl out of this!"

"I never said something about Stahl" Now it was Anna turn to smile when Lissa blushed

Just when she was about to replied, somebody knocked the door, gaining their attention "Hello? Can we come in?"

"Uh? Chrom? What are you doing here?" Lissa asked

"I could ask the same, you´re not bothering Anna right?"

"Me? NO! NEVER! I could never bother her, not I-"

"I know why Wild spent the night with Nana" Lissa flinched when she heard that, she could feel how Anna was glaring daggers at her "Anyway, can we come in?"

"Ummm, s-sure, actually i was just about to…" both girls were surprised to see that behind the new Exalt was the amnesic tactician following him, he was shocked as well when he found out that was in fact Anna´s room "Ok…..this is awkward…..so…wh- HEY!"

"I think both of them need to talk for a while" Chrom said, quickly pushing Lissa out of the room "if you excuse us, i think we have been away of our own party for a while, so we won't bother you in what is left of the afternoon" they were just about to left when Chrom turned back to see them with a smile "Don't worry, it will be ok" with that said, Chrom closed the door, leaving both of them confused.

It was quiet, oddly quiet, uncomfortable quiet, Wild leaned awkwardly on the wall as Anna was still sit on the bed, they didnt look each other, why of all moments Chrom decided that it was a good time to see him Anna wondered, scratching the back of her head, she thought what to say or do, sighing again, unfortunately for her, she was drawing a blank

"….Im sorry…." Those words echoed in the room, Anna finally locked at him "….Im sorry….i hurt you….im sorry for forget you…."

"…no, is ok" she finally said "Is not your fault…is just….gods, even i dont know how should i feel ….."

"…can i ask you something?" When e looked at Anna and saw her nod, he continued "Exactly…..exactly what are we?" Anna raised an eyebrow when he asked "I mean…. Lissa told me that you´re my fiancee…are you….uh?" it was the second time they meet, but looking how Anna was smiling with flushed cheeks and the way she was looking at him made his heart take a skip

"No, i´m not your fiancee…..i was…i´m your step-sister….well, at this point more than a step-sister, a close friend, we knew each other when we weren't more than just a pair of toddlers"

"That long uh…." Wild looked again at her, it was good to see she was more relaxed since their encounter in the gardens, with a faint smile, he now understood why Chrom brought him there, pushing away his fears and thoughts, he knew what would be his next move "….fine, then, what you want to do?"

"Uh? What do you mean?"

"I mean what you want to do, i´m responsible for made you feel sad, so im willing to do anything you want to do to cheer you up"

"…..you mean it?" Anna asked incredulously of what she just heard

"Y-Yeah, if i can do it then we can do whatever you want"

Anna stood and walked to him, thinking what to do, when she was in front of him, she looked directly at his eyes "….you promise me you won't back off?"

"Yes…..i promise you that…that…" it was strange that at this point Anna was caressing his cheek, with a small smile "um…Anna? What a-"

 _ ***SLAP***_

"O-Ok, i deserved that" Anna slapped him with enough force to leave a red mark in his cheek, still with a trembling hand, she fought the desire to deliver another hit "Dont hold back, a-as i said, you can do whatever you want"

"…Yeah….i won't hold back…..i really won't hold back" She raised again her hand with a frown on her face, Wild prepared for another blow closing his eyes and expecting the incoming pain again, instead of that, he was surprised when he felt how she pushed him to the wall and their lips meet each other, widening his eyes and feeling how he flushed at the same time Anna held his wrists against the wall "no…not yet" she said between gasps, it was something unexpected for him, feeling the softness of her lips, her scent of rose and how their warm breaths mixed together, it was intoxicating, he could feel his own heartbeat rising and the pressure of her body against his, how a few times she playfully bit his lower lip and how she blushed in a same shade of her red hair, after a few minutes, Anna stopped, leaving behind a little droll when her lips departed.

"He..hehehe" she giggled still looking at him "…you´re red"

"S-Say´s the tomato in front of me" Her eyes widened with that phrase

"Where that came from?"

"Uh?" Wild thought for a moment, blinking a few times "I….really don't know, the words just…slipped from my mouth"

Even if it was sudden, she smiled again sighing "Well, maybe we should talk a little more, that was really something the Wild i know would say"

"It would be nice if you can tell me more about my past….but not more kissing….."

"Heh…no promises in that, after all, you said i could do anything i want"

"For the day" Wild coughed in his fist "Just for today, i think you crossed a line there, and didn't you said you were my step-sister?!"

"I said i was, past" Anna winked her left eye "Just because you have amnesia i won't give up in you"

"Uh?! T-Then what Lissa said about the others was true?!" They started to discuss, meanwhile, outside the room, Lissa and Chrom were listening closely, with their ears close the door

"Nice thinking Chrom, now if we could make th-" Lissa was whispering

"Oh no Lissa" Chrom interrupted his little sister "I only bring him with her to show him he is not a bargain coin, that he is a friend and a family" he then turned pulled her off the door "I think we have somethings to discuss, but if you promise to leave them, and especially i mean leave him to make his choice about his romantic life, i could spare you a few week´s of Frederick crazy fitness hour"

Lissa face could be only described as one of horror and disappointment " _Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine_ " She pouted "But only if you promise that no other noble or princess or whatever will fill this love pentagon"

"Love pentagon?"

"Yeah, you know, Wild, Anna, Tharja, Nana and Khela"

"…..wait….Nana is interested in him as well?!"

"Well, du´uhh! Why other reason they shared a roo-ow ow ow ow wo! E-Easy, m-my ear!"

"That´s it, you´re coming with me lady, i think you need another lesson of manners with Maribelle" Lissa groaned and almost regreted what she did in the past days, almost.

* * *

As the day continued, the festivities on the city continued, and naturally, the day turned to night, even under the light of the stars and the full moon, the city continued to celebrate the return and crowing of the new Exalt, exited for the announcement of the new queen as well, it was amazing how lively the streets were, the music of the artist filled the air and the constant cheers of the people celebrating what they hoped would be a new era of peace and prosperity, however, one of the rooms in one of the farthest inns of Ylisstol, there was a lone figure who was observing the Palace at the distance, covering the Slim body with a thick cloak protecting from the cold of the night, was observing how the people on the streets were still celebrating, a faint smile appeared in the once stoic face, when the door of the room opened, she turned back to see two figures with the same cloaks joining in her solitude

"Gawds, i never thought they would be so noisy" one of the said

"C´mon, it wasn't that bad, after all, the blood of heroes courses through us, w-"

"GODS! Can you just shud up already? Is not the time" the first figure spoke, lowing her hood, revealing a pair of black and long pigtails "Can you focus in one thing at least?"

"What´s the matter?" the one that was in the room asked, taking of her hood as well, the familiar covelt-blue hair with the mask asked

"Nothing, but maybe something! Even in the hour of need of this time, the unspoken and unknown heroes could possibly change the fates, in a way uncertain for us"

Marth looked confused at the girl, even if she was wearing a mask, the black haired companion could feel his eyebrow raising "What he´s trying to say is….maybe we did a mistake….."

"What?! Something happened?" the bluenette asked

"We…we altered too much the past…"

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT ALL FOR NOW!**

 **Few, it was hard to wrote all this chapter, but im happy how it turned out, especially after the big hitaus, i hope you enjoyed the chapter, remember, this is the final chapter of the first arc, the new chapter AND arc will be here the Friday or Saturday.**

 **As always, i appreciate your comments, reviews, PM´s and the time you take to read what i wrote, any criticism or comment is welcome.**

 **Without anything more to say, i hope you have a nice weekend, SHIDESU.** **OUT!**


	18. Chapter 18

**THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD YET! :v**

 **How much have been? Over a month? Or a little more? (yeah, im well aware that its been 4 months, so sorry about that :v) Well, anyway, i think is already time to update it, i read all your comments, Pm´s and reviews, thanks for all your support, and yes, im still looking for a beta reader, if you have some free time and know spanish, your help is appreciated.**

 **AAAAAAAANYWAY, i think is time to start this, so i hope you enjoy and read the A/N at the end.**

 **Shidesu! Out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Daily life in Ylisstol Part 1**

As the fresh wind of the spring was moving the grass son the training grounds, at the dawn of the day, a lone figure stood between the twilight of the morning inside the walls of the palace, the only sound that could be heard was the singing of the birds with the soft pants of the lone figure, using a wooden sword to train, it was a routine that was almost a second nature, every day was like this, waking up before the sunrise, sneaking out of her room, eat breakfast and preparing herself for her day, she couldn't help it, it was exciting, trilling, even in a way magical, its been almost 6 months of this routine, even with her small body and short age, it was something she was willing to do at any cost, after all, she wanted to be like her hero.

" _Harder! Faster!"_ One voice instructed from the shadows, her heart took a skip, every time she heard his voice a rush of emotions filled her head, emotions that fuelled her determination, as instructed, her sloppy movements sharpened and went from dull to precise, spinning her practice sword in her hands, she tried her best to impress him, after all, it was thanks to him that she could practice there " _Good, keep your balance and your speed"_ if it wasn't for her tiredness, she would smile for his compliments, with sweat in her forehead, she tried to continued, delivering a swing with every step she advanced, until her left foot meet his right, and fell to the ground, she could heard a sigh behind her with a light chuckle

" _D-Dont laugh uncle Wild!"_ the bluenette pouted looking back, leaning on one of the trees of that place was the man she cared so much after her father and mother, the named tactician of the shepherds, a purple-haired man with what she thought had the warmest of smiles on his face, even with the smalls several cuts and mark of scar´s in his face, specially one diagonal scar on his left eye, and still, the relationship they had as uncle and niece was undeniable, even if they didn't shared a single drop of blood she couldnt think of any other word for this man than 'family', after all, her father always told her tales of their adventures in their youngers days.

" _Fine blueberry"_ tactician chuckled again when the little girl pouted again, despite not liking that nickname, he was only person she allowed to call her that way, after all, he was always there for her, cheering her up, taking care of her and sometimes pranking or playing with her, even if he didn´t had much free time, her thought were interrupted when he ruffled her hair, as he always do

" _S-Stop it uncle Wild!"_ She half pouted-giggled, pushing his hand away, she could hear how he chuckled again as he helped her to her feet, looking up, she noticed something that make her heart take a skip with eyes of full anticipation " _U-Uncle! A-Are we-?"_

" _Hold your horses little lady"_ he replied stopping her hops " _is just a dull sword, an-"_

" _B-But is falchion!"_ she shouted hopping again

" _W-Well, is just a replica of course, and a lot tiny, but i could say no t-of!"_ he didn't finished when the bluenette jumped to hug him, even if she was tired, the gift for her 9th birthday filled her with enough joy to spin around him after getting the fake falchion, not before giving another hug.

Even if it was a replica of the original, it was a high-quality job, and as she expected, it was a little heavy for her arms, not like the light wooden weapons she used, designed that way to help her to build muscles no doubt, even a little larger than her, to ensure she could practice with it for a long time, doing some swings, she prepared to use it, but was stopped when the tactician placed his hand on her shoulder " _No, you´re too stiff, relax your arms, otherwise you´ll worn out in no time"_ using his right feet to move hers, placing his right hand on her back and the left to rise the position of the sword _"Now, breathe slowly, don't rush it, take your time to get used to the weight of the sword"_ he said as she closed her eyes, focusing only in the weight of the sword, breathing slowly and calmly, it took her a few seconds to control her emotions, the excitement and the joy of the gift, and she didnt felt when the man walked away

" _Good, now let's begin"_ he said, when she opened her eyes, her heart beat raised, in front of her was the tactician holding a wooden sword and for his stance, he was ready to spar with her, trying to control her breath, she tightened the grip on the hilt, just when she was about to attack, he spoke again " _Not a normal attack, use it"_

She widened her eyes " _B-But what if i hurt you?"_ she asked " _W-What if i can´t control it again?"_

" _That´s why we are doing this"_ He replied with a small smile " _Dont fear your skill´s, that´s why you have that sword in your hands, to train, to learn"_ Even with his words, she hesitated, it wasn't the first time she attempted to use the gifts of her father, but it was because it wasnt the first time she used it and hurt someone " _…listen, I know you are afraid, but don't be, i know you can do it"_ he smiled again when she saw his face " _after all, you´re my precious niece, aren´t you?"_ after those words left hi slips, she stared for a few moments, followed for a smile on her face, no matter what her fears were, he always knew how to cheer her up, with a nod, she relaxed again her body, concentrating, searching for the force her father passed to her, when her body started to glow with a soft light she knew she was ready to start, feeling the surge of energy over all her body, she prepared to attack, with a sprint, she jumped aiming for her target

" _Aether!"_

'Marth' Woke up from the dream, or better said, the old memory, at first confused but after looking around and seeing how her twin pigtailed friend was sleeping just a few meters away of her made her remember where she was, scratching her temples, she looked around one more time, to find the moon still on the sky through the window of the room, and the absence of her other companion, for the sounds of the streets and the noise of the crickets it was still too early to even start packing their belongings, she sighed as she walked to the window, it was a foreign feeling seeing the calm of the city, seeing how the few passers were still celebrating, the smell of ale was still present in the air, but not as much as before.

"Can't sleep?" the girl behind her asked, Marth didn't even bothered to turn around, just sighing again knowing that she feigned being sleep

"Ins´t the same with you?" She replied "I just…i feel out of place"

"Mmmhp! Well, of course, what did you expected when we arrived here?" she huffed under her blanket "…but is nice to see them again, i suppose"

"So you saw them in the crowing ceremony?"

"Yeah…..it´s weird, seeing her so…..so young and happy with the others….."

Marth shared the same sentiment, from the place they came from it was unreal to see the streets so full of live, shrugging for a moment to ensure it wasn't a dream, she sighed for a last time before sitting in the edge of her bed "By the way, where is he?"

"Who knows, maybe he finally realized how childish is" just when Marth was about to say something, she continued "as if he would, he said he needed a stroll, just a few minutes ago"

"And you just let him go?"

"Hey, you said that in the next days nothing would happen….besides, not is like I could stop him"

"That´s exactly the problem, we don't know how much changed…."

"Then we should explore how much it changed, we even could find the others"

The room fell in silence for almost a minute, she was about to change the topic when marth spoke again "…i guess…..that´s true….."

"Then you´re fine if we explore the city?"

"As long you keep your distance" Marth didnt knew if it was really a good idea, but as far as they knew, this was slightly different of what they intended to do, only time will say what the future holds.

* * *

"Soooooooooooooooo, what about this?" Anna asked cheerfully, she was talking with Wild in his room early in the morning, even if he was a still a little uncomfortable around her, especially for the events of the past day, it was a nice to be with him.

So there she was, nine in the morning in his room, after having a nice breakfast with him, they were playing chess, even if she didnt like it too much, it was one of the favorites games of Wild, and for the looks of the table, no amnesia could denied his skill on the table, unfortunately for her, she should never have bet so much money, and what was worse, Wild wasn't falling for her bluffs at all

"I think this is check mate" Wild declared moving his bishop exactly where Anna didn't wanted it, sighing in defeat, Anna just dropped the wallet with coins on the table "Umm…. The bet was real?"

"Of course was real!" Anna shouted waving her arms in the air "To think that you let me win the first time so i could lose in the second and third game, you´re such a bullie!"

"Wh-What? A bully? B-but i-"

"A-And after I make your breakfast, t-to think you are so mean!" she hid her face behind her hands with an exasperated sigh, the two were good making deals and betting, unfortunately for Wild luck´s, Anna had the higher hand because one single fact: she knew the strings she needed to move to trick Wild´s heart and for the looks of his face, he needed just one little push to fall into her trap "To think that my brother would do this to me! Her grieving an-"

"Excuse me, may i come in?" a voice from behind the door interrupted Anna show, as immediately both of them recognized the owner of the voice

"Ah! S-sure Nana, come in!" with that single phrase, the doors opened, revealing that Nana wasn't alone, but also some maid and butlers behind her "Uh? Wh-What´s the occasion Nana?"

"Lord Chrom had summoned you Lord Wild, he´s waiting in the throne room right now" Nana bowed as the two maids and butlers approached with a pair of clothes in their hands "Apparently there are some issues he want to discuss with you, but with the…festivities of yesterday, there are just barely enough time to discuss it in your room without disturbing his new schedule"

"Ok….and why are-hey, w-wait!"

Nana looked away as Anna was about to protest when the butlers started to undress Wild, quickly removing his blouse, pants and boots "H-Hey! Wh-what ar-"

"My sincere apologies Wild, Anna" again Nana bowed "but as i said, there´s barely enough time, and since Lord Wild is going to be in the throne room with some of the few nobles, Lord Chrom insisted the chance of wardrobe, Sir Frederick also injected that it would be unfitting if they saw the Royal Tactician is a Plegian"

"Y-You could just-argg- asked before and i woul-" Wild stared as how in few seconds, his old clothes were now replaced for a new pair of black boots, new cobalt pants with a double golden line in each side, being supported for a black leather belt with a golden buckle, a new elegant White blouse with golden buttons and what was a new robe, cobalt of course adorned for several golden strings, every golden piece had the brand of the exalt of course "….gods, really?"

"Of course…..also if i could dare to say…..y-you l-look so dashing and h-handsome Lord Wild" Nana blushed a little when her stern attitude fell from the look of the purple-haired man

"What about this Lady Nana?" one of the butlers asked when she took Wild back hair, taking him for surprise

"A ponytail will be enough" Nana said, even with the dumb fouled look of the Butler who had a pair of scissors in his hand, regardless of her answers he just took one of the spool of his pockets and with a pair of strands he finished

"So, how do you feel?"

"…..short or long answer?"

"Short please"

"I feel sullied" Wild said as he attempted to walk, obviously the new clothes were stiff, all except the robe, thanks the gods that wasn't hard as a chart, otherwise he would feel like a folded napkin as crane, wasn´t that bad, but either too good "Sullied…disturbed and…..fresh? are the clothes perfumed?"

Nana chuckled as the servants retired with a quick bow "Come on, you don't want to make him wait, do you?" Nana looked now how Anna was containing her laugh, for the first time in days, her face was redder than her hair, maybe she never expected to see him so formal "You´re invited to join us as well Lady Anna, but yo-"

"Of course i will go with you, i want to see the faces of everyone when th-" she stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder

"As i was saying, you can join us, if you change your clothes too, you don't want to be in front of royals and nobles with your secret seller attire, do you?"

"Geh….." Anna excitement died when she felt on her back the glare of Nana "….t-tell me they are not like…"

"Oh no, of course no, they are just regular attire, not something like Lord wild clothes" Anna sighed relieved of hear that "Just red clothes of course, a single dress with a long robe and boots" with that, she grimfaced, it's been years since the last time she used a dress, less something in the level of a noble, it was a shame she replied so quickly to her invitation, otherwise, she gladly would be using her free time to make some sales on the store, with a second thought, maybe she could make the whole ordeal worth

"Ok, i guess i´ll go, just let me see if i ca-"

"No deals, bets or any contract during the meeting, i´am clear?"

"…worst party ever…."

"Cheer up Lady Anna, it will be an interesting day" With a gesture, Nana indicated it was time to depart, with a quick nod, Wild walked to the door, not before taking Heiwa and grapping her in his waist

"There´s no problem to take my sword right?"

"Of course no, as the Royal Tactician, your duty is to be always prepared for anything, is a shame we ran out of tomes"

"Ok, soooo, i will be seeing you later Anna?" Wild asked when he was about to leave, looking back as Anna just waved her hand dismissing any doubt of her presence in the throne room "Ok, see ya later then" with that, Wild and Nana were now walking through the hallways of the palace.

They walked for barely 10 minutes, in silence as Wild was trying to get used to his new clothes, something he noticed was the lack of maids and butlers on the corridors, there were always two or three, but now, there was only guard in every corner, ' _maybe they are cleaning the mess of yesterday'_ he thought as with one hand was adjusting the collar of his blouse, for what he heard, the party that the shepherds held went so over-hand that even now, some of their members were still cold out, and some minor details of course, like property damage or threats of some of the nobles with their unique behavior, with a sigh, he wondered how he had forgotten them, days and days talking with Lissa, Cordelia and Nana about their exploits only give him more guilt of his amnesic state, strangely, leaving his hand on Heiwa hilt always reassure him.

"Are you ok Lord Wild?" Nana asked, looking back, taking him out of his thoughts

"Yeah, just wondering….."

"Wondering? About what?"

"How this happened of course, is been more than a week and i still don´t remember anything, i feel so useless without my memories"

"Please Lord Wild, we talked about this before, there are many things you are, but useless is not one of them" she reassured him with a smile "You´re one of the most important persons in the halidom, a great man and friend, not only to me, but most of the shepherds"

"No matter how many times you repeat it Nana, it doesn´t make it less embarrassing…..or more true" he sighed again "Until i remember what happened, is not me, how can i just smile and pretend that everything is fine when i don't even know who i was?"

"That´s why we are here Lord Wild" Nanna turned to deliver a soft smile "As long you´re here, you dont need to hold those thoughts and feelings to yourself, im sure that even Lord Chrom would lend you an ear if you need it, you can always talks to us…anytime"

"…thanks Nana"

"Anytime Lord Wild"

"Gods, you´re still with the Lord thing?" Wild now frowned at the same time Nana giggled "I dont mind in front of the nobles or even with friends, but between only us, drop it, i have no lands or wealth"

"But you have a title" she said proudly "No only that, but you are Lord Chrom right hand, and most important, i like how it sound~"

"Yes, a title that i dont even remember accepting, and im not sure if the others nobles will respect it, it´s bad enough that i´m living in the Palace"

"Talking about nobles, did you read all the papers i left in your desk? Is important to be prepared for theses' ones"

"Yes, all of them, even memorized some interestings topics, what other thing i could do? You dont let me train or spar with anyone"

"Out of the question, until you fully recover for your injuries, i won't let you spar even with your shadow"

"Fine, fine, if you say so" Wild again sighed, still getting used to his new suit "By the way, how big is the meeting?"

"You´ll see it at it due time Wild, for now, shall we practice your etiquette lessons?"

"Sure, why not"

* * *

It took them about 20 minutes to reach the throne room, unlike Wild expected, they entered the room using a backdoor, to make sure they weren't interrupting something important, the funny fact was that they were in one of the balconies of the room, looking at how many nobles were there, waiting for Frederick approval meet with Chrom and the others, in the meantime, Wild looked at the drastic changes the place took in a few hours, a lot of tables and chairs, decorated for mantles with the royals colors, and the Exalt Brand were in every part of the throne room, it could be easily confused with the Event room, that was if he didn't knew that the day before most of the shepherds nearly destroyed the place for the crazy party they had ' _Maybe is a party after all?'_ it wouldn't be weird, first was the social party, and now it would be the high class party, the leaned in the fence, just enough to see well the room, but still hidden between the curtains so nobody could see him from below

"Any familiar faces?" Nana asked, Wild sighed and bit hi slip

"I…I only recognize Chrom…..why? is there someone i should know?" Nana approached the fence to see, and unfortunately she sighed "That bad huh? Maybe this is a bad idea after all"

"No, is ok, i dont expect you recognize anybody" Nana looked at the room, between the soldiers guarding the front room, was Athena and Sumia happily chatting with Stalh, Sully and Frederick near the throne, of course, Sully wasn't using her usual knight armor, instead she was using a long red dress, with golden details with the brand over her back and the cape she was using, still the same haircut even if she was going to be the new queen of Ylisse, or Gaius with Panne, talking with each other, of course, it was only Panne trying to distract the ginger thief to not steal the desserts, ' _I…..I really expected you could recognize your friends….'_ Nana thought, there were about 30 nobles and over 40 guards, even in the vastness of the hall, about ten important people that were close enough to Wild to call him friend, if he was there, there was no doubt most of them would be around him, seeing if he was recovered and well, and unfortunately, she feared that the same outcome with Anna would repeat, she sigued as one of the guards finally approached them to give the approbation that there wasn't any problem if they joined the meeting now.

And as she expected, the moment Chrom and Sully saw him near the stairs of the room, they didn't let his side for a while, greeting the guests of the castle, of course, as Chrom expected, being aside of him made the others nobles to moderate their behavior and questions that they wanted to ask to the tactician.

"So, nice suit" Chrom said as they were finally talking a little more privately, with a faint smile and containing his urge to laugh, Wild just grunted and tried to loosen again his new clothes, without much success "having a hard time?"

"You could say so" Wild say stretching the collar of his blouse "Gods, this is so uncomfortable, how the nobles can use this all the time? How Maribelle can use clothes this tight without feeling uncomfortable?"

"She said it´s a gift, personally i think she´s just used to that at this point"

"Well, you should get used to it, i don't think Sully will be glad if you´re in our wedding with your old tactician clothes"

Wild stared at him for a moment before he turned to see the table a few meters away of them, to see a red haired woman, he saw her a few times before, but never recognized her, it was strange, the way she talked and her behavior was in some way familiar, but nothing came the few times they chatted "…are you sure you want me as your best man?"

"Of course, as all know, we wouldn't be here without you, and you´re my best friend after all, of course you don't have to worry for a few months"

"Fine, fine, but dont complain if i get stage fright"

"Heh, you don't have to worry, unlike some nobles, i don't want you to have to give a speech, especially after your recovery"

"And talking about nobles….." Wild spotted a certain person approaching them, and for his face and way to move between the others, he was determinated to reach them "Looks like this will be another interesting day"

"Want me to tell him to go away?"

"No for now, let's just hear him for a while, after all is rude to drive off your guests"

After those words, it didnt take long until the noble was finally in front of both men, with a bow and a gesture, he started "Greetings milord! Sir Wild!" Flinch said with a smile and another bow "Would it be rude if i ask for an audience with Lord Wild?"

Dissembling his discomfort, Chrom tried to be polite "Actually, yes Lord Flinch we´re a little busy at the moment, just discussing what to do in the next months"

"Ahh! Then how fortunate that im here then milord" Flinch smiled looking at the Exalt "Is great to know that our King is watching over us, but milord, who is watching over our dear Lord Wild?" he said rubbing his hands together "As a new King, you surely will be busy, especially after a long war, imagine how Lord Wild will be busy as well, not only that, unlike you, he will be alone in his task to rebuild our borders and supply lines with most of the cities"

"Flinch…." Chrom muttered rubbing his temples "Just get to the point already"

"If you insist" He replied with a smirk "Just as you know, Im one of the dukes that are in charge of one of the lands of the north, surely you´ll understand that now is hard to move our supplies or even to have a secure route for our wagons, so wouldn't it be better if someone of the Palace could supervise the reconstruction of our town?" Flinch now turned to Wild "…..let's say a certain Tactician?"

' _huh…so if you can´t take your daughter to him, you will take him to her?'_ Chrom thought, he was about to interfere when Wild smiled, for the first time since he returned to Ylisse, this was the first time that he recognize one of the many emotions Wild showed when he was plotting something ' _Oh? Already thinking in something?'_

"I see, well, certainly, your logic is sound" Wild said scratching his chin

"It does?/ it is?" Flinch and Chrom asked at the same time, Flinch for his way coughed regaining his composure "I-I mean, o-of course it does, so, wo-"

"However" He interrupted him "As much as i would love follow your logic, im afraid I'm not able to do it"

"Wh-What? Wh-why is that Lord Wild? You´re not rejecting my generous offer, are you?"

"Of course no Lord Flinch, of course no" Chrom was confused, a blurry flash passed for the corner of his eye, exactly behind Wild, he noticed how his right hand was in his back and was moving like if he was requesting something, the blanket that was covering the table behind him slightly moved as a delicate hand appeared, handing some papers that Wild eagerly accepted, as soon it started it ended, Chrom raised an eyebrow at the odd scene "However, as i was saying Lord Flinch, im….quite busy at the time, you´ll see…" he presented the papers in front of the lord, taking him for surprise "…i can't leave the Palace for the moment, i have a lot of meetings for the next months" He displayed the papers on the table, Flinch approached to see them as well as Chrom "….in the next day's i have to see the barracks, check the state of the troops, Join Sir Frederick at the recruitment center as well to be with Lady Maribelle and Lady Lissa to check the damages that Ylisstol received during the Plegian invasion…."

When Wild was speaking, Chrom walked away a little, just in a position that he was sure most of the nobles couldn't suspect he was doing something weird, he gently lifted the blanket and saw who was under the table, he raised an eyebrow when a pair of soft pink eyes meet theirs, and unlike in the campaign, the girl that was sitting in her knees wasn't with her typical ponytail, instead her hair was loose, but aside of that, her attire was the same, her curious eyes just looked at him for a moment before turning back of whatever she was doing

"… _.umm…..Nowi, what are you doing?"_

" _Shhhh!"_ Nowi replied " _I´m helping Wild with his work"_

" _Really? How so?"_

" _With this!"_ at first he didn't saw it but in front of her was a pile of papers in different folders, she showed the ones she was adjusting some papers together " _Wild say i could help him this way!"_

" _i…..i see"_ Chrom scratched his chin as the manakete turned again happily moving the papers " _But why are you hiding?"_

" _Because some of those people in the room are meanies!"_ she pouted " _They say im improber! Or im a child! But im much, much older than them!"_

" _I think the word is improper, but still…..did he wanted this? You hiding and handing him the papers of the wealth, taxes, economy, lands and every important copy of the Halidom documents under a table?"_

Nowi turned to see him again with a blank expression and her index finger on her chin, moving her eyes from right to left after a while like if she was thinking, she finally answered " _….well…he said there isn´t a spy dumb enough to fight against a dragon simple handed inside a Palace…"_

"… _Well…when you put it that way….."_ Chrom sigued, this wasn't their first Exchange of words, but for her look he always forget that she isn't a harmless little girl but someone who can shift to a dragon form, and if they weren't the originals in the worst case scenario she could just burn it if someone tried to take them, Wild would make just do more copies for his use " _Fine, but you wouldn't rather be sit in a chair instead here?"_

She shook her head " _Na-ah, im fine here, as long they dont look at me funny or say im improber im fine"_

Chrom sigued again and let it be, rubbing the bridge of his nose, he looked up straightened up his back, he was surprised for the look of Lord Flinch face, it was a mixture of anger and defeat, biting his lip and with white knuckles for the force he was clenching his fists, sweating bullets as well

"So….do you understand now Lord flinch?" Wild say, and unlike Chrom expected, he had a rather sadistic smirk that if the Lord couldn't see, surely could feel in his back

"Y-Yes…..I…..I understand…." The lord barely replied "Then…..i will be in my way then…i will expect your visit soon Milord" with a bow, the Lord walked away cleaning the sweat of his forehead with a handkerchief he took from one of his pockets, when the other nobles saw his face, they began to mumur as Flinch finally left the room

"That was…..interesting…."Chrom said, taking Wild attention as he looked back, this time with a normal smile "What happened?"

"Oh nothing, just reminding him what mean to be a Lord" Wild said taking the papers "If im right, you had problems with right? Just look what i have here"

Confused, Chrom took the papers, his confusion changed for surprise after a few minutes "Wait….did you actually…..you actually made him cooperate with us?"

"Yes, the only reason he is the Lord of Ghertes is because of his late grandfather, but now with the help of the reign lord of Themis, Northtown and Sela, is in discussion if he will remain as a landlord, his role in the previous wars were near to nil"

Chrom looked at the papers once more and was nicely surprised "So you really get the best side of Maribelle father huh?"

Wild was about to take a sip of one of the glasses with wine the butlers had in their trays when he heard that respond "It was…difficult….."

"Some people say he can be harsh"

Some people almost dont lost their daughters and land in the war" Wild say taking a sip "He can be rude i´ll admit it, but he have the best interest in the nation and of course, his daughter, unlike certain lords i know that instead of helping with the after-war issues, the only thing they desire is to fill the new spots of a new King rise"

"You…..you sound kind of pissed off"

"Of course i´m! i lost my memory, more than a month of my life in a coma, and when I woke up their only interest after all this is just to gain some power" He took another sip "Well, not all of them, lets say, 1/3 of them, is nice to see that Sela, Southtown, part of the islands and Themis are more than gladly to help, even after reading that the most affected regions are Themis and Sela, but that´s why i hate that guy" he finished his glass and left it on the table "For months the borders cities bleed out and they are willing to help, but the Town of Ghertes that is near the Feroxi border wants some 'Proof of good will', is like if somebody protect you from a thief and instead of thanking you, he´s charging taxes for 'his' services when we took the knife to our guts"

"I….I see…" Chrom chuckled, it was good to see an old antic of his friend to Surface for a moment, and was also glad that even with the amnesia, his skill with the words and work weren't affected "Well, is good to see that you aren´t affected or intimidated for their titles, anyway, I can't believe that in my absence you made all of this" He continued flipping through the pages "No more problems with the wheat this year, as well with the mines of ore and resources of the mountains, the balance of the treasury is good…..gods, you even put dates for the new recruits with the tests for the next fourth months?"

"I told Nana and Cordelia i was bored…." He replied with both hand laying on the table and looking down "Is hard to fall asleep at the night when I was unconscious for so long time…i really want to do something more than rest and sleep"

"Heh…..im glad to see you´re eager to help, but i must concur with them, you should rest for now" Wild turned to see him with an irritated expression "Even if you look me like that im not going to change my mind, we almost lost you, is normal to be a little concerned about your health"

"Fine, if you say so"

"C´mon, is not that bad, a warm bed, hot food and a proper bathroom, it could be worse"

"I suppose…..mmm?" Wild looked back to see that in a few minutes, a big crowd starter to gather near the door of the room "…..No what?"

"I dont know, but i guess is only another fight between nobles" Chorm said crossing his arms "These brawls are more common that you think, i bet is only for what you said Lord Flinch" he chuckled "However, this is a special occasion, so i should…." He didnt noticed until now that Wild already approached the crowd "….fine, guess i have some fun with you then"

"Oh Hell no" Chrom was stopped for his wife words "Ya aren´t going anywhere mister, He´s capable enough to handle this"

"Ah, Sully…come on, you aren't curious? Just a little peek"

"Nope, i already send Frederick and Nana, so for now let's wait here"

As Wild walked through the crowd, he could hear that somebody was shouting, unable to identify the owner voice he continued, until he was barely a few meters away of the door, for what he could see, a noble man with the name of Hal breigd was arguing with a woman with black hair, a single long dress of the same color and some golden trims, he couldn't identify the woman because she was back, but for the face of Hal, he was furious.

"Goddamit, just go away already!" The Lord shouted "You dont belong here, you sand rat!" The woman just ignored his words sighing

"You´re so noisy…..maybe a quick hex can fix that…" the woman replied with a dark giggle, making the noble to take a step back

"Y-You insolent commoner! No! Less than tha, YOU INSOLENT PLEGIAN!" The moment the noble took hold of the hilt of his sword, the woman reached for something in her waist, but frowned when she took only a single paper from one of the pockets of the dress "THAT´S RIGHT! YOU SHOULD KNOW YOUR PLACE! YOU DONT BELONG NEITHER IN THIS HALIDOM NOR IN THIS WORLD!"

"Then what?" The woman replied sharply "Are you going to kill me? A shepherd?" even when his grip tightened, the woman didn't hesitated "Goa head, give me an excuse then, not that i need one"

For a moment, the noble stopped biting his lower lip, with a frown he looked down, but as soon as he felt defeated, he raised his hand when the woman was about to continue her way "Of course no, i dont need Steel to educate you!" The woman barely managed to turn back when he was already attacking her "Just as any incompetent woman! A good punch will be sufí-aaaagr!" Before any of the other nobles could stop him, or the guards, they saw a faint purple flash, the next thing all of them knew was that the noble was stopped for another man, who didn't let move his hand in a vice grip hold from his wrist "Wh-What are you doing! You fo-" The noble froze when he saw the face of the person who stopped him "L-Lord Wild? What are you doing?"

"I could as you the same to you, Lord Breigh" Wild stated with a hint of anger

"Pl-Please! Lord Wild y-you dont understand!" Breigh glared at the woman "Th-This woman! She dont belong here! She´s-"

"Yeah, i heard it, all of us in fact" Breigh looked at him "How did you said it? 'Plegian rat?' If im not mistaken" The Noble Paled when those words left his mouth

"O-Of course im not referring you!" he tried to correct "I mean this…this.."

Wild looked back, meeting her eyes, the same deep purple eyes, maybe her hair was loose and combed, but there was no doubt about it "Her name is Tharja and i believe she´s a guest here, as well as you"

"Lord Wild, you can't possibly defending her, right? She´s a dark mage! She´s dangerous! Sh-"

Wild groaned looking down for a moment, rubbing his temples "….Article of the rules of Ylisstol House, Paragraph Nine, Sub paragrah 3" He looked again at the noble " You know it, right?"

"Umm….wel-arggg!" The grip in his wrist tightened more

"If you dont remind it, i will enlighten you" Wild said as he raised more the hand wich he was restraining him "' _Under the events, festivities, or any noble or national meeting, all are welcome, from Ferox, the South Islands, Chon´Sin and even Plegia as long the nonnatives follows two essentials rules, Number one: Have the invitation of one of the Royal families. Two: the no_ _n_ _natives yield their weapons'_ "

"B-But Lord Wild, i´m sure y-"

"If you don't respect these rules, then you´re not respecting the late Exalt norms" The lord grimfaced "After all, what quote was one of the last rules Lady Emmeryn redacted those rules herself" Now, with a more serious tone, he continued "I'm sure you certainly know what happen if you break one of those rules, right?"

For a moment, the noble frowned, looking around if the others could help him, but for their looks, they were with Wild

"Besides…." The noble froze when a spark of lighting crossed Wild fingers "…i should remain you that attacking one of the shepherds is a serious offense?"

"Ahh….y-yes, i-im sorry Lord Wild, it won't happen again, i-i promise!"

"Good!" Wild released the man, as he rubbed his wrist "Now, since today is a special day, im sure that isn´t necessary that you follow the guards outside…but you´re warned that they won't hesitated to follow the protocol if you provoke another guest like that, im clear?" The noble nodded "Good! Now, if you…" Wild turned back to see if Tharja was still there, and of course she was there, but the instant he turned, she took and locked one of his arms, leaning against him with a giggle "….could follow me"

"He..he he he he, gladly" She almost purred, Wild sigued as he rubbed the bridge of his nose

"….Good….i think, now let's go" They walked through the crowd, as they were getting away of them, Chrom looked at the distance sighing once again how Tharja got again what she wanted without much effort

"Should i follow sunshine and bubbles?" A certain thief whispered behind Chrom and Sully

"Just…..intervene if it get violent…..again, and be careful" Chrom said

"Careful? With Sunshine? Always" with a smirk, Gaius disappeared without Chrom knowing when he left

"Are ya sure it will be ok?" Sully asked "You know, shouldn't he have some privacy?"

"I know, I know dear" Chrom held her hand "But isn't so bad to be sure they´ll be ok" He kissed her cheek "Besides, is not something weird to look out for your friends, right?"

"If ya think so"

* * *

As Wild and Tharja walked in one of the hallways, it was obvious that she was very comfortable holding his arm the way she was doing it, hopefully if Maribelle or Lissa won't see him and only would have one or two broken ribs when they find out he just left an important meeting with the girl that Lissa said was an stalker

"So…" He began "I guess you´re fine, arent you?"

"More than fine, im great~" she said leaning more against his shoulder, it wasn't uncomfortable, but the way she was doing was…..in a lot of way flirty, with his arms secured between her bosom it was sure she wouldn't let him go easily "I wanted to surprise you there my love, but that trained monkey ruined all"

"I….I see, well, good to see that I was in time" he said scratching the back of his head "H-How did you knew i was going to be there?"

"Nowi told me" Wild internally face palmed "But even if she didn't told me, i have my ways to know where are you, my love"

"Umm…..so…." he didn't knew how to say it "I…I don't want to be rude, but….."

"….But?"

"What….what is our relationship, exactly?"

"What´d you mean? Isn't it obvious?" she purred "Wasn't it clear what i said the other day?"

"Tharja, please, tell me the truth"

"Mmmmm? Im telling the true, yo-"

"Please, stop it" Wild interrupted her, breaking from her hold and placing his hands on her shoulders "I know that we were…..are close, but i want to know how much"

"What make you think im not being honest?"

Wild looked at her eyes, it was strange, at first one could confuse her eyes colors for black, but they were a deep shade of purple, in a way, he was accustomed to being seen for those eyes, it wasn't something strange, in a way, it was familiar, and the moment she couldn´t maintain eye contact, he was sure he was right "I know….that when you´re not honest with me….you look away…"

Tharja sigued, as one of her hands reached for theirs "…fine….you win….." she slowly walked away as she was laying aside of one of the Windows of the hall "What do you want to know?"

He walked to her, leaning on the fence of the window "…How i meet you? And the others? I know im plegian, but right now, nations, halidoms…..those words have no meaning to me….just friends…"

"…You, The bim- i mean…..Anna and i lived in Plegia, with family and friends….most of my family of course"

"So, i didnt had a big family?"

"Is not that, you had your mother and step sister, and Anna with her mother….but there are things that…..happened…."

"Happened? Like what?" He looked at her "What happened to my mother? Or the rest of my family?"

"I…I´m not sure if i can tell you….."

"Please Tharja"

"I..I´m sorry, i…i really can't my love" she looked away "There are things….that are better to be forgotten"

"….I see" he sigued, of all people, he was sure she would cooperate sharing their past

"But, i can tell you about other things, about how bravely you fought for your…uggg, for your friends"

"…..No, thank you, but…." He laid back against the fence, looking at the ceiling "i was sure if there was someone who could help me, it was you"

"Ohh? Why were you so sure?" she looked at him curiously "Did you really read all the profiles of the shepherds?"

"No…i didnt had that much time…..i just…." He looked at her with a smile "I dont know, even after what happened in the library, i feel that i can trust you"

"You…You trust me?"

"…No, is not that, is something more, i dont know, just like Anna, when i saw your face, I …..I feel at home" Tharja widened her eyes with a soft blush "Curious, it´s feels….very familiar, but i cant exactly point how…..just that im….comfortable wi-" He was cut off when she leaned forward and kissed him in the lips, not knowing how much time they stayed like that, the feeling of her lips, the perfume, the way she tenderly placed her hand on his cheek, it was like a dejavu, but he couldnt remember where or how many times they kissed like that, she finally let him go with a redder blush and a devilish smirk "…with you…."

"So, that rings any bell?" she asked placing her index finger in her lips

"I…well, i…i dont know" He walked away scratching his head, still not believing what happened, was really that common that the girls kissed him like that? He wondered if Maribelle was right when she said he was a lascivious man with the maidens "Th-That was…unexpected "he turned back to see her, to scold her, but when he saw her smile, the words never left his mouth

"Oh? Feeling a little shy?" she walked, moving swaying her hips from side to side "How odd, i didn't knew you could be this shy….o well, is not like it can be helped"

"Is not that is…..did you really….did we really were like this always?"

"Mmm~? Not always, sometimes we just slept in the same bed" Tharja whispered near his left ear when she leaned against him "Others times we took looooooong baths~"

Wild gulped and coughed, not he knew it was a bad idea to be alone with her "i-Is that so? Well, is not like we can be like that now…."

"Well, if you don't feel ready, we can always flirt with each other"

"Wh-What?! H-Hold on a moment" he said pushing gently her away "Tell me, how the conversation changed so much?"

"What do you mean? We were talking about ourselves, and of course as always, it will lead to our love for each other~"

"W-Wait, Tharja, you c-"

 ***SHRRRIP***

Both stared each other for a moment, Wild was the first one in react "Wha….oh, d-did i pushed too hard?"

Tharja tried to look if any part of her dress was ripped, looking back "Mmm….i don't see anything…..but maybe is too small, so I guess yes"

"You guess yes? Isn't your dress?"

"No, the dancer girl shared one of her dress, but i must say is a little tight in some places"

"Wh-What? What do you mean?"

"Oh my love, you know exactly what i mean" she smirked emphasizing her bossom, Wild took a pair of seconds to understand what she meant for that, blushing and looking away

"…Oh! i…well…."

Unlike Wild, Tharja instead of looking at his face, she looked at one of the sides of the hall, for a moment, she saw something moving in the shadows, frowning and preparing one quick hex, she was interrupted when something covered her bare shoulders, it was until Wild buttoned the golden trims that she understood that she was now using her cape

"My love?"

"You can't walk with a ripped dress…soo use it until we reach your room"

She smiled tenderly, feeling the cloth, it was true that it wasn´t his tactician cloak, but still it was his, so it was enough…..for now

"My…room my love?" she smirked with a blush "Dont you think we are going to fast?"

"You know what i mean" he coughed when she snickered "I will wait outside until you´re finished

"Fine, as long i have your attention" they started to walk away, to her room "Mmm~ by the way, i have something for you, so it's a good thing we meet today"

"Ok, lead the way then"

Meanwhile, in the opposite direction of the hallway, a certain princess and thief were hearing how the footsteps were disappearing at the distance, and the source of the cloth ripped was no other than the yellow handkerchief that Lissa was biting and of course, half way two be two instead of one

" **YOU WILD…..YOU BIG, FAT JERK…"** Lissa tried to contain her frustration " **JUST WHEN I TOUGHT I DIDNT HAVE TO ….TO WORRY ABOUT!"**

"Easy princess" Gaius said "Is not that bad, at least h-"

" **NOT THAT BAD? WILD IS ONLY ALLOWED TO BE LOVEY-DOBEY WITH ANNA!"**

"…..As i was saying, is not that bad, at least we know something?"

" **And what is it?"**

"If he can feel familiar with Sunshine, then is possible that he can recover his memories"

" **I…..** I guess that´s not bad…." Lissa said finally releasing the torn handkerchief "Still…I WONT FORGIVE HIM THAT EASILY!"

"…Soooo, i will be still watching them, are you in?"

"Oh yes Gaius" Lissa said with a evil grin "Im soo in, if Chrom is not going to do something about this, i will" both of them smiled, Lissa more in an evil way than Gaius, Hopefully, she would have good intentions…Probably Gaius thought

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THATS ALL FOR NOW!**

 **Wow, more than 4 months, really, the story of the fated dragon took most of my time, before i noticed, it was July, so sorry about it**

 **Thanks for reading this story and for your constant support! I know i still need help with the translation, but with enough luck, you enjoyed this chapter no matter the grammar errors.**

 **So, almost a year since the first chapter, its been a long way until here, and yes, i will continue with the lapse of two years, not as much as i wanted, but still, enough to be enjoyed, i hope.**

 **Don't forget to leave your review, comments and PM´s behind, if you have any doubts about this chapter, don't hesitated to ask, i will fix any incongruity as soon as i can.**

 **Once again, thanks for your time, i hope you have a nice day and a nice weekend, the chapter of a fated dragon will be updated the next Sunday, so wait for it a little longer**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello there, Shidesu here**

 **Sooooo, chapter 19, it has been a very long, long road, with ups and downs, chapters that were well received for the original contents, others a little too cliché, hopefully, with all and grammar errors, you have enjoyed all this story.**

 **There were times when i just wanted to throw the towel and give up, thankfully for all your support that never happened, every day trying to improve, to make a better story, to surprise with scenes that took several weeks of conjecture, corrections and planning.**

 **And now, after all this time, I'm grateful to know that at the very end, my hard work is been enjoyed, once again, thanks for all your support and reviews.**

 **Without more to say, let's begin, we´ll see again at the end.**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Harsh truths**

What was that feeling? Perhaps as Tharja said, maybe it was just a matter of time, or just a hex of hers? Or in the end was something more? Either way, it wasn't easy to shake that feeling from his mind, even if he tried several times.

As they walked in her room, for it was the shortest-longer time in all his life (of what he could recall, that to be honest, wasn't a lot, but in some twisted way, he was sure that feeling wouldn't go away easily), it was the gentle but firm way she took his hand? Or perhaps the fact that he was alone with a woman that in the past flirted in front of the others without a hint of embarrassment? Was the details of her room? Of course, with the amnesia there was no way he could recall any of the symbols attached to the walls, or even start to figure out what was the magic behind it, ori t was the perfume that came from the crates? That fragrance, a fragrance with a touch of sweetness but dry, something he couldn't even describe in simple words, like dried flowers or Roses, so many things that could be the answer of his aching doubts, like when someone forgets something important, and try to recall what it was, but with such force or insistence that he never experienced in the past days since he woke up in his bed, strange as it was, a hint of melancholy showed in his face, like a forgotten friend, a forgotten memory that surfaced in a moment of weakness, a moment when he wasnt sure of who he was in the past.

"What´s wrong?" Tharja asked when she noticed the silence of the purple haired man "…..Are you ok? Or perhaps…thinking in something…..more fun?" A smirk appeared in her face with a shade of red

"No, is….is nothing" Wild said rubbing his head with his free hand "Im tired, i guess….."

"Mmmm…well, i can fix that" Even if she didn't wanted, she let go his hand, walking to another door "let me get changed and can start" opening the door and with a feet inside, she turned to see again the man with a shade of red "…i won't mind if you want to take a peek"

"I-I would never do something like that Tharja!" Wild said with red cheeks looking away, gaining some laughs from the dark mage

"I know, but i only wanted to make that clear my love…..i won't take long" and with that say, she closed the door, the sound of the doorknob metallic lock sounded clear the room.

Wild turned several times, it was a simple room, maybe too big as well as his own room, a bed, the baggage's in one side of it, a desk as well, a pair of closets in each side of the room, as any woman (even if she was eccentric) a dressing table, and a table with a lot of book´s with black covers, with other scrolls, of course, as her personality suggested, anything whose color could choose, was black, all the room illuminated for the light that entered from the Windows.

He sat in the edge of the bed, surprised to feel it softness, bouncing some times to test the strength of it, after some seconds, he leaned back, looking at the celling, and closing his eyes.

' _What´s wrong with me?'_ he wondered ' _It's not like i hadn't been in other room of girls'_ he sighed ' _…maybe, im just over-thinking here'_ with a quick movement of his hand, the belt that maintained Heiwa in his waist was released, taking and leaving the sword in the bed, he leaned back beside it, taking a deep and slow breath, feeling how he wasn't accustomed to his new attire.

After some seconds he could hear the sound of some wooden doors opening and closing, for the direction, he guessed that the sound came from the room were Tharja was, massaging the bridge of his nose, he sighed again ' _Do we really have that kind of relationship?'_ he thought, in the month and half, Lissa always insisted that the girl of his dream was away at the time, so he needed to ignore any court attempt against his persona, but now, all of sudden, there were at least three girls (as far as he knew) expecting something from him, was it really ok to be in the room of a woman at that point? Not that he was about to do something improper, but how would react Lissa if she found out? Or Anna? Or gods forbids, that tanned girl, Khela if he recalled well, a cold chill passed for his back, remembering how almost he lost his head the last time he was with Tharja.

He rose shaking his head to one side to another, like trying to take out that experience from his head, slapping lightly his cheeks, he needed to get out of that place, it was bad that he couldn't think clear already with that aching feeling in his heart, now with the pressure of what the others would think was another reason to leave.

He walked to the door of the room, Tharja would be mad, but at that point he didn´t cared, even with the possible incoming punishment from her, it didn't worth another lesson of manners from Maribelle or another sleepless night trying to fight the urge to ran away from Nana´s room if someone knocked at her door, he grabbed the doorknob gulping a last time before leaving that room.

At the end, something stopped him.

What it was? The moment his palm was pressed against the metallic knob, something resonated in his core, he waited another seconds, and again, and something resonated, was his chest? A heart attack? ' _No'_ it wasn't any kind of pain or numbness, it was something else, looking back, he tried to find something that could explain that feeling, again, something resonated, but this time, he could see how from one of the crates, a soft purple light escaped from the cracks of the trunk, resonating again as he spotted it.

He slowly walked to the trunk, not sure if he had a delusion, when he was in front of the crate, suddenly, the purple light died, he leaned and blinked a couple of times, not sure if he should open it, maybe it was a trick from Tharja? Looking around, he heard the sound of how the clothes of the Dark Mage fell to the ground in the other room, she didn't heard anything? He didn't even noticed when his own hand reached the lock of the trunk, opening with a low 'tud' when it was fully open.

His eyes moved from one side to another around the content, with a blush when moving her clothes, found her smallclothes in the process, but there was something else calling for him inside all those clothes, the moment he felt something metallic touching the top of his fingers, he stopped, taking a deep breath, he just hoped that it wasn't anything like he saw before, with care, he moved away the clothes and pulled, standing in the process and finally revealing what he was looking for.

It was a long purple cloth, with golden details in what he guessed was the collar and all the front of it, turning it a couple of time, he saw the pattern in each arm of the cloth, all the buttons, every pocket, every string of gold attached, he didn't even knew why, but the soft feeling of the fabric around his fingers, it was…familiar? For instinct, he rubbed the fabric against his cheek, feeling it was strangely familiar, emotions surfaced with every second, happiness, sadness, melancholic, even a hint of guilt, why in the world something as simple as a purple robe made him felt that way? He was surprised when a pair of arms tenderly wrapped around his chest

"My, you only had to ask if you wanted to see my smallclothes" Tharja whispered near his ear, making him trembled when she gently bit the corner of his ear with her lips

"W-Wait, i-it was just for this, i-i swear!" Wild said, lifting the cloth high so she could see it

"Mmmm? Oh….this is interesting" She said leaving his back and staying aside of him "This is…this is yours"

"Is it?" Wild asked, not really sure if it was something good or bad, not every day a piece of cloth that you had never seen before (as far as he remembered) called you, less with that kind of pattern all over the fabric, but again, anything that had to do with Tharja and the others was…..unexpected in his short experience

"Yes my love, why don't you try it? Maybe that would trigger something"

At first, he wasn't sure, but after all the experiments of Miriel, all her tests, everything the mage attempted was futile at best, so what harm a simple cloth could do? As Tharja let him go, he took a step forward and turned, looking again at the robe, then to the Dark mage with a frown, but after a few seconds, he sighed, taking off his blue cape and leaving it at the bed, he started with the right arm, then the left, it was curious, how the moment he tied the golden strings and pulled the hood, his heartbeat raised, expecting something to happen, again looking at the Dark Mage for an answer, she looked…..amused? Her index finger in her lips and with a soft smile confirmed his suspicious

"Well? Anything?" She asked, with some giggles

"I….I don't think so" He replied, moving his right side to try to see how the clothes fitted his body, then again with the other side, pulling the collar a little and lifting the hood, making a full slow spin to take off some dust from his shoulder "Tharja, i don't think that…..that…." When he looked at the direction of the Dark Mage, he only saw an infinite void, only darkness as his voice echoed in that abysm.

" _WILD"_

Turning back, the scene changed again, this time, he could felt the sun above him, how the dry air made it hard to breathe, the hot sand under his boots with such fierce hotness that he could almost felt how every grain of sand was burning his skin, as the sand that managed to block his sight, only seeing a few feet's away a shadow, as the sandstorm strength grew stronger by the seconds, said shadow approached, only able to see a pair of green eyes and long silk purple hair.

" _WILD"_

Again that voice, he couldn´t describe the feeling when that voice called his name, such gentle and soft voice, again, he tried to concentrate but as soon the memory surfaced, it ended.

"…. _Wild….."_

"…il…" It lasted just seconds, but the memory did something, triggered something inside him, not knowing what happened, if it was real or just a delusion, how his world blackened and again, was without a clue of what to do "…..il….re…o…..ri..t…?"

Wild opened his eyes, feeling the weight of his own body, the numbness of his arms and legs, how even with widened eyes his vision was blurry, how the only sound he could hear were just a few confusing words "Wha…..Wh-What happened?" he asked in a husky voice.

"….wn…..s..t…bu….." he could hear the voice of a man, but couldn't understand it, it was only when he tried to move when he realized he was laying on a bed, stopped by a hand on his shoulder "…..es….rd…..a…y…"

"Wh-What?" He blinked a few times, before he regained his vision, rubbing his eyes, he recognized where he was, the same old bed, his desk, bookshelves, looking around, it was obvious he was in his room "Wha…What happened?"

"I said hold on bubbles" Looking to his side, there was that orange-haired thief with his lollipop in his mouth "You really had a rough time back there"

"Uh? Wh-What´d you mean?" Wild said rubbing with his palm his eyes, feeling how for a short moment, the world around him moved and with a dizziness like no other "Ugg, why…." He didnt finished before he fell again to his bed "….why…why i´m in my room?"

"Dunno" Gaius said, taking from his pouch a flask, making him take some sips "The moment we entered the room, you were already like this bubbles"

"Uh? Wha-" Then he remembered, the robe, those memories, and how hazy was his mind "Oh…..how…..how much time I was out?"

"Mmmm, well, is already night, more than twelve hours i think"

"Wh-What?!" He tried to stand, but again that dizziness restrained his movements "ugg…..just, tell me what you know"

"Well, after a few minutes after your *Ejem* 'skinship in the halls" Wild groaned gaining some chuckles from the thief "Lissa and I were just going to make sure that you were ok with Sunshine….."

"…..And?"

"and….after some minutes, we heard how Sunshine was desperately calling your name"

"She what?"

"She was….i dunno, it was something…i don't know how to put it bubbles" Gaius stood walking from one side to another of the room, with crossed arms and twisting his lollipop with a frown "Look, we were just trying to hear your conversation, after roughly twenty minutes, Tharja started calling your name, when we entered you were in in her bed unconscious and-"

"Oh, is he awake already?" Both of them looked at the door, to find Libra with a trail and his always soft smile "You should´ve call me sooner Gaius"

"He just woke up Padre" Gaius said taking a seat in one of the chairs near Wild´s desk

"Sigh* ok, then, how are you feeling my friend?" He asked sitting in the edge of the bed

"I…..i dont know" Wild rubbed his forehead "Every time i try to stand, i get dizzy, my head hurt so much i can barely think….." he sighed "…what about Tharja?"

"Mmm? Oh, she´s fine my friend, don't you worry" Libra said placing a wet cloth in his forehead "She just had some minors injuries, nothing to worry about"

"Injuries?!" Wild tried to lean up again, but Libra gentle hand stopped him when he winced in pain for the sudden change of position "ugg…gods…"

"Take it easy Wild, here" He helped him to take some sips from the bowl he carried in the tray, after a few minutes, Libra made him to lay down again "We will tell you everything in the morning, but for now, rest"

Without much to say or do for now, Wild followed Libra advice´s and tried to rest for the rest of the night, obviously Gauis would stay to make sure he didn't try something stupid until his recovery, he just hoped that Tharja was okay and nothing bad happened, something inside him told him otherwise, he prayed to be wrong, that the feeling that he has hurt her was wrong

* * *

It was something new, new and very, very uncomfortable, in her entirely life, there were just few moments were she felt vulnerable, the night when he found her, how for some strange reason she fell for him, for his deep-lilac eyes, for his tender voice, his adamant soul and powerful magic, in a sense, no matter what, she was already his, to think that after so much time, a dark mage like her could fall for something as foolish as 'love', if her family knew about it she probably would be the laughingstock from them, not that they thought she couldn't do it, but never in her life she demonstrated interest in that subject.

And now, even if she was in a foreign place, without her family near, she always felt safe with him around, like if the whole world were just her playground, whenever he was, she wanted to be there, to feel his presence, to tease him, to do things that she never experienced before, and now after that stupid war, after all their struggle, they could be finally together.

Until she found out that he had no memories after the war

It made her furious, mad and angry, to think that the damned former King of Plegia succeeded in a way to distant them more, and that she couldn't do anything to prevent it, in a way it was frustrating, there were always something between them, but after all that, the new King of Ylisse, Wild most closest friend vowed to protect him and his friends and family, in a way, she was grateful, maybe, just maybe she had a chance to get what she really wanted.

All that things suddenly dissipated, maybe she knew now how Anna felt when Wild forgot all about them and his past, she frowned as she was lost in thoughts, remembering what happened early that day, how all was going according to her plan (except of course, the scene in the hall, even if it was embarrassing, it was a plus), the teasing, the flirting, all of that, that could trigger something, and for her biggest surprise, the moment he used his old robe.

And there was when all went wrong.

It was hard to explain, as a Dark Mage, she knows a lot of ways to curse or hex people, she can recognize almost all kinds of the Dark Arts spells, that's why the moment the robe started to glow with a faint purple vail around him from every corner of the golden details of the cloth, it´s when she panicked, there were a lot of attempts against her life when she was impersonating Wild back on Plegia, and of course, hex's weren't the exceptions, but in the back of her mind there was still a hint of doubt, how in the world she failed to see or notice a hex that literally she was wearing every day when she was the 'tactician'? What was worse, if that was the case, then how they managed to curse the same robe Wilds mother used for so many years? It was a special item that was hardly affected for everything related to magic, when Wild fell to her bed she knew the time to think ran out, she did her best to figure out what happened, but for all she could tell, he was fine, except for the fact that he wasn't responding every time she called her name, at that rate, she feared that he could get into another slumber, so there was only one possible way, just one quick solution.

As the memory passed through her mind, how without turning and stretching her hand, she tried to grab the only thing that proved to be effective until that moment.

It was too late when she feel the little scales of the sword travelling around her hand, she turned in shock, astonished for the fact that Heiwa reacted for the first time in that way.

It lasted just a few seconds, but as the time slowly flowed, she could see how for the briefest moments in her life, the scales danced in the back of her hand, it would be silly to think that it wanted to help, especially when every scale left behind it a thin trial of blood, her own blood, drawn in her once white hand, it was until a few scales started to surface under her skin, and finally, after the longest seconds in her life the pain finally appeared in her mind, how in sheer shock retrieved her hand.

Blinking a few times, she returned from those painful memories, rubbing with her thumb the place where the scales cut her palm, even with the bandages, she could feel where her skin was tore, when Lissa and Gaius saw that scene, they helped her in the best way possible, for the rest of the afternoon she was dumbfounded and depressed, under Libra and Lissa medical care, they healed the damage in her hand, even if it was hard, they managed to do a pretty good job at the end, it would be just a few weeks until she could fully use again her hand.

But now, she didn't cared about that, the fact that distressed her more than anything, was that her pride was in shambles, not only that the events made it clear something that she would never dream before. She failed not only one, but twice in the same day, the person she loved most in the world, the only person she would die for, or follow to the depths of hell, now not only was the fact that he forgotten her, but that Heiwa no longer recognized her as a worthy partner, but alas, not even worthy to touch the 'sacred' blade that was directly connected to his heart

"Tharja" Chrom voice took her out of her lethargy, it has been just until a few minutes she was in solitude in her room, now, it was almost nightfall and Chorm managed to move the sword, moving all her bed, it wasn't something easy to acknowledge, but without his help, it could be worse, moving Wild´s body near Heiwa was enough to settle all the scales of the hilt in a passive mood, and relatively easy to sheathe the sword in it scabbard, making it possible to move it, it was until a few hours ago that the healers determined that he was just exhausted, of what was the main question "….What happened?"

"…." Tharja slowly shrugged her shoulders, making the Exalt sigh in response "…i….. i don´t know" she finally said without looking the man

"Ok…how are you? Better?"

"Why do you care?" She sharply said "You should worry more about Wild instead of me, to fi-"

"I know what you mean Tharja, that´s why i want to know if you´re ok" he walked to her, near her desk where she was sit, looking at the window "You´re the person who knows more about Wild, about his past and nyow, about his condition"

"….." She remained silent for a while, after it ws clear that she was lost in thoughts again, Chrom sighed, he was angry, but Sully and Lissa convinced him to hold his tongue for now, until he knew what was going on, it was already bad that one of them was injured, but that Wild was again sick for something as simple as a robe, it was a bad sign already

"Fine, I'll let you for now, but just remember, if you need help…..you know where I 'am" Chrom walked to the door, when his hand grabbed the doorknob, Tharja broke her silence only one more time.

"….i need the help of the four eyes….and from Anna…."

"….Anything else?" he turned to see her again, but she was already looking something through her desk, with that, he sighed again, leaving her alone in her room, for now, all he could do is wait for an answer.

* * *

As the night fell in Ylisstol, 'Marth' was doing the last minute shopping of the day, for the time being, she and the others decided to stay and have a low profile in the city, it was a surprise when the war ended in months, and not years as it was supposed to, the last memories of that war was when she was maybe six or seven years old, so maybe, Ylisstol could have enough time to heal and grown for the next seven or eight years, to prepare for what was next.

But for now, they decided to wait, wait and train, so now, Owain, Severa, and now that they found Brady and Nah, they were missing less future Childs, with enough money to stay in an inn, Lucina left her royal clothes behind, only with Falchion and normal villager's clothes under a blue robe, she and Severa were supposed to buy food and medical equipment, but when Severa hear about then news tailor shops announcements of the new Fall fashion clothes, as much as she tried, she couldn't convince her to stay with her and save her, **THEIR** money, at least she was lucky enough to leave her with only 1,000 gold coins, not that she was happy about that, but Severa probably would understand it with the time, probably.

And the she was, just buying a few vulneraries at the staff store aside the main route of the town, alone in the store as the counter lady was just preparing to close, she looked for what Brady asked for, seeing all the healers staffs, it was really an alien concept, to stay quiet and settle down for a while, it was hard at times, not looking for enemies, or foes, just being a normal girl

"Oh dear, are you looking for something in specific?" the lady asked behind the counter

"Oh, thanks, do you have any spare mend staff?" she said getting closer to the counter

"Mmmm, give me a second dear, maybe i have" with that, the lady went to the back room, as Lucina waited, another customer entered the store

' _Mmm…..maybe Severa is right, i should relax a little more'_ she thought leaning in the counter

"Such lovely night" the other customer said, making her to turn back, it was a girl, maybe five or six years older than her, with long brown hair, a ponytail restraining most of it, barely tanned skin and for the looks, she was a mercenary, curious that sellswords would be in a staff store, but again, she was a princess, so everything was possible, Lucina just nodded

' _Mmmm…maybe just a hour of practice'_ she turned again, looking at the door of the backroom,

"Oh, i know this is strange, but had we met before?" the girl asked

"I-I don't think so" Lucina replied

"Oh yeah! Let me guess, you´re someone important, rigth?"

"N-No, you´re confusing wi-"

"As, princess Lucina?" Lucina widened her eyes as her heart stopped for a moment, slowly moving her hand to the hilt of Falchion, the girl took her wrist, as she could feel the point of a dagger pressing against her back "surprised?"

"I…I dont understand what you´re saying" she tried to play dumb "I al-"

"Please, drop it already" the girl whispered in her ear "I know EVERYTHING about you, your sister, your friends, and more importantly, about your father, Lord Chrom" Lucina panicked, she tried to think, to remember, maybe she was someone of her timeline? A grimleal? But at that moment, Grima only used Risen, and it didn't looked like she was one of them, a soldier maybe? Naga opened a portal, so maybe other people used that time passage, but wouldn't that mean that they were on the same side?

"Wh-What´d you want?"

"Is not about what about i want, is about what is correct"

"Wh-What? I don't understand, why ar-"

"Perhaps you need a reminder?" She pressed the dagger more, making her flinch when she felt the cold metal against her skin "Maybe you´re working with the other child's, but at the end, the only thing you care is about your father, and how you don't trust nobody else"

"If you know about me, then you should know the place where we came from"

"I do, and really, don't care, after all the sins you committed"

"Sins? Wh-"

"Only to be clear little princess, maybe you are necessary for a change, but that doesn't meant that you´re free of guilt or punishment, remember, we are watching you"

"Hey Luc? Ar-" It was Severa voice, as she entered the shop, she froze when she saw the scene, Lucina took that chance as the unknown girl was distracted, taking a one of the staff´s on the counter, she tried to attack the girl, but she was quicker than she though, as she jumped to avoid that hit, Severa and Lucina unsheathed their blades.

"So, we have little princess and miss failure" the girl mocked, unsheathing with her right hand her sword "How it feels Severa? I´m sure your mother would be disappointed, although, it wouldn't be weird"

"SH-SHUD UP!" Severa yelled clenching her teeth's "Do you know this weirdo Lucina?" Severa frowned "A-AND HOW YOU KNOW ABOUT MOTHER?"

"No, but be careful, she´s not normal"

"As if i would let her run away, not aft-" Severa didn't finished when a low thud could be heard, they looked at the feet of the girl, as a smoke bomb was about to explode

"Until next time" was the last thing before the bomb exploded.

Lucina tried to follow the girl, but when she reached the exit of the store, she found that Severa was injured, with a cut at her side, she quicly helped her to stand, with her arm over her shoulder, she carried her a few meters away of the store, still with Falchion on hand, waiting for the girl to strike again, just to find how she was already running away in one of the streets far away.

"Ugg, d-dammit" Severa grunted as she tried to stop the bleeding

"Are you ok?" Lucina asked as she let her sit in one nearby bench, so she could inspect the injury

"…G-Go after her…"

"I won't leave you" Lucina said as she handed one of the vulneraries she just brought, as she waited for her recovery, she wondered, who that girl was, and for her last words, one thing was sure, this wasn't her world anymore, maybe they made it worse, but for now, she wouldn't worry about it, now, her friend needed her help.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaand that´s all for now**

 **Ok, sorry for the big delay, but seriously, i was super busy, so sorry about that, hopefully, i´ll have time this month to update more chapters, even if they are short, so look forward for it.**

 **So, what you think? I have been practicing my grammar, so i hope is it for your liking, maybe in this or the next month, i´ll update the first chapters fixing all the grammar errors, i´m still looking for a beta reader, so if you have enough time, send me a Pm to stay in contact.**

 **Anyway, thanks for your support, any reviews, any comment is welcome as always, i hope you have a nice day, see ya ti´ll next time.**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sooo….here it is, chapter 20! After a year, look how far this fanfiction has come. Thanks again for supporting and reviewing this fanfiction! Let's hope I can continue with this one. There´s a hell of an A/N at the end, but for now, let's just begin.**

 **SHIDESU! Out!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Trials and judgments Part 1

With a new dawn, a new day started in the Palace of Ylisstol. As the maids, butlers and guards prepared for the fresh morning duties, a certain blue haired royal walked through the halls of the Palace.

Perhaps it was the fact that the day before was really…..unique, not that all his days were calm or peaceful, living in an army for the last half of year taught him that it could be really chaotic even in a relatively small army. For one side, the warm and soft bed with his new soon to be wife was really tempting, even if sometimes Sully was the first to wake up for the morning training. A good cup of coffee and nothing more pleasant than to eat in the royal kitchen.

On the other hand, for some reason, Wild almost ended up in a coma again, Tharja was more distant than ever (even he knew the consequences of a mad Tharja AND something that comes between her and the purple-haired man), and to his annoyance, the first thing that was in his schedule was a meeting with most of the new and old members of the council. An emergency meeting of some sort, so without much choice, he had to attend it and humor the council for the time being for they were quite upset at being ignored for so long.

So now he was getting ready for the incoming migraine unfortunately, for at least four or five hours, he never understood how his sister managed to handle it for so long. With a sigh and in front of the door of the council main chamber, he made a motion with his hand and the guards, nodding in unison, opened the big wooden doors.

To his surprise, instead of 20 or 25 nobles, he only saw about 10 or 13 of them, gathered around the big oval table. As he recalled, in the other side of the room was the seat Emmeryn used. Unlike the other seats, it had an antique and imposing appearance. As he walked to get to his spot, he looked around the room. In the last month a lot of things have changed: instead of the green mantle on the table it was blue, the golden pattern on the wall with the banner of Ylisstol was brand new, but most importantly, the nobles themselves. Though he expected to see the old members of the council, well he did still see a couple of them talking with each other, he also in other places of the chamber saw that there were younger ones.

Such a strange contrast between them, unlike the aged members of the council, they were even younger nobles, girls and boys, most of them nervous for his presence than for being in that room. The eldest noble in the room stood out for his wrinkled skin and graying hair which accompanied his long beard, while the youngest was no taller than Ricken, hardly at 14 or 15 years, but the brand on his shoulder cloth proved his lineage and what lands his family protected. 'Interesting…' Chrom thought as he arrived to his seat, checking again the papers on the table, the moment he sat everyone in the room did the same, the chatting of everyone was silenced after a few seconds, taking their seats and waiting for his instructions.

"So…..let's begin then…" The eldest noble said, using a gavel to gain the attention of everyone, as he stood he looked around, or at least that was what it looked like, his bushy eyebrows were making quite difficult to see if his eyes were open or closed, he cleared his throat with a pair of papers in his hands, with a curtly he continued "As Lord Balik requested, we are going to held this meeting…..as soon as possible with…" he looked around again "…..the few that are present."

"I object." a man with short-golden hair and sharp chin, with a black and blue cape stood, with one fist on the table. "Why are these children in such important meeting?!" he pointed to a girl with long green silk hair, blue eyes and white skin, with a round nose and a delicate face, aside of her a boy no older than her, deep blue hair, round face with black eyes and thick eyebrows, both of them displeased for the complaint. "I requested all the council, not to meet the-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," A lady with no more of 24 years injected, light-blue hair, almost white, slender figure and with deep green eyes spoke "But you have no right or authority to make that kind of demands, every one of us have appointments, appointments more important that your such 'urgent' issue."

"Quiet everyone" Chrom sighed "Lord…?" he looked at the old man with an extended hand.

"…..Oh, sorry milord, I…I think this is the first time we meet." he quickly bowed "My name is Alec Reed, I-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but can we move to the subject then?" The same golden-hair noble frowned, "If you insist on having these brats in this meeting, th-"

"Lord Balik, enough!" Reed sighed, using his gavel to silence the complains of the noble "If you desire to remain in your own requested meeting, then I would suggest for you to show respect for every person in this room." He was about to protest, instead he tightened his fist and after a few moments, he took seat "Good, now, let's begin" Reed coughed, taking the papers from the table "According to this, your request is…" now it was his time to frown, rubbing his temples, he couldn't believe what was written in the paper. "…..is this, is this for real Lord Balik?"

"I told you it was a waste of time." A noble with long black hair tied with a pony-tail complained "There are a lot of things to be discussed, and he decides to go for the topic nobody cares or worries about. Such an INAPPROPIATE request at this time and moment is something one shouldn't do Lord Balik." he looked at the golden-haired noble.

"That's precisely why we have to discuss it Lord Stewart!" he hit the table with his fist "We can't afford to commit the same mistakes of the past, w-"

"Quiet you two." Chrom sighed, taking the document in the table, reading the title and arching an eyebrow, not sure what it meant "…..this meeting, what exactly want to achieve with this 'Banishment of Non-natives from the Parliament' thing."

"Just a poor excuse to exclude your tactician from this meetings Lord Chrom." the light blue haired noble injected with a deadpan.

"I'm sorry, but I don't get the point of this…..Lady…..?"

"Zaahera" the woman bowed "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Lord Chrom….Lady Emmeryn spoke very highly of you"

"Uhh, thanks" Chrom scratched his head "Chrom is fine, I don't really like titles…..but still, what's the meaning of this?"

"It's simple Lord Chr…..Chrom." she sighed in disappointment "It's a direct attack to Lord Wild."

"As if it were so!" Balik shouted "It's the only the logical step to take, after all what happened in the last days!"

"You mean, how he´s doing his job?" Everyone looked at the door, strangely, even without her armor Chrom recognized the lady that was entering the room, that blue-light hair, that expression on her face and of course the name of that woman that he almost forgot.

"Athena?" Chrom stood, making everyone follow short after him "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Lord Arthur to present our case of course." she bowed.

"Arthur?" Chrom almost summoning the presence of the man when his name was spoken. Following behind Athena, quite unlike the thin and slender man he remembered a few months ago, his brown hair was combed, a noble but modest attire and of course, the same calm expression on his face. "Oh! Arthur! Long time no see my friend."

"I'm glad to see you again your highness." Arthur bowed, uncomfortable for his new attire of course, but pleased to see an old friend again.

" **YOU**?!" Balik interrupted " **Why are you here**?! I requested Lady Mathilda from Sela, not the bodyguard of Lady Grettel!"

"I'm sorry, but Lady Mathilda is on custody as milady is occupied re-building our defenses" Athena replied, leaving the papers she was carrying on the table "But as you requested, you wanted evidence of everyone about Wild's 'outrageous and vile methods' in Sela."

"….." Balik remained silent as Chrom sat in his chair, again, everyone followed shortly after that, expect for the golden-haired noble, who expression was a mixture of hatred and anger

"I'm sorry, but I'm lost here." Chrom looked at Athena "What is the meaning of this? Can you explain it?"

"Of course milord." Athena smiled taking out a small red book. She searched through it until she stopped almost at the middle of the book, "As you may know, or at least as Lord Balik allowed, the border city of Sela had a lot of damages inflicted, mostly to the mountains for Lord Wild's doings….." she cleared her throat as Lord Balik looked away "…however, most of the residents, merchants and nobles from the city are willing to overlook the damages, what could have been a bloodshed and of course a heavy strike to our citizens, market and force, Lord Wild's measures to retain and delay the invasion was crucial. However there are….others that think differently…"

"Of course there are! And with all the reason of the world!" Balik shouted "We can't trust a Plegian, especially when it's someone with that kind of tactics!" He slammed the table with his open hand "There are a lot of questions about his methods and plans! How he was able to stop the invasion? And what about the 'convenient' murder intent to our late Exalt when he was in the castle? What about when he was held 'hostage'?"

"If I may" Zaahera raised her hand, "There are a lot of testimonies and witnesses about all those events aside of the word of the Shepherds, or would you doubt in the word of our own Pegasi Knights, Nobles and villagers?"

"I only believe in the evidence." Balik countered taking several papers from below the desk "First the destruction in Southtown, all the shady tactics in the last months, this 'convenient' war, not to mention the conversation that our late Exalt had with the mad King and his past."

"Conversation that our late Exalt knew that would happen eventually." the woman sighed "Unfortunately, we don't know much about Wild past, and yes, is true that in the light of his own testimony in the event were Lady Maribelle was involved leaves him in a most delicate position, there are other facts that you fail to understand Lord Balik"

"The late Exalt and the Chief of the Pegasus Knights agreed that he wouldn´t be a threat to the Royal Family." Athena continued "And not only that, other nobles, including the heirs of the originals Noble houses agreed that he is not a menace."

"Of course he is!" Balik shouted "Does anyone understand a word of what I'm saying? It's already bad that he´s a Plegian, but now there is a fact that you can't overlook or discard!" he took some papers that he was hiding under his robes, tossing them over the table "No matter what, he must be exiled from Ylisstol, a person that not only used to be the Elite of the Mad King, but also able to command at will the Risen is more than enough reason to be wary of him." Chrom flinched at that comment, taking one of the papers on the table, he couldn't believe that this man had that information, he knew that there would be a moment when he had to discuss this with Wild, but he never expected to discuss that matter with the council so soon "He´s been a menace for our safety since the day he arrived, for our Kingdom, and that…THING is walking freely in our halls, we shou-"

"That enough" Chrom interrupted, this time dragging the attention when he slammed the table with his open palm "He´s not a 'thing', and for the record, if it hadn´t been for that man, we would have lost order in most of the cities and villages in the post-war chaos."

"Not to mention that our borders would be exposed," Zaahera injected "And your own city would be in shambles if it wasn't for his tactics."

"And we wouldn't have much of the Pegasus guards" Athena commented "We´re still mourning for her lost and our fallen sisters, but it was thanks to that man that a large number of personnel and resources were saved"

"Then, why are we having this meeting in the first place?" Chrom asked

"Because the fool over there overstepped his limits." Lord Stewart replied "Lord Balik tricked us to have this pointless meeting for a reason of technicalities."

"Meaning?"

"When you were away of Ylisstol and protecting our interests for over a month, the council had a lot to discuss in your absence" he continued with his elbows on the desk and resting his chin in his intertwined hands "Long story short, the moment we touched the topic about your Tactician and his methods, the council decided to discuss this with you, with only 11 votes only supporting your man we decided to discuss if it was wise to maintain his position as Chief Tactician, including myself."

"Wait, what? You discussed that without me?!"

"Yes, we discussed that, but only that, A DISCUSSION. Just to contemplate possible outcomes, of course"

"Then, you were against him? What changed?"

"It's not what you think your highness," Stewart said using his right hand to support his head while the other was on the table, tapping his index finger annoyed "We would had presented our case IF that man hadn't committed perjury." Chrom turned to Balik, who was sitting with a frown looking away from his lord. "I still think that is a little too early to trust your tactician in the politics of Ylisstol, but only that, this meeting was about if we were going to place him as Chief Tactician of Ylisstol, not to banish him from the Halidom, but now, we have to delay our discussion about this topic just because Lord Balik sullied our judgments five minutes ago with that statement about the risen." Chrom bit the inner part of his mouth, now he understood why Wild was so afraid to be in the castle before his memory lost. After all, it hasn't been over two months, and there were already people trying to go for his head, not to mention that lord already revealed one of his secrets. Perhaps a little chat with Gaius could help him to keep in check that man "Worse, we are already lacking an objective judgment, you really hate him that much Lord Balik?"

Chrom shook his head facepalming, now he understood why Phila always said that some members of the council were impossible, barely 20 minutes in session and there was already a heavy charge on one of the nobles, he wondered how Emmeryn could stand them.

"So, only 11 people supported him huh?" Chrom said sighing, it was reasonable, they didn't know him as well as he did, but still, it was a little disappointing. "Balik, we are going to discuss your offense to the council later, but for now I don't see any reasons to continue this meeting."

"Y-Your highness!" Balik tried to protest, but he was silenced when Chrom looked directly at him with a frown.

"Lord Balik, we are going to discuss about this topic when ALL the council members are here in the palace, but for the moment, you´re going to lose all your rights in this council until we can reach a consensus about your offense, we will resume this session as Lord Chrom commanded." Reed said "This meeting will resume in a week, any objections?" The noble looked at the right and left, with no one to argue he used his gavel one last time "This session is over."

As soon he spoke most of the nobles raised in relief that the session was over sooner than they had anticipated, Chrom quickly stood and joined the little group that Athena, Arthur and Zaahera made, the three quickly bowed when he approached, he dismissed with his hand any title or formality they were about to say "So, how was that?"

"To tell the honest Milord, better than I expected" Athena said with a sigh "Not as I would have liked but better than I expected"

"Agreed, that could have been…..ugly" Zaahera replied

"What´d you mean?" Chrom asked with crossed arms, "I thought that went great."

"For your tactician, yes, for us, not so much" Zaahera said rubbing her temples "Balik have some points, if your tactician doesn't get any more support for other members of the council, he might be banned from the palace."

"Isn't that a little too much? After all, I'm the Exalt and ultimately, I have the last word in who stay and who doesn't, they have the right to say who´s voice is listened in the castle, but the power to exile people is still mine."

"Perhaps, but at this point, it wouldn't be wise to impose to your people" she said with other sigh "I know that Lord Wild wouldn't do anything to you or Ylisstol, but sadly there aren't that many people who can understand that, at least not inside the council"

"That´s why I'm here, all of us" Athena injected with a smile "Like hell I´m gonna let that man mud his name like if he was just any kind of lowborn peasant."

"I must say that it surprises me that he hates him so much, to lie to the council like that is really serious." Arthur said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, but in the first place, why did he lie? Anyone could say that he was lying" Chrom inquired cocking his head.

"Hardly your highness," Zaahera said "You don't know it, but these people are not all nobles, most of them are just servants or high ranks officers from other cities, if you remember hearing before, the nobles of each city and village are quite busy recovering from the wreckage, recruiting people and rebuilding the damaged streets, buildings and paths, and the rest are recovering their contacts and business partners, most of the time regulating the market and making sure that Ylisstol doesn't fall back, or lose the value of our coin."

"A shame that Reed was here with us, but Stewart was a great help as well" Arthur said.

"Yeah, even though he voted against him, why did he help him? It's not like he won anything with that if he still against him." Chrom asked.

"There are still nobles that are…..well, nobles, or perhaps with a heart?" She chuckled "You may not believe it, but Lord Stewart believes in people, especially those who show their worth in difficult situations."

"Mmmm…..so any suggestions or advices?"

"Just one your Highness, you need to talk with your tactician, the Shepherds may not be a part of the militia, but still they are a part of Ylisstol and now for our history, it would be a shame that the brave members of your group were undervalued and forgotten." she placed her left hand on her cheek, "First of all, we need to have a meeting with Wild, so he can explain himself, nothing too intimidating for our part of course, just a few small interviews, if you want your highness, I can instruct him so that this can end as soon as possible."

"I would really appreciate that, thank you very much Lady Zaheera."

"Oh please, the pleasure is mine, now if you can excuse me, I have other business to attend to. I will let Sir Frederick know when we can practice."

"Oh! Of course, thanks for your help." with that said, Zaheera bowed one last time before walking away of the group, Arthur and Athena chuckled when she was out of earshot "Mmm? Is something wrong?"

"Heh, yeah, actually yes!" Athena said scratching her head "For what Cordelia said, Wild has quite a large fan club, and you just talked with their leader."

"Wait? What?" Chrom deadpanned.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, she´s a great help, but a few weeks ago after the meeting with the council, I met her because she requested help with the case and summoned us to gather some reports. Maybe she looked very calm and serene but don't let that device you, in private she can't stop talking about him and the good that he will bring to the Halidom."

"Really? Since when did Wild have a fan club?"

"Oh, don't worry your highness, you also have a fan club, a bunch of noble women that were devastated when you announced who would be your wife, there´s even a fan club for Sully´s horse if I'm not mistaken."

"Wait what? Now you´re pulling my leg."

"Heh, sorry but no, the thing is that it's curious that you just rejected a noble woman for him a few days ago, and now you organized a date for him."

"Now, now, I'm sure that's a little too much." Arthur said "I just hope that Miss Anna can handle one or two rivals."

'Arthur, you have no idea…' Chrom thought with closed eyes "I'm sure she will be professional and won't overstep her duty." he said nervously with crossed arms and tapping his index finger, it was bad already that Anna, Tharja and Khela were fighting, not to mention how Nana and Nowi were with him almost all the time, dear Naga, why didn't he choose a partner before losing his memories, he cou- "Oh dammit." he suddenly snapped, opening his eyes and walking to the exit.

"Wh-What? Wait? Your highness, were are you going?"

"I-I just forgot something. I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't worry, everything will be fine." he quickly left the room. When he was away of the chamber he slapped his forehead, of all things, how he could forget that he had amnesia? In the first place how he was supposed to testify to the council if he couldn't remember a thing, he had to find him to explain about Zaheera and the others, as he was practically strolling through the hallways, the sound of footsteps behind made him turn back, just to found his always wary knight behind him.

"Milord? Is everything alright?" Frederick asked

"Yes Frederick, well….no, not exactly, I need to talk with Wild as soon as possible, is he still in his room?"

"I…I don't know sir, miss Tharja said that she had to do some tests with him, under the careful watch of Miriel and Libra of course. After what happened last time, we can´t aff-"

"Ok sounds good. Now, we have to hurry."

"Sir?"

"I think I did something that I wasn't supposed to…" Chrom groaned.

* * *

 **Aaaaand thats all for now**

 **Phew, i know, i know, if im correct it has been over 4 months since the last update, to be honest, i had a hard try about this fanfiction, perhaps for the fact that after reading over and over again all the last chapters, i see my improvement in some parts but also where i need to hone my skills, after some thought i decided that i´ll keep updating this fanfiction and updating the old chapters, not in this month of course (i already have my hands full with all the other projects) but before the year ends I set my goal to update the first 5 chapters with more decent grammar and of course, keep writing this story.**

 **I want to thank my shiny beta reader AlexFlame116 for his help reading and editing this chapter, if you see something off, you know who to blame :v nah, just kidding xD**

 **Anyway, i hope you enjoy all the updates of this day, have a good day and good weekend**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


End file.
